Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Kuroko et ses amis se retrouvent malgré eux à suivre leur futur empereur dans une excursion au fin fond de la Terre dans le but d'une éventuelle invasion. Le petit souci, c'est qu'en plus de tomber sous le charme de terriens, ils vont devoir les protéger de la haine vengeresse d'un ennemi vaincu qui n'a pas digéré sa défaite. Yaoi. KagaKuro, MuraMuro, autres couples.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou me voici de retour après avoir découvert dans un de mes doujins (un TenUshi) qu'un Ushiwaka uke, ce n'est pas si mal, bien au contraire. Voici donc le prologue de la fic Omegaverse de Kuroko's Basket avec un brin de science-fi, un soupçon de space opera avec des êtres venus d'ailleurs venus envahir notre belle planète...Sauf que cela ne va pas se passer comme prévu. J'avais aussi une idée de fic Haikyuu! OiHina avec un contexte similaire mais rien ne m'empêchera de la faire plus tard (peut-être après Cutie Pie VS Eleganza mais je la garde en mémoire). J'ai aussi annoncé un changement concernant les requêtes et les contes de fées réécrits dans mon profil. L'inventaire des requêtes est sur mon blog (il y en a encore six en tout.) Merci sandou01, Nanouluce, kama-chan59, Link02 et camelia19 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture :)**

Prologue : La convoitise de l'héritier :

Il était une fois, dans une galaxie pas si lointaine à quelques années lumières de notre belle Voie Lactée où se trouvait un système similaire au système solaire. Une planète, baptisée Demetria, ressemblait à la Terre, si ce n'était ses océans verts d'eau et ses terres aux sols oscillant entre le mauve et le bleu marine, qui gravitait autour d'une petite étoile solaire suivie de trois lunes.

Celle-ci fut bien habitée par des humains possédant une technologie développée mais au système de castes assez archaique. La loi du plus fort y règnait principalement et les plus forts, c'étaient ceux que tout le monde baptisait alphas. Ainsi les grandes familles dirigées par des personnes appartenant à cette classe se partageaient les pays, ce qui causa d'innombrables guerres jusqu'à ce qu'une dynastie parvint à en unifier une grande partie : la lignée des Akashi. Celle-ci siégeait dans la grande cité de Rakuzan, une place forte où résidait la majorité de ses forces armées ce qui la rendit encore plus austère.

L'ambiance qui y règnait était à la fois lourde et silencieuse, les soldats passant leur temps à s'entrainer aux arts du combat tandis que les membres de la noblesse folatraient entre eux dans des soirées mondaines. Le peuple, quant à lui, vaquait à ses occupations en travaillant surtout dans les usines de métallurgie afin de développer des matériaux résistants et non polluables pour les armes, les vaisseaux, des choses plus rudimentaires comme la plomberie ou bien simplement la décoration architecturale des habitations : celles-ci étant la plupart du temps des blocs résidentiels faits d'acier dont les vitres en verre étaient teintées pour la plupart, les résidents veillant jalousement sur leur intimité.

C'était dans ce morne endroit que vivait l'héritier de ce gigantesque empire, un alpha du nom de Seijûrou Akashi. Celui-ci se devait faire preuve de diligence en écoutant les ordres de son père, que cela fut pour envahir une cité ou bien suivre ses conseils stratégiques. Son géniteur avait même été fier de lui lorsque son armée avait envahi la petite cité de Kirisaki qui avait été jusqu'à maintenant le fief de la lignée des Hanamiya.

De toute manière, Seijûrou se dit qu'il avait bien fait : leur roi, Makoto Hanamiya, passait son temps à martyriser et torturer des omegas et autres betas, les jugeant comme inférieurs à lui et rien qu'un tel comportement barbare l'avait convaincu de sa démarche. Cependant, il n'exécutait personne suite aux batailles même si une partie de lui, une partie qu'il s'efforçait de taire, le souhaitait ardemment.

L'héritier des Akashi n'était pas comme son père, l'empereur, il ne voulait pas asseoir sa suprématie sur les autres, ni en tant que futur dirigeant et encore moins en tant qu'alpha. C'était contre-productif et cela manquait de noblesse. Pourtant, avec le temps, Seijûrou sentait sa psyché déjà brisée se fissurer de nouveau, car il se savait instable, à mi-chemin entre ce qu'il était vraiment et ce que son père voulut qu'il soit.

Ainsi en regardant depuis la lunette de son téléscope céleste cette petite planète si belle de loin, telle une jolie perle bleue qui ne pouvait que tomber entre ses mains.

La fissure effrita ce coté de lui qu'il tentait vicéralement de garder, ressentant une envie primale de dominer.

Seijûrou se souvint que son père regardait souvent cette jolie planète avec convoitise en lui confiant ses désirs d'invasoin mais c'était lui qui allait réaliser son souhait malgré cette facette faiblarde qui le suppliait de ne rien faire.

Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son oeil droit passa du vermillon si serein au doré hautain et cruel.

Cette planète appartiendrait à la lignée des Akashi et ses habitants se prosterneraient devant l'empereur.

Cependant, Seijûrou devait réunir des hommes méritants pour l'assister et cela tombait bien, il en connaissait quatre.

 **Voili voilou pour le prologue. On se revoit pour la requête KageHina and co que j'ai bientôt finie et la suite sera après le chapitre de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Les soucis de Mibuchi et d'Imayoshi

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : Les soucis de Mibuchi et d'Imayoshi :

Reo Mibuchi fut inquiet de voir son petit Sei dans cet état. En tant que futur grand conseiller de l'empereur, il le servait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il pouvait dire que le pauvre semblait plus que tendu, ces derniers temps. Le futur empereur passait son temps dans le grand observatoire du palais, l'oeil rivé sur la lunette du téléscope, en train de contempler les étoiles sans mot dire.

Le noiraud savait que l'empereur de la cité de Rakuzan mettait énormement de pression à son fils afin qu'il puisse le succéder dignement quand il serait trop vieux pour régner mais cela se faisait au détriment de la santé mentale du pauvre Sei car sous ces couverts de stratège hors pair froid et charismatique, Reo savait que le jeune héritier était en réalité d'une grande fragilité qui le rendait plus qu'instable, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

Après tout, Sei était le fils qu'il aurait aimé porter dans son ventre car, oui, la malchance voulut qu'il fut né alpha, lui qui désirait par-dessus tout être un omega, et ce n'était pas monsieur le médecin prodige, ce garnement de Shintarou, qui l'aiderait à exaucer son voeu. Ce dernier s'interdisait de verser dans la manipulation génétique. "Question d'éthique", disait-il.

Toujours était-il que Sei l'avait convoqué et en le voyant là, en train de retirer son oeil de la lentille et ainsi découvrir ses deux prunelles présentant chacune une nuance différente, l'une de son rouge habituel, l'autre d'un jaune inquiétant, Reo eut la peur au ventre quand à ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"Je compte envahir une planète nommée la Terre dans le but d'asseoir la suprématie de ma lignée, déclara-t-il de sa voix posée mais glaciale, mais pour cela, des préparatifs s'imposent. Je vais à la division des renseignements pour en savoir plus, quant à toi Reo, je te confie la tâche de réunir trois de mes subordonnés dont voici la liste en plus de l'ancienne commandante en chef des armées de Rakuzan, il fit mine de réfléchir, non, c'est moi qui irai la voir à la cité de Seirin. Cela sera aussi une opportunité pour moi d'en parler à mon ancien espion en chef, il eut un air pensif, quel dommage qu'il ait choisi de quitter les renseignements, l'invasion de Kirisaki aueait mis moins de temps s'il avait étè là. En tous cas, tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire.

\- Oui, Sei, répondit Reo en réprimant un soupir, je m'en occupe." Il savait que l'empereur était quelqu'un qui se faisait grandement dévorer par l'ambition et malheureusement, son fils semblait suivre le même chemin. Le noiraud sortit de l'observatoire en admirant la grande cité de Rakuzan visible depuis une des grandes fenêtres présentes dans le couloir. Les soldats étaient en train de faire leur ronde sous le ciel gris et morne.

C'était vraiment triste à regarder en tous cas. D'ailleurs, maintenant que cela lui revenait en mémoire la planète que Sei planifiait d'envahir se nommait bien la Terre, non? _Ce n'est pas là-bas qu'Eikichi passe ses vacances?_ Son ami Nebuya, qui fut l'un des soldats les plus émérites de l'armée impériale, avait décidé de se poser là-bas après que la commandante Araki lui avait accordé son congès en récompense de sa participation active lors de la bataille d'invasion contre la cité de Kirisaki.

 _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mis Sei au courant...Tant pis_ , _et en parlant de soldat de l'armée..._ Reo devait mettre la main sur le plus puissant d'entre eux et aussi le moins commode.

Pendant ce temps, Seijûrou avait quitté discrètement le palais impérial afin de se diriger vers un bâtiment situé non loin de cette batisse gigantesque dont la taille symbolisait à elle seule la puissance de l'empire qui ne cessait de croitre.

L'héritier avait cependant réussi à dissuader son père d'annexer certaines cités pour à la place convenir avec celles-ci des partenariats pour un développement mutuel.

Ainsi, les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, étaient pour la plupart des futurs rois bien qu'ils travaillaient chacun dans une des différentes divisions de son empire. Le roux entra donc à l'intérieur d'un modeste immeuble aux allures de locaux de bureaux, ce qui était en partie sa fonction. Seijûrou se présenta donc à l'accueil où la jeune Momoi le salua avec un grand sourire.

Malgré ses allures d'omega féminin toute innocente, Satsuki n'en était pas moins la plus grande stratège de l'empire, ses conseils avisés ayant contribué à bien des victoires. On disait aussi d'elle qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la cité volcanique de Touou au point que celui qui dirigeait ce royaume, le chef de la lignée des Aomine, l'avait promise à son fils alpha depuis leur enfance mais c'était une autre histoire. "Salut, Sei, cela fait bien longtemps, fit Satsuki en le saluant de la main, tu es venu pour avoir des nouvelles de Dai-chan?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Seijûrou de sa voix coutoise, est-ce que Shoichi est là?

\- Il est dans son bureau au cinquième étage, déclara la jeune femme, au fait, ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude, tu as des nouvelles de Tetsu?

\- Je dois aller à la cité de Seirin après avoir consulté Shoichi, confirma l'héritier en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur où il appuya sur le bouton, donc je passerai le voir. As-tu un message à lui faire passer?

\- Dis-lui simplement qu'il me manque beaucoup, dit Satsuki en faisant la moue, c'est devenu triste sans Dai-chan et lui dans la division.

\- Je le lui ferai savoir, la rassura le roux en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir, passe une bonne journée."

Satsuki hocha la tête en souriant puis Seijûrou lâcha un court soupir une fois l'ascenseur en marche. La stratège avait raison sur le fait que Daiki et Tetsuya manquaient cruellement à la division des renseignements vu qu'ils en étaient les membres les plus doués.

Malheureusement, si Daiki était absent parce qu'il était en mission de reconnaissance justement sur Terre, Tetsuya avait, quant à lui, décidé de mettre fin à sa carrière de chef espion et celui qui le remplaçait, Chihiro Mayuzumi, avait beau posséder la même capacité de furtivité, il agissait moins efficacement de son point de vue.

Seijûrou arriva au cinquième étage où il se rendit directement à l'entrée du bureau appartenant au commandant de la division, Shoichi Imayoshi. Celle-ci se trouvait au fond de la salle, il frappa donc à la porte et l'ouvrit une fois avoir entendu quelqu'un lui dire d'entrée. "Akashi-sama, l'accueillit Imayoshi, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres tandis que son secrétaire, Kousuke Wakamatsu, qui fut à coté de lui, se dépêcha de faire une courbette, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans ces lieux.

\- Je suis juste venu me renseigner au sujet d'une planète nommée la Terre, expliqua Seijûrou de manière courte et concise, que disent les derniers rapports?"

Shoichi et son subordonné se regardèrent. Pourquoi le fils de l'empereur s'interesserait-il à une planète si peu développée? Peut-être souhaitait-il qu'Aomine revienne. Une constatation qui angoissa Wakamatsu. De toute manière, autant lui répondre. La cité de Touou devait officieusement allégeance à l'empire, la division des renseignements qui comptait beaucoup d'habitants de ce royaume en était la preuve. Leur róle se résumait à espionner les éventuelles cités et autres planètes à envahir.

Néanmoins, pour le cas de la Terre, c'était un peu problématique. "Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports d'Aomine depuis deux mois, répondit Shoichi en croisant les doigts, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose cependant. La dernière fois, il disait que tout allait bien.

\- Je pense qu'il tire encore au flanc, maugréa Wakamatsu, comme d'habitude. A part ça, la Terre est un endroit moins évoluè que Demetria, expliqua le blond, Aomine se trouve dans un archipel d'îles qu'on appelle le Japon et qui peut être en proie à des catastrophes naturelles à cause des plaques tectoniques présentes sous l'océan. Il ne s'est assimilé avec personne et sa légendaire capacité d'adaptation a fait qu'il a pu rapidement vivre là-bas sans aucun souci.

\- Je vois, dit simplement Seijûrou en se retenant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Ce n'était pas que les membres de la division des renseignements étaient des incapables mais la paresse de Daiki n'était un secret pour personne et il déplorait grandement cette attitude oisive de la part de l'héritier de la lignée des Aomine. Peut-être s'assagirait-il en amenant Ryouta avec lui, cela dit, c'était prévu au programme. "Je vous remercie pour ces informations, fit-il d'un ton courtois qui cachait néanmoins sa contrariété, sur ce, je vous laisse." Il ne restait plus qu'à aller à Seirin.

\- Tu penses qu'Akashi-sama compte envahir la Terre?, s'enquit Kousuke auprès de son chef une fois le futur empereur parti.

\- C'est très probable, déclara Imayoshi en regardant un rapport provenant d'un des espions en poste à Kirisaki, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, le clan Hanamiya se cherchait de nouveaux alliés auprès de petites cités qui avaient échappé à l'invasion massive de l'empereur Akashi, comme Seihou et Josei voire, celle qu'il craignait le plus, celle de Fukuda Sougou, le fief de celui que tous surnommait Haizaki le sanguinaire, un alpha qui faisait preuve d'une grande barbarie.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Wakamatsu, ordonna-t-il à son secrétaire en lui tendant un papier, donne ce rapport à Susa et demande-lui d'envoyer Mayuzumi pour enquêter discrètement sur cette histoire d'alliances. Et pas un mot à l'empereur, ni à l'héritier."

Wakamatsu hocha la tête et sortit prestement pendant que Imayoshi s'affala sur son fauteuil en soupirant tout en retirant ses lunettes. Il se demandait si l'hégémonie des Akashi durerait longtemps. Après tout, l'empereur avait bâti son vaste territoire sur le dos d'un autre et Shoichi savait que son fils n'était pas au courant de cette sordide histoire. Cela ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que la révolte gronde et ce voyage inopiné sur Terre serait le moyen le plus sûr de le protéger.

 **Voili voilou, la suite après celle de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. On se revoit pour la requête Haikyuu! BokuKage/KuroHina. A bientôt. :)**


	3. Les acolytes de l'héritier, part 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la suite. Merci Emelynn21 et Trancy13 pour vos reviews. Je me suis inspirée d'un jeu vidéo que j'adore, Mass Effect, pour Démétria mais je suis parvenue au hasard à rendre la topographie de la planète plausible (j'en parlerai plus tard dans la fic). Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 2 : Les acolytes de l'héritier, partie 1 :

Reo soupira en déambulant dans un des vastes couloir du palais tout en saluant les domestiques qu'il croisait. Comme il l'avait prévu, Murasakibara était absent de la caserne de l'armée impériale à la grande frustration de la commandante Araki qui mourrait d'envie de "l'éduquer à coups de shinai" lorsqu'il reviendrait. Le noiraud ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir là-dessus. Le petit Atsushi avait beau être réputé pour être le meilleur soldat de l'armée impériale, il était aussi le moins motivé.

Comme cet alpha géant à la chevelure violette le disait lui-même : "Bah, je suis naturellement doué pour écrabouiller mes ennemis, je vois pas pourquoi je dois encore m'entrainer. Ça me saoule, tout ça." Il est pire que le petit Daiki, s'exaspéra Reo en pensée. De même que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, ce qui voulait dire pratiquement tout le temps en temps de paix, Murasakibara avait cette facheuse tendance à se réfugier dans son lieu fétiche : les cuisines du palais impérial.

Atsushi mit un doigt dans le bol rempli de crême patissière tandis que le chef cuisinier, Ryou Sakurai pour ensuite le porter à ses lèvres. Quand il était en manque de choses sucrées, il passait le voir jouer les goûteurs afin d'avoir sa dose. Saku-chin avait jadis bossé dans la division des renseignements avec Mine-chin mais son cruel manque de confiance en lui l'avait poussé à changer de voie.

Bien lui en avait pris, Atsushi adorait les gâteaux qu'il préparait pour l'empereur et Aka-chin, surtout ses choux à la crême. "Alors, Murasakibara, c'est bon?, demanda le jeune omega brun, les deux mains tremblantes sur le bol qu'il tenait. L'empereur Akashi était très exigeant sur le goût tout comme le grand soldat assis devant lui.

Contrairement à toute cuisine démétrienne qui se respectait avec le matériel dernier cri, comme le mélangeur gustatif, une centrifugeuse capable de créer un plat (sous forme de gelée colorée peu ragoutante) simplement en synthétisant quelques composants imitant parfaitement le goût des aliments choisis et contenant leurs nutriments, celle du palais était composée d'outils manuels basiques.

L'empereur aimait tout ce qui était authentique, la gastronomie ne faisant pas exception et Murasakibara faisait certes preuve d'une gourmandise à toute épreuve, dégustant ainsi la moindre friandise qui sortait sur le marché, il n'en était pas moins sélectif. "Ça manque un peu de sucre, Saku-chin, répondit Atsushi de son ton naturellement placide, pour ne pas dire blasé, mais c'est quand même bon.

\- Merci, fit Ryou en soupirant de soulagement, je vais préparer des choux à la crême et je t'en passerai quelques uns."

Atsushi fut sur le point de le remercier quand il fut coupé par quelqu'un qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir. "Une telle attitude est indigne d'un futur chef de clan, mon petit Atsushi, déclara Reo bien qu'attendri par le regard déphasé mais enfantin du plus grand.

\- C'est pas moi mais ma grande soeur qui sera la chef, grommela alors Atsushi. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse allusion à son ascendance noble, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la cité montagneuse de Yousen, citadelle voisine de la métropole volcanique de Touou, avait vraiment besoin de lui. Son géniteur, qui en fut le monarque, n'avait pas hésité à le faire enroler dans l'armée impériale afin qu'il prenne davantage du caractère, déplorant sa mollesse.

Atsushi savait aussi qu'il avait fait ça pour épargner le royaume d'une éventuelle invasion de l'empire de Rakuzan en misant tout sur sa grande soeur alpha pour la succession. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas être roi et puis, Aka-chin était sympa même s'il faisait peur parfois. En tous cas, si Mibu-chin venait de la part de Masako, il ne retournerait pas à la caserne avant d'avoir eu ses choux à la crême. "J'irai pas à la caserne avec toi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un brin boudeur.

\- C'est Sei qui m'envoie, déclara Reo, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Le noiraud savait que, malgré le fait qu'il fut le partisan du moindre effort, le petit Atsushi était dévoué à Sei et ne discutait aucun de ses ordres en général contrairement à Aomine mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- D'accord, soupira Murasakibara en se levant à contre-coeur, j'y vais, il s'adressa ensuite à Sakurai, Saku-chin, je dois y aller.

\- Je te laisserai des choux de coté alors, le rassura Ryou en tenant la douille emplie de crême pour remplir les choux avant de se rendre compte que Reo était là, aaaah, M-Mibuchi-s-san, bafouilla-t-il, gagné par la nervosité, je...Je suis désolé, j-je ne vous ai pas remarqué. V-veuillez me p-pardonner.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon petit Ryou, le tranquilisa Reo en lui souriant calmement, nous allons tr laisser préparer des douceurs pour l'empereur en compagnie de tes commis.

\- Ils doivent avoir terminer leur pause, remarqua Sakurai, je vais les voir dans la salle de repos afin de leur demander de reprendre leur travail.

\- Bien, fit le noiraud en tapant légèrement des mains, je te souhaite du courage pour la confection des plats et s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler." Après tout, bien qu'il n'était officiellement le conseiller de l'empereur, Reo officiait déjè de cette fonction auprès de Sei. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Sakurai faire une petite courbette avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Atsushi et lui sortirent donc du quartier des domestiques afin de se diriger vers la salle des télèporteurs dans le but d'aller au complexe hospitalier de l'empire où se trouvait aussi un ami proche de longue date de Sei mais aussi d'Atsushi.

Pendant ce temps, dans le centre médical en question, un alpha du nom de Taisuke Ootsubo arpentait les couloirs de l'étage réservé aux recherches dont les murs étaient faits de verre opaque, afin de converser avec le chef de la section. Miyaji, son collègue omega, était parti pour la cité alluviale de Shûtoku pour endiguer une épidémie présente dans un village situé non loin du royaume donc il fallait trouver un remplaçant pour les consultations de la journée et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça avec rapidité et maestria.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration avec d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur présent à coté de la porte de verre coulissante devant lui. Le simple fait de devoir rentrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme un véritable cabinet de curiosités le démotivait grandement mais bon, là il n'avait pas le choix.

Shintarou Midorima était assis au bureau en train d'examiner les fichiers depuis son écran tactile quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ootsubo ou du moins, il pensait que c'était lui, il avait du mal à le voir caché derrière son armure antique de guerrier provenant de la région de Yousen. "Vraiment, Midorima, maugréa le noiraud en enjambant d'abord des petites sculptures en terre cuite, il faut que tu arrêtes d'amener des antiquités dans ton bureau, poursuivit-il en faisant attention de ne pas casser un vase en faience posé sur la table en verre lorsqu'il posa la tablette transparente où était consignée la liste des patients à voir, ce n'est pas un musée, ici.

\- Ces "antiquités" comme tu dis, rétorqua Shintarou en éteignant, sont des reliques apportant la chance à celui qui les a en sa possession.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir autant et il en existe avec de plus petite taille comme les amulettes provenant de la cité fleurie de Seirin, soupira Taisuke, cela va devenir pire que ta chambre au palais de Shûtoku à force. En tous cas, je t'amène la liste des patients à voir. Miyaji est retourné non loin de notre royaume soigner des villageois sujets à une épidémie et moi, j'ai des opérations à mener toute l'après-midi donc tu vas t'occuper des consultations, termina-t-il en lui montrant la tablette.

Shintarou remonta ses lunettes en soupirant. Il avait choisi la vocation de médecin à la fois parce que c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité faire comme métier mais aussi pour fuir les obligations familiales en tant qu'héritier alpha de la lignée des Midorima, la famille reignante au sein de la cité alluviale de Shûtoku. Cela dit, grâce à lui et à son équipe de médecins guérisseurs composée d'Ootsubo, Miyaji et d'un beta nommé Kimura (qui furent aussi sa garde personnelle), la médecine avait beaucoup progressé. Shintarou avait même convaincu Akashi de la rendre gratuite pour tous dans les régions dépendantes de l'empire de Rakuzan, ce qui avait convaincu la plupart des gens de faire confiance à leur empereur.

Il fut sur le point de se lever quand d'autres personnes arrivèrent derrière Ootsubo. Mibuchi et Murasakibara. Cela devait être urgent si le conseiller d'Akashi avait réussi à faire sortir cet amateur de patisseries paresseux des cuisines impériales. "Salut, Mido-chin, salua d'ailleurs ce dernier d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa ensuite Reo, mais Sei te convoque pour un sujet de la plus grande importance, mon petit Shintarou. Il est à Seirin pour le moment mais il reviendra bientôt, le temps que nous cherchons le petit Ryouta.

\- Je suppose que si Akashi veut me voir en plus de Murasakibara, Kise et, d'après ce que tu viens d'insinuer, Kuroko, ce n'est pas pour jouer aux échecs de cristal avec lui, il fit à Ootsubo, Ootsubo, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir annuler toutes les consultations de l'après-midi."

Taisuke se retint de pousser un soupir. On ne discutait pas les ordres de l'héritier impérial. "Kimura devrait être là, je pense. Je le lui demanderai."

Shintarou hocha la tête. "Bien, il se leva ensuite, allons-y et faites attention où vous marchez quand vous sortez."

Ootsubo les regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Midorima fut une des rares personnes à réussir de tempérer l'héritier des Akashi, connu au centre médical pour son instabilité mentale, le rendant ainsi imprévisible et dangereux aussi bien pour lui-même que pour son entourage. Le noiraud espérait que tout irait bien quand il le verrait.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée Kise et Kuroko et sera publiée après le chapitre de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs que je ferai après la requête Haikyuu! KageHina/DaishouKen/AsaNoya/KuroDai/OiIwa. A bientôt :)**


	4. Les acolytes de l'héritier, part 2

**Hellou, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Merci Emelynn21 pour ta review, j'ai conscience des fautes et j'ai beau relire, certaines échappent à ma vigilance d'astigmate (voilà pourquoi je préviens de ce genre de désagréments sur mon profil). Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 3 : Les acolytes de l'héritier, partie 2 :

 _Centre de maintenance de l'empire de Rakuzan :_

Yukio Kasamatsu poussa un soupir exaspéré en marchant dans le hangar qui fut seulement animé par le discret son strident des lasers. Bon, Hayakawa et Moriyama étaient en bas occupés à faire le controle technique des derniers vaisseaux qu'ils avaient fabriqués, Kobori communiquait avec Nakamura dans son bureau par le biais de sa montre portable téléphonique (le miroir holographique étant cassé à cause de Hayakawa qui avait fait encore des siennes, pour changer) et enfin mais pas des moindres, Kise s'était enfin arrêté de se lamenter de l'absence d'Aomine pour travailler sur sa dernière invention (après qu'il eut été sermonné par ses bons soins, bien entendu).

La majorité des personnes travaillant au centre de maintenance appartenant à l'empire rakuzien venait de la cité maritime de Kaijou connue pour être située à la fois sur terre et au fond de l'océan, d'où la présence d'un grand centre océanographique visant à répertorier les différentes espèces marines ainsi que l'évolution de la faune et la flore océanes en général.

En ce qui concernaient les espèces animales et végétales terrestres, le centre se situait à Shûtoku, près de leur apothicairie générale dont les plantes médicinales furent fournies par la cité de Seirin. En tous cas, Ryouta Kise, leur génie de l'invention très populaire auprès de presque tous les omegas mais d'une grande frivolité, était le prince alpha de la cité de Kaijou bien qu'il n'eut pas envie de prendre la succession du trône (il laissait ça à sa grande soeur alpha ou aux héritiers qu'avait eu sa grande soeur omega bien qu'ils furent encore trop petits pour prétendre à la succession).

Non, ce blondinet puéril avait autre chose en tête, une idée fixe que Yukio s'évertuait à faire en sorte de l'en détourner malgré le fait qu'il usait le plus souvent de ses poings pour ça. Il était son futur conseiller, après tout et il était de son devoir de veiller à ce que ce prince désagréablement nonchalant prenne les choses un peu plus au sérieux.

Le noiraud ouvrit discrètement la porte du bureau de ce dernier afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Kise était occupé à fixer un miroir rond dans un socle composé d'une carte mère savamment arrangé avec soin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ça? Son observation fut interrompue par un groupe de personnes derrière lui et surtout par un murmure taquin : "Alors mon petit Yukio, on espionne aux portes?"

Kasamatsu se retourna en s'apprêtant à donner un coup de poing en bonne et due forme à celui qui avait plaisanté mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il s'agissait du conseiller de l'héritier de l'empire, Reo Mibuchi. Il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, le soldat Murasakibara était derrière lui en train de regarder les alentours en baillant tandis que le médecin en chef Midorima remontait ses lunettes qui menaçaient de glisser un peu de son nez. "Bonjour, Mibichi-san, le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main, je suppose que vous voulez voir Kise. Il bosse sur sa dernière invention en ce moment.

\- J'espère que cela ne sera pas encore en lien avec Aomine, soupira Shintarou. Kise avait tendance à le harceler sur sa montre téléphonique sur les dernières trouvailles qu'il avait mises au point pour pister le prince de Touou.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que cet imbécile ait lâché l'affaire, déclara Yukio en ouvrant la porte en acier, mais bon, il hurla ensuite, Kise, arrête de bosser, il y a le conseiller du prince Akashi qui veut te voir."

Ryouta posa le fer à souder et retira ses lunettes de focalisation (il suffisait d'appuyer sur une des branches pour modifier la distance focale et le tour est joué) pour ensuite saluer tout le monde avec un grand sourire : "Reocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!, s'exclama-t-il tout sourire à bras ouverts, ça fait un bail que je ne vous ai pas vu!

\- Même s'il est vrai que cela fait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre, rétorqua Midorima en soupirant, rien ne change sur le fait que je ne cesse d'entendre ta voix criarde sur ma montre téléphonique et que ton harcèlement m'exaspère de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, ça, Midorimacchi, moi qui pensais que tu voulais un peu de compagnie, bouda légèrement Ryouta avec une petite moue avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir? Si Reocchi est là, cela veut dire qu'Akashicchi prépare quelque chose.

\- Et tu as tout à fait raison, lui dit Reo en lui adressant un petit sourire courtois, en fait, il compte vous voir tous les quatres en ajoutant Kuroko et si tu veux savoir la vérité, ajouta-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus, il souhaite aller sur Terre et m'a demandé à vous contacter afin que vous devenez son escorte. Comme le petit Tetsuya est à la cité de Seirin, Sei a décidé de partir lui-même le chercher."

Le blond mit un moment pour enregistrer les informations qui affluaient dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, Akashicchi veut aller sur Terre, ensuite Kurokocchi sera de la partie et enfin..."Cela veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Aominecchi!, s'enthousiama-t-il en souriant, c'est cool! Tu entends, ça, Yukiocchi?

\- Oui, maugréa ce dernier, et même si je me dis que cela me fera des vacances de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes, cela m'inquiète quand même. On ne sait jamais quelle connerie tu pourrais faire là-bas.

\- Nous le tiendrons à l'oeil là-dessus, le rassura Shintarou, et puis Akashi sera là aussi et je doute qu'il tolère la moindre incartade, n'est-ce pas, Kise?

\- J'ai compris, répondit Ryouta d'un air penaud avant de se reprendre, en tous cas, je n'aurai pas à utiliser la dernière invention que j'ai créée, fit-il en montrant le miroir de tailld moyenne qu'il venait de terminer, une loupe GPS que j'ai connecté à un satellite présent dans l'orbite terrestre. Avec ça, je peux localiser le moindre démétrien présent là-bas.

\- Prends-le avec toi, dans ce cas, lui suggéra Midorima, cela nous sera utile.

\- Au fait, Kise-chin, demanda ensuite Murasakibara qui sortit une barre chocolatée faite maison par Sakurai (le cuisinier impérial en gardait toujours au frais dans le grand frigidaire de la cuisine), pourquoi veux-tu être avec Mine-chin à tout prix? C'est un alpha comme toi, non?

\- Murasakibara a raison, renchérit Kasamatsu en croisant les bras, comme tu es aussi un alpha, je doute que ton père soit d'accord qu'il devienne ton compagnon." Il essayait tout le temps de lui faire entendre raison à ce sujet mais Ryouta était incroyablement entêté. Lui-même étant un alpha, il savait que d'en être avec un autre pouvait comporter des risques comme la perte de contrôle des instincts de domination, par exemple.

Cela dit, il y avait bien Moriyama qui s'était mis en tête de courtiser des démétriennes omegas alors qu'il en était lui-même un, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs vu que son ami était le seul qui possédait une odeur dont il était particulièrement réceptif.

Le blond s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le regard sévère que lui lança Midorima l'en empêcha. C'était supposé rester secret. "En tous cas, Sei ne devrait pas tarder à revenir au palais impérial avec Tetsuya, répliqua Reo pour clore la discussion, il ne vaut mieux pas le faire attendre.

\- Oui, tu as raison, affirma Ryouta en prenant le miroir avec lui, un Akashicchi en colère fait peur."

Ils sortirent donc de la salle puis le blond annonça alors la nouvelle à Moriyama et Hayakawa qui furent autant heureux pour lui qu'envieux à son égard : "Tu as trop de la chance!, cria l'alpha brun en continuant ensuite d'une manière inccompréhensible, j'aurais trop aimé être à ta place et tester en même temps le vaisseau qu'on vient de construire, poursuivit-il en montrant l'énorme vaisseau d'un gris uniforme au-dessus d'eux fait d'un alliage métallique lisse qui luisait à la lumière des néons.

\- Je me souviens de la Terre, déclara ensuite Moriyama avec nostalgie, Kasamatsu et moi avons construit là-bas un téléporteur et un champ magnétique poir le rendre invisible aux yeux des terriens. Si tu rencontres des terriennes, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil, parles-leur de moi."

Yukio sentit une veine apparaitre sur son front. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment intenables quand ils s'y mettaient. "Retournez bosser, vous deux et toi, Kise, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du prince, fais gaffe à toi.

\- Tu n'inquiètes pour moi, Yukiocchi, s'enquit alors le prince de Kaijou, des petites larmichettes aux yeux, moi qui pensais que tu me prenais pour un crétin patenté.

\- C'est le cas, grommela le noiraud en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, maintenant du vent. Le fils de l'empereur t'attend."

Ryouta fit une petite moue avant de rejoindrd Mibuchi et les autres. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Kasamatsu s'inquiétait pour lui sous ses dehors grognons, même lui se demandait ce que voulait Akashicchi pour partir aussi soudainement, mais bon. S'il pouvait revoir son Daiki adoré, il n'y eut aucune objection à ce qu'il parte.

 _Cité fleurie de Seirin, palais du roi Kagetora Aida, cour d'entrainement martial :_

"C'est bon, l'entrainement est terminé, cria Riko aux soldats devant elle, vous pouvez partir vous laver.

\- Oui, Riko-sama, firent-ils en baissant leurs shinai.

La brune soupira en les regardant partir aux vestières avant d'éternuer. "Bon sang, maugréa-t-elle en sortant son mouchoir, je déteste ce temps printanier, poursuivit-elle en retirant le pétale de fleur de cerisier des bandages de contention qui comprimaient légèrement sa poitrine menue, foutu pollen." Riko prit ensuite sa veste posée à terre pour se couvrir du leger vent qui, à son grand déplaisir, mit ses longues franges devant ses yeux. "Quelle idée ai-je aussi eu de garder les cheveux longs, se dit-il en partant de la cour, mais je ne peux plus les couper maintenant, j'en ai fais le serment."

La jeune princesse omega était connue pour être un des meilleurs généraux de Démétria, Masako Araki étant sa plus grande rivale en la matière. Ses compétences en la matière n'étaient que l'héritage du savoir de son père qui fut jadis le général de l'ancien royaume de Teikou et c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de son départ de l'armée rakuzienne. Heureusement qu'elle avait prétexté que son père souhaitait qu'elle revienne afin qu'elle se marie, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ni tout à fait faux.

Oui, la brune était en âge d'épouser quelqu'un et non, son père n'était pas pressé de voir sa fille adorée dans les bras d'un alpha. "De toute façon, mariée ou non, cela ne changera pas que cela sera toi la reine, ma petite puce, lui avait-il déclarée un jour, quitte à chambouler un petit peu la société démétrienne."

Toujours était-il que maintenant, Riko se chargeait de l'armée de Seirin au cas où l'empereur Akashi déciderait de les attaquer, mégalomane comme il était. De même qu'elle avait fait la promesse de ne se couper les cheveux que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé un compagnon, quitte à les attacher tout le temps en queue de cheval haute pour ne pas être gênée.

La jeune fille déambulait dans le couloir où elle croisa son père visiblement très préoccupé. "Ah, te voilà, ma puce, fit-il avec empressement en lui prenant le poignet, il faut qu'on aille dans l'antichambre d'audience. Le fils de l'empereur est là."

Riko se demanda ce qu'Akashi venait faire ici. J'espère que son père ne s'est pas mis en tête d'envahir la cité tout ça parce que j'ai quitté son armée, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse.

Pendant ce temps, Seijûrou admirait les fleurs de cerisiers depuis la longue baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle qui n'était composée que d'une grande table en verre rectangulaire et de quelques chaises. Le temps à Seirin était éternellement printanier, fait de temps ensoleillé agréablement venteux où s'alternait de temps en temps une douce pluie.

Il aimait cette atmosphère apaisante qui fut beaucoup moins oppressante que celle présente dans la cité de Rakuzan où l'austérité était reine. Elle lui rappelait sa mère décédée et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, juste une nostalgie teintée de mélancolie.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit le tira de sa contemplation. "Vous vouliez me voir, Akashi-sama?, demanda alors Riko lorsqu'il se retourna, son père sur ses talons.

Seijûrou se doutait que la princesse était inquiète au sujet de la réaction de son père l'empereur quant à sa démission et il voulut la rassurer tout en choisissant ses mots concernant son but. Nul doute que Shintarou et Tetsuya se douteront certainement de quelque chose lorsqu'il leur en parlerait et il en serait probablement de même pour Riko, alors il en parla de la manière la plus évasive possible. "Je souhaite faire une excursion sur Terre et je voudrai que Tetsuya et toi en fassiez partie. Vous ferez partie de mon escorte."

 _Sur Terre, hein?_ Riko regardait son père qui serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle savait qu'il se retenait de faire sa fête à Akashi-sama mais les ordres de l'héritier étaient absolus donc il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait. Et puis, cela me donnera l'occasion de revoir Teppei, ça fait un bail qu'il est parti sur Terre rejoindre ses grands-parents qui s'étaient établis là-bas. "C'est d'accord, valida-t-elle en jetant un regard sévère à son père qui se mordit les lèvres de rage, Kuroko est en train de donner des cours en ce moment.

\- Bien, déclara Akashi, allons le voir."

 _Centre de botanique de Seirin, aile des plantes médicinales_ :

Kuroko était en train d'expliquer les vertus de certaines plantes à ses élèves sous la grande serre qui abritait presque toute la flore de Démétria. Il aimait ce métier tout comme les enfants d'ailleurs et en tant qu'omega, l'envie d'en avoir un le tentait de plus en plus. Cependant, Tetsuya n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon partenaire. En tous cas, le métier d'enseignant fut pour lui beaucoup plus gratifiant que son ancien travail d'espion.

Au moins, cela servait à guider la future génération vers leur avenir contrairement à ce qu'il faisait jadis afin que l'empereur eut un plus grand territoire. Tetsuya continua donc de répondre aux questions de certains élèves, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que d'autres observaient d'un air émerveillé les fleurs aux multiples couleurs autour d'eux,

Cependant, son sourire mourrut lorsqu'il vit Akashi s'approcher de lui en compagnie de Riko-sama. Les enfants furent d'ailleurs effrayé par la présence glaciale et imposante qui émanait de l'héritier, les empêchant même de saluer joyeusement la princesse Riko. "Bonjour, Akashi-kun, salua-t-il en faisant une courbette, Riko-sama. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

\- Une affaire urgente, répondit Seijûrou, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres, mais je vais attendre que tu finisse ton cours pour t'en parler."

Tetsuya remarqua que la princesse fut étrangement silencieuse malgré son nez rougi par l'irritation, signe que c'était de la plus haute importance. "J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon, fit-il en adressant un sourire rassurant à ses élèves qui furent inquiets, mais il vaut mieux que vous attendiez dehors. Riko-sama est allergique au pollen.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Seijûrou auprès de Riko, j'avais totalement oublié.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, le tranquilisa Riko après avoir éternué, on t'attend dehors, Kuroko."

Tetsuya hocha silencieusement la tête puis les regarda partir avant de revenir à ses élèves. Quelque chose lui disait que ce que lui allait annoncer Akashi-kun n'allait pas lui plaire mais il ignorait encore que cette décision exaucerait son voeu le plus cher.

 **Voili voilou, la suite après celle de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. On se revoit pour la requête SugaHina. A bientôt. :)**


	5. Concertation avant l'excursion

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de la fic. D'ailleurs, comme je mets La boite à requêtes en veille, je risque de publier la suite plus rapidement (après, tout dépend de mon état de santé). Ensuite pour les reviews : je te remercie Emelynn21, c'est d'ailleurs rare que j'arrive à faire un chapitre sans fautes de frappe (mais cela ne va pas durer donc s'il y en a dans les prochains, c'est normal), et pour l'histoire de Kuroko, je dirai la raison mais pas tout de suite (je garde un peu le suspense ;) ). Ensuite Hina19, je te remercie de l'intéret que tu portes à la fic mais "c'est pour quand la suite?", ben, je te réponds, normalement tous les deux jours mais je ne suis pas une machine à écrire et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cela dépend de ma santé mentalement parlant donc ça peut mettre du temps même si je préfère éviter ce cas de figure. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 4 : Concertation avant l'excursion :

Akashi avait réuni tout le monde autour de la table de sa salle du conseil, lieu qui servait habituellement à discuter au sujet d'éventuelles stratégies et sur les diverses planifications pour les invasions, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. L'héritier avait brièvement discuté de son projet avec son père avant de retourner les voir et celui-ci avait salué son initiative bien qu'il la jugea un peu pharaonique. "Un tel but est digne du clan Akashi, avait-il déclaré, un très rare sourire aux lèvres, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon fils."

Cependant, même si ce simple compliment lui avait fait grandement plaisir, Seijûrou avait l'impression que son père lui cachait quelque chose et ce doute ne datait pas d'hier. De toute manière, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Quand il était retourné à Rakuzan en compagnie de Tetsuya et Riko-sama, Reo l'avait prévenu qu' Atsushi et les deux autres l'attendaient. Ainsi avait-il pris la décision de les amener dans cette salle et de prévenir son père avant de mettre en oeuvre son plan en compagnie de ceux qui seraient ses compagnons de route.

"Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, déclara-t-il en se mettant au bout de la table rectangulaire, je vais vous dire la raison de votre convocation en ce lieu."

Tetsuya regarda ses amis d'un oeil faussement absent : autant Kise-kun ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et s'était assis à coté de lui, tout content d'être à coté de son petit Kurokocchi (ce qui l'agaçait grandement), autant Murasakibara-kun fixait Akashi-kun d'un air distrait, probablement en train de penser à la prochaine sucrerie qu'il mangerait. Seuls Midorima-kun et Riko-sama attendirent ce que le fils de l'empereur avait à leur dire et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas leur plaire.

Seijûrou le sentit d'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison qu'il prit la décision d'enjoliver la vérité. "Bien. Je vous ai fait venir car je compte faire une petite excursion sur la Terre, je suppose que Reo vous a mis au courant, fit-il à Atsushi, Shintarou et Ryouta qui hochèrent la tête, comme vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine, en plus de Daiki qui se trouve là-bas, vous me serez d'une grande utilité."

Tous réprimèrent un soupir en se disant qu'ils reconnaissaient bien là le fils de l'empereur. Akashi pouvait faire preuve d'une grande mansuétude quand il le voulait mais possédait aussi une autorité et une arrogance implacable qui en effrayaient plus d'un. "Le seul souci, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place, se trouve dans les préparatifs. Nous ne connaissons pas cette planète et les derniers rapports de Daiki ont été moins concluants." _Il faudra que je pense à le punir dès que je le croiserai là-bas_ , pensa-t-il en croisant les doigts, _son manque de discipline est irritant._ "Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais écrit une synthèse au sujet de la topographie de la planète, Shintarou.

\- C'est exact, je l'ai faite durant mes études, confirma Shintarou en appuyant sur la montre téléphonique pour faire apparaitre un hologramme où défilait un texte, je l'ai stocké dans la partie bloc-notes de ma montre.

\- Tu gardes vraiment tout, Midorimacchi, s'ètonna Ryouta en faisant une accolade à Tetsuya qui retira son bras aussi sec à sa grande tristesse, moi, j'ai jeté mes notes une fois la fac finie. Ça prenait trop de place."

Shintarou se pinça les lèvres, en se persuadant que sous ses dehors puérilement désinvoltes, Kise était un génie même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord. "Bon, commença-t-il en lisant ce qui avait été écrit, la Terre est composée d'environ six milliards d'habitants avec différentes nationalités. Les pays sont répartis dans cinq continents et ils ont aussi des classes alpha, omega, beta. Pour la topographie, poursuivit-il en faisant apparaitre une projection holographique de la Terre, les océans possèdent beaucoup moins de phytoplanctons que les notres, d'où l'eau d'un bleu plus foncé et les sols ne sont pas obligatoirement composés de terres volcaniques comme à Demetria, d'où la présence d'une flore plus variée.

\- Quoi? Leur sol n'est pas en amethyste, en ruffe ou en basalte?, s'étonna Kise, comment ils font pour leurs récoltes? Ça ne doit pas pousser beaucoup là-bas.

\- Il existe des endroits où le sol est de type volcanique, expliqua Shintarou, et leurs terres restent quand même fertiles même si c'est aride par endroits. Voilà pour la topographie. Pour les climats, cela varie selon les régions comme à Démétria.

\- On dirait une perle bleue, dit placidement Murasakibara en regardant la représentation de la planète.

Tetsuya décela même de l'émerveillement dans ses prunelles violettes un brin déphasées mais il avait raison sur le fait que la Terre était une planète très jolie. La voix de Riko le tira de sa contemplation : "Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, Akashi-sama mais dans quelle région allons nous nous poser? J'ai entendu dire que la majorité des terriens étaient plus que sceptiques quand à l'existence d'autres vies dans l'univers et cela risque d'être dangereux."

Seijûrou posa les mains sur la table. Riko-sama avait raison, il fallait jouer la carte de la discrétion. "Pour la destination, nous irons là où se trouve Daiki et en ce qui concerne le voyage, nous userons du téléporteur pour éviter d'aller sur la planète de manière trop ostentatoire.

\- C'est dommage, bouda Kise en faisant la moue, je voulais tester le dernier vaisseau flambant neuf que les potes et moi avons contruit, surtout qu'on avait mis en place un système de déplacement furtif et...

-...Ryouta, le coupa Akashi d'un ton on ne peut plus menaçant, je te prie d'arrêter de geindre et de nous dire plutôt où se trouve Daiki. Je pense que tu as trouvé un moyen de le retrouver.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kise en affichant un grand sourire, mais tout d'abord, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il y aura des effets secondaires si on utilise le téléporteur présent sur la Terre.

\- Et puis-je savoir lesquels?, demanda Seijûrou dont les mains tremblaient légèrement, signe qu'il était contrarié intèrieurement. Il ne supportait pas les contretemps.

\- Ben, comme vous le savez tous, la distance entre la Terre et Démétria est assez grande, répondit Ryouta en posant sa loupe GPS sur la table, et donc les dispersions moléculaires pour le voyage instantané par téléportation sont plus conséquentes. Afin d'éviter les anomalies, Yukiocchi et Moriyamacchi a fait en sorte que les rayons utilisés pour le transport nous fassent non seulement nous amener dans un autre endroit mais régénèrent aussi nos cellules durant notre voyage.

\- En clair, on rajeunira de quelques années, en conclut Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Exactement, déclara Kise en appuyant sur sa loupe pour faire apparaitre un plan, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lors de leur dernier voyage de routine, Yukiocchi et Moriyamacchi m'ont dit qu'ils sont restés sous leur apparence enfantine que durant quelques jours, le temps que leur corps s'adaptent à l'atmosphère terrestre. De toute façon, je pense avoir la solution quant à l'endroit où nous installer.

\- C'est quoi ce point rouge qui clignote?, demanda Murasakibara en montrant du doigt une petite lumière qui clignotait sur le plan qui s'affichait sur le miroir.

\- C'est mon Aominecchi, s'enthousiasma le blond en souriant amoureusement, j'ai utilisé un de ses cheveux que j'ai soigneusement gardé afin de conserver l'ADN présent dedans. La loupe GPS reconnait les démétriens de cette manière : un petit peu d'ADN et hop! Le tour est joué.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui aie des passe-temps bizarres, soupira Shintarou ce qui indigna Kise.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureux, Midorimacchi, rétorqua Ryouta avant de poursuivre, Aominecchi se trouve près d'un orphelinat d'après les indications fournis par le satellite terrien sur lequel j'ai connecté la loupe GPS. Avec un petit brouilleur de mémoires de mon invention, nous pouvons tromper la personne qui dirige ce centre et lui faire croire avec notre apparence d'enfants que nous sommes des orphelins.

\- Très judicieux Ryouta, le félicita Akashi avec un petit sourire, je valide ton plan.

\- Tu as vu ça, Kurokocchi? J'arrive à avoir de bonnes idées contrairement à ce que tu penses, s'enquit le blond auprès de l'ancien espion qui ne paraissait pas plus surpris que ça.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un peu étonné par ton ingénuosité, répondit Tetsuya, mais tes éclats de gènie sont très rares, malheureusement.

\- Kuroko a raison, renchérit Midorima, la plupart du temps, tu brilles par ta stupidité.

\- Vous êtes méchants, les gars, s'offusqua Ryouta en pleurnichant, vous avez tendance à oublier qu'en plus d'être l'alpha le plus beau de mon royaume, je suis reconnu pour être un génie de l'invention.

\- Justement, fit Shintarou en croisant les bras, c'est une raison de plus pour que tu n'attrapes pas la grosse tête.

\- Tu ne t'inquièterais pas pour moi par hasard, Midorimacchi?, questionna le blond, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

\- Non." Ryouta eut un petit rire en le voyant fuir son regard. Cela ne se voyait pas comme ça mais Midorimacchi aimait prendre soin de ses amis. _Par contre, je plains l'omega qui va tomber amoureuse de lui...Ou bien l'omega masculin, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des filles. Quoiqu'il serait capable d'aller avec un ou une beta..._ "Bon, la discussion est close, déclara Akashi en se levant, hâtons-nous pour les préparatifs à faire."

Atsushi se mit à bailler à l'idée de ce voyage. Certes, ils allaient se télèporter mais rien que le fait d'y penser le fatiguait. Riko, quant à elle, pensait à Kiyoshi tout en réfléchissant comment allait-elle faire pour le revoir tandis que Tetsuya avait l'air aussi ailleurs.

L'empereur de Rakuzan prévoyait certainement une invasion et ce voyage sur Terre ne servait simplement que pour repérer les environs. Au vu du froncement de sourcils de Midorima, Kuroko devina assez vite que ce dernier s'en doutait aussi.

Il décida donc de profiter de ce voyage afin de détourner Akashi-kun de ce projet insensé.

Sauf que cette excursion ne se passerait pas comme prévu, aussi bien pour l'héritier de Rakuzan que pour son escorte.

De nouvelles rencontres allaient changer le cours de leurs vies.

 **Voili voilou, la suite sera centrée sur Kagami et ses amis (donc sur Terre) et on se revoit après la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


	6. Pendant ce temps, sur Terre

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, on repart cette fois-ci sur la planète Terre pour la suite de la fic. Merci beaucoup Emelynn21 pour ta review (et qui m'a beaucoup rappelée le temps où j'étais encore enseignante, même si je formulais les encouragements différemment...Ça y est, je suis contaminée par la nostalgie :) ). En tous cas, je fais surtout un peu plus attention quand j'écris en tapant moins vite sur ma tablette et en vérifiant un peu les étourderies (bon, je me fâche aussi avec Dame Syntaxe) mais comme je le dis souvent, personne n'est parfait donc s'il y a des coquilles...Voilà. Par contre, pour Kise et Kuroko, je me suis simplement inspirée de la relation entre les deux persos dans l'anime en y mettant un petit peu plus de vitriol et pour l'autre question, il faudra lire la suite de la fic. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 4 : Pendant ce temps, sur Terre :

Taiga Kagami s'affala sur son canapé avec lassitude. Il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour se faire à manger et il savait que ce n'était pas son colocataire qui allait l'aider vu qu'il était en patrouille en ce moment. Le roux s'étira en massant un peu sa nuque courbaturée. En tant que pompier volontaire, il s'était occupé du tour de garde pendant deux jours et demain, il allait devoir bosser au resto de Kiyoshi en tant que commis. Taiga n'avait donc peu de temps à lui mais ce n'était rien face au harcèlement de ses parents depuis les Etats Unis.

Ces derniers voulaient à tout prix avoir des petits-enfants alors qu'il n'avait même pas de compagnon. Certes, il était un alpha qui avait du succès auprès des omegas, surtout masculins d'ailleurs mais il n'avait que la vingtaine. Taiga prétextait qu'il avait tout son temps et puis, avec ce qu'il avait à faire comme boulot, il n'avait vraiment pas assez de temps libre pour courtiser un omega.

Taiga préférait le passer avec ses deux potes et colocataires, deux omegas au tempérament plus que différents, pour ne pas dire opposés : le premier, Tatsuya Himuro, était son ami d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire et se considéraient comme des frères malgré le fait qu'ils furent de deux classes opposées.

Cela dit, les phéromones ne se libéraient qu'à l'adolescence et même après avoir découvert qu'ils étaient respectivement un alpha et un omega, les deux amis étaient restés soudés, Taiga veillant à ce que Tatsuya n'eut pas d'ennuis vu le succès qu'il avait auprès des alphas, aussi bien féminins que masculins.

D'ailleurs, leurs parents étaient persuadés qu'ils finiraient par devenir compagnons à la longue, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Leur relation restait fraternelle et puis, ils menaient chacun déjà une vie bien remplie vu que Tatsuya travaillait en tant que mannequin pour des grandes marques. Il désertait donc souvent la maison pour faire pratiquement le tour du monde et enchainer ainsi les défilés.

Son deuxième colocataire était plus présent même s'il était le partisan du moindre effort quand il rentrait, préférant se vautrer sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Taiga ne se souvint plus très bien comment il avait fait la connaissance d'Aomine. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il avait simplement répondu à une annonce que Tatsuya et lui avait posé mais pourtant il ne se rappela pas d'en avoir mis une. C'était bizarre.

Toujours était-il que cet omega paresseux comme pas permis se prenait pour un prince et lui ordonnait souvent de faire la moindre corvée dans la maisonnée, ce qui se soldait la plupart du temps par des disputes. Oui, Taiga savait que le métier de policier pouvait être éreintant mais quand même, il n'était pas un laquais et il le lui faisait souvent comprendre. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas se servir de ses dix doigts.

Le roux trouvait d'ailleurs qu'Aomine se comportait plus comme un alpha que comme l'omega qu'il était et quand il avait ses chaleurs...C'était intenable. Aomine détestait plus que tout cette période malgré le soutien de Tatsuya quand il était là. Son ami d'enfance lui avait même confié qu'il ne cessait d'appeler quelqu'un à ce moment-là, un certain Kise.

Taiga ne connaissait personne de ce nom et puis, quand les chaleurs d'Aomine survenaient, il avait tendance à se réfugier à l'orphelinat d'Alex, sa marraine américaine. D'ailleurs... _Mince, j'ai promis à Alex que je ferai un gâteau pour les petits._

L'alpha roux se leva alors du canapé pour se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il réunit sur la table tous les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaire pour préparer un cake marbré au chocolat puis s'attela à la tâche en entendant distraitement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. "Je suis de retour, déclara une voix grave et blasée, il y a quoi à manger?

\- Fais ta bouffe tout seul, Aomine, gronda Taiga depuis la cuisine, ou commande une pizza. Je dois faire un gâteau pour Alex."

Daiki ronchonna suite à l'inventive de son colocataire. Même s'il aimait être sur Terre parce qu'il pouvait pleinement vivre en tant qu'omega sans mentir sur son statut, le noiraud supportait tant bien que mal la rusticité de cette maison à un étage qui faisait à peine un cinquième de son palais à Touou.

De plus, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de laisser les corvées aux domestiques et ne parlons pas de ses capacités culinaires qui se limitaient à l'utilisation du mélangeur gustatif. Daiki préférait d'ailleurs la cuisine terrienne en général, celle de Kagami la représentant bien. Heureusement que son boulot de flic lui fournissait l'adrénaline qu'il avait besoin même s'il trouvait les armes terriennes bien rudimentaires.

L'omega s'assit sur le canapé après avoir pris le téléphone sans fil pour commander une pizza comme lui avait si gentiment suggéré Kagami. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Kise et aux autres. Imayoshi ne lui avait pas envoyé de blâme concernant ses rapports qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, de même qu'il avait appris que Tetsu avait quitté le département des renseignements suite à l'invasion du royaume de Kirisaki en prétextant une reconversion professionelle.

Daiki savait que quelque chose clochait. Tetsu ne serait jamais parti pour une excuse aussi bidon, cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Néanmoins, il était sur Terre désormais, plus sur Démétria, alors ce n'étaient plus ses affaires. Le noiraud se demandait même s'il pouvait amener Kise ici. Après tout, ils pourraient vivre leur vie tranquillement ici et fonder une famille sans que son royal paternel ne vienne les déranger.

Selon la lignée des Aomine, être né omega était signe de disgrâce. Daiki eut un petit rire ironique. Au fond, il n'avait rien à envier à Akashi, question pression familiale. La voix de Kagami le tira de ses pensées amères : "Je vais à l'orphelinat, déclara-t-il en sortant de la cuisine, un panier à la main, tu vas commander?

\- Ouais, répondit Aomine en s'allogeant sur le canapé tout en allumant la télé, à toute."

Taiga réprima de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Ce que ce mec pouvait être énervant : "Ne reste pas trop devant la télé si tu veux être en forme pour le boulot demain, poursuivit-il sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, après, tu te plains que ton supérieur te gueule dessus.

\- Ouais maman, maugréa Daiki en composant le numéro de la pizzeria la plus proche, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire?"

Taiga claqua la porte en grognant. _Bon, Tatsuya revient dans deux jours normalement..._ Et il espérait vraiment que son frère de coeur serait là pour aplanir les choses sinon cela ne serait pas gérable.

Pendant ce temps, Alex regardait le ciel depuis la fenêtre du grand salon où les enfants se réunissaient d'habitude. Cela allait être bien vide lorsque leurs parents d'adoption viendraient les chercher. La voix de Taiga la tira de ses pensées : "Alex, c'est moi!" _Zut! J'ai oublié de lui dire..._ La blonde se précipita vers le roux en s'excusant : "Je suis désolée, Taiga mais les enfants sont partis faire une petite randonnée avec le petit Kouki. Comme cela sera leur dernière journée ici, mon collègue en a profité pour les amener en pleine nature une dernière fois. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, désolée.

\- Pas grave, la rassura Taiga en lui faisant la bise, je vais mettre le gâteau au frigo.

\- On peut très bien en prendre une part dans le salon, fit Alex en l'amenant dans la pièce, he vais chercher un couteau dans la cuisine."

Le roux s'installa en posant le panier contenant le gâteau sur la table, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Alexandra Garcia avait été la babysitter de Tatsuya et lui du temps de leur enfance aux Etats Unis aussi bien qu'une amie de la famille. Même si sa prestance donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une alpha, Alex était une omega d'une constitution un peu fragile, ce qui faisait fuir les prétendants potentiels.

La blonde avait donc décidé de fonder un orphelinat pour les enfants ayant perdu leurs familles et fut assistée par un jeune omega du nom de Kouki Furihata. Elle était heureuse de s'occuper des enfants et la vie fut plus gratifiante ainsi. Alex rejoignit Taiga après avoir pris un couteau et des assiettes dans la cuisine. "Voilà, fit-elle en lui tendant les couverts, on va pouvoir déguster une part de ce délicieux cake.

\- Merci, dit Taiga en prenant une des assiettes, les enfants vont donc partir?

\- Tous ont trouvé une famille d'adoption, ce qui est une bonne chose, lui expliqua Alex en s'asseyant à coté de lui, mais ils vont me manquer, ajouta-t-elle, la mine rembrunie.

\- T'inquiète, la réconforta le roux en lui tapotant l'épaule, ils passeront certainement te voir et puis, ton orphelinat fait aussi garderie, non?

\- C'est vrai, répondit Alex avec un petit sourire, tu as raison."

Ils dégustèrent ensuite chacun leur part de gâteau tout en discutant : "Tatsuya revient bientôt, non?, s'enquit Alex en empilant les assiettes maintenant vides.

\- Ouais et franchement, j'ai hâte, déclara Taiga en se levant, j'en ai marre d'être seul à la maison avec ce flemmard d'Aomine. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un gosse.

\- Dis-toi que c'est un entrainement en vue de devenir père, plaisanta Alex en riant légèrement, d'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas de futur compagnon omega en vue?

\- Toujours pas, fit le roux en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, le panier à la main, et avec mes boulots, ça ne risque pas d'arriver pour le moment.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, Taiga, lui dit la blonde en le raccompagnant à la porte, on ne sait jamais."

Taiga lui adressa un regard dubitatif avant de la saluer. Il repasserait la voir avec Tatsuya de toute façon. "Dis salut à Furihata de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas."

La blonde ferma ensuite la porte quand une lumière étrange fut émise depuis la véranda située au fond du couloir. "Cela vient du jardin." Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à celui-ci qui fut seulement èclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

Alex découvrit alors six enfants, quatre garçons dont deux avec une couleur de cheveux inhabituelle ainsi qu'une petite fille brune. Mais que faisaient-ils là? Elle s'accroupit devant eux pour savoir s'il allaient quand...

"Flash!"

"Que faites-vous ici, les enfants?, leur demanda-t-elle en leur souriant gentiment, rentrez à l'orphelinat, il est tard."

Le petit Ryouta remit la petite lampe torche brouilleuse de mémoire dans sa poche tout en adressant un sourire victorieux à ses amis tandis qu'ils suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à la maison.

Infiltration réussie.

Tetsuya, quant à lui, sentit que la terrienne ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, quoique c'était habituel chez lui. En tous cas, il était maintenant sur une autre planète, ce qui était nouveau pour lui qui n'avait jamais quitté Démétria, tout comme ses amis au fond.

Akashi observait les alentours avec amusement. Le fait d'être un enfant sur cette Terre lui permettait aussi d'approcher une nouvelle perspective à la découverte de cette planète à conquèrir.

 **Voilou, fin du chapitre. La suite après celle de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


	7. Acclimatation

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de la fic avec au menu, nos petits extraterrestres devenus enfants et leurs péripéties. Merci DGM-médiéval et Emelynn21 pour vos reviews. Concernant l'âge de Kuroko et compagnie, ils sont passés de la vingtaine (vingt-et-un pour Riko) à une dizaine d'années et l'idée d'Aomine omega m'est venue en lisant des doujins KiseAo (Aomine en uke, cd n'est pas si mal et ça peut être marrant à voir vu le caractère des deux persos). Bonne lecture. :).**

Chapitre 5 : Acclimatation :

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis la venue sur Terre de nos chers (petits) démétriens. Si Riko était restée égale à elle-même malgré son gabarit très réduit, elle avait remarqué que ce changement d'atmosphère et surtout d'apparence avait un peu...Comment dire? Déteint sur ses camarades. Il suffisait de voir comment la pauvre mademoiselle Alex se démenait pour veiller sur eux...La princesse de la cité de Seirin se demandait même s'ils étaient encore des adultes, Kuroko et peut-être Kise étant les seules exceptions.

De toute manière, elle avait leurré l'omega blonde par le biais de la lampe altère-mémoire de Kise (ça sonnait mieux que brouilleuse de mémoire) en lui disant que son grand frère Kiyoshi devait bientôt venir la chercher après avoir discrètement prévenu ce dernier de son arrivée via sa montre téléphonique.

Bien entendu, Riko avait prévenu les garçons qu'ils auraient un nouveau pied-à-terre mais aucun ne voulait bouger d'ici. Kuroko l'avait alors prise à part pour en parler : "Tu seras plus en sureté chez Kiyoshi-san qu'ici, avait-il déclaré avant de se rembrunir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette histoire et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu sois en danger, Riko-sama, ton père ne me le pardonnerait pas et moi non plus."

Avant d'avoir été maitre-espion auprès d'Akashi-kun, Kuroko était avant tout un citoyen de Seirin. Ce fut ce que comprit la princesse suite à ses mots, touchée par la loyauté de celui qui fut surnommé jadis le gardien des secrets.

Pendant ce temps, Alex regardait la télé avec le petit Shintarou qui écoutait avec attention ce que disait le prèsentateur. Elle avait donné à ce petit tyran de Seijûrou un plateau de shogi pour qu'il joue tranquillement (il avait èté fasciné par les règles de ce jeu qui lui rappelait les échecs et ne jurait maintenant que par ça), Tetsuya était occupé à lire un livre dans sa chambre, Riko terminait son ouvrage en brodant une de ses nappes, Atsushi faisait sa sieste et Ryouta était..."Ryouta, s'exclama une voix grave dans le couloir, arrête d'essayer de démonter la machine à laver.

\- Mais je veux comprendre son fonctionnement, se plaignit le petit garçon, vos machines sont tellement compliquées et elles bouffent plus d'énergie que les notres. Je veux savoir pourquoi pour y remédier." Ah là là, si la blonde avait bien découvert quelque chose en commun chez ses enfants, c'était bien leur imagination débordante. Ils se prenaient pour des extraterrestres mais elle pouvait comprendre que perdre sa famille devait être très dur pour eux, au point de créer un monde imaginaire bien à eux qu'ils appelaient Démétria.

Alex ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de Shintarou, ni son soupir exaspéré, trop occupée à voir un Furihata se diriger vers la salle de bain en portant un petit garçon roux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. "Furi, tu ne devrais pas tout le temps céder aux caprices de Sei."

Kouki aimerait bien dire non au petit garçon mais à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les prunelles vairons rouge et dorée lorsque Seijûrou lui intimait un ordre, une peur indicible l'envahissait. C'était comme si cet enfant haut comme trois pommes le dominait malgré sa petite stature. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui le poussait à le protéger ètrangement.

Certes, il s'était pris d'affection pour les nouveaux venus (bien qu'il se demandait constamment pourquoi Alex ne l'avait pas prévenu de leur arrivée), mais le petit Sei avait quelque chose de spécial et cela ne provenait pas uniquement de son phrasé bien maniéré et trop mature pour son âge.

L'omega brun pouvait déceler de la souffrance et une profonde tristesse sous cette carapace implacable et il ferait tout pour que cet enfant se sente mieux quitte à obéir à ses ordres. Par contre..."Pourquoi tu renifles mon cou comme ça, Seijûrou?, lui demanda-t-il gentiment, je ne sens pas bon?

\- Si, bien au contraire, répondit le petit Akashi, ton odeur est douce et très agréable." _Elle me fait penser aux myosotis des collines de Seirin qu'affectionnaient mère_ , pensa-t-il avec chagrin.

\- Eh bien, tu es précoce pour ton âge, s'inquiéta Kouki en le posant par terre une fois arrivé devant la salle de bain, ça va?, s'enquit-il en voyant le petit garçon se refermer comme une huitre.

\- Oui, répondit Seijûrou en reprenant immédiatement contenance, va sermonner Ryouta ou je m'en occupe, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non, c'est gentil mais tout ira bien, le rassura Kouki en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, tu peux aller t'entrainer au shogi, je te rejoindrai après."

Seijûrou hocha la tête et partit dans ce qui fut maintenant sa chambre sans mot dire. C'était la première fois qu'il obéissait à quelqu'un d'autre que son père et cette apparence d'enfant ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Cela lui évoquait quelque chose au fond de lui qu'il avait toujours souhaité mais qu'il avait toujours nié.

Au même moment, Shintarou fut intrigué par quelque chose qu'il vit à l'écran. Les terriens pouvaient donc prévoir eux aussi à l'avance ce qui se passerait et s'en prémunir. Cet "horoscope" était fascinant mais il ne savait pas à quelle date correspondait son anniversaire et donc de quel signe il faisait partie. Il faut qu'il approfondisse plus la question mais avant..."Mademoiselle Garcia, où puis-je trouver des porte-bonheurs?

\- Tout d'abord, appelle-moi Alex, sweetie, fit gentiment Alex bien que Shintarou fut gêné à la mention familière du mot sweetie. Elle n'était pas sa mère, voyons. Les montres téléphoniques leur permettaient d'assimiler instantanément le langage terrien bien qu'elles ressemblaient à un simple bracelet. "Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, il y a un temple situé non loin d'ici, je pourrai demander au grand frère de Kazuha de t'y emmener, il travaille là-bas."

Shintarou hocha la tête silencieusement. Kazuha était une petite fille qui venait de temps en temps. Comme elle adorait les échecs, elle jouait avec lui, même si Akashi lui donnait des conseils de stratégie, ce qui le fit perdre le plus souvent. "Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Alex en lui tapotant l'épaule quand un bruit dans la cuisine l'alerta, je me disais aussi, soupira-t-elle en se levant, bon, comme c'est bientôt l'heure de diner, peux-tu mettre le couvert, Shintarou?, demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, je vais m'occuper du Mister Glouton."

Atsushi plongea allègrement la main dans le paquet de bonbons qu'il avait réussi à planquer derrière l'armoire à conserves. Il avait bien dormi et maintenant, il mourait de fin et brûlait d'envie d'avoir sa dose de sucres. Le petit garçon commença alors à s'empiffrer de sucreries avant d'être interrompu par celle qui les hébergeait.

Atsushi n'aimait pas trop cette omega. Elle lui rappelait trop Masako. "Arrête de manger des sucreries, Atsushi, le rudoya-t-elle gentiment, tes dents vont avoir plein de caries, sinon. Et que vont dire tes copains si tu ne leur en laisses pas?

\- Je m'en fous, répondit Atsushi en boudant légèrement, je vais prendre des chips, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à réserves.

\- Oh non, dit sévèrement Alex en le retenant d'une main, tu vas te laver les mains parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et si tu continues ainsi, je demanderai à Furi de ne plus acheter ni de bonbons ni de chips, est-clair?"

Atsushi la défia du regard. Si seulement il pouvait reprendre sa forme adulte...Bah, ça le fatiguait. Il fit ce qu'elle dit, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

Le diner fut d'autant plus tendu vu que Kouki avait servi de la soupe miso avec des algues wakame et du tofu dedans, deux choses que répugnait l'héritier des Akashi au plus haut point. Il toisa le bol d'un air dégouté tout en le repoussant légèrement sous l'oeil effrayé de Kise et de Riko.

Tetsuya et Shintarou observaient la scène afin d'intervenir en cas d'urgence, Akashi étant imprévisible vis à vis de ce genre de situation, tandis que Atsushi les ignorait en mangeant son bol de riz. "Tu n'aimes pas ça, Seijûrou?, lui demanda gentiment Kouki en faisant signe à Alex de ne pas se lever, je vais faire en sorte que cela soit meilleur."

Seijûrou le regarda prendre le bol pour aller dans la cuisine et revenir avec quelques instants après. La soupe n'avait pas trop changé, elle était juste plus foncée. "Tiens, maintenant, goûte." Sei devait détester les choses amères et insipides donc il avait décidè de rajouer un peu de sauce soja sucrée pour en attenuer le goût.

A son grand soulagement, le petit garçon roux se mit à manger et les autres enfants le regardaient comme s'il venait d'accomplier un miracle. "Mangez avant que cela refroidisse, les enfants, dit alors Alex d'un ton amusé. Kouki s'assit alors à son tour pour manger, heureux de voir un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du petit roux.

Seijûrou regardait son escorte discuter avec Alex et Kouki. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être dans une vraie famille et cette simple pensée lui fit comme un baume au coeur.

 **Voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite sera centrée sur la rencontre entre Kagami and co et les "enfants". On se revoit pour L'étincelle. A bientôt. :)**


	8. Retrouvailles et rencontres, part 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonjour, voici la suite des péripéties. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles et rencontres impromptues, partie 1 :

Teppei Kiyoshi surveillait la cuisson de son bouillon en chantonnant. Il venait d'ouvrir le restaurant et préparait en compagnie de Kagami les plats qui mettaient plus longtemps à cuire comme ce fut le cas pour le bouillon des ramens. Le riz fut d'ailleurs cuit et maintenu à température ambiante pour l'arrivée des premiers clients. "Alors, Kagami? Pas trop fatigué avec les rondes à faire et avec Aomine à s'occuper?, demanda le brun d'un ton taquin, tu peux prendre un jour de congès, tu sais? Fukuda peut te remplacer.

\- Je le prendrai demain, répondit Taiga, Tatsuya vient de rentrer d'Italie et il se repose en ce moment pour s'habituer au décalage horaires. On ira voir Alex à l'orphelinat demain.

\- Je vois, fit Teppei en plongeant les nouilles dans le bouillon, je passe récupérer ma cousine là-bas ce soir d'ailleurs donc je fermerai plus tôt, il bafouilla un peu lorsqu'il continua, euh, j-j'ai appris que mon f-frère est décédé récemment.

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Taiga, attristé en apprenant la nouvelle, et mes condoléances."

Kiyoshi ne dit mot et se concentra dans sa cuisine pendant que Kagami coupait des légumes. Il détestait mentir mais il ne pensait pas que son commis le croirait si jamais il disait la vérité. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il s'était réfugié chez ses grands-parents sur Terre. Si ces derniers avaient quitté Démétria afin de profiter de leurs retraites, lui-même l'avait fait pour fuir quelqu'un qui le convoitait car, malgré son grand gabarit, Teppei était un omega tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Néanmoins, l'arrivée de la princesse Riko sur Terre l'inquiétait. La cité de Kirisaki avait été envahie par l'empire de Rakuzan pourtant. La venue d'un visage familier le sortit de sa réflexion : "Kiyoshi, tu es là?, demanda un homme aux yeux bleus, au teint halé et au physique de colosse qui s'assit au comptoir.

\- Ah, c'est toi, Nabuya-san?, s'enquit Teppei en se retournant tout en demandant à Kagami, Kagami, tu peux surveiller les ramens? Je m'occupe de ce client.

\- Ok."

Eikichi eut un grand sourire en voyant le cuisinier le saluer gentiment tout en lui tendant un très grand bol de riz. Il avait toujours admiré Teppei Kiyoshi, le plus grand soldat de l'armée du royaume de Seirin que tous les démétriens surnommaient Coeur d'acier. _Et puis, regardez-moi ce corps,_ se plut-il à penser en regardant les muscles s'étirer au moindre geste que Kiyoshi faisait, _quelle splendeur et son odeur, délicate à souhait._

Cette force tranquille alliée à cette douce gentillesse firent qu'Eikichi Nebuya fut tombé amoureux de cet omega aux allures d'alpha. Bien qu'il eut salué la permission accordée par la commandante Araki, le noiraud avait surtout choisi d'aller sur Terre pour le rejoindre et le protéger.

De plus, son petit boulot au chantier de construction lui permettait d'entretenir ses muscles. En tous cas, Kiyoshi avait été la raison pourquoi la cité de Kirisaki avait jeté son dévolu sur le royaume de Seirin et avait ainsi tenté de l'envahir, un an plus tôt. Bien que la générale Aida avait réussi à mener l'armée de la cité fleurie d'une main de maitre, son royaume n'avait du son salut qu'à l'armée de Rakuzan dont il faisait partie.

Eikichi se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec le soldat. C'était lors d'un tournoi martial organisé par l'empire où s'affrontaient les guerriers les plus émérites. Kiyoshi et lui n'étaient que des adolescents à l'époque et pourtant, il avait été subjugué par la puissance de l'omega.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été le seul.

"Ça va, Nebuya-san?, questionna alors la voix inquiète de Kiyoshi qui le regardait, tu n'as pas encore touché à ton riz.

\- Ah, oui, désolé, s'excusa Eikichi en prenant les baguettes placées à coté du bol, bon appètit."

Le doux sourire que lui adressa le brun acheva de faire fondre son coeur. Une autre raison pour laquelle il voulait être auprès de Kiyoshi était qu'il souhaitait le demander en mariage mais deux choses le freinaient : tout d'abord, il fut étrangement timide à ce sujet, ensuite, il ignorait les sentiments de l'omega à son égard et puis..."Tiens, Hyuuga, tu fais une pause?, demanda Kiyoshi tandis qu'un alpha terrien aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux verts furent dissimulés derrière les lunettes s'assit sur le comptoir à coté de lui : "Ouais, répondit ce dernier en soupirant, il y a eu pas mal de monde, ce matin.

\- Kagami, ordonna Teppei, tu peux faire un bol de ramens à l'oeuf pour Hyuuga?

\- Ok, chef."

Le brun se mit alors au comptoir pour discuter un peu avec Hyuuga. Nebuya et lui faisaient partie des habitués au resto et si l'un était un de ses compatriotes de Démétria, l'autre n'était qu'un simple terrien qui, malgré son coté grognon, était sympathique. Leur amitié déplut fortement à Eikichi mais il préféra ne rien dire.

Si jamais il y avait une chance que ces deux-là se rapprochaient, il interviendrait.

Pendant ce temps à l'orphelinat, Shintarou changea de vêtements en usant d'une petite télécommande que Kise avait baptisé le déplacement moléculaire vestimentaire (il faudrait qu'il revoit les noms). "Ah, ce voyage sur Terre développe ma créativité, s'enthousiasma le petit garçon blond en train de dessiner un plan pour une prochaine invention, qui sait? Je pourrai peut-être aider les Terriens à développer leur technologie, mais c'est quand même dommage que Furihatacchi ne veut pas que je démonte les appareils, ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, Kise-kun, rétorqua Tetsuya qui était assis à coté de lui.

\- Aaaaah!, s'écria Ryouta, Kurokocchi! Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu es à coté de moi?

\- Depuis que tu as commencé à dessiner ton plan, répondit platement Tetsuya en ouvrant un roman d'aventures qu'Alex-san lui avait passé. Murasakibara aidait d'ailleurs la blonde à faire le linge en compagnie de Riko-sama (ce qui était bizarre venant de lui), tandis qu'Akashi réfléchissait aux éventuelles stratégies de shogi en compagnie de Furihata-san. Il trouvait le fils de l'empereur un peu plus ouvert depuis qu'il passait du temps avec ce terrien, plus conciliant aussi, plus...Humain, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots.

Etait-ce dû à leur apparence enfantine ou bien Akashi-kun avait vraiment changé, redevenant le prince si bienveillant qu'il était jadis avant cette triste histoire? Il se souvint de leur enfance ensemble. La mère d'Akashi-kun venait souvent à la cité fleurie de Seirin à l'époque afin de se ressourcer à cause de sa constitution fragile.

Akashi-kun et lui jouaient souvent ensemble, tantôt avec la princesse Riko qu'il servait déjà à l'époque et qui faisait fi de son allergie au pollen pour être avec eux, des fois avec Aomine-kun et Kise-kun quand ce n'étaient pas Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun qui venaient au royaume de Seirin.

L'empire de Rakuzan n'était à l'époque qu'un modeste royaume.

La voix de Midorima le tira de ses pensées moroses et nostalgiques : "J'y vais, déclara-t-il en boutonnant sa veste tricotée marron qui couvrait une chemise à rayures, faites attention à Akashi en mon absence.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Ryouta, on veillera sur lui."

Shintarou ne parlait pas de "veiller" mais bon, le hochement de tête de Kuroko le convainquit. Ils avaient tous deux discuté au sujet de l'empereur de Rakuzan hier soir et furent d'accord sur le fait que ce dernier souhautait envahir la Terre. Bien entendu, ils comptèrent dissuader l'héritier de réaliser ce projet mais le terrien du nom de Furihata semblait bien y arriver sans qu'ils interviennent.

Cela dit, tous deux savaient qu'Akashi était imprévisible.

Midorima quitta donc la chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée non sans regarder une dernière fois le roux qui était concentré à jouer au shogi avec l'omega masculin qui les "gardait". Son petit sourire aux lèvres n'avait rien de machiavélique, il paraissait plus serein, et puis sa prunelle dorée...elle redevenait rouge par moments.

Furihata serait-il en train d'accomplir encore un miracle? "Shintarou, tu es là?"

Shintarou sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Alex : "J'arrive, répondit-il en soupirant.

Le petit garçon à la courte chevelure émeraude se dirigea vers l'entrée pour y voir la petite Kazuha qui le salua gentiment et...Un omega à la fraiche senteur mentolée qui l'envoûta tout de suite. Sa voix se bloqua lorsqu'il se présenta : "Bonjour, fit le terrien aux cheveux noirs qui s'accroupit devant lui tout en lui offrant un grand sourire, tu dois être Shin-chan, _Shin-ch...? Ah oui, c'est comme ça que Kazuha m'appelle_ , je suis Kazunari Takao, son grand frère. C'est gentil de jouer avec elle aux échecs, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge qui s'y interessent.

\- Shintarou Midorima, déclara froidement le garçon en remontant ses lunettes, et je ne fais que jouer avec elle parce que je n'ai pas d'autre partenaire." Enfin, il y avait bien Akashi mais vu que ce dernier gagnait tout le temps, il se demandait s'il pouvait toujours le considérer comme son adversaire.

Kazunari eut un petit rire. Ce petit Shin-chan était trop chou avec son petit coté tsundere. Pas étonnant que Kazuha l'aimait bien. Tout comme elle, le noiraud pouvait déceler la personnalité profonde d'une personne et il ne l'imaginait pas aussi mature, par contre mais avec ce qu'il endurait avec la perte de sa famille, c'était normal. "Alex m'a dit que tu voulais aller au temple acheter une amulette, poursuivit-il en se levant pour ensuite lui donner la main.

\- Oui et j'aimerai en savoir plus au sujet des horoscopes, déclara Shintarou, troublé par la grande main qui tenait la sienne, _mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang?,_ mademoiselle Alex m'a dit que vous travaillez là-bas et que vous vous y connaissez.

\- On va dire que c'est un sujet très vaste et assez compliqué, répondit Takao en prenant la main de sa petite soeur, on peut aller aussi à la bibliothèque afin que tu te renseignes." Bien qu'il trouvait ce sujet d'intéret un peu étrange mais bon, cela allait être amusant.

Alex les regarda partir en souriant. Le petit Shintarou était un petit peu renfermé donc cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu. La prochaine fois, elle amènerait Tetsuya et Seijûrou à la bibliothèque vu qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé mais d'abord, elle allait improviser un petit atelier patisserie avec Atsushi pour le garder motivé sans oublier l'arrivée du cousin de Riko qui venait ce soir la récupérer.

De quoi s'occuper toute la journée.

 **Voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après L'étincelle des porte-bonheure et mon moment de pause autre thème. A bientôt. :)**


	9. Retrouvailles et rencontres, part 2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou tout le monde, voici la suite. Merci DGM-médiéval pour ta review et bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles et rencontres impromptues, partie 2 :

Aomine fronça les sourcils en regardant le message holographique qui se projetait sur le mur de sa chambre depuis sa montre téléphonique. Vu que celui-ci était crypté (ce qui n'était pas un problème vu qu'il pouvait facilement tout déchiffrer en tant qu'espion), cela voulait dire qu'Imayoshi l'avait envoyé de manière confidentielle.

Par contre le contenu l'intriguait.

 _Akashi-sama est sur Terre en train de faire du repérage avec une petite escorte. Fais-en sorte qu'il reste là-bas le plus longtemps possible. C'est pour sa sécurité._

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, se demanda-t-il en lisant de nouveau le message, on essaie d'attaquer Rakuzan maintenant?"

Imayoshi lui avait envoyé une pièce jointe indiquant le lieu où se trouvait l'héritier de l'empire. C'était non loin de chez lui, dans un orphelinat. "Attends, ce n'est pas là où bosse la marraine de Kagami?" _Oh nooon! Va falloir que j'aille avec eux, cet aprèm'...Tant pis_.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Taiga mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeûner en compagnie de Tatsuya. Son ami avait pu se reposer comme il faut de son voyage en Italie et il leur avait même amenés un petit souvenir à Aomine et lui. "Bon, je ne sais pas si Aomine a aimé le sac en cuir que je lui ai apporté, fit le noiraud en buvant une rasade de son verre de jus d'orange, il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Bah, laisse tomber, soupira Taiga en mangeant un morceau de son oeuf au plat, toujours partant pour aller voir Alex cet aprèm'?

\- A ton avis, Taiga?, s'enquit Tatsuya en souriant, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu notre marraine et puis, je suis content à l'idée de revoor ces petits bouts de chou."

Taiga eut un petit rire. Tatsuya avait toujours eu un tempérament maternel et le fait qu'il fut un omega ne faisait que renforcer ce constat. "Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de compagnon au fil de tes voyages?

\- Avec les défilés, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire un peu de shopping pour vous ramener des souvenirs, expliqua le noiraud après avoir pris une bouchée du pancake que lui avait préparé Taiga pour le petit déjeûner, et j'attends à ce que tu me fasses un tiramisu et des bonnes pâtes avec la machine que je t'ai acheté.

\- T'inquiète, je le ferai pour fêter ton retour, le rassura le roux, d'ailleurs, tu repars quand?

\- Pas avant un petit bout de temps, répliqua Tatsuya en regardant distraitement le salon d'un air rêveur, j'ai envie de me poser un peu et puis je vais aider un peu Alex à l'orphelinat."

Taiga savait que Tatsuya ne serait pas en manque de contrats vu la cote qu'il avait en tant que mannequin donc il pouvait s'autoriser des petites vacances. "J'ai prévenu mon manager, ajouta ce dernier en finissant son jus d'orange, et il est d'accord.

\- Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, déclara Taiga en buvant son café avant de se lever pour en faire une tasse pour Aomine qui venait d'arriver, eh, le flemmard, le p'tit dèj' est prêt.

\- Ouais, maugréa Daiki en s'asseyant à coté de Tatsuya, au fait, j'irai à l'orphelinat avec vous cet aprèm'.

\- Hein? Il ne vaut mieux pas, rétorqua Taiga en lui donnant la tasse, tu risques de faire peur aux enfants.

\- Allons, Taiga, déclara Tatsuya, si cela permet à Daiki de prendre l'air, je suis pour."

Taiga poussa un soupir en espérant que tout se passerait bien cet après-midi.

L'après-midi arriva et Alex vérifia si tout était prêt pour l'arrivée de ses deux anciens protégés : les cookies étaient sortis du four, le lait était sur la table, les verres aussi et les enfants étaient occupés. Le départ de la petite Riko l'avait un peu chagrinée mais son cousin Teppei lui avait promis de la poser de temms en temps en garderie. De même que Takao-kun gardait Shintarou de temps en temps, ce dernier ayant sympathisé avec l'omega adulte.

Furihata était d'ailleurs occupé à regarder un film d'aventures avec les enfants dans la petite salle vidéo rèservée à cet effet. La sonnerie retentit et la blonde accueillit Taiga, Tatsuya et, à sa grande surprise Aomine dans le salon sans savoir que leur arrivée allait provoquer beaucoup d'émois.

Ils commencèrent donc à bavarder tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Taiga remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis à coté de lui, un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus ciel qui le fixait sans mot dire. "Aaaaah! Mais depuis quand tu es assis ici?, s'écria Taiga après avoir sursauté mais ce ne fut rien face à l'ètonnement d'Aomine : "Tet..., il se reprit rapidement, eh bien, tu as la cote avec les gosses, Kagami.

\- Tu connais le petit Tetsuya, Daiki?, s'enquit Alex, tu allais prononcer son prénom.

\- Euh non, j'appelais Himuro, c'est tout, prétextant un Aomine faussement gêné.

Tatsuya eut d'ailleurs une surprise ètrange en la présence d'un enfant aux cheveux violets qui s'était mis sur ses genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras comme un nounours en humant son odeur. "Tu sens la barbe à papa, murmura Atsushi avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque le noiraud dessera son étreinte, un petit sourire aux lèvres : "Eh bien, tu es grand, dis donc. Tu as quel âge?"

Atsushi inclina la tête sur le coté en dètaillant l'homme en face de lui. _C'est un omega et le plus beau terrien que j'ai vu._ Même si ses rencontres se limitèrent à Alex et Furihata. En tout cas, il prit une décision : "Je vais faire de toi mon compagnon."

Tatsuya rit légèrement. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès mais cet enfant était bien mignon. "Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je suis pas un gamin, grommela Atsushi, j'ai vingt an...

-...Aominecchiiii, cria un Ryouta qui se précipita dans les bras de Daiki sous le regard plus que confus d'Alex. Taiga ne comprenait plus rien. Entre un petit qui jouait l'homme invisible, un autre qui draguait Tatsuya et un troisième qui semblait connaitre Aomine..: "Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille.

\- Ryouta est un cousin éloigné, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en portant le petit blond tout en se levant pour prendre ensuite Murasakibara par le col avant de jeter un dernier regard à Tetsuya qui comprit le message. "Je vais les amener à Furihata afin qu'ils vous laissent discuter tranquillement.

\- D'accord, fit Alex pour s'excuser ensuite auprès de Taiga et Tatsuya, je suis désolée mais les pauvres sont encore déboussolés de la perte de leur famille. En tous cas, j'aurais du en parler à Aomine plus tôt. Ryouta va enfin trouver une maison."

Taiga ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça louche.

Daiki repéra assez vite la chambre où se trouvaient Midorima et Akashi. Seijûrou fut d'ailleurs aussi surpris qu'irrité de voir Daiki sur le seuil de la chambre, Ryouta dans ses bras, Atsushi et Tetsuya sur ses talons. "Fais-nous du thé, ordonna-t-il à un Furihata craintif devant tant de présences imposantes. Il y avait beau avoir plus d'enfants que d'adultes dans la pièce, il avait l'effrayante impression de ne voir que des hommes autour de lui.

L'omega brun partit donc sans demander son reste, ce qui provoqua un petit pincement au coeur chez le futur empereur. Quelque chose au fond de lui s'en voulait de le traiter ainsi. Faisait-il preuve de faiblesse? Aomine l'empêcha de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. "Que faites-vous là, les gars?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur pendant que Tetsuya et Atsushi se mirent en face de lui en compagnie de Seijûrou et Shintarou. Ryouta, quant à lui, resta dans les bras de l'omega, réconforté par l'odeur musquée qui lui avait tant manqué.

"Je suis seulement là pour faire une excursion sur Terre, répondit Akashi, Ryouta et les autres m'accompagnent en tant qu'escorte et notre apparence enfantine est dûe au téléporteur qui a régénéré nos cellules. Nous retrouverons notre forme adulte sous peu.

Daiki n'avait pas eu ce genre de problèmes grâce à sa faculté d'adaptation hors normes. Son corps supportait n'importe quelle atmosphère. Cela dit, le message d'Imayoshi restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Akashi était en danger sur Démétria et il ne valait mieux pas lui en parler. Le mieux était de veiller sur lui ici.

Le prince de Touou décida qu'il en parlerait à Tetsu plus tard, dès qu'il redeviendrait adulte. Après tout, le gardien des secrets était doué pour agir dans l'ombre. _Et voilà que je dois rebosser, c'est pas possible._ "Bon, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Rester à bailler aux corneilles?"

Atsushi eut une idée et il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Taiga soupira pendant qu'il préparait à manger pour le diner de ce soir. Voilà qu'ils devaient jouer les babysitters maintenant entre le cousin d'Aomine et le petit Atsushi qui avait eu un coup de coeur pour Tatsuya. Il fallait dire que son frère de coeur n'avait pas eu le choix vu que le garçon aux cheveux violets s'était accroché à la jambe de ce dernier afin qu'il puisse venir avec lui et ce grand gaillard avait une sacrée force.

Par contre, l'alpha roux avait l'impression qu'on l'observait..."Aaaaah!, hurla-t-il en voyant de nouveau le petit fantôme assit derrière lui en train de le regarder, mais comment...?

\- Je vous ai suivis, répondit simplement Tetsuya, en tous cas, c'est la première fois que je vois un terrien cuisiner et c'est fascinant."

 _Terrien? Ah ouais, Alex m'en a parlé. Cela doit être dur pour eux._ "Tu te sentais seul à l'orphelinat?, demanda alors plus gentiment Taiga, tu as tes autres copains là-bas pourtant, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, et puis, Ryouta et Atsushi passeront te voir.

\- Je suis là parce que tu suscites ma curiosité, déclara Tetsuya en balançant nonchalemment ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui disant qu'il était fasciné par la force qui émanait de lui. Cet alpha semblait tout éclairer par sa seule présence contrairement à lui qui se dissimulait naturellement." Je suis Tetsuya Kuroko, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main, ravi de te connaitre Taiga Kagami-kun."

Taiga fut intrigué par ce petit garçon, il paraissait insignifiant et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'intimidait, une grande force intérieure.

Le roux prit alors la petite main pour la serrer.

Un déclic se produisit alors pour l'alpha et l'omega.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tetsuya.

 _J'ai enfin trouvé mon compagnon._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera écrite après celle de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs (qui sera bientôt terminée). A bientôt. :)**


	10. Dans l'antre de l'araignée

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, voici la suite de la fic avec un chapitre plus sombre et plus mature vu que c'est de Hanamiya et compagnie dont on parle (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas trop dans le glauque mais là faut quand même présenter les "méchants" de la fic). Je vous remercie Nanouluce et DGM-médiéval pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Dans l'antre de l'araignée :

 _Démétria, cité rocheuse de Kirisaki :_

Makoto Hanamiya se détendit assis sur un des fauteuils de son cabinet privé en caressant distraitement la chevelure sombre de son bras droit en train de flatter sa virilité de caresses buccales bien habiles il avouait. En temps normal, le noiraud aurait demandé à un de ses serviteurs omegas encore sain d'esprit de venir le faire (car, après tout, c'était leur rôle de se soumettre et de plaire aux alphas) mais là, voir un alpha, agenouillé devant lui, en train de faire une gâterie, c'était encore plus l'extase.

Il en profita pour bouger ses hanches. "Mmmm. Seto, vas-y un peu plus vite, là. Je te trouve bien mollasson avec ta langue."

Ce dernier lui obéit. A la base, Hanamiya et lui étaient les parfaits opposés mis à part leurs intelligences au-dessus de la moyenne. Makoto utilisait la sienne pour faire souffrir autrui et préférait les omegas écervelés pour mieux asseoir sa domination alors que lui était plus pragmatique et avait une attirance pour les personnes d'une grande vivacité d'esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs eu le béguin pour la princesse Riko Aida de Seirin, admiratif de voir une omega si forte à la tête d'une armée. Néanmoins, il avait décidé de taire ses sentiments en pensant qu'il ne la mèritait pas.

La mère de son maitre, l'ancienne reine de Kirisaki, avait dû abdiquer à cause de sa santé fragile en faveur de son fils et Kentarou, dont la famille servait la royauté depuis des générations, dut se mettre au service du nouveau roi en tant que conseiller.

Il s'était donné pour mission de limiter les dégats, Makoto-sama étant connu pour son sadisme sans bornes. C'était simple, le nouveau roi de Kirisaki adorait briser autrui, de préfèrence des omegas. Un goût qu'il partageait avec son autre bras droit, Koujirou Furuhashi, un expert dans l'art de la torture. Kentarou le sentit se contracter dans sa bouche et de retira aussitôt dès qu'il vint, maculant en même temps son visage. "Tu aurais pû avaler, lui reprocha Makoto en soupirant, quoique en temps normal, je te l'aurai mise au fond de la gorge mais j'ai besoin de ta voix. Tu es mon conseiller, après tout."

Seto sortit un mouchoir de sa veste et s'essuya sans mot dire tandis que Makoto sonna poour faire venir un de ses serviteurs. Après avoir pris moyennement son pied, le roi de Kirisaki voulait encore s'amuser un peu. Sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil où il était assis se trouvait un bol rempli de fléchettes afin qu'il puisse s'adonner à son loisir favori sauf qu'il adorait pimenter la chose.

Le serviteur omega se mit face à lui en lui faisant une courbette, le corps légèrement tremblant, visiblement effrayé par ce que lui aller ordonné son roi qui fut si cruel avec celles et ceux de sa classe : "Allons, allons, le rassura Makoto d'une voix faussement doucereuse, je te demande juste de te tenir là, contre le mur, à coté du cadre, là. D'ailleurs, tu as pile poil la bonne taille pour te mettre à coté de celui-ci. Parfait."

Le domestique se tint debout à coté de la photo sans mot dire. Un sourire sadique se forma alors sur les lèvres du roi. La photographie en question représentait l'omega qu'il souhaitait le plus briser au monde : Teppei Kiyoshi. Physiquement, il avait tout d'un alpha, ce qui rendit sa motivation encore plus grande et son coeur si pur, sa si grande bonté...Comme il souhaitait les réduire en miettes.

Makoto avait même fait preuve d'immaturité en tentant d'envahir la grande cité fleurie de Seirin pour la simple raison que cela aurait détruit ce Coeur d'acier si mou. Surtout s'il aurait capturé la princesse dont il vouait une si grande loyauté pour mieux la forcer ensuite. Sauf que l'empire de Rakuzan était venu à leur rescousse. D'ailleurs..."Où en est Furuhashi avec son interrogatoire?, demanda Makoto à Kentarou qui le regarda lancer la fléchette à quelques centimètres du visage du serviteur qui trésallit.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Seto en réprimant un soupir de soulagement, mais je vais le voir de ce pas.

\- Entendu, fit Makoto en arborant un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-attristé en regardant la fléchette logée sur le visage souriant de Kiyoshi. Il se leva pour la retirer tout en murmurant à son domestique, répugné par son odeur qu'il jugea écoeurante. " Dommage, ta pupille aurait été une cible parfaite mais bon...Apporte-moi du chocolat. Tout de suite."

Le serviteur partit sans demander son reste sous l'oeil amusé de son roi qui trouvait désopilant de le voir aussi effrayé. Aaaah, les gens ennuyeux furent pour lui les personnes les plus interessante à aborder, pour mieux les réduire en pièces détachées ensuite bien entendu, comme des petites poupées. Néanmoins, Makoto devait avant tout penser à la toile qu'il était en train de tisser. Suite à l'invasion de son royaume par l'empire de Rakuzan, Makoto avait ressenti une colère énorme vu que ce maudit Akashi l'avait privé de ses jouets et assigné à résidence. Certes, son palais ne manquait pas de poupées à briser à sa convenance mais il se sentait restreint dans ses mouvements.

Néanmoins, depuis ce simple cabinet, il avait semé le vent de la discorde en demandant à Hara son porte-parole, de discuter avec quelques représentants de petites bourgades qui ne reconnaissaient pas la légitimité de l'empire rakuzien comme ces primitifs de Seihou et en ralliant à sa cause ce libidineux de Haizaki qui n'attendait que son feu vert pour attaquer le plus de royaumes possibles bien qu'il eut une préférence pour la cité de Kaijou dont il exécrait le prince alpha.

Cela dit, ce cher Shougo semblait avoor une autre motivation qu'il tentait vainemment de cacher. Sa haine envers le fils de l'empereur avait l'air d'avoir une autre origine qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé, certainement en lien avec le secret de la plus grande importance qu'il gardait au sujet des Akashi et que lui-même comptait utiliser en sa faveur, en temps voulu.

Pendant ce temps, Seto se réfugiait dans les donjons du palais, isolés au sous-sol où il se dirigeait vers une des cellules. S'il n'aurait pas entendu des gémissements et de cris de douleur, Kentarou aurait pu penser que cet endroit était une grande serre fermée avec sa végétation foisonnante à perte de vue. Il fallait dire que le tortionnaire en chef avait un goût très prononcé poir le jardinage au point qu'il se demandait si Furuhashi n'allait pas couler ses vieux jours à Seirin à force.

Le noiraud ouvrit la porte sur le seul omega que Makoto-sama respectait aux cheveux bruns et au regard naturellement vitreux en train de jouer du bistouri laser sur un autre omega à la chevelure argenté, assis et les mains liées derrière son dos, qui fixait le mur sans mot dire. Son torse nu était couvert de coupures diverses profondes par endroits, un peu calcinées par le laser par d'autres, son visage tuméfié par des bleus et Kentarou vit à son regard gris apathique que Furuhashi l'avait abruti de sérum de vérité.

Chihiro Mayuzumi.

L'espion en chef de Seijûrou Akashi que Yamazaki, qui fut considéré comme le soldat le plus efficace de l'armée, avait réussi à capturer. Furuhashi avait décidé de s'occuper de lui avant de l'amener au roi Makoto afin qu'il puisse jouer avec. "Quel dommage que tu ne prennes pas de plaisir dans ta souffrance alors que j'ai tout fait pour que tu l'apprécies, s'attrista Koujirou en caressant la joue gonflée de son prisonnier, tu aurais été un parfait compagnon pour moi."

Kentarou soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Koujirou Furuhashi avait un très gros penchant pour les personnes masochistes et considérait ses interrogatoires comme une initiation en la matière mais il ne comprenait pas que la majorité des personnes détestaient avoir mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. "Alors, tu as eu des infos?, demanda Seto en détournant le regard de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait affligeant.

\- J'ai réussi à lui faire dire deux ou trois petites choses, répondit placidement Koujirou en rangeant son bistouri, apparemment, Imayoshi est au courant de nos agissements et Seijûrou Akashi est en voyage sur Terre avec une petite escorte."

 _Pourquoi le fils de l'empereur se risquerait-il de voyager sur une planète moins évoluée?_ , se demanda Kentarou, connaissant Makoto-sama, _il risque de changer de plan dès qu'il sera mis au courant. "Bien, je vais en informer Makoto-sama._

\- Je viens avec toi, fit Koujirou en le rejoignant sur le seuil, je me demande quel sort Makoto-sama réservera à ce pauvre Mayuzumi, s'amusa-t-il à dire ensuite assez fort pour que l'intéressé puisse entendre, tu crois qu'il attendra que cet omega soit en chaleurs pour l'envoyer en pâture aux alphas de notre armée?"

Kentarou ne dit mot et ferma la porte à la place. Makoto en serait certes capable mais il trouverait que, non seulement cela manquerait de raffinement mais qu'il serait brisé trop rapidement mais il ne commenta point ce fait avec Furuhashi. Il y avait plus important.

Pendant ce temps, Chihiro réussit à se libérer des liens dans la cellule grace au petit bistouri laser qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser à ce tortionnaire de mes deux au moment où il l'avait attaché sans qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Il était mal en point, il s'en voulait d'avoir presque tout divulgué mais il devait prévenir Imayoshi le plus vite possible.

Le chef-espion décida d'user tout ce que lui avait appris son mentor, Tetsuya Kuroko (une ironie que celui-ci fut plus jeune que lui) afin de s'en sortir. La cité de Seirin se trouvait non loin d'ici, il ferait une halte, le temps de se soigner et de recouvrir sa santé. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


	11. Sombres réminiscences

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 10 : Sombres réminiscences :

Les jours défilèrent sans que les démètriens prirent leur forme adulte, ce qui agaça grandement Aomine qui avait l'impression d'être dans une garderie au lieu d'une piaule où se poser tranquille. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs, Kagami devait gérer le manque flagrant de présence de Tetsuya (qui apparaissait presque n'importe où quand il était là, même au moment où il prenait sa douche, ce qui l'inquiéta) alors que Himuro tentait de calmer Atsushi qui faisait des crises de jalousie digne d'un alpha adulte quand Taiga se rapprochait un peu trop de lui.

C'était simple, ce petit géant ne cessait de menacer son ami d'enfance en lui disant : "Je vais t'écrabouiller", ce à quoi le roux répondit : "Tant mieux, il y aura plus de gâteaux pour Ryouta et Tetsuya pour le goûter." Cela le calma aussi sec (en plus du regard bien intimidant que lui lançait le petit Tetsuya ensuite). En tous cas, Tatsuya l'avait adopté et avait réussi à ce qu'il mange moins de sucreries et de chips à la grande surprise d'Aomine et ses deux autres copains.

Le policier, quant à lui, veillait sur Ryouta en l'aidant dans ses constructions étranges. En réalité, le blond cherchait à créer susceptible de rendre sa taille adulte pour en faire ensuite profiter les autres. "Malheureusement, il me faudrait un concentré d'atomes capable de modifier les cellules, s'attrista Ryouta qui fit la moue en regardant le plan qu'il avait dessiné pendant qu'Aominecchi et lui se reposèrent dans la chambre de l'omega.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter, fit Daiki qui fut allongé les deux mains derrière sa tête, j'ai entendu dire que les lieux où on abritait ce genre de trucs étaient bien gardés. Le mieux est d'attendre.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te caliner, Daiki, se plaignit le blond en s'allongeant à coté de lui, une étrange fatigue s'emparant de son corps.

Daiki ne niait pas que les tendres étreintes de Ryouta lui manquaient, à plus forte raison que celles-ci dataient mais il fallait prendre son mal en patience. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas que Hanamiya les reconnaissent si jamais il était au courant du voyage d'Akashi ici. Le prince de Touou n'avait toujours rien dit à Tetsu. Cela dit, l'ancien chef-espion de l'empereur était trop occupé d'user de ses compétences pour espionner les faits et gestes de Kagami quand il revenait de son travail.

Il avait même cru voir de la fascination dans ses yeux quand celui-ci lui avait parlé de ses métiers de pompier et cuisinier. Apparemment, Tetsu s'est entiché de ce lourdaud, pensa-t-il en soupirant tout en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de Ryouta qui s'était endormi à coté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le tracassait.

Lorsque Kagami et lui devaient partir pour le boulot, Himuro amenait Ryouta et les autres à l'orphelinat d'Alex où ils pouvaient rester en contact avec Midorima et Akashi. Selon ce que lui avait dit Tetsu, si le prince de Shûtoku avait l'air de s'y être fait, en se liant d'amitié avec un terrien omega et la petite soeur de ce dernier (il dormait d'ailleurs chez lui ce soir), le fils de l'empereur semblait de plus en plus instable malgré son tempérament habituellement glacial et serein.

Etait-ce dû au changement d'atmosphère?

 _Où suis-je? Pourquoi tout est noir?_

 _Seijûrou regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que le néant._

 _Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci lui semblait si vivide. D'habitude, ses songes alternaient entre une triste nostalgie qui lui était pathétique et une soif de conquête qui, elle, lui semblait bien rassurante._

 _C'était pour quoi il était né, après tout._

 _Pour asseoir la puissance de sa lignée et mettre ses sujets à genoux devant lui._

 _Ainsi en était le destin des Akashi._

 _Des pleurs attirèrent son attention._

 _D'où venaient-ils?_

 _Seijûrou avança jusqu'à une porte entrouverte au milieu des ténèbres, les sanglots se rapprochant de plus en plus._

 _L'enfant poussa alors timidement cette unique entrée, le coeur pris d'une angoisse qui lui était si peu familière pour découvrir une scène qu'il s'était promis d'effacer._

 _Un homme se trouvait à terre devant lui, le coeur transpercé par la lame qu'il tenait dans sa petite main avec à ses cotés un garçon plus âgé en train de pleurer la dépouille fraichement assassinée._

 _Seijûrou le reconnut de par ses cheveux ébènes._

 _Son premier ami. Celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère._

 _La voix de son père tonna alors : "Seijûrou, de par ce geste, tu viens de prouver que tu es digne de la lignée des Akashi."_

 _Non._

 _L'enfant devant lui le toisait de ses yeux gris mais il ne lut aucune haine dans son regard._

 _Juste de la pitié._

 _Non._

 _Arrête._

 _Un autre petit garçon se tenait à coté de lui et se mit à le regarder, la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux vermillons à deux doigts de verser des larmes._

 _Seijûrou les lui couvrit de ses deux mains en hurlant avec hargne._

 _"C'est de ta faute, hein? J'aurais du m'en douter, il n'y a que toi qui m'empêche de mettre mes plans en exécution. Sale. Petit. Gêneur."_

 _Il le poussa avec une telle force qu'il renversa par terre, cachant ses yeux en faisant fi du fait que celui-ci se débattait._

 _Tout redevint noir autour d'eux._

 _"Il est hors de question que je me souvienne, tu m'entends? Je suis un Akashi."_

 _Il ignora les larmes qui coulèrent de ses propres joues._

 _"NOUS sommes des Akashi et tu as intéret à l'accepter."_

 _Le garçon s'arrêta de bouger_ et ce fut le moment où Seijûrou s'éveilla brusquement, seul, dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat.

Il s'assit en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux pour ensuite contempler le ciel nocturne où la pleine Lune brillait depuis la fenêtre. Le roux huma un moment les effluves de myosotis qui flottaient dans l'air, signe que la chambre de Kouki était proche.

Il décida d'y aller.

Kouki eut un petit moment de surprise en voyant le petit Sei arriver dans sa chambre, l'air ensommeillé. Il avait le sommeil léger et le moindre bruit avait tendance à l'éveiller mais en voyant l'expression égarée du petit garçon et les traces de larmes sur ses joues, il ne pensa plus à ça. "Tu as fait un cauchemar?, chuchota-t-il.

Seijûrou mit sa fierté de coté en hochant doucement la tête. Kouki lui fit alors une place dans le lit où il s'allongea en se nichant dans les bras de l'omega. La douce chaleur et la tendre odeur qui émanaient de ce terrien suffirent à l'apaiser. Le brun le berça doucement et ne s'endormit que lorsque le petit garçon fut assoupi, soulagé de le voir dormir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de L'ètincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête UshiOi. A bientôt. :)**


	12. Croissance surprise

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici la suite, merci DGM-médiéval pour ta review même si cela me donne l'impression que l'histoire est un peu prévisible (je vais changer deux ou trois choses niveau intrigue). Par contre, NanouLuce, j'ai lu ta requête même si, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne connais Tara Duncan que de nom (je vais me renseigner), je vais m'inspirer d'un jeu vidéo que j'adore, le cinquième volet des Heroes of Might and Magic pour les orcs. Je voulais aussi te demander ce que tu as pensé de l'intro de la fic où tu as posté la requête. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 11 : Croissance surprise :

Riko se leva aux aurores pour découvrir qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa taille adulte. "Ce n'est pas trop tôt, se réjouit la princesse en s'étirant, j'en avais marre de rester une petite fille." Elle avait passé les derniers jours à aider la grand-mère de Teppei pour ses travaux de tricot ainsi que pour le ménage tout en allant voir les garçons à l'orphelinat d'Alex de temps en temps quand son ancien garde l'amenait là-bas.

La brune pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous accoutumés à la vie terrienne, même Akashi-sama. Ce dernier lui avait confié qu'il avait étudié l'histoire des terriens et qu'il y avait trouvé beaucoup de similitudes avec l'histoire démétrienne, notamment en ce qui concernaient les guerres et les conquêtes. Vu l'air pensif qu'il avait affiché en parlant de ça, Riko espérait que, peut-être, reverrait-il sa décision.

Elle connaissait le traumatisme dont il était sujet bien entendu, son père lui en avait parlé tout comme Kuroko lorsqu'il avait mis la main sur des archives classées confidentielles lorsqu'il s'était rendu incognito à la cité désertique de Fukuda Sougou afin d'espionner les agissements de Haizaki sur ordre de l'héritier de l'empire et elle se demandait d'ailleurs si cela n'allait pas lui jouer des tours.

En tous cas, cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau la vingtaine. Riko s'habilla donc à l'aide de la petite télécommande de déplacement de molécules vestimentaires (Kise avait validé le nom donné à son invention) puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Teppei et ses grands-parents pour le petit déjeûner, ceux-ci ayant aussi l'habitude de se lever tôt. "Tu es de nouveau adulte, Riko-sama, à ce que je vois, remarqua Teppei en souriant.

\- Oui, fit la brune après avoir salué les grands-parents de Teppei, et arrête avec le "sama". Je ne suis plus une princesse sur Terre.

\- Tu as raison, déclara Kiyoshi en se servant du riz dans l'autocuiseur, tiens, voilà du riz.

\- Merci, dit Riko en s'installant à coté de la grand-mère de son ami, au fait, maintenant que je suis devenue adulte, je peux t'aider dans ton restaurant en t'assistant dans la cuisine.

\- Euuuh, non, s'empressa dire déclarer Teppei, j'ai déjà un commis. Par contre, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour le service." Il ne voulait pas que ses clients finissent empoisonnés. Riko fit la moue, déçue de sa décision mais bon : "Ok, va pour le service." Cela lui ferait de l'exercice.

Cependant, elle se demandait si les garçons avaient aussi grandi.

Pendant ce temps, Kazunari Takao se leva de bonne heure afin de s'occuper un peu du temple avant de réveiller sa petite soeur pour l'emmener à l'orphelinat avec Shin-chan. Le petit garçon avait dormi ici et mine de rien, l'omega s'était habitué à sa présence avec son air faussement sévère cachant en réalité une adorable gentillesse.

Sa maturité le rendait aussi plus agé qu'il ne l'était. "Dommage que je ne trouve pas un alpha avec cette mentalité, soupira-t-il en s'habillant, la majorité que j'ai rencontré sont soit stupides, soit déjà pris. Si seulement Shin-chan avait une bonne dizaine d'années de plus..." Une odeur attira son attention. Fraichement mentolée avec une petite note de pin. "Ça sent vachement bon mais d'où ça vient?" Le noiraud finit de se vêtir pour suivre cette senteur entêtante. La chambre de Shin-chan? Kazunari ouvrit la porte brusquement pour rencontrer un...: "Beau gosse alpha qui ressemble à Shin-chan sans aucun vêtement!? Ouaaah! Je ne savais pas que mes prières allaient s'exaucer si vite." _Et quelle musculature! Il est hyper canon!_

Midorima se retourna pour voir un Takao bouche-bée. Il s'était levé tôt comme d'habitude mais en mettant ses lunettes, il avait découvert qu'il avait quelque peu...Grandi, ce qui avait fait disparaitre les vêtements moléculaires provenant du dispositif de Kise. _Ah, j'ai repris ma taille adulte, on dirait._ Cela dit, l'expression émerveillée de Takao l'agaçait un peu. "Que fais-tu là?

\- Ah!, sursauta Kazunari en reprenant ses esprits, je suis désolé mais euuuh, c'est toi Shin-chan?

\- Qui d'autee veux-tu que ce soit?, fit Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes tout en utilisant le déplacement de vêtements moléculaires (Kise en avait fabriqué à chacun au cas où) pour lui faire apparaitre de nouveau.

Takao se retint de crier. C'était quoi ça? Etait-il en train de rêver? Il se pinça le bras. Non, c'était bien réel et cela lui fit peur. "Qui es-tu, Shin-chan?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'appeler la police ou quelque chose de ce genre."

Le prince de Shûtoku soupira en mettant la petite manette dans sa poche. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas demander à Kise d'user du brouilleur de mémoire même si c'était la meilleure alternative. Il se plaisait bien dans ce temple, Takao lui avait fait découvrir pas mal de choses, ainsi il avait appris à lire les horoscopes et cela lui avait très utile concernant certaines prédictions. Néanmoins, Shintarou n'avait pas pu anticiper ce changement donc il avait encore des progrès à faire là-dessus et puis il s'était aussi renseigné au sujet des diverses techniques médicales terriennes et, en effet, il y avait du retard à combler.

En tous cas, il valait mieux qu'il explique tout à cet omega terrien en espérant qu'il comprendrait, sinon, il utiliserait quand même le brouilleur de mémoire. "On peut aller dans un endroit tranquille? Je pense que mon explication va être longue." Kazunari hocha la tête sans mot dire, tout confus. Dans quoi je me suis empêtré, moi?

Au même moment, à l'orphelinat, Kouki était tranquillement en train de dormir dans son lit quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait. Une odeur finement boisée parvint à ses narines, une agréable odeur de santal. _Hein? Mais qui...?_ Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors lentement sur deux prunelles aux couleurs différentes. "Aaaaah!, cria-t-il en repoussant brutalement, ce qui le fit tomber du lit. _Qui? Qui est cet alpha?,_ pensa-t-il pendant qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, _il...Il va me.._." Seijûrou fut un peu chagriné de voir l'omega aussi apeuré mais c'était compréhensif. "Allons, Kouki, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de lui, c'est moi, Seijûrou."

Kouki sursauta en sentant la main de l'alpha lui caresser doucement la joue. "Mai-Mais, comment as-tu...? Il fut coupé par un doigt tendrement posé sur ses lèvres. "Je vais te l'expliquer, sussura Seijûrou contre son oreille tout en humant son parfum de myosotis, après tout, tu deviendras mon impératrice."

 _Mais de quoi parle-t-il?,_ se demanda Kouki, et _que veut-il dire par...?_ La senteur de santal émanant de Sei devint de plus en plus envoûtante. Bon sang, il est en train d'émettre une odeur de séduction. Kouki eut peur. L'odeur de séduction des alphas pouvait mettre des fois les omegas en chaleur et il ne souhaitait pas..."Je ne te ferai aucun mal, Kouki, chuchota Seijûrou en lui embrassant la tempe. Néanmoins, l'autorité glaçante qu'il lut dans ses yeux semblaient prouvé le contraire.

Seijûrou contempla une dernière fois Kouki avant de s'asseoir pour lui raconter son histoire n'ayant cure de sa nudité. Il omit seulement les détails susceptible de l'effrayer ainsi que de ce voile devenu opaque qu'était son passé, ne souhaitant pas que Kouki le regarde avec mépris ou avec pitié.

L'éveil dans l'appartement de Kagami fut plus tranquille, Aomine se faisant câliner par un Kise enfin content d'avoir recouvré son âge originel. Le prince de Touou se réveilla donc en se faisznt couvrir de baisers. "Ah! Qu'est-ce que cela m'avait manqué, Aominecchi."

Ce dernier ne niait pas qu'il ressentait la même chose et répondit amoureusement au baiser du blond, soupirant lorsque des mains errèrent sous son t-shirt quand..."Attends, une minute, fit-il en rompant le baiser, si toi, tu es redevenu adulte, cela veut dire que..." Ryouta n'eut même pas le temps de faire la moue. En effet, Kagamicchi et Himurocchi allaient avoir de sacrées surprises. "Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on leur dise tout, déclara le prince de Kaijou, car je ne pense pas que Kurokocchi aimerait que je me serve de mon brouilleur sur Kagamicchi."

Daiki hocha la tête en poussant un soupir las. _Quelle galère, je vous jure._

Au même moment, Kagami s'était déshabillé dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche du matin afin de se réveiller un bon coup. L'appartement avait l'avantage de comporter une salle d'eau avec baignoire et une douche, Taiga ayant l'habitude de prendre celle-ci. Au moins, c'était plus rapide. Il ouvrit donc le pommeau de douche pour se laver quand deux bras fins enlacèrent sa taille, un corps se pressa contre le sien, une odeur de violette commença à embaumer la pièce et un petit baiser sur son épaule suivi d'un petit soupir de plaisir se fit entendre. L'alpha roux se retourna alors en retirant lentement les bras autour de lui, bien que cela fut agréable, pour découvrir...: "Aaaaaaaah!

\- Salut." _Tet-Tetsuya. Nu. Il a...Il a grandi.._."Qu-Qui es-tu?, demanda-t-il en le montrant du doigt, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, répondit l'omega en haussant les épaules, j'ai simplement grandi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème!, cria Taiga. _Comment a-t-il fait pour grandir aussi vite?_ Il prit une serviette pour se couvrir et se précipita dans le couloir pour rencontrer un Tatsuya tout aussi confus. "Taiga, il se passe quelque chose de bizar...

-...Pourquoi tout le monde crie?, se plaignit un géant derrière lui qui était en train de bailler, je veux encore dormir, moi." _Non, même Atsushi? Mais qu'est-ce qui se pas...? "_ Ah tu es réveillé, Murasakibaracchi?, s'enquit alors un Kise adulte tout guilleret qui se trouvait derrière Aomine, celui-ci venant de sortir de sa chambre.

Taiga choisit ce moment opportun pour s'évanouir. "Bon, soupira Daiki en se grattant la nuque, qui se charge de tout leur raconter?"

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requête TsukiHina/YamaNoya et la suite de L'étincelle. A bientôt. :)**


	13. Confrontation d'une vérité, partie 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite de la fic. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'avais L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs à terminer et deux prologues pour une autre fic à écrire. Merci beaucoup Yumikai-chan pour ta review et maintenant place à la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 12 : Confrontation d'une vérité, première partie :

"Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout maintenant, déclara Shintarou à un Kazunari plus qu'abasourdi. L'alpha devant lui se trouvait être un prince extraterrestre... On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours et qu'allait-il dire à sa soeur maintenant que son copain Shin-chan était devenu une grande personne? (pas que cela le dérangeait lui, cela le réjouissait beaucoup d'ailleurs) ...Et son odeur mentholée, je pourrai la sentir tous les jours, pensa-t-il en s'imaginant déjà dans les bras de Shin-chan avec un air rêveur...Jusqu'au moment où la voix sèche de l'alpha de ses rêves le fit retourner sur Terre, c'était le cas de le dire. "Je suppose que tu as des questions.

\- Euh, oui, plein, s'empressa de répondre Takao _, et surtout si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie,_ mais nous devons d'abord expliquer ça à Kazuha. Comme ce n'est encore une enfant, elle croira à ton histoire mais je lui demanderai de garder ça secret pour ne pas te causer d'ennuis.

\- Je te remercie, fit Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes, j'ai déjà assez de travail à faire en tentant de dissuader Akashi d'envahir ta planète et puis, il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai découvrir de ce monde, en plus de l'astrologie, bien entendu. Je veux me renseigner sur tout ce qui concerne la médecine et les vertus de votre flore. Je me suis documenté et je trouve qu'elle est bien plus variée que la flore démétrienne. Cela pourrait aider les habitants de Démétria."

Certes la médecine avait progressé de façon exponentielle dans sa planète mais il restait encore des maladies et autres virus difficiles à éradiquer. Ce voyage sur Terre lui permettrait de développer de nouvelles méthodes et de trouver des remèdes susceptibles d'endiguer les épidémies. Shintarou trésaillit lorsque la main de Kazunari se posa sur la sienne pour le rassurer : "Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, Shin-chan, le tranquillisa le noiraud en lui adressant un grand sourire, et puis cela sera amusant et tu m'en diras plus sur toi en même temps, comme ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, comment est ton royaume, ce genre de choses. Je veux tout savoir de toi, Shin-chan."

Le prince de la cité alluviale de Shûtoku se sentit perdre de sa superbe face à cette déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'un omega le, euh, courtisait si ouvertement, quoique l'amulette florale de Seirin que lui avait offert Kuroko favorisait la chance de trouver l'amour selon la coutume. Cela dit, il fut totalement destabilisé face à ces yeux gris pénétrants qui le couvaient avec une affection à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, de même qu'il trouvait l'odeur de Takao, à la fois fraiche et légère, trop entêtante à son goût. Shintarou détestait ce genre de situation où il ne pouvait rien prévoir, c'était angoissant.

Kazunari eut une petite moue lorsque Shin-chan retira brusquement sa main en détournant son regard tout en remontant mécaniquement ses lunettes mais à en juger les pommettes toutes roses, il n'avait pas l'air de laisser indifférant cet alpha venu d'ailleurs.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais réveiller Kazuha tout lui expliquer puis je vais préparer le petit déjeûner, proposa-t-il alors en se levant, après je l'amènerai à l'école et nous irons à la bibliothèque où tu pourras emprunter quelques livres avec ma carte. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit simplement Shintarou encore confus à cause de qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, je peux rester un peu un moment dans cette salle?, demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le sourire que lui adressait le terrien. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Bien sûr, Shin-chan, prend ton temps, déclara un Kazunari plus qu'amusé de la situation avant d'ajouter, tu sais que tu es mimi tout plein quand tu es tout timide comme ça?"

Shintarou le fusilla du regard au moment même où il ferma la porte coulissante, visiblement très énervé d'avoir été percé à jour.

Pendant ce temps, à l'orphelinat, Kouki tenta de faire le bilan sur ce que venait de lui dire Seijûrou bien qu'il eut encore un peu de mal avsc le fait que ce dernier était en réalité un adulte ayant le même age que lui. Pourtant, cela expliquait une grande partie de son comportement.

Cependant, l'omega ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à la fois à cause du regard perçant de l'alpha assis devant lui qui semblait lui intimer de lui obéir mais aussi et surtout parce que ce que venait de lui énoncer ce dernier, sa conquête de la Terre, lui faisait froid dans le dos. "Euuuh, se risqua-t-il de demander, vous...Vous allez nous torturer et faire ces expériences sur nous?" Après tout, la plupart des extraterrestres faisaient ça aux terriens dans les films de science-fiction.

\- Bien qu'il y ait des démétriens prompts à ce genre de méthodes barbares, répondit Seijûrou en pensant aux roi de Kirisaki et ses comparses, je ne compte pas le faire. Vous devrez simplement accepter votre sort et vous mettre à genoux devant ma lignée. De toute manière, étant donné votre comportement plus qu'instinctif face à plus fort que vous, ajouta-t-il avec condescendance, cela sera d'une facilité déconcertante."

Kouki n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. Tout le monde était différent sur cette planète et c'était certainement pareil sur Démétria, la planète où venait Sei. Malheureusement, le brun était trop effrayé par la réaction de l'alpha pour le contredire, pourtant, il décela une lueur mélancolique dans la prunelle dorée du roux. Une tristesse désabusée qui semblait dire : "De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix."

Kouki oublia sa peur et laissa place à la compassion en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras et le consoler comme il s'était évertué de faire lorsque Sei avait l'apparence d'un enfant. L'omega voulait tellement apaiser la souffrance qu'il gardait au fond de lui. "Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Sei?, murmura-t-il en sentant ce dernier rendre son étreinte quand il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Seijûrou huma la senteur de myosotis avant de fermer les yeux. Cette tendresse le tentait de plus en plus, il voulait se laisser aller dans cette douce chaleur qui lui avait si cruellement manqué depuis...

 _"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Sei?"_

 _Non, Kouki, je ne le v... **Tais-toi, nous devons obéir à la volonté de père. Point final.**_

Seijûrou se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Kouki et se leva tout aussi brusquement avant de le toiser froidement.

Cet omega était dangereux. Très dangereux. Il le savait mais pourtant, au fond de lui, son envie de faire de cet être faible et insignifiant son compagnon le taraudait de plus en plus. "Où sont tes affaires?, demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- D-dans la commode, en face du lit, bégaya Kouki en se mettant debout à son tour, apeuré en revoyant Seijûrou redevenir le tyran qui l'effrayait.

\- Prépare-moi de quoi le petit déjeûner pendant que je m'habille, ordonna alors l'héritier en ouvrant un des tiroirs, je commence à avoir faim.

\- T-Tout de suite, bafouilla l'omega en sortant de sa propre chambre pour se calmer une fois la porte fermée. Kouki avait l'impression troublante de ne pas voir un mais deux Seijûrou et cela l'inquiétait.

Car ils semblaient tous deux souffrir, l'un comme l'autre.

Au même moment, chez Kagami et ses amis, l'ambiance était tout aussi électrique. Taiga avait repris ses esprits pour se découvrir allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'un Tetsuya habillé en train de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux tandis que Tatsuya, Atsushi, Ryouta et Aomine étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger leur petit déjeûner comme si rien n'était. "Je te laisse le loisir de lui expliquer la situation, Tetsuya, avait déclaré son frère de coeur qui était en train d'essuyer les joues pleine de miettes de pancake d'Atsushi en ajoutant, Atsushi, il faut que tu manges correctement. Que t'ont-ils inculqué dans ton royaume?

\- Bah, che n'écoutais pas beaucoup mon préchepteur, fit Atsushi tout en mâchant un autre pancake, il me choulait trop.

\- Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine, soupira Tatsuya en frottant de nouveau les joues. Pauvre Atsushi, il avait l'impression que ce géant n'avait eu personne pour l'encadrer quand il était petit malgré sa position. Cependant, cela le rendit adorable à sa manière.

Toujours était-il que Taiga fut encore plus sonné après avoir entendu les explications de Tetsuya. "Donc si j'ai bien compris, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, Sei et toi, vous êtes des extraterrestres et Aomine aussi?

Tetsuya hocha silencieusement la tête. "Et vous comptez faire quoi?, continua Taiga, envahir la Terre?

\- Moi, j'ai juste suivi le mouvement pour retrouver mon Aominecchi, répondit jovialement Ryouta en tentant d'embrassant la joue de l'omega qui le repoussa, eh! Daiki, laisse-moi au moins te faire un bisou.

\- Pas en public, Ryouta, maugréa Daiki en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, répliqua Tetsuya en ignorant ses deux amis, le chef de notre expédition compte certainement le faire mais je vais tout faire pour l'en dissuader, poursuivit-il en lui prenant la main, sois-en certain."

Taiga ne put que choisir de lui faire confiance lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles turquoises emplies de détermination et d'une autre émotion qui fit battre son coeur. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait beaucoup, tout comme la douce odeur qu'il sentait et qui le calmait malgré lui.

Ils auraient pu rester là à se contempler si la sonnerie du téléphone n'avait pas sonné. "Je vais répondre, annonça-t-il en se levant du canapé. Tetsuya le regarda prendre le combiné accroché au mur près de la cuisine, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et c'était troublant mais agréable. La senteur épicée de Kagami lui plaisait aussi et le rassurait en dépit du pressentiment qu'il commença à ressentir.

Quelque chose lui disait que d'autres démétriens viendraient ici et que les terriens risquaient d'être en grand danger.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée sur Kiyoshi, Riko et Hanamiya et sa clique. On se revoit après la requête AkaHina et la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. A bientôt. :)**


	14. Prémices avant les ténèbres

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_.

 **Hellou, voici le prochain chapitre de Convoitise éphémère. Merci NanouLuce pour ta review sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 13 : Prémices avant les ténèbres :

Teppei trouva Kagami bien préoccupé durant le rush de ce midi. En le voyant faire autant d'étourderies comme verser le bouillon au sol par inadvertance ou donner du soja sucré aux clients alors que les clients au comptoir avaient demandé de la sauce soja salée. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'un fantome le pourchassait. "Tu veux faire une pause, Kagami?, demanda le cuisinier pendant qu'ils s'occupaient à faire cuire des ramens dans la cuisine.

\- Euh, ça ira, Kiyoshi-san, le rassura Taiga, c'est juste qu'on accueille des, euuuh, "touristes" à la maison en ce moment et que je dois m'habituer à leur culture.

\- Cela te permettra de t'ouvrir à d'autres horizons, déclara Teppei en remplissant leq bols de ramens, apprendre à connaitre d'autres cultures t'enrichit en tant que personne, son sourire s'élargit, et crois-moi, j'en parle d'expérience."

La vie sur Terre lui avait permis de découvrir de nouvelles choses, peu lui importait si ses congénères démétriens pensaient que cette planète était peu évoluée comparée à leur planète. Le brun appréciait cette ambiance faite de simplicité et de calme auprès de ses grands-parents et l'arrivée de Riko-sama avait rendue même l'atmosphère plus animée mais au fond, Teppei se demandait si tout ça n'était-il pas aussi un prétexte pour fuir Hanamiya. _Je me sens bien lâche au fond, mais que faire face à Hanamiya?,_ pensa-t-il en posant une commande sur le comptoir.

Des mains chaudes et rassurantes effleurèrent doucement les siennes pour prendre le bol de soupe de nouilles toute fumante. Kiyoshi eut un moment de surprise face è ce contact agréable qui l'avait pris au dépourvu et leva ensuite les yeux pour croiser les iris bleus inquiets de Nebuya-san. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Kiyoshi?

\- Oh, Nebuya-san?, sursauta légèrement Teppei en se rendant compte que ce dernier se trouvait assis devant lui, désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- Je vois ça, remarqua Eikichi après avoir soufflé légèrement sur le plat avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement, si jamais il y a un problème, je suis là, tu sais?" Il n'aimait pas voir l'omega aussi soucieux, il avait l'impression que son coeur se fendit à chaque fois que Teppei était au plus mal.

\- Je le sais, Nebuya-san, le rassura Teppei en lui adressant un doux sourire, mais je peux me débrouiller seul pour ce problème et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour tout le mond...

-...Tu ne l'es pas, le coupa Nebuya en lui prenant la main, bien au contraire, poursuivit-il en regardant Riko en train de servir quelques clients qui venaient de s'intaller à une des tables, tu veilles sur Aida-sama même si je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici.

\- Je t'en parlerai quand nous serons seuls, murmura Teppei bien qu'il ignorait que cette proposition enchanta Eikichi au plus haut point.

\- Nous pourrions aller chez moi après le boulot, proposa l'alpha en mettant un peu de soja dans ses ramens, je finis vers 15 heures donc je peux te rejoindre après le rush de ce soir." Et mettte ma maison en orbre en attendant, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Teppei en souriant. L'odeur de Nebuya-san, à la fois terreuse et musquée, apaisa ses inquiétudes et puis, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de partager qurlques bons souvenirs avec lui. Le cuisinier eut d'ailleurs un sourire amusé en regardant la princesse en train de prendre la commande de Hyûga.

Son ami terrien avait eu le coup de foudre lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur Riko et depuis, il ne se mettait plus sur le comptoir afin de taper la discute avec lui mais préférait à la place se mettre à une des tables afin de bavarder avec la serveuse brune pendant qu'elle prenait sa commande. "Je vous sers comme d'habitude, Hyûga-san?, demanda Riko en sortant un petit calepin de son tablier.

Elle trouvait son travail de serveuse très amusant et gratifiant sur le plan physique autant que sur le plan mental pour la mémorisation des choses et puis, cela lui permettait de voir de nouvelles têtes si on omettait Nebuya qui profitait de ses vacances ici bien que quelque chose lui disait que Teppei semblait surtout être sa motivation première.

Ceci dit, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait que le soldat de Rakuzan était certes un goiffre possédant un très grand appétit mais aussi un alpha qui avait un grand coeur. Cependant son attention se focalisa sur la personne en face d'elle. Hyûga-san était un ami que Teppei s'était fait sur Terre et il se trouvait qu'elle aimait bien son coté volontaire bien qu'un peu grognon. _Et puis, il sent bon pour un alpha. Son odeur me fait penser aux nénuphars de mon jardin intérieur au palais._ La seule fleur qui ne lui donnait pas envie d'éternuer, d'ailleurs. "Euh Aida-san, vous avez entendu?

\- Ah, euh, excusez-moi, s'excusa Riko en se grattant la tête, j'étais trop occupée à sentir votre odeur. Elle est très agréable d'ailleurs."

Junpei ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à la déclaration de la jolie brune devant lui. Habituellement, les femmes le trouvaient trop rustre, peu importe la classe dont elles faisaient partie. Néanmoins, le noiraud ne se cachait pas qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'Aida-san au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés quand il avait franchi les portes du restaurant, il y avait deux jours de ça et que dire de cette longue chevelure brune et de ce doux parfum de lotus qui émanait de ce corps si élancé et athlétique? Lorsque Kiyoshi l'avait présenté comme étant sa cousine, le premier reflexe de Junpei avait été de demander "discrètement" des informations à son sujet.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait été très évasif au sujet de la jeune fille en lui faisant comprendre de se débrouiller lui-même pour lui parler. "Riko est très sympathique, lui avait-il déclaré, mais comme elle vient d'arriver, elle ne connait pas bien la ville. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui montrer à ma place, histoire de faire connaissance."

En y pensant, c'était une bonne idée. "Je prendrai comme d'habitude, répondit alors Junpei avant de demander timidement, et euuuh, Kiyoshi m'a dit que tu viens juste d'arriver à Tokyo et je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire un tour tous les deux, pour que je te montre un peu les sites à voir?"

Riko réfléchit un moment tout en se perdant dans les prunelles vertes de l'alpha. Cela lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu et visiter les environs. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Akashi-sama allait envahir la Terre maintenant et puis, elle aimerait bien connaitre un peu plus le terrien alpha qui le lui proposait. Il lui plaisait beaucoup. "Pourquoi pas?, s'enquit-elle en souriant, cela me permettra de découvrir plein de choses. On peut se voir demain après-midi après mon service, si tu le souhaites.

\- Ok, fit Junpei en lui souriant. Il fermerait son salon plus tôt exceptionnellement.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami était aux fourneaux en train de préparer un curry aux clients avant que Kiyoshi lui demanda de retourner au comptoir le remplacer un peu pour l'accueil, Nebuya-san étant parti après avoir fini ses ramens. Le roux était en train d'essuyer tranquillement me comptoir quand une figure bien familière se retrouvait d'un coup assis devant lui, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. "Salut.

\- Aaaah!, s'écria Taiga en sursautant, qu'est-ce que tu fois, là, Tetsuya? Tu m'as suivi?

\- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le lieu où tu travailles, déclara Tetsuya en regardant aux alentous, en tous cas, ça sent bon.

\- Ah, tu es là, Kuroko?, s'étonna Kiyoshi en sortant de la cuisine, comment vas-tu?"

Taiga les regarda tour à tour avant de se rendre compte de la situation. "'At-attends une minute, ça veut dire que Kiyoshi et sa cousine sont aussi des...

-...Chuuut!, lui intima Teppei en lui couvrant la bouche, oui, c'est exact, chuchota-t-il avant de poursuivre à voix basse après avoir avoir relaché sa main, et si tu veux savoir, Riko n'est pas ma cousine. Elle est en réalité la princesse du royaume d'où nous venons, Kuroko et moi.

\- Eh ben, commenta Kagami en regardant Riko saluer Hyûga avant de prendre d'autres commandes, elle n'a vraiment rien d'une princesse." Son caractère était même à l'opposé.

"Riko-sama considérerait ça comme un compliment, fit Tetsuya avant de se raidir soudainement. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à Kagami-kun fut que les démétriens avaient développés leurs capacités cérébrales d'une manière plus èlargie que les terriens. Ainsi, ils possédaient des capacités extrasensorielles et lui-même sentait des vibrations extrêmement négatives dans l'air.

"Eh, l'interpela Taiga en posant une main sur son épaule afin de le ramener à lui, ça va?"

Tetsuya leva les yeux et regardait l'alpha avec inquiétude. Son odeur épicée le tranquilisa cependant mais si ce qu'il ressentait était juste. Hanamiya et les autres étaient sur Terre maintenant et il sentait le pire arriver. "Tout va bien, Kagami-kun, lui mentit-il en posant doucement la main sur celle posée sur son épaule." Je vous protégerai tous s'il le faut.

Taiga savait que Tetsuya mentait mais il préférait attendre qu'ils furent seuls afin d'en discuter avec lui. Cet omega éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver pour le moment. Comme quoi, il y avait un début à tout.

Pendant ce temps, non loin d'une usine désaffectée située en périphérie de la ville, cinq enfants se baladaient jusqu'à la batisse en ruines. "Nous avons bien fait d'"emprunter" un des téléporteurs de Kaijou, déclara le petit Hanamiya en souriant de toutes ses dents, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à nous adapter à l'atmosphère de cette planète qui a tout d'un dépotoir. Nous userons de nos pouvoirs pour obtenir ce dont nous avons besoin ici.

\- En clair, je dois utiliser ma capacité de suggestion, soupira un Seto agacé d'être redevenu un enfant, c'est ça?

\- Tu as tout compris, déclara Makoto avant de demander à son deuxième acolyte qui faisait la moue, tu as pris le nécessaire, Furuhashi?

\- Oui, Makoto-sama, répondit le petit Koujirou avant de se rembrunir, quel dommage que Mayuzumi se soit échappé, j'auraus voulu m'amuser un peu plus avec lui.

\- On a un nouveau terrain de jeu, le rassura Yamazaki qui sortit une flamme de ses mains, je peux cramer des maisons, Makoto-sama.

\- Attends un peu qu'on s'installe, Yamazaki, lui rabroua Hanamiya pour demander ensuite à Haizaki qui se tenait devant lui à regarder l'immeuble, alors Haizaki, tu ne dis rien?"

Shougo pensait à ce qu'il allait faire à Akashi dès qu'il le retrouverait. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa venue sur Terre. De toute manière, le porte-parole de Hanamiya, Hara, avait déjà réussi à rallier plusieurs armées en plus de la sienne dont il avait confié le commandement à son général.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les germes de la révolition fleurissent et que la discorde commence à Démétria et Akashi serait trop occupé pour tenter de sauver la situation. Après tout, il connaissait son point faible .

Sa compassion qu'il tentait vainement de cacher.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de Cutie Pie et la prochaine requête. A bientôt. :)**


	15. Interlude démétrien

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 13 : Interlude démétrien :

 _Cité fleurie de Seirin :_

"Attends-moi, Nigou, interpela Ogiwara en regardant le petit chien courir après un papillon. Habituellement, il était aussi calme que son maitre mais là, il était surexcité. Kuroko le lui avait confié peu avant son départ pour une excursion dans une autre planète. Cependant son ami ne lui avait rien dit de plus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était son jour de congès aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer.

Le ciel s'assombrissait à l'horizon, le vent soufflait dans les étendues fleuries de la ville. Shigehiro avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelque temps, un présage qui lui annonçait rien de bon et qui s'était vèrifié quand il avait recueilli ce jeune homme blessé près de sa maison. "D'ailleurs, il est temps de changer ses pansements, se dit-il en s'accoupissant pour prendre Nigou dans ses bras, allez Nigou, on rentre à la maison. Tu auras droit à tes croquettes."

Le chien le toisa de ses yeux bleus en tiltant légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en gardant un air impassible. _Du Kuroko tout craché,_ pensa le brun avec amusement en reprenant son chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Tetsuya et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils avaient gardé contact même lorsque son ami avait décidé de prendre une voie différente de la sienne. Néanmoins, même s'il était resté loyal envers leur cité natale quand il était entré au service de l'empire rakuzien, Ogiwara avait remarqué que Kuroko avait changé depuis son retour à Seirin même s'il avait l'air plus heureux quand il enseignait aux enfants.

Quelque chose s'était passé, c'était certain, quelque chose que l'ancien maitre-espion cachait. Peut-être que son voyage était en lien avec tout ça. En tous cas, il attendrait que Tetsuya lui en parle. Shigehiro arriva devant son foyer. Comme toutes les habitations de la cité de Seirin, le palais royal mis à part, celle-ci avait la forme d'un dôme d'un blanc irisé dont on pouvait modifier l'apparence en le rendant en paftie transparent le jour afin de capter l'énergie du soleil démétrien et l'emmagasiner à l'aide d'un dispositif situé sous terre pour la reconvertir en chauffage et en électricité.

Cela contribuait à la protection de la flore environnante, Seirin étant connue pour être la ville la moins polluée de tout Démétria. Le brun passa une main sur le mur devant lui afin de le disperser légèrement et faire apparaitre une porte qu'il traversa avec le chien de Kuroko avant de laisser la surface se reconstituer. L'avantage fut que chaque maison possédait une reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales et le propriétaire pouvait décider de qui rentrait ou non.

Shigehiro posa Nigou à terre et sortit un sachet de croquettes de la petite commode située sous l'évier de sa cuisine pour remplir la gamelle de Nigou. "Voilà ton repas, déclara-t-il au chien qui le rejoignit pour manger silencieusement son repas. Le brun huma alors l'air où planait une fine odeur de cyprès dispersée puis suivit les effluves pour se diriger vers la chambre d'amis où se trouvait, couché sur un lit et recouvert d'un duvet, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et à la peau pâle.

C'était Nigou qui l'avait amené à cet omega blessé et, bien qu'il ne fut pas un médecin de Shûtoku, Ogiwara connaissait les rudiments en phytothérapie vu qu'il faisait du bénévolat au centre de botanique de Seirin. L'alpha avait donc pansé et soigné les plaies de l'inconnu tout en attendant son réveil. Quelque chose en lui évoquait Kuroko et cela le frappa encore plus lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux gris au regard terni par la fatigue et la faiblesse.

"Vous êtes réveillé? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à son chevet, je vais vous injecter un sérum régénèrateur.

\- J'aimerai manger avant, répondit l'omega en s'asseyant lentement au lit, cela doublera l'effet du sérum.

\- Ah, c'est vrai! Où avais-je la tête?, se reprocha Shigehiro en se tapant la tête, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Au fait, fit-il en se levant, quel est votre nom?

\- Chihiro Mayuzumi, se présenta-t-il, je travaille pour l'empire rakuzien.

\- Je suis Shigehiro Ogiwara, déclara le brun ensuite, vous me direz ce qui vous est arrivé après. Je vais mettre le mélangeur gustatif en marche."

Chihiro le regardait quitter la pièce en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à cet alpha qui il était sous peine de le mettre en danger mais il ne resterait que le temps d'être remis sur pied. Ensuite, il repartirait pour Rakuzan prévenir Imayoshi pour les révolutions qui risqueraient d'éclater un peu partout dans le monde. Le maitre-espion se remémora du temps où il avait rencontré Akashi-sama pour la première fois.

La cité désertique de Rakuzan, où il était né, n'était alors qu'un modeste royaume situé non loin de la cité montagneuse de Yousen. Lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune héritier saluer la foule avec la reine du temps où elle était encore en vie, Chihiro avait décidé de se dévouer à son service. Puis quand Rakuzan devint un empire, l'omega avait grimpé les échelons et son absence de présence avait attiré l'oeil du maitre-espion Kuroko qui avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile.

Ce dernier l'avait formé dans le but qu'il devienne son remplaçant, ce qu'il devint suite à l'invasion de la cité rocheuse de Kirisaki mais maintenant, l'héritier était en danger et il fallait agir vite. L'arrivée de son sauveur, les mains prises par une assiette creuse remplie d'une gelée orangeâtre le tira de ses pensées. "C'est une reconstitution d'une soupe de poulet, expliqua Ogiwara en s'asseyant de nouveau, j'espère que cela sera à ton goût."

Chihiro hocha la tête tout en reniflant malgré lui l'odeur de l'alpha à coté de lui. Boisée mais sans trop, un peu musquée, elle lui faisait penser à du bois de rose. C'était agréable sous ses narines mais son ventre cria vite famine donc il piocha la gelée à la cuillère. "Merci de m'avoir recueilli.

\- C'est grâce au chien de mon ami qui vous a flairé non loin de chez moi, fit Shigehiro en souriant, c'est bon?

\- Oui, merci, remercia de nouveau Mayuzumi avant de remarquer une photo numérique encadrée sur une commode, vous connaissez Kuroko?, s'étonna-t-il en la regardant.

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance, répondit l'alpha en se grattant la tête, pourquoi vous le connaissez?"

Chihiro se rembrunit. Cela lui donnait une raison de plus de lui cacher sa véritable identité. Et partir d' ici le plus vite possible.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré en partie sur Demetria et une autre sur Terre. On se revoit pour la requête OiHina/IwaSuga et la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. A bientôt. :** )


	16. Avertissements préoccupants

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère et je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard avec mes autres fics Haikyuu!, les requêtes et la fatigue, ça a mis plus de temps. Merci DGM-médiéval pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question, il faudra lire la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 15 : Avertissements préoccupants :

 _Démétria, cité maritime de Kaijou, centre de téléportation :_

"Donc, le téléporteur multirelais a été piraté?, maugréa Kasamatsu à Nakamura qui le regardais d'un air désolé. Le chercheur du centre océanographique avait reçu un message de la personne qui s'en occupait vu qu'il était aussi chargé de surveiller la zone de téléportage mais lorsqu'il avait eu vent de cette mauvaise nouvelle qui n'augurait rien de bon, il avait préféré prévenir Kasamatsu, quitte à le faire partir de Rakuzan. De toute manière, Yukio avait confié le travail restant à Hayakawa et Moriyama, confiant qu'ils y arriverauent sans lui.

\- Le plus troublant est que le surveillant m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être dans un état second, comme si on le manipulait sans qu'il rende compte, déclara Nakamura en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes, je ne connais qu'une seule personne sur Démétria capable de faire ça.

Yukio hocha la tête. S'il s'agissait de celui qu'il pensait, alors ils allaient tous au devant de gros ennuis. "Où allaient-ils?"

Nakamura se renferma encore plus. "Sur Terre."

Kasamatsu serra les poings en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Bon leur prince et l'héritier n'étaient pas seuls mais l'idée que des mecs de Kirisaki et le roi de Fukuda Sougou aient pu se téléporter là où ils se trouvaient l'angoissait quand même. Haizaki haissait le prince Ryouta et n'hésiterait pas à le réduire en charpie. Le noiraud hésitait à en faire part au roi de Kaijou mais Nakamura et lui furent interrompus par un garde qui arriva au centre. "Nakamura, Kasamatsu, le roi veut vous voir. C'est urgent, Kaijou est à deux doigts de la révolte."

Kasamatsu et Nakamura se regardèrent. Quelque chose leur disait que Kirisaki avait choisi de passer à l'offensive de la plus traitresse des manières. Yukio prit la décision d'envoyer un message à Imayoshi avant de partir pour le chateau de Kaijou.

 _Démétria, centre des renseignements de l'empire de Rakuzan, bureau d'Imayoshi :_

Imayoshi regarda les messages en tapotant son bureau du doigt. Mayuzumi avait pu fuir ses assaillants et était plur le moment à Seirin en convalescence mais cette histoire du roi de Kirisaki parti sur Terre avec quelques acolytes ne lui plaisaient pas et comme il l'avait prévu, Haizaki était avec comme la révolte qui menaçait le royaume de Kaijou. Le noiraud eut l'intuition que celui de Touou n'allait pas tarder à suivre le mouvement. "Sacré Hanamiya, fit-il avec un rire amer, tu aimes toujours autant étirer tes toiles d'araignées pour mieux dévorer ce qu'i l'intérieur. Ta perversion n'a vraiment aucune limite."

La vérité était que sa cité natale n'était pas celle de Touou. Shoichi venait de Kirisaki et avait servi Hanamiya dans sa jeunesse avant que ses parents ne décidèrent de partir pour la cité rocheuse pour la cité volcanique à cause du climat malsain présent au château et surtout parce que Shoichi avait été déclaré omega l'année de ses treize ans et qu'ils connaissaient tous deux ce que pensait le prince Makoto de cette classe. "Les omegas seront tous mes esclaves, avait-il l'habitude de dire quand il était petit malgré les remontrances de sa mère la reine à ce sujet.

Imayoshi se demandait même si l'instabilité de Hanamiya n'avait pas empiré après son départ.

En tous cas, le prince Daiki ne devait pas rentrer sur Démétria pour le moment. Il envoya un message à Aomine pour l'avertir du danger imminent.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Aomine écrivait son rapport au commissariat, les sourcils froncés à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait eu un braquage de banque mais étrangement, les gens avaient eu une attitude plus que pacifique, les banquiers et les clients donnant gentiment l'argent aux ravisseurs. D'ailleurs, quand ses collègues et lui les avaient interrogés pour savoir leur état psychologique, les victimes avaient eu une attitude plus que placide.

Comme si on leur avait enlevé toute peur et que cette émotion avait été remplacée par un optimisme déplacé. Seul quelqu'un dotait du pouvoir de suggestion pouvait faire ça, ce qui voudrait dire que d'autres démétriens qu'Akashi et leur bande seraient là. Sa montre multitache émit une sonnerie discrète. Daiki mit son bras sous son bureau afin de la dissimuler bien que seul le calme Susa venait le voir dans son bureau pour lui expliquer les directives.

Le cadran de la montre se transforma en un petit écran qui lui montra un message crypté.

Comme il avait pu s'en douter, des démétriens de Kirisaki étaient en ce moment sur Terre avec le roi Hanamiya et celui de Fukuda Sougou mais, ce qui le préoccupa le plus fut la situation de Kaijou. Il hésitait à en faire part à Ryouta pour ne pas l'alarmer mais le blond lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui cacher au début de leur relation donc, le noiraud n'eut pas le choix.

Ryouta déambulait un peu en ville et écumait surtout la moindre boutique électronique qu'il croisait, à la recherche du moindre composant qui l'interesserait pour ses futures inventions. Kurokocchi avait suivi Kagamicchi comme à son habitude, Murasakibaracchi était avec Himurocchi à l'orphelinat où se trouvait Akashicchi et Midorimacchi viendrait probablement les voir dans la soirée s'il n'était pas occupé au temple donc, le blond n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour eux.

Par contre, le fait d'être loin de son Daiki chéri l'attristait, lui qui pensait qu'une fois sur Terre, ils se verraient plus. Bah, autant l'attendre à la maison, pensa le blond après avoir fureté dans une boutique et acheté deux ou trois composants avec l'argent que lui avait passé Himurocchi. Ryouta rentra donc dans ce qui fut sa nouvelle maison et partit dans la chambre se prélasser dans le lit encore empreint de l'odeur de Daiki.

Il aimait bien cette vie entourée de ses amis et de celui qu'il aimait. _Quel dommage que Daiki et moi soyons des princes_ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

Sa morosité disparut vite lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son bien aimé se rapprocher. "Daikiii, s'écria-t-il joyeusement en sautant dans les bras d'Aomine dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, tu m'as tellement manqué." Et il ne niait pas qu'il trouvait son omega adoré très sexy dans cet uniforme de la police terrienne.

Aomine lui rendit gentiment son étreinte en souriant légèrement. Ryouta était aussi démonstratif que son amie d'enfance et dame de compagnie Satsuki question affection et bien que cela le gênait habituellement, la senteur agréablement citronnée qui émanait de l'alpha et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans ses bras l'apaisèrent.

Le noiraud, cependant, se dégagea des bras du prince de Kaijou à regret. "Il faut qu'on parle, j'ai des nouvelles de Démétria."

Ryouta se retint de faire la moue face au visage renfermé de Daiki. Il avait dû avoir de mauvaises nouvelles et en effet, celles-ci l'étaient : "Hanamiya, sa clique et Haizaki sont sur Terre en ce moment-même, déclara Aomine pendant qu'ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit, et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant ses mains, ton royaume est sur le point de subir une révolte."

Ryouta digéra l'information en fermant les yeux pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Bien qu'il eut très envie de repartir sur Démétria aider sa famille et essayer de comprendre pourquoi son peuple agissait ainsi, il faisait suffisamment confiance à Yukiocchi et le reste de sa garde rapprochée pour s'en charger et lui donner des nouvelles du front au cas où. "Le mieux que nous puissons faire, fit-il en serrant tendrement les mains d'Aomine, est de protéger Akashicchi. Même si beaucoup de monde est contre les agissements de son père, je suis certain que lui peut changer les choses."

Daiki eut un moment d'étonnement avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois : "Comme quoi, il t'arrive de réfléchir, Ryouta.

\- Eh! Un génie comme moi peut être sèrieux quand il le faut, le rabroua le blond en faisant la moue.

\- Je le sais, lui chuchota Daiki en lui posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime."

Le noiraud enlaça alors Ryouta pour mieux l'embrasser tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué lorsqu'il avait été seul sur Terre et il en profitait maintenant beaucoup pour le faire dès que son alpha et lui furent rien que tous les deux. "Je te protégerai, Ryouta, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

\- C'est moi qui suis censé te dire ça, rétorqua gentiment le blond, je suis l'alpha, après tout.

\- Mais ton comportement est digne d'un omega, lui répondit Daiki en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, pas que je m'en plaigne."

Ryouta eut une mine boudeuse qui le fit rire malgré lui avant que le blond en fasse de même. Ils oublièrent ainsi un instant qui ils étaient et le danger qui planait, dans cette atmosphère tendre et aimante où rien ne les atteignait.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requête AkaHina et la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Sinon, la parution risque d'être un poil plus lente à cause de ma santé mais maintenant que j'ai réfléchi à l'agencement des chapitres, ça ira. A bientôt. :)**


	17. Petite pause sucrée

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici la suite de la fic avec notre géant fan de sucreries et le frère de coeur de Kagami. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 16 : Petite pause sucrée :

Pour Atsushi Murasakibara, prince cadet du royaume de Yousen, la vie avait toujours été synonyme d'ennui mortel. Son père avait été heureux que son époux omega eut donné naissance uniquement à des alphas entre sa grande soeur, ses trois grands frères et lui. De plus, ils s'ètaient vite démarqués en étant charismatiques et très talentueux.

Pour Atsushi, cependant, cela n'avait pas été la même rengaine. Certes, il était l'alpha le plus grand de la fratrie, il s'était même révélé doué pour la science physique durant ses années lycée au point de son père l'avait envoyé à l'académie scientifique de la cité alluviale de Shûtoku afin qu'il se spécialise davantage.

Toutefois, même si Mido-chin avait été qon camarade de classe, le recteur l'avait vite expulsé car il ne faisait pratiquement rien pour contribuer à la recherche démétrienne. Le roi de Yousen l'avait donc assigné dans l'armée du royaume, ne comptant ainsi que sur sa force physique, exaspérè d'avoir un fils aussi peu motivé et paresseux. Atsushi avait aimé cette période de cette vie : il avait passé à écrabouiller des gens avec une telle aisance qu'il fut vite enrollé dans l'armée rakuzienne, l'empereur souhautant les meilleurs pour veiller à la sécurité de son fils.

Bien sûr, son père n'avait pas eu son mot à dire puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un "partenariat" avec l'empire de Rakuzan et puis Atsushi n'avait pas été seul, ses deux gardes du corps, un alpha du nom d'Okamura et un omega nommé Fukui, l'avaient accompagnés afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises.

Ces deux-là l'avaient toujours suivi depuis sa plus tendre enfance où Kenichi avait toujours eu tendance à lui faire parvenir des sucreries en cachette au grand dam de Kensuke qui le rabrouait déjà. Ceci dit, ce dernier avait l'habitude de lui faire des scuptures en sucre glace quand ce n'était pas pour en faire dans la neige afin de décorer les jardins royaux envahis par le givre et la glace hivernaux.

En tous cas, même s'il faisait plus chaud à Rakuzan que dans son royaume, Atsushi s'était vite ennuyé de sa vie de soldat. Les entrainements étaient trop faciles, il avait même grandement contribué à la victoire de l'empire rakuzien face à la cité rocheuse de Kirisaki, Masako le saoulait avec ses réprimandes et il n'avait trouvé son réconfort que dans ses sorties au café avec Okamura où il dégustait avec lui les différents desserts ou bien dans les cuisines impériales où il goûtait aux patisseries de Sakurai.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il était parti sur Terre en plus d'obéir à Aka-chin. Même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, Atsushi lui était dévoué depuis qu'ils étaient petits pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait enfin trouvé en lui quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer celui dont il voulait à tout prix être son compagnon.

Muro-chin et lui étaient partis à l'orphelinat aujourd'hui afin d'assister Alex qui devait voir l'ophtalmologue pour une visite de routine. L'alpha le regardait en train de jouer avec les enfants pendant qu'il leur préparait un gâteau. Furihata était parti voir sa famille avec Aka-chin donc ce fut à Alex et eux de tenir la garderie.

D'ailleurs, Mido-chin n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser vu qu'une douce odeur sucrée de meringue vanillée lui titilla les narines. C'était la première chose qui lui avait plu chez Muro-chin, sa senteur appetissante. Puis, il y avait eu son coté doux et responsable qui forçait son admiration tout en lui donnant envie de le protéger et enfin, il ne niait pas qu'il trouvait l'omega très beau avec ses traits fins, son allure élégante et sa gestuelle délicate.

Atsushi n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de choses avant de rencontrer ce terrien et maintenant qu'il en était amoureux, il souhaitait que celui-ci fut toujours à ses cotés. Néanmoins, sa grande soeur lui avait dit un jour qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir toujours ce que l'on voulait mais cet avertissement, le prince de Yousen s'en moquait. "Alors, Atsushi, demanda alors Tatsuya en le rejoignant tandis qu'il achevait de mettre la ganache au chocolat, tu as fini le gâteau?

\- Oui, il est bientôt prêt, répondit Murasakibara en étalant le chocolat liquide le long de la génoise à l'aide d'une spatule.

Tatsuya eut un petit sourire en le voyant si concentré dans sa tâche. Cette histoire d'extraterrestres l'avait plus que surpris mais il avait décidé de s'adapter à la situation vu que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Par contre, lorsqu'Atsushi lui avait déclaré qu'il était un prince, le noiraud n'en était que peu étonnè étant donné sa tendance à laisser les autres faire tout le travail.

Néanmoins, l'omega faisait tout pour corriger un peu sa paresse, le discours de l'alpha à ce sujet l'ayant chagriné. Atsushi était persuadé qu'il n'était doué que pour se battre, se traitant même de lourdaud pour la forme et chaque nouvelle activité qu'il tentait d'entreprendre l'ennuyait grandement.

Ainsi, Tatsuya avait décidé d'en choisir une avec ce qu'il aimait le plus : les gâteaux et les bonbons. A la vue du gâteau au chocolat qu'avait préparé Atsushi, le noiraud se dit qu'il avait vu juste. "Ce gâteau a l'air délicieux, Atsushi. Il va plaire aux enfants, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à ces derniers de venir manger.

Le visage souriant des petits lorsqu'ils le dégustèrent avec eux réchauffèrent le coeur d'Atsushi. Pour la première fois, il se sentit motivé à faire plus, à s'améliorer dans quelque chose.

Il avait enfin trouvé une vocation, et ce grâce à Muro-chin. "Merci Muro-chin, déclara-t-il en recueillant du doigt une miette sur la joue de Tetsuya qui sursauta légèrement face à ce geste.

\- Atsushi, s'indigna-t-il, il y a des enfants.

\- Et alors?, fit Atsushi avec désinvolture, ce n'est pas comme si je t'embrassais."

Tatsuya secoua la tête en soupirant. L'alpha n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel, il le voyait déjà lorsqu'ils dormaient tous les deux dans sa chambre où Atsushi n'hésitait pas à l'étreindre ou bien lorsque celui-ci sortait de la douche en train de se frictionner les cheveux avec une serviette mais dans son plus simple appareil. Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des petites crises de jalousie vis-à-vis de Taiga mais Kuroko l'avait vite rappelé à l'ordre.

Bon, il était vrai que le démétrien avait un corps splendide mais c'était quand même un peu embarassant. En tous cas, Tatsuya s'était attaché en lui, le grand gaillard gourmand un tantinet enfantin et son odeur, des légers effluves aux notes caramélisées, le séduisait même si Atsushi s'en servait rarement dans ce but d'ailleurs. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin pour lui plaire. Ou bien, prenait-il pour acquis le fait qu'il serait un jour son compagnon, cela lui correspondait plus.

Néanmoins, Tatsuya ne serait pas contre l'idée de le devenir. Contrairement aux alphas qui avaient essayé de le courtiser, Atsushi ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une beauté à s'accaparer ou comme un omega idéal pour procréer mais comme une personne à part entière. Le son de la sonnerie le tira de sa rêverie : "J'y vais, dit-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir pendant qu'Atsushi resservit des parts aux enfants.

Une Alex souriante apparut avec un petit garçon qui lui fit d'emblée mauvaise impression avec ses fines pupilles et ses joues creuses : "Coucou Tatsuya, salua la blonde toute guillerette, j'ai oublié mes clés donc je suis contente que tu sois là. Voici Kentarou Seto, un nouveau venu. Le pauvre s'est retrouvé dans la rue suite à l'abandon de ses parents."

Un bruit d'assiette qui se brisa au sol les firent sursauter. Atsushi se trouvait derrière Tatsuya en train de fusiller l'enfant tandis que celui-ci le répondit par un sourire narquois. "Qu'y a-t-il, Atsushi?, demanda Tatsuya avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'un des amis du démétrien, Akashi avait usé d'un instrument pour brouiller légèrement la mémoire de sa marraine afin qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas.

Bien entendu, le noiraud n'avait pas trop aimé apprendre ça mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Déjà que Taiga avait été au bord de l'apoplexie. Atsushi se renfrogna en ramassant son assiette. Seto était le bras droit de Hanamiya et s'il était ici, cela voulait dire qu'il avait repéré Aka-chin.

 _Il faut que j'attende qu'il arrive._

Pendant ce temps, Kentarou regardait ce beau monde. L'odorat très développé de Furuhashi leur avait permis de retrouver facilement Akashi et les autres mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer une omega aussi douce et gentille avec de si magnifiques cheveux d'or. _Mais je ne suis pas là pour lambiner._ Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sous cette apparence enfantine.

De toute manière, Akashi ne serait pas assez fou pour tenter quoique soit.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête KuroHina. A bientôt. :)**


	18. Le tissage de la toile, part 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 17 : Le tissage de la toile, partie 1 :

" _Voilà, tu sais tout Shintarou,_ fit la voix holographiée d'Akashi, _fais attention._

\- Je ne pense pas que Hanamiya et sa bande s'attaquent au temple où je suis, déclara Midorima en regardant la projection holographique de l'héritier qui fut émise depuis sa montre multifonction, et je m'inquiète plutôt pour toi, ajouta-t-il en remontant machinalement ses lunettes, tu es leur cible après tout.

\- _Seto sait qu'il ne peut m'attaquer de front,_ répliqua Seijûrou avec un petit rictus, _de plus, j'ai élu domicile chez Kouki maintenant donc je vais très peu à l'orphelinat. Si jamais Hanamiya décide d'attaquer pour de bon, une réunion s'imposera mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes._

\- Oui, valida Shintarou en hochant la tête, s'il y a quelque chose qui fait la notoriété du roi de Kirisaki, c'est bien sa perfidie, il eut un bref sursaut quand deux bras l'enlacèrent malicieusement, je vais te laisser, Akashi. J'ai un omega un peu trop entreprenant à gérer.

\- _De même que je dois courtiser le mien_ , renchérit Seijûrou d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux, _je te souhaite une bonne journée."_

Shintarou appuya sur sa montre pour faire disparaitre la projection en soupirant. Murasakibara avait averti Akashi que le bras droit de Hanamiya s'était servi de son apparence enfantine pour s'infiltrer dans l'orphelinat de Mademoiselle Garcia. Bien qu'il fut soulagé que leur ancienne hotesse n'eut rien, cela n'augurait rien de bon. L'horoscope de ce matin n'avait pas été au beau fixe d'ailleurs et ce que lui avait dit Akashi semblait coroborer ce fait.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment mais l'odeur de l'omega qui était en train de le caliner pour son plus grand déplaisir l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage. Takao avait toujours cette propension à lui montrer son affection d'une manière plus que directe ce qui troublait grandement sa tranquilité d'esprit. Surtout que d'habitude, c'était l'alpha qui devait courtiser l'omega et non l'inverse. "Qu'est-ce que t'as, Shin-chan?, demanda Takao en levant sa tête pour regarder l'alpha dont la mine s'était assombrie.

Certes, Shin-chan avait un tempérament plus qu'introverti qvec des petites manies bizarres mais il sentit que quelque chose le minait. Sauf que, comme d'habitude, il allait le rejeter sèchement : "Rien de ce qui te concerne, Takao, rétorqua Shintarou en desserrant son étreinte, je vais nettoyer la salle des prières vu que, te connaissant, tu ne l'as pas encore fait."

Kazunari le regardait alors quitter la salle d'un pas vif pour s'atteler à cette tache. Le noiraud avait pris l'habitude d'observer les expressions de Shin-chan et là, il savait que le démétrien s'inquiétait. Mais comment lui tirer les vers du nez? "En usant de mon odeur, évidemment, répondit Takao avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci faisait toujours de l'effet à l'alpha même si ce dernier s'évertuait à ne pas le montrer.

Kazunari avança donc discrètement jusque dans la salle des prières où il eut une vue imprenable sur les fesses de Shin-chan pendant qu'il astiquait le sol. Dommage que le hakama, le pantalon-jupe porté par les prêtres, fut si ample. En tous cas, l'omega mit au point son plan de séduction en place.

 _Je vais te faire succomber, Shin-chan._

Shintarou acheva de récurer le sol quand il sentit soudain l'odeur de Takao qui lui parut plus encore enivrante que d'habitude. _Oh non..._ Deux mains taquines se mirent alors à lui caresser le torse au travers de son kimono avant de se faufiler insidueusement sous les pan...Le prince de Shûtoku saisit brutalement ces mains délicieusement inquisitrices pour plaquer son assaillant au sol.

Kazunari eut un petit sourire à la vue du regard fébrile que lui lançait l'alpha, voir Shin-chan au-dessus de lui en train de le dévorer des yeux était selon lui incroyablement sexy. Tout comme sa voix devenue bien rauque à souhait : "Souhaites-tu par hasard que j'assouvisse mes plus bas instincts sur toi, Takao?"

 _Ah, pourquoi je n'ai pas mes chaleurs?,_ s'attrista Takao en pensée, _j'aurais été totalement à la merci de ce beau mâle_. "Oui, commença-t-il à sussurrer, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu... Non, non, pas comme ça, se reprit-il en secouant la tête, je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais, Shin-chan, répondit le noiraud en lui caressant la joue, que se passe-t-il?"

Shintarou fut touché mais embarassé de lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris. Il avait vraiment de plus en plus du mal à rester stoïque au contact de cet omega. "Des ennemis d'Akashi sont venus sur ta planète, expliqua alors le démétrien en aidant le noiraud à s'asseoir, ils n'ont encore rien fait de grave mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Kazunari comprit ce que l'alpha sous-entendait lorsqu'il fuit son regard en soupirant légèrement. Shin-chan s'inquiétait pour Kazuha et lui. Il est si mignon. Shintarou eut un bref moment de surprise en sentant Takao le prendre doucement dans ses bras en calant sa tête contre son torse. L'omega s'était mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses sans qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées mais maintenant, le prince de Shûtoku fut surtout perdu dans des effluves qui éveillèrent sa nostalgie en lui rappelant les senteurs printanières des vertes plaines qui s'étendaient près de son royaume. Midorima se demanda distraitement comment allait sa jeune soeur qui fut dans la même tranche d'âge que Kazuha.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était attaché malgré lui à la petite soeur de Takao. Shintarou huma un moment l'odeur de l'omega qui le réconfortait, faisant fi de sa réserve habituelle. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Shin-chan, murmura Kazunari en caressant les mèches vertes, s'il se passe quelque chose, le temps a une entrée secrète où Kazuha et moi pourrons nous cacher." Takao se remémora avec amusement la réaction de la fillette quand Shin-chan lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était devenu aussi grand. Elle leur avait promis de garder le secret si le démétrien lui racontait des histoires sur son monde. "Il est mon nouveau héros des étoiles, avait-elle dit avant de demander innocemment, tu te marieras avec lui, hein grand frère?"

Jamais il n'avait vu Shin-chan aussi nervaux en y repensant mais l'idée de se marier avec l'alpha restait dans son esprit tout de même... Mais fallait-il encore qu'il réussisse à le séduire mais il verrait ça plus tard, Shin-chan avait besoin d'un gros câlin en ce moment. Ce dernier leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts si perçants dans les siens : "Merci, Takao."

Face à cette simple expression de gratitude dite d'une manière si franche, Kazunari n'eut d'autre choix que de planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres fines du plus grand. Le noiraud voulut se dégager peu après, craignant la réaction de Shin-chan quant à cette impulsion soudaine quand une main large sur sa nuque l'en empêcha pour au contraire approfondir le contact.

Shintarou se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi spontané mais la douceur des lèvres de Kazunari fit qu'il eut encore plus envie de les savourer en les butinant allègrement. L'omega se pressa contre lui, gémissant contre ses lèvres, se noyant dans des émanations mentholées qui le firent succombées quand tous deux furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone malvenue. "Et mince, maugréa le noiraud en rompant le baiser, je vais répondre, fit-il ensuite en se levant ce qui permit à Shintarou de reprendre son souffle aussi bien que ses esprits.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait le controle de lui-même et pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, bien au contraire. La voix de Takao le tira de sa rêverie : "C'est l'école de Kazuha, ils m'ont appelé pour me dire de la chercher, expliqua-t-il d'un air grave, elle est malade mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tous ses camarades de classe aussi. Je crains qu'il ne ferme l'école pour voir d'où ça vient."

Shintarou alla répliquer quand il sentit une odeur familière dans l'air. Un parfum fugace aussi putride que l'omega auquel il appartenait. "Ça va, Shin-chan?, demanda Kazunari en le voyant si énervé sous sa carapace impassible.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le prince de Shûtoku, je vais avec toi."

Si jamais Furuhashi avait fait ce qu'il pensait, il le paierait très cher.

 **Voili voilou pour le chapitre. La suite après Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket KagaKuro. A bientôt. :)**


	19. Le tissage de la toile, partie 2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Merci NanouLuce pour ta review sur la requête KagaKuro et oui, Kagami a peur des chiens normalement mais comme ma fic est un UA qui se passe des années plus tard, on va dire qu'il a réussi à surpasser sa phobie (et puis dans le premier générique de fin de la saison 2, on voit qu'il essaye de lutter contre sa peur en habillant le petit Nigou dans une image choupi tout plein). Concernant le fait d'écrire des histoires sur les autres persos, je ne le ferai pas pour le moment vu le nombre de requêtes, et j'avoue que ça ne m'inspire pas d'écrire dessus pour l'instant. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 18 : Le tissage de la toile, partie 2 :

Taiga soupira dans le camion à l'idée du travail qui l'attendait. A peine que le rush était fini au resto que la caserne l'appelait pour une urgence. L'alpha partit donc lorsque la clientèle commençait à s'amenuiser après s'être excusé auprès de son patron : "Ce n'est pas grave, Kagami, le rassura gentiment Teppei, vas-y."

Pourtant, Kagami avait l'impression qu'Aida-san et lui semblaient sur le qui-vive. De même que Tetsuya avait disparu lorsqu'il fut sur le point de lui dire au revoir. "Il faut toujours qu'il joue au fantôme, maugréa-t-il pendant que le camion les conduisait ses collègues et lui jusqu'au lieu du sinistre. Taiga les écoutait en train de discuter sur les incendies qui furent de plus en plus fréquents. "Le pire, c'est que les victimes sont totalement déphasées, fit l'un d'entre eux, un beta du nom de Fukuda, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Comment ça déphasé?, s'enquit Taiga en arquant un sourcil, il savait que ce genre d'incident pouvait laisser des séquelles mais que voulait dire son collègue par là?

\- Tu le découvriras sur le terrain, Kagami."

Taiga n'ajouta rien de plus et se prépara mentalement pour le sauvetage que son équipe et lui allaient faire. Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble en feu, plusieurs pompiers éloignèrent les personnes qui avaient réussi à s'èchapper ainsi que quelques passants tandis que Kagami et Fukuda prirent l'échelle une fois que celle-ci fut déployée. "Il reste encore trois personnes, déclara le béta, deux adultes et un enfant.

\- On vérifiera quand même s'il n'y en a pas plus."

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une chambre délabrée à cause des flammes et de la chaleur. Le feu avait pu être maitrisé mais la première équipe qui était passée les avait prévenus que des retours de flamme ne cessaient de se produire à intervalles règuliers, ce qui rendait le sauvetage extrêmement difficile. "Je pars à l'ètage au-dessus, déclara Taiga une fois que Fukuda et lui se trouvèrent devant un couloir, tu t'occupes de celui-ci.

\- Ok, Kagami."

L'alpha monta en enjambant les débris tout en interpelant afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il croisa des personnes qui semblaient totalement indifférentes au feu qui les enrourait. "Il faut sortir, leur ordonna le pompier, vous risquez de finir brûlés, sinon.

\- Ah bon?, fit une jeune femme étonnée par la situation, ce n'est qu'un petit feu de rien du tout, pourtant." _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?_ Taiga les amena tous dans la chambre où se trouvait l'échelle puis il retourna sur ses pas afin de vérifier s'il restait quelqu'un.

Des pleurs retentirent. Un enfant se trouvait non loin. Taiga suivit rapidement d'où ce son venait tout en regardant s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes puis il arriva au fond du couloir. Il trouva un enfant recroquevillé dans un coin en train de fondre en larmes.

 _Il faut l'amener en lieu sûr le plus vite possible..._ "Tout va bien maintenant, le rassura-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment la tête, tu es en sécurité."

Le petit garçon le regarda de ses petites pupilles larmoyantes avant de lui prendre la main avec hésitation sans mot dire. Taiga remarqua que la fenêtre fut condamnée par une poutre qui venait de tomber. Il ne pouvait donc prévenir personne. _Autant retourner sur nos pas._ "Tu peux marcher?, demanda-t-il au garçon qui hocha silencieusement la tête tout en tremblant à la vue des petites flammes prèsentes encore dans la salle. _Le pauvre doit être traumatisé, contrairement aux autres personnes que j'ai secouru. C'est bizarre quand même_ "On va sortir de là le plus vite possible, le tranquilisa Taiga, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je vais te porter."

Il prit le petit garçon sous son bras puis il avança sans remarquer que l'expression apeurée de ce dernier s'était métamorphosée en un sourire sadique. L'enfant s'apprèta à lever la main quand il fut projeté à terre sans ménagement sous l'oeil surpris et effrayé du pompier. "Mais...

\- Kagami-kun, écarte-toi de lui, fit une voix derrière lui, c'est lui le responsable de l'incendie."

Taiga se retourna pour découvrir derrière lui un Tetsuya on ne peut plus sérieux. _Mais comment a-t-il fait pour...?_ "Cela faisait longtemps, Yamazaki, poursuivit-il d'un ton tranchant, et je vois que tu es toujours aussi enclin à la pyromanie." C'était la première fois que Kagami le vit en colère, lui qui, d'habitude, gardait une expression neutre, pour ne pas dire apathique.

\- Depuis que Rakuzan a envahi ma belle cité, je crois, répondit le petit garçon roux en lui adressant un sourire empreint de folie, mais maintenant, j'ai un nouveau terrain de jeu pour m'amuser et grace à Seto, tout le monde se laisse faire. C'est dommage, poursuivit-il en faisant la moue, j'aurais aimé les voir morts de trouille."

Alors, c'était ça que Fukuda voulait dire par déphasé.

"Mais je ne vais pas te dire les plans de mon roi, continua Yamazaki en secouant la tête, non, non, non. Je vais plutôt faire un feu de joie, ajouta-t-il en levant sa main pour faire jallir une flamme, et voir si le gardien des secrets est un bon combustible. Tu ne pourras plus jouer aux fantômes comme ça."

Tetsuya prit Taiga par le bras et le fit plonger à terre, ce qui les protégea de justesse de la gerbe de flamme que Yamazaki venait de produire. Celui-ci les chercha ensuite des yeux. "Où êtes-vous?, s'enquit-il en avançant doucement, ça sert à rien de jouer à cache-cache, Kuroko. Je vais te trouveeeer, chantonna-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Taiga qui fut plaqué au sol avec l'ancien maitre-espion s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Tetsuya lui intima de se taire. Le temps que Yamazaki fut assez éloigné pour sortir. Ils se trouvaient non loin de la fenêtre où se trouvait l'échelle et l'odeur de brûlé suffisait amplement à couvrir leurs odeurs. "J'ai fait en sorte que nous devenions invisibles à ses yeux, chuchota Tetsuya au pompier, on va ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre et je t'expliquerai tout après, ajouta-t-il avant de grimacer.

Kagami baissa les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur la brûlure présente sur la jambe de l'omega. "On ne va pas ramper, déclara-t-il en se levant pour porter ensuite le démétrien comme une mariée, on va se casser le plus rapidement possible.

\- Trouvé, cria un Yamazaki tout guilleret derrière eux en jetant de nouveau une gerbe de flamme que Kagami évita en sautant par la fenêtre tout en tenant Tetsuya contre lui pour s'accrocher ensuite à l'échelle d'une main. Tout le monde en bas crut qu'il avait échappé à un retour de flammes et applaudir face à tant de bravoure.

Taiga reprit son souffle, surpris par sa manoeuvre et perdu face à la situation mais soigner la blessure de Tetsuya fut le plus important maintenant. Le pompier retira son casque en remarquant que l'omega s'était endormi dans ses bras, les traits transis de douleur. "Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara-t-il à Fukuda lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du camion de pompier." Comme Tetsuya n'était pas d'ici, ça risquait de jaser dans les hopitaux s'il l'amenait là-bas.

Une chance pour lui que Fukuda eut une interprétation bien à lui de l'histoire en les regardant avec un sourire attendri. "Je vais à l'ambulance te chercher de la gaze, du sparadrap et deux bouteilles d'eau, déclara son ami, comme ça, la brûlure sur la jambe de ton compagnon est superficielle donc elle guérira vite."

Taiga rougit légèrement suite à cette allusion pourtant il ne la démentit pas. Tetsuya fut pour lui encore un mystère mais il voulait le connaitre davantage, cet être venu d'ailleurs qui semblait cacher des souffrances qu'il aimerait apaiser. Cet omega curieux qui ne cessait de le suivre en le regardant avec amour, un amour qui était devenu réciproque sans qu'il ne le remarque.

L'alpha le vit s'agiter légèrement dans ses bras et le réconforta en lui posant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de veiller sur le démétrien.

 **Voili voilou, la suite après celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


	20. Confrontation d'une vérité, part 2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la suite. Je suis désolée de trainer niveau publication mais j'ai des petits soucis de santé, ces derniers temps. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 19 : Confrontation d'une vérité, seconde partie :

Kouki montrait les alentours à Seijûrou avec un petit sourire. A la demande de l'alpha, le brun lui avait présenté sa famille et bien, qu'il avait été extrêmement gêné en entendant la demande du démétrien à ses parents pour le courtiser. "Je juge qu'il est normal que je demande d'abord l'autorisation de ta famille avant de faire de toi mon compagnon, avait-il déclaré le plus sèrieusement du monde.

Heureusement que son père et sa mère ne s'en étaient pas formalisés. Au contraire, ils avaient étè heureux de le voir sortir avec un alpha aussi courtois qui le prenait autant en considération. Cependant, ils ignoraient que l'homme qui marchait à coté de lui en train d'admirer les feuilles de ginkgo tomber et voler au vent était en rèalité l'hèritier d'un empire venant d'une autre planète.

Pourtant, même si Sei pouvait être effrayant, Kouki se mit à s'attendrir devant l'innocence qui transparaissait dans son regard en ce moment pendant qu'ils se baladaient dans le quartier non loin de chez lui. L'omega avait préféré que le démétrien vienne chez lui afin d'éviter toute confusion à l'orphelinat. Cela lui avait aussi permis de mieux connaitre Sei tout en tentant de savoir d'où venait ce mal-être qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Ils avaient beau être de deux mondes différents, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, le brun avait l'impression que le fossé qui les séparait n'était en réalité pas si grand que ça. La voix mélancolique de Sei le tira de ses pensées : "Ces feuilles me rappellent la cité alluviale de Shûtoku, raconta Akashi en admirant la feuille de gingko au creux de sa main, l'automne y est plutôt précoce là-bas et Shintarou a même l'habitude de se plaindre du vent trop cinglant.

\- J'aurai bien aimé visiter ce lieu et ton royaume aussi."

Seijûrou regarda Kouki qui lui sourit toujours de cette franchise tendre et honnête. Son coeur fut encore mitigé entre l'envie de se confier et celle de se cacher. L'entendre parler de son royaume le rendit étrangement amer. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert à quoi ressemblait la Terre et son histoire au fil des siècles, la grande cité de Rakuzan lui rappelait certaines villes durant les moments les plus noirs que cette planète eut connu. Même si entendre les démétriens se vanter du gigantisme de son empire continuait à l'emplir de fierté, Seijûrou se demandait qu'elle était la vraie raison de ce sentiment.

Etait-il vraiment heureux de ce qu'était devenu le royaume des Akashi au fond...?

Encore "l'autre" qui le tançait.

 ** _Les Akashi ne doivent en aucun cas faillir. Nous sommes les puissants de Démétria._**

Pour la première fois, Seijûrou parvint à l'ignorer. "Je ne sais plus si l'empire de mon père vaut la peine d'être visité, Kouki, répliqua l'alpha en prenant la main du brun pour mieux la serrer, comme pour bien s'assurer de sa présence.

En rencontrant la famille de celui-ci, Sei avait ressenti une émotion qu'il croyait perdue même si elle revenait de temps à autres quand il était en compagnie de Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou et Atsushi malgré la cruelle sensation que quelqu'un manquait au tableau.

Une chaleur humaine qu'il ne cessait de réclamer.

 ** _Ta faiblesse._**

 _Tais-toi._

Kouki continuait de le dévisager avec inquiétude. Sei était encore en plein conflit intérieur mais il ne put lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Un enfant se tenait devant eux. Un petit garçon aux cours cheveux gris qui effraya d'emblée Kouki par son regard perçant et son sourire provocateur.

Sa main tremblait dans celle de Sei dont la poigne se fit plus douce pour le rassurer.

Une odeur d'intimidation particulièrement oppressante flotta dans l'air.

Kouki reconnut la senteur de santal de l'alpha à coté de lui si ce n'était qu'elle lui suscitait une angoisse glaçante tout comme le regard à la fois torve et hautain qu'il adressa au petit inconnu. "Que fais-tu sur Terre, Haizaki?, demanda Seijûrou d'une voix à la fois froide et atone.

\- Je suis juste venu escorter mon allié, répondit Shougo en se léchant le pouce, rien de plus. Même si je te confie que l'envie de te massacrer me tente beaucoup, je préfère m'attaquer à ce qui t'est cher, ajouta-t-il en regardant Furihata qui trembla encore plus.

\- Laisse. Kouki. Tranquille, ordonna l'alpha roux d'un calme encore plus effroyable, et mets-toi à genoux, tonna-t-il en usant de son pouvoir.

Sauf que ce fut lui qui s'agenouilla sous l'oeil encore plus inquiet de Kouki. "Seijûrou!, s'écria-t-il en se baissant pour le serrer contre lui pour le protéger. Ce geste était inutile, il le savait. Quelque chose chez cet enfant lui faisait peur mais ce fut la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Haizaki les toisa avec un sourire mauvais. "Tu as oublié que je peux copier n'importe quel pouvoir, Akashi, et les rendre caducs, déclara le petit garçon en s'approchant du couple, mais je ne vais pas faire souffrir ton omega, poursuivit-il en poussant Kouki sur le coté d'une main en le faisant tomber sur le sol, je ne suis pas comme Hanamiya."

Seijûrou ne put que se taire et regarder l'enfant devant lui. Il fut subjugué par l'aura écrasante qui émanait de lui. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait face à lui-même.

"Que... Veux-tu?"

Shougo lui empoigna les courtes mèches rousses pour le forcer à regarder. "L'èdifice de ton père va bientôt s'effondrer, Akashi, annonça-t-il en ricanant.

 ** _Non_**.

"Vous n'aurez bientôt que vos larmes pour pleurer. Après tout, l'empereur n'est qu'un usurpateur."

 ** _N'ajoute rien de plus... Si jamais père mourrait, je..._**

Cette partie de lui si autoritaire et sûre de lui commençait à s'effriter.

 ** _Non, je ne dois pas faillir, je suis un Akashi. Dominer est mon devoir. Je..._**

"Bientôt, l'empereur de Rakuzan ne sera plus."

 ** _...Je ne vais pas finir tout seul!_**

Haizaki se mit alors à chuchoter contre son oreille. "Tu as de la chance que j'arrive encore à sentir son odeur. Sinon, je t'aurais réduit en charpie depuis des lustres." Il le relâcha ensuite pour partir de son coté. Kouki en profita alors pour se mettre debout et rejoindre Sei suite à cet étrange échange. L'alpha se leva alors lentement, le regard vide en train de fixer la rue déserte, hébété et partagé entre le soulagement et la rage.

"Sei, murmura Kouki en posant doucement la main sur ses épaules, tout va bien? Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas."

Le regard que lui lança Seijûrou lui brisa le coeur. Sa pupille droite changeait de couleur à chaque clignement d'yeux, tantôt rouge, tantôt or mais ses iris exprimaient une grande détresse, un appel à l'aide qu'il ne réprimait plus.

La porte s'était ouverte sur ce souvenir qu'il s'était èvertué de dissimuler depuis des années.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand Kouki le serra dans ses bras. "Tout va bien, chuchota l'omega qu'il chérissait tant, je suis ĺà maintenant." L'odeur réconfortante de myosotis l'enveloppait de nouveau. Des échos de moments heureux lui revinrent à l'esprit lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, la douce chaleur de l'ètreinte de Kouki l'apaisait.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Au fond de lui, ses deux parties de lui-même aboutirent à un accord tacite.

Ils devaient dire la vérité à ceux qui furent leurs amis mais d'abord, ils raconteraient tout à Kouki.

L'omega qui avait touché son coeur scindé en deux.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera axée Riko, Hyûga et Kiyoshi. On se revoit pour la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête Haikyuu AkaOi. A bientôt. :)**


	21. Le tissage de la toile, troisième partie

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 19 : Le tissage de la toile, troisième partie :

"Je te remercie de m'avoir invitée au cinéma, déclara Riko en souriant, j'ai vraiment aimé ce film.

\- Euh pas de quoi, répondit Junpei en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, content que le film t'ait plue."

Le sourire de Riko s'élargit bien qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable. La vérité fut que Teppei et elle avaient senti des odeurs néfastes provenant de démétriens qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien et la confirmation que quelque chose se tramait n'en fut que plus véridique lorsque Kagami avait quitté en vitesse le restaurant suite à une urgence incendie. Les actualités qu'ils avaient entendu à la radio chez les grands-parents de Teppei avaient parlé d'incendies fréquents dont la police soupçonnait un pyromane d'en être le responsable.

 _Ça, c'est signé Yamazaki,_ avait-elle alors pensé amèrement. Le soldat de Kirisaki adepte de la pyrokinésie leur avait donné du fil à retordre lors de la bataille de Seirin. Heureusement que Teppei avait été là pour maitriser son élément contraire. "Tout va bien, Aida-san?

\- Euh oui, le rassura la brune après avoir légèrement sursauté, j'étais un peu dans ma lune, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de lui confier, j'ai passé une excellente après-midi avec toi et puis j'ai pu découvrir des choses superbes. Je ne savais pas que les sabres d'ici étaient aussi bien travaillés et ces arts martiaux, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient."

Hyûga avait amené Aida-san à une exposition de sabres japonais pour ensuite voir un film d'arts martiaux au cinéma. A la base, le noiraud avait voulu faire une sortie shopping avec elle en pensant qu'elle voulait s'acheter des vêtements ou ce genre de choses mais la jeune omega lui avait proposé de faire ce que lui voulait afin d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

Ce genre d'attention l'avait touché et aussi effrayé mais en voyant combien elle avait été contente de leur sortie, Junpei en avait été soulagé tout comme il succombait de plus en plus à son charme. Aida-san n'était vraiment pas une fille comme les autres et au fond, c'était ce coté garçon manqué qui faisait son charme.

Riko eut un petit rire lorsqu'il se raidit un peu, ses joues prenant une teinte rose, quand elle lui prit la main. Hyûga-san était vraiment adorable dans sa timidité. "Donc, vous travaillez au salon de coiffure juste en face de restaurant de Teppei?

\- Oui, j'ai repris l'affaire familiale, répondit Junpei en regardant devant lui, mon père a décidé de prendre sa retraite et mon petit frère est encore au lycée mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien faire des coupes et je me coupe moi-même les cheveux, expliqua-t-il en passant la main dans les siens, ils ont tendance à pousser rapidement."

Riko enroula une mèche autour de ses doigts en pensant au serment qu'elle s'était fait. Quel dommage qu'elle doive cacher ses origines à Hyúga-san. Au fil de leurs conversations, elle avait découvert que l'alpha à coté d'elle était quelqu'un de très volontaire avec la tête sur les épaules et cette senteur agréable qui émanait de lui... _Il me plait de plus en plus, ce n'est pas bon._ Cependant, l'état de santé des passants autour d'eux la tira de sa rêverie. Beaucoup portait des masques mais elle reconnut entre milles ces étranges cloques purulentes au niveau des doigts et ces quintes de toux grasses.

"On a parlé d'une épidémie aux infos, lui expliqua Junpei en la voyant si alarmée, la maladie était inconnue jusque là d'ailleurs et beaucoup parlent d'un retour de la peste bubonique même si ce n'est étrangement pas contagieux."

Et il en parle comme si ce n'était pas grave?, s'étonna Riko avant de voir une lueur bizarre dans les beaux yeux verts de Hyûga-san, un peu comme si... _Bon sang, Seto,. C'est lui qui a fait ça._ "Bien le bonjour, Medusa, salua une voix enfantine derrière eux.

Riko et Junpei se retournèrent pour voir un enfant aux cheveux bruns et au regard vitreux. "Je vois que mon virus fonctionne vraiment bien sur les terriens, poursuivit le petit garçon en regardant les personnes malades marcher dans la rue, bientôt, ils deviendront de parfaits sujets pour mes expériences.

\- Terriens?, s'écria Junpei, mais de quoi ils parl...

-... Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, le coupa Riko d'un ton désolé, et je vois que Hanamiya et sa garde n'a pas perdu de temps, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus menaçant en se détachant les cheveux, pourquoi s'en prendre aux terriens? C'est Akashi-sama que vous voulez, non?

\- C'est un secret, répondit Koujirou en s'appretant en levant la main pour user de son pouvoir quand une mèche brune s'enroula autour de sa main, suivie d'autres qui se mirent à le ligoter comme des lianes. Le petit garçon fut ensuite paralysé par le regard de la brune dont le regard avait viré au vert clair, les iris devant des fines fentes noires tel les yeux d'un serpent. "Tu n'aurais pas du m'appeler Medusa, rétorqua la princesse de Seirin en sortant un poignard affuté de sa poche sous l'oeil abasourdi de Junpei qui ne comprit plus rien, même s'il y a du vrai dans ce surnom, je le déteste, continua-t-il en se tranchant les cheveux, tu vas rester ligoté ici bien sagement. Vu que le pouvoir de Seto est encore actif sur les gens, personne ne fera attention à toi."

Furuhashi, qui fut libéré de la paralysie, tenta de se débattre mais les cheveux qui l'entravaient se resserèrent encore plus autour de lui. Riko en profita pour prendre un cheveu et le poser à terre pour ensuite l'étirer par la pensée. "Comme ça, je guiderai quelqu'un que tu connais très bien vers toi, fit-elle en se levant tandis que sa chevelure reprit une longueur normale, ses lèvres formant un sourire victorieux, nul doute qu'il fouinera ton esprit et que ça va être très douloureux pour toi, mon petit Furuhashi."

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air ennuyé avant d'avoir un petit sourire narquois. Riko se demandait pourquoi il avait changé d'attitude quand... _Non, cette odeur.._. Un insidueux parfum de chocolat amer lui parvint à ses narines... _Je ne dois en aucun cas la sentir sinon..._

Junpei regardait encore Aida-san et le gamin d'un air ahuri. Qui étaient-ils en réalité et ils avaient bien désigné les gens comme des "terriens"? _Attends, Aida-san est une extra-terrestre? Non, c'est pour un film, c'est ça!_ Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se convaincre vu que l'omega de ses rêves se cramponnait à lui, la tête calée contre son torse en train d'humer son odeur à pleins poumons. "Ramenez-moi chez vous, Hyûga-san, ordonna Riko d'une voix tremblante, je vous promets de tout vous dire mais là, il faut que je m'éloigne le plus possible de cet endroit."

La brune sentit ses jambes flageoler mais elle fut vite rattrapée par le noiraud qui la porta comme une mariée avant de marcher le plus rapidement possible. "Merci, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant la tête au creux du cou de Hyûga-san afin de se concentrer sur le parfum qu'elle sentait.

Elle espèrait que tout irait bien pour Teppei.

Au même moment, Kiyoshi et Nebuya rentraient dans l'appartement de ce dernier, comme ils avaient tous deux convenus. Eikichi fut soulagé d'avoir réussi à tout ranger. Le salon, composé d'un simple canapé et d'une télévision posée sur un meuble, était plus propret et il en avait profité pour mettre ses altères dans le placard. "Je vais te faire du thé, déclara l'alpha en partant dans la cuisine, installe-toi en attendant et fais comme chez toi.

\- Merci, Nebuya-san, fit Teppei en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Le brun en profita pour contempler un peu le lieu où vivait Nebuya-san. L'intérieur était simple avec peu de meubles, des petits rideaux blancs façon napperon recouvraient les fenêtres où il pouvait voir le ciel devenir sombre avec l'arrivée de la nuit.

Teppei aimait bien cette ambiance tout comme être aux cotés de Nebuya-san. Il se souvint de la rivalité à sens unique de celui-ci lors des tournois et sa volonté à se surpasser physiquement, il se mit à rire en se remémorant des moments qu'ils avaient passè ensemble au réfectoire où Nebuya-san se plaignait du manque de goût des gelées qu'ils mangeaient en maudissant le mélangeur gustatif. L'alpha l'avait toujours respecté contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient constamment demandés comment un omega comme lui pouvait participer dans ce genre de festivités.

Nebuya-san l'avait toujours soutenu et protégé, même durant la bataille qui avait eu lui pour protéger Seirin. C'est vraiment un alpha bon et attentionné sous ces dehors de rustre.

Une odeur familière plana dans l'air. Une senteur amère et oppressante qui eut pour l'effet de l'affaiblir.

Le temps s'arrêta pour lui quand l'ombre d'un homme le surplomba. "Je vais enfin te briser en mille morceaux, Kiyoshi, murmura Makoto en levant le menton du brun afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux, Nebuya est trop assailli par mon odeur de domination pour faire quoique ce soit."

Et maintenant que son corps avait parfaitement assimilé l'atmosphère terrienne, il allait s'en donner à coeur joie. Après tout, son odeur était connue pour mettre les omegas rapidement en chaleurs.

Teppei lutta contre la fièvre qui monta en lui et se concentra pour faire apparaitre de l'eau dans sa main en dépit des deux mains de Hanamiya qui se posèrent alors sur son cou pour mieux l'étrangler quand Eikichi apparut dans le salon en haletant tellement l'odeur de domination du roi de Kirisaki fut forte. "Lache... Kiyoshi.

\- Tiens, Nebuya, tu vas profiter du spectacle, ricana Makoto en plaquant Kiyoshi sur le canapé tout en lui léchant la joue.

C'en fut trop pour Eikichi qui parvint à user de sa propre odeur de domination pour intimider Hanamiya et le repousser d'une seule poigne, le projetant contre le mur. "Ça va, Kiyoshi?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en se précipitant vers l'omega. Ce qu'il vit l'estomaqua : le brun était plongé dans un état second, les joues rouges, le corps en sueur, un léger filet de salive coulant de sa bouche. Une détresse muette se lisait dans ses yeux ocres.

Les poings de Nebuya se serrèrent à en blanchir les phalanges. "Quoi? On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu d'omega en chaleurs, fit Makoto en se relevant, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, je te le laisse pour cette fois. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas l'engrosser vu que tu as l'air d'être trop lâche pour le marquer." De toute manière, il n'avait vraiment pas peur de cette grosse brute épaisse. Nebuya ne serait pas tout le temps là pour protéger Kiyoshi. "Ce n'est que partie remise, Kiyoshi, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du brun avant de se téléporter.

Eikichi porta alors Teppei jusque dans sa chambre en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir aux baisers moites que celui-ci posa sur son cou durant le trajet. Il le posa doucement sur le lit puis sortit un préservatif du tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Teppei se sentait mal, les chaleurs qu'il étaient en train de subir n'étaient pas naturelles en soi vu que c'était un effet de l'odeur de Hanamiya. Son corps était plus brûlant que d'habitude, il se lubrifiait encore plus au point qu'il en pleura tellement le désir fut grand. L'odeur boisée de Nebuya-san l'apaisa un peu, la fraicheur contre sa peau une fois ses vêtements retirés aussi. Le brun écarta les jambes une fois que l'alpha se mit devant lui.

Nebuya-san était magnifique avec sa peau mate et ses muscles saillants tout comme sa carrure massive ne fut en aucun cas effrayante. Teppei le trouvait même très attirant et la tendresse qu'il lut dans ses yeux bleus lui fit chaud au coeur. "J'aurais voulu qu'on le fasse dans d'autres circonstances, se confia Eikichi en lui écartant doucement les jambes une fois avoir enfilé le préservatif sur sa virilité, mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il en entrant en lui, j'irai doucement."

Eikichi aurait voulu explorer cette belle peau blanche de ses lèvres et la caresser de ses mains afin d'en éprouver la texture mais l'odeur de Teppei fut telle qu'il avait vite été en rut. De toute manière, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était que cet omega aille mieux une fois ses chaleurs soulagées. "Je ne te marquerai pas, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue une fois entièrement en lui, tout ira bien, Teppei. Tu vas bientôt te sentir mieux.

\- Merci, Eikichi, murmura Teppei, une larme coulant sur sa joue que l'alpha recueillit du pouce avant de commencer à bouger ses hanches.

L'omega brun le serra tout contre lui en calquant ses mouvements de bassin à ceux de son amant. Il se concentra sur la chaleur qu'il ressentit, sur l'odeur rassurante qui l'enveloppait tout en sentant son coeur fleurir d'une émotion qui avait été jusqu'alors ténue.

Cette union devint alors pour lui bien plus qu'un moyen de soulager ses chaleurs.

 _Je te protégerai aussi, Eikichi_.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après la requête Haikyuu! UshiSaku. A bientôt.:)**


	22. Interlude démétrien, seconde partie

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite qui se passe sur Démétria. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 20 : Interlude démétrien, seconde partie :

Kasamatsu maugréa en regardant la loupe GPS que lui avait laissé le prince Ryouta dans son bureau peu avant son départ sur la Terre. Il était tiraillé entre la décision de lui demander de ramener ses fesses sur Démétria et celle de le laisser sur Terre pour sa sécurité. Certes, Kise n'était que le troisième héritier du royaume de Kaijou mais son charisme pouvait faire la différence dans la révolte qui avait lieu en ce moment dans la cité maritime. "Que faire?, grommela-t-il en passant la main dans sa courte chevelure noire, il faut bien mater cette révolution une bonne fois pour toutes."

Bon, les gardes parvenaient tant bien que mal à contenir les émeutes mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout bascule. Tout ça pour quoi déjà? Ah oui, pour mettre fin au partenariat que le roi avait établi entre l'empereur de Rakuzan et lui. Selon les rumeurs entendues par son ami Kobori qui officiait en tant que commandant de la garde royale, Akashi-sama n'aurait pas bâti son empire de manière légitime car, à Démétria, le sens de l'honneur ètait une valeur très importante aux yeux de tous.

Une agréable odeur dont il se serait burn passer de sentir pour le moment le tira de ses pensées. "Qu'allons-nous faire, Kasamatsu?, demanda alors Moriyama en s'approchant de lui, je viens d'avoir le chef du bureau de renseignements Imayoshi et d'après les dernières nouvelles, il se passe la même chose à la cité volcanique de Touou en ce moment.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela Yukio en se levant prestement, allons le voir, Moriyama. Nous demanderons à Hayakawa et Nakamura de surveiller le secteur. Notre prince a déjà assez d'ennuis avec Hanamiya et sa bande. Allons voir Imayoshi et ne t'approche pas trop de moi durant le trajet.

\- Mais pourquoi?, demanda placidement son ami, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une ravissante omega.

\- Non, je suis un alpha qui trouve ton odeur d'omega très excitante, rétorqua Yukio en le toisant de ses grands yeux bleus, donc si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, écarte-toi un peu."

Yoshitaka regarda Kasamatsu, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui pensait n'attirer aucun alpha en général, la déclaration de son ami le surpris plus qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'en discuter davantage à ce sujet. La protection de la famille royale primait sur tous.

 _Centre des renseignements de la cité de Rakuzan, bureau d'Imayoshi_ :

"Que va-t-on faire, Imayoshi?, vociféra Wakamatsu, il faut qu'on ramène notre tire-au-flanc de prince ici.

\- Surtout pas, s'écria Momoi en contredisant le blond, tu veux mettre Dai-chan en danger?, c'est ça? Je sais que tu le détestes mais quand même...

-... On se calme, vous deux, tenta d'apaiser Shoichi, son éternel rictus aux lèvres, et je donne raison à Momoi, Wakamatsu. J'ai transmis les nouvelles à Daiki-sama et il est au courant, malheureusement, Hanamiya est sur Terre en ce moment et il a de fortes chances d'atteindre à la vie d'Akashi-sama vu que le roi Haizaki est à ses cotés."

Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas son but réel connaissant son intelligence mais il s'abstint de le dire. "Le mieux est de trouver un compromis avec le roi. Vous savez tous comment les omegas sont considérés dans notre royaume."

Kousuke et Satsuki hochèrent la tête. L'ancienne stratège de Touou avait dû suer sang et eau pour parvenir à se faire un nom malgré son noble lignage, de même que Aomine-sama cachait la véritable classe de Dai-chan pour éviter soi-disant l'humiliation. "Eh bien, poursuivit Shoichi, nous allons demander à Aomine-sama de revoir la question à ce sujet. Ainsi, les citoyens de Touou auront d'autres choses à se soucier et laisseront leur colère envers l'empire de Rakuzan de coté. De même que j'ai aussi une solution toute trouvée pour le royaume de Kaijou."

Après tout, il devait bien ça au prince qui l'avait accueilli en tant que citoyen de Touou en faisant fi de ses origines. Même s'il agissait des fois comme un enfant trop gâté, en tant que conseiller, Shoichi avait tout fait pour que le prince Daiki devienne quelqu'un de bon et là, il allait encore plus contribuer à son bonheur si son plan fonctionnait comme prévu. Son qourire s'élargit quand son bien-aimé Susa arriva à son bureau. "Kasamatsu est là, Imayoshi.

\- Parfait, déclara Shoichi en croisant les doigts, nous allons tous mettre en..., un message apparut sur l'écran de sa tablette,... Place?"

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils en le lisant. Alors là, il y a un gros problème.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'enquit Wakamatsu, inquiet de voir son chef si contrarié.

\- Apparemment les royaumes de Seihou et de Josei tentent d'envahir conjointement Seirin, expliqua Shoichi en se pinçant l'arête du nez, l'ennui est j'avais prévu ce cas de figure plus tard." Il espérait que le gardien des secrets arriverait à mener à bien sa mission sur Terre.

 _Cité fleurie de Seirin, maison d'Ogiwara :_

Chihiro fut à la fois attristé et heureux du message envoyé par son supérieur. Ce dernier lui intimait de rester dans la cité fleurie et de faire part de ce qui se tramait. Ainsi, il pourrait rester à protéger l'alpha qui l'avait recueilli. Il savait que c'était égoiste mais le maitre-espion de Rakuzan s'était attaché à Ogiwara-san, touché par sa gentillesse et son coté un peu étourdi aussi.

Ce dernier arriva chez lui en poussant un long et profond soupir. "J'ai pris ce qu'il fallait comme rations afin de tenir plusieurs jours, lui expliqua-t-il en posant les nutriments dans le placard à épiceries, je me demande pourquoi les royaumes de Josei et de Seihou se mettent à attaquer notre cité, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant à table pendant que Mayuzumi éteignit discrètement sa montre multifonctions, mais ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en lui prenant doucement la main, tout ira bien. Je te protègerai, Mayuzumi-san."

Chihiro lui adressa un sourire bien que mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui cacher la vérité. Ogiwara ne l'avait jamais questionné, pensant probablement qu'il était un des omegas opprimés appartenant au roi de Kirisaki vu qu'il lui avait affirmé venir de là-bas (ce qui fut en partie la vérité) cependant, l'omega choisit de ne rien encore lui révéler.

Il userait de son pouvoir d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir discuter avec le roi Kagetora au sujet de ce qui se passait et verrait s'il ne pourrait pas avertir Kuroko à ce sujet. Son ancien mentor lui avait fait la promesse de le prévenir en cas d'urgence et il comptait sur lui.

 _Je ne vous décevrai pas, Kuroko-sensei._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza er la requête multipairing que je dois faire. Je fais aussi une mini-pause spécial recueil de petits OS Haikyuu!. A bientôt. :)**


	23. Dans les mémoires du gardien des secrets

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère en espérant que je ne vous fais pas trop attendre à chaque chapitre (comme je fais des requêtes et d'autres fics à coté, je m'excuse). En tous cas voici la suite centrée KagaKuro avec une révélation racontée du point de vue de Kuroko. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Akashi. Aussi, j'aimerai savoir s'il était possible d'avoir une review ou un commentaire après lecture de ce chapitre afin de savoir si l'histoire tient la route ou non. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 22 : Dans les mémoires du gardien des secrets :

Kagami regarda le visage endormi de Tetsuya pendant qu'il lui frictionnait la jambe. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce petit pyromane étrange, le pompier avait ramené le démétrien à l'appart' où il avait entendu Aomine et Ryouta en grande conversation depuis la chambre du policier. Toutefois, il ne souhaitait pas les déranger, ni les inquiéter au sujet de leur ami. L'alpha roux avait donc amené Tetsuya dans sa chambre et l'avait allongé sur son lit tout enpassant la brûlure présente sur sa jambe à l'eau fraiche afin de la désenfler et de faire en sorte qu'il y eut le moins de cloques possibles.

La cicatrice rosie montrait qu'elle n'était que superficielle, par contre, il vit combien Tetsuya fut exténué, ses traits, bien que détendus, étant tirés par une grande fatigue. Tout de même, Taiga avait encore toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé : un enfant avait projeté des flammes à l'aide de sa main juste sous ses yeux, on ne voyait ça que dans les comics, d'habitude. Ceci dit, des extraterrestres venant d'une autre planète aussi... Et dans les films de science-fi mais bon, il fut trop inquiet pour le démétrien endormi pour s'en soucier davantage.

L'alpha essuya le mollet où était présente la blessure puis mit de la gaze avant de recouvrir le tout à l'aide d'un sparadrap. Une fois tout terminé, il posa la bassine et la serbiette sur son bureau (il irait dans la salle d'eau plus tard) avant de s'allonger près de Tetsuya en reniflant la délicate odeur de violette qui émanait de l'omega.

Taiga aimait cette odeur volatile si légère au point qu'elle en fut presqu'evanescente. Cette senteur lui donnait envie de cajôler celui à qui elle appartenait. Tetsuya choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour s'allonger sur le coté en se mettant face à lui. Le roux eut un léger moment d'hésitation avant de lui caresser doucement la joue tout en contemplant le visage paisible. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui si ce n'était qu'il n'était pas un terrien, qu'il avait une grande tendance à passer inaperçu aussi et que sous ses dehors impassibles, il était plutôt entreprenant pour un omega.

Néanmoins, même si ça l'avait gêné au début,Taiga se dit que ce n'était pas si mal au fond, bien au contraire. Tetsuya remua un peu dans son sommeil. L'alpha eut alors le reflexe de le serrer contre lui en l'enveloppant de son odeur pour le rassurer. Le démètrien lui parassait si fragile à ce moment-là en contraste avec la forte détermination qu'il avait eu l'habitude de lire dans ses yeux bleus qui lui évoquaient toujours un ciel limpide.

Les yeux de Taiga se posèrent alors sur les lèvres de l'omega. D'un rose pâle, légèrement entrouvertes, elles lui firent très envie. Cédant à son impulsion, il se baissa pour les effleurer légèrement avant de finalement s'en emparer. Mince, se maudit-il en se perdant dans le baiser, comment va réagir Tetsu...?" Une paire de lèvres répondirent à son invitation en s'ouvrant encore plus avant qu'une langue mutine partit à la sienne pour un ballet bien tentateur. "Mmmmm." Taiga rompit le baiser par manque de souffle et aussi en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire... Sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à rencontré l'éclat malicieux présent dans les prunelles azures d'un Tetsuya bien réveillé, ni à son petit sourire un peu narquois."Tes lèvres sont bien douces, Taiga.

\- Aaaah!, s'écria l'alpha roux, arrête de me faire une frayeur pareille." Pour une fois que ce n'était pas en apparaissant devant lui d'un coup comme ça. "J'ai soigné ta jambe, déclara-t-il plus sérieusement, tu as encore mal?

\- Non, ça va et je te remercie pour ça, répondit Tetsuya avant de se rembrunir, et je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Si nous ne nous étions pas rendus sur Terre, je doute que Hanamiya et sa garde rapprochée nous auraient suivis.

\- Pourquoi ils vous en veulent?, le questionna Taiga en lui caressant les cheveux afin d'apaiser la nervosité qu'il ressentit chez l'omega, Sei a fait quelque chose qui les a froissés?"

Du peu qu'il savait, Tetsuya était parti sur Terre avec sa bande pour soi-disant envahir la planète mais maintenant, quelque chose lui disait que leur objectif avait drastiquement changé. Le démétrien de Seirin poussa un profond soupir avant de poser sa joue contre le torse musclé de Taiga en humant sa senteur épicée qui le calma. Il était temps pour lui de confier à quelqu'un ce qu'il cachait depuis très longtemps et qui de mieux que la personne qui avait capturé son coeur. "Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je te parle de moi, déclara-t-il en étreignant tendrement le plus grand par la taille, tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour devenir mon compagnon, après tout."

Taiga fut touché par cette déclaration et embarassé aussi vu qu'il eut le regard fuyant et les pommettes rouges. Cependant, il lui répondit affectueusement en lui embrassant le front : "Et je souhaite que tu sois le mien, se confessa-t-il en rendant son étreinte, maintenant, dis-moi tout."

Tetsuya prit une courte inspiration avant de commencer." Ma planète natale Démétria est composée de plusieurs pays constitués de royaumes et de cités plus modestes. Il y a des guerres mais une règle tacite existe : les batailles doivent se faire de manière juste sans aucune attaque déloyale sinon le souverain est bafoué et sa cité plongée dans le déshonneur. Je sais que c'est assez archaïque et en contradiction avec notre avancée technologique mais cette loi reste quand même souveraine. Je suis né à la cité de Seirin où le printemps est présent toute l'année avec des champs de fleurs qui s'étendent à perte de vue.

\- Ça donne envie d'y aller, fit Taiga en lui caressant la joue du pouce.

\- Je t'y emmènerai dès que tout sera résolu, lui promit Tetsuya avant de continuer, en tous cas, ma famille sert le roi Kagetora, le père de Riko-sama et ayant hérité du manque de présence ainsi que du pouvoir d'invisibilité de ma mère, je fus vite devenu un espion. J'agissais au service d'Aida-sama avant de me retouver à être l'espion d'Akashi-kun pour le compte de la cité désertique de Rakuzan qui fut devenue entre temps un empire dont la capitale s'était déplacée dans la cité appartenant au plus grand royaume de toute Démétria. Une contrée qui arrivait à concilier les conflits et dont les intentions ont été toujours pacifiques envers les autres cités : le royaume de Teikou que tout le monde nommait jadis la cité paradisiaque. Malheureusement, le père d'Akashi-kun et son armée ont réussi à faire abdiquer le roi qui y régnait. Cependant, il y a une ombre au tableau que j'ai vite découvert et qui m'a poussé à démissionner de ma fonction. Je sais que c'est lâche mais la vérité fut telle que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Le roi Nijimura a été assassiné et j'ai été là quand ça s'est produit sans que j'ai pu intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Je sais que je n'étais un enfant quand ça s'est produit mais..., il baissa les yeux, le roi de Rakuzan n'a donc pas envahi Teikou de manière légitime, il y eut un court silence, et je suis certain que Hanamiya est au courant. De toute manière, même si je suis venu sur Terre à la base pour dissuader Akashi-kun de l'envahir, poursuivit-il en regardant sa montre multifonctions où un message apparut, j'ai reçu une mission qui permettra de faire tout rentrer dans l'ordre et réparer mon erreur, ses mains tremblèrent, cela sera la dernière que je ferai."

Taiga ne put rien faire que de l'étreindre avec force pour l'épauler. "Je suis peut-être un vulgaire terrien mais je te soutiendrai dans ce tout que tu entreprendras.

\- Tu n'es pas vulgaire, Taiga, murmura Tetsuya en lui embrassant le cou, j'apprécie ton humanité et ton coté bourru, j'avoue que j'aime tout chez toi et je te remercie infiniment d'être là. Le simple fait de t'avoir rencontré me fait dire que ce voyage sur Terre a été pour moi une très grande opportunité. Je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour mes amis."

Taiga lui répondit par une multitude de baisers sur ses joues qui le firent rire suivis d'un plus tendre sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi était heureux de connaitre cet être venu d'ailleurs qui avait bousculé sa vie dans le bon sens. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour la suite et il serait là pour alléger son fardeau.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite après la requête multipairings KuroKen and co. A bientôt. :)**


	24. Dans les souvenirs de l'héritier

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous. J'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres l'un après l'autre vu que j'ai un peu trainé sur la dernière requête. Je remercie la personne qui m'a envoyée une review anonyme pour cette fic (je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était toi kama-chan59), de même que momodasilva44, Nanouluce et hachi80 pour la requête Omegaverse KagaKuro. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 23 : Dans les souvenirs de l'héritier :

Kouki fit un peu de thé pendant que Seijûrou se reposait dans sa chambre, encore tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Haizaki. L'omega fut inquiet de sentir l'odeur de santal de l'alpha devenir de plus en plus éparse. Sei n'avait rien dit sur le chemin de retour. La rencontre avec ce petit garçon étrange les avait marqué tous les deux bien que d'une manière différente.

Il attendrait que le démétrien se confie à lui mais d'abord, il allait lui apporter le réconfort que celui-ci avait besoin en ce moment. Kouki souhaitait plus que tout voir Seijûrou heureux, peu lui importait s'il était un extraterrestre venu envahir sa planète. L'omega brun voulait maintenant le soutenir et faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. Kouki sortit alors une tasse de l'armoire où il avait l'habitude de ranger la vaisselle qu'il remplit ensuite de thé infusé au citron.

Il gagna après sa chambre où Sei se reposait sur le lit qu'il partageait maintenant avec lui. L'alpha roux dormait le plus souvent dans ses bras la nuit, son esprit tourmenté par des cauchemars qu'il s'évertuait de cacher le jour. Kouki ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui l'angoissait, attendant que Sei s'ouvre à lui. "Tiens, je t'ai fait du thé, murmura-t-il pendant que Seijûrou s'assit lentement sur le lit.

Il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, ses deux psychés encore en conflit quant à ce qu'il devait faire suite à la révélation de Haizaki. L'une voulait plus que tout éliminer la seule chance de recouvrer la paix, l'autre souhaitait au contraire la préserver et partir à sa rencontre. L'alpha prit la tasse que lui tendit Kouki en le remerciant puis en but une gorgée, rassénéré par la chaleur qu'il ressentit. "C'est bon.

\- Merci, fit Kouki avec un petit sourire avant de se risquer de lui demander, ça va mieux?"

Seijûrou regarda l'omega qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Cet accès de faiblesse l'agaçait au plus haut point toutefois, il décida de ravaler sa fierté afin d'ouvrir son coeur à celui qu'il aimait :"Je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte tout au sujet de ma vie, déclara-t-il alors en posant doucement la tasse sur la table de chevet, ça risque d'être long, par contre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sei, l'apaisa Kouki en entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts, et tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, non plus.

\- Je veux le faire parce que je souhaite qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous, se justifia Seijûrou en regardant l'omega droit dans les yeux, de même que j'ignore si tu continueras de répondre à mes sentiments une fois que j'aurai terminé, il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, mes mains sont tachées de sang, après tout."

L'alpha prit alors un moment à humer l'odeur de Kouki, si douce et réconfortante avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de commencer son histoire : "Ma planète natale Démétria ressemble beaucoup à la Terre sur bien des points si ce n'est que là où je vis, la monarchie reste le type de gouvernement dominant. Avant d'être l'héritier d'un empire, je n'étais que le prince d'un modeste royaume situé dans une contrée désertique glaciale avec pour climat la neige et le blizzard. Les conditions de vie y étaient très rudes mais mon peuple s'y était adapté et y vivait bon gré mal gré."

Kouki hocha la tête puis continua de l'écouter. "Ma famille est adepte de la loi du plus fort et mon père est un véritable partisan de ce principe. C'est pour cette raison que mon éducation a été plus que draconienne au point que mon esprit s'est brisé en deux pour y survivre : l'un obéit aveuglément à père en suivant l'idéal qu'il "nous" a imposé tandis que l'autre n'est seulement que ma psyché initiale."

L'omega comprit alors pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de cotoyer deux personnes au lieu d'une au contact de Sei. Le pauvre alpha avait dû vraiment souffrir. Seijûrou sursauta un peu en sentant Kouki lui caresser la joue et le regarder avec cette douce compassion qui l'avait profondément touché au début. Le parfum de myosotis le réconforta encore plus et l'encouragea à poursuivre : " A l'époque, ma mère faisait tout pour que mon père lâche un peu la bride. C'était elle qui me permettait de tenir, elle m'emmenait même dans les autres royaumes afin que je puisse faire connaissance avec les autres princes et princesses. Ce fut ainsi que j'ai rencontré Tetsuya, qui servait la princesse Riko, et les autres qui sont des héritiers au même titre que moi mais mon premier ami fut le prince Shûzo du royaume de Teikou. Je le considérais, et le considère encore, comme mon grand frère, fit Seijûrou en baissant les yeux, les mains commençant à trembler.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé?, demanda alors Kouki en se doutant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

\- Le royaume de Teikou possédait une cité enviée de beaucoup de monde : les ressources étaient abondantes, le climat favorable et les habitants n'y manquaient de rien. Le roi Nijimura fut hautement respecté et faisait aussi office d'ambassadeur de la paix avec le roi Aida de la cité de Seirin comme associé. Ma mère décéda le jour de mes onze ans suite à une longue maladie, sa constitution fragila n'ayant pas résisté au climat présent dans la cité de Rakuzan. Mon père a alors décidé d'envahir Teikou afin d'en faire le siège de son empire, il marqua une courte pause, à Démétria, une guerre doit être menée de manière juste et légitime ou sinon le monarque subit l'opprobre des autres souverains et celui-ci, ainsi que toute la famille régnante, se retrouve déchu du royaume sur lequel il régnait. C'est une règle ancestrale liée à un sens de l'honneur présent chez tous les démétriens.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement éviter les guerres?, s'enquit Kouki, confus face à une telle décision.

Seijûrou comprit ce que l'omega voulut dire par là. "Nijimura-sama avait posé la même question à mon père. A Démétria, pour beaucoup, la guerre est un simple mécanisme de survie. Bien que les grands royaumes ont pu réussir à se développer correctement en dépit du climat et de la topographie, certaines cités en prenaient ombrage et se jetaient dans la bataille afin de revendiquer ce qu'elles ne possédaient pas. Ce fut le cas pour mon père sauf qu'au lieu de mener une guerre qui s'annonçait perdue d'avance, il a décidé d'assassiner le roi Nijimura... En se servant de moi comme bourreau et ce, sous les yeux de son propre fils. J'avais douze ans à l'époque, termina-t-il en un chuchotement.

Oui, il se souvint alors du regard interdit de Shûzo puis de ses propres larmes suivies d'une gifle que lui avait assené son père après avoir assommé le prince de Teikou tout en demandant à un de ses gardes infiltrés au palais de l'éliminer. "Un Akashi ne doit faire preuve de faiblesse, avait-il tonné d'une voix autoritaire qui lui faisait encore froid dans le dos. C'était à ce moment-là que son autre "lui" avait pris la place de sa psyché dominante pour suivre aveuglément son père dont il espèrait être le parfait héritier.

Kouki ne sut quoi répondre face à cette confession. Il savait qu'il devait être en train de pleurer en ce moment, chagriné par ce que Sei avait du endurer pendant toutes ces années. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs surpris de la réaction de l'omega, lui qui pensait qu'il le traiterait de meurtrier en le toisant avec dédain. L'alpha fut à la place étreint par un Kouki éclatant en sanglots : "Comme tu as dû souffrir, Sei, pleura-t-il en caressant les mèches rousses, et je ne peux rien faire pour..."

Seijûrou se dégagea de l'étreinte afin d'essuyer les larmes du brun de ses doigts en murmurant avec tendresse : "Si, tu as fait plus que tu ne le penses Kouki. Ta bonté et ta gentilesse m'ont grandement apaisé, lui expliqua-t-il en lui baisant la main, et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu recouvré un équilibre. Je t'aime, mon très cher Kouki Furihata."

Kouki n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ce fut réciproque vu que le démétrien s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur que celui-ci ne se serait jamais cru capable. L'odeur de santal commença à flotter dans l'air au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondit, des effluves de séduction qui rendirent Kouki fiévreux. "Sei, haleta-t-il lorsque celui-ci rompit le baiser, ton odeur... Elle..."

Seijûrou contempla le visage du terrien qui vira vite au vermillon tout comme il l'attira à lui en les laissant tomber tous les deux l'un sur l'autre. Le démétrien retint un gémissement quand l'omega se frotta lascivement contre lui afin de se soulager de cette fournaise qui l'envahit de plus en plus. "Sei, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de l'alpha, je t'aime... Aussi... Alors...

\- Tu en es sûr, Kouki?, demanda quand même le prince de Rakuzan, il vaut mieux pour toi que je te donne tes supress...

-... Je te veux, murmura l'omega contre l'oreille de Seijûrou, je veux être entièrement à toi, mon prince. Je veux te rendre heureux et être à tes cotés. Toujours."

Le démétrien lui embrassa la joue avant de se mettre à le déshabiller tout en couvrant le corps de l'omega de baisers fiévreux, savourant la carnation pâle qui se dévoilait petit à petit, appréciant la texture soyeuse et les excitants gémissements que poussait son Kouki quand il taquina de la langue deux petits bourgeons bien sensibles.

Ce que venait de lui dire l'omega le comblait de joie et lui aussi ferait tout pour veiller à son bonheur. Cependant, l'alpha savait qu'il ferait plus que le marquer durant ces chaleurs. "Es-tu prêt à porter mon enfant, Kouki?, demanda-t-il une fois dévêtu.

\- Oui, Seijûrou, répondit Kouki en écartant les jambes en signe d'invitation tout en lui ouvrant les bras, vas-y."

Seijûrou posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et s'enfonça doucement en lui pour ensuite lui rendre son étreinte. Le myosotis se mêlait au santal dans la pièce. Kouki se sentit si bien en éprouvant la présence de l'alpha en lui, c'était comme si Sei le complétait. Celui-ci le couva d'un regard affectueux, ses deux psychés s'accordant presqu'en une seule. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude. Le roux posa alors un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kouki puis il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. "Tout va bien, Kouki?"

L'omega hocha la tête en lui adressant un doux sourire. "Oui, tu peux continuer."

Seijûrou commença alors à bouger son bassin dans des mouvements lents afin de ne pas incommoder son omega en se regorgeant de la chaleur humide et étroite du fourreau de chair de ce dernier. Il lui était arrivé jadis de soulager ses envies avec des serviteurs betas mais là, avec un omega, qui plus est la personne qui allait devenir son compagnon, Sei sentit la différence.

C'était si agréable d'être en Kouki, de se fondre en lui d'une manière si intime. Les dèlicieux cris de ce dernier ne firent que l'encourager à aller plus vite, plus profondément en se noyant dans les baisers passionnés que son amant lui donnait. Son noeud commença à enfler quand Kouki s'étrécit encore plus autour de lui dans un état d'abandon total. Il regarda Sei d'un oeil énamouré avant de tourner la tête sur le coté.

L'alpha comprit le message et nicha la tête au creux du cou de son amant pour le mordre tout en se déversant en lui. Le sourire de Kouki s'élargit quand il céda à la jouissance à son tour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé par l'intensité de leurs ébats. Seijûrou le contempla alors pendant qu'il dormit en lui embrassant tendrement le front. Ils étaient encore unis, le noeud ne s'étant pas encore détracté, donc le démétrien profita encore de ce moment pour enlacer amoureusement celui qui fut maintenant son compagnon.

Seijûrou voyait les choses plus claires maintenant et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Quitte à déplaire à son père.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour le prochain. A bientôt. :)**


	25. La toile qui se déchire, partie 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou heloou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 24 : La toile qui se déchire, première partie :

Shintarou regardait assis la pauvre petite Kazuha allongée sur le futon qui tentait de respirer tant bien que mal dans un sommeil agité. Ses lèvres bleutées et les petites cloques au niveau des doigts attestaient que la petite fille souffrait de la grippe démétrienne. La maladie n'était pas contagieuse mais elle restait extrêmement virulente. _Cette saleté de Furuhashi a dû l'inoculer dans un point d'eau mais je ne peux pas synthétiser un remède ici. Comment faire?_ Les médicaments que Takao avait donné à sa petite soeur avait au moins permis à faire chuter la fièvre.

Le prince de Shûtoku fut frustré d'être aussi limité vis-à-vis de cette situation et encore plus en voyant le visage endormi de Takao qui fut avachi à coté de lui. L'omega avait veillé sur Kazuha avec lui toute la journée hier après qu'ils l'eurent tous deux récupérés la petite à l'école. De nombreuses personnes furent tombées malades et étrangement, il n'y eut aucun mouvement de panique.

Shintarou savait que Hanamiya et son entourage étaient derrière tout ça mais que cherchaient-ils à s'en prendre aux terriens comme ça? _Ça ne sert à rien de rester là à se poser des questions._ Il se leva pour recouvrir Takao d'une couverture afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid avant de remarquer un cheveu s'étirer vers lui. Riko-sama. Elle avait dû découvrir quelque chose pour user ainsi de ses pouvoirs. Shintarou s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il entendit Takao remuer dans son sommeil. Le noiraud tenait la main de sa petite soeur comme pour la protéger.

Le démétrien eut plus que tout envie de les protéger tous les deux, ces terriens qui avaient rendu sa vie plus joyeuse. Shintarou s'agenouilla alors à coté de Kazunari pour poser un petit baiser sur sa joue et chuchoter : "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Takao."

L'omega marmonna dans son sommeil avant de dormir de nouveau. Passer une nuit blanche l'avait épuisé, lui-même n'ayant que dormi quelques heures mais avec son métier de médecin, il était habitué à dormir peu. Shintarou sortit ensuite de la chambre pour de bon avant de quitter le temple et se rendre où les fines mèches de Riko-sama le guidait.

Koujirou avait repris son apparence adulte, toutefois, les mèches de Medusa continuaient à l'entraver même s'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se téléporter jusqu'à une impasse sombre dans une ruelle. Comment allait-il sortir de là? La princesse de Seirin lui avait dit qu'elle avait envoyé quelqu'un à ses trousses pour... Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à lui, deux pieds chaussés de mocassins marrons apparurent dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne lève les yeux sur un regard émeraude assassin. "Tiens, tiens, Midorima, déclara l'omega d'un ton atone, je me disais bien que Medusa allait t'envoyer, cher confrère.

-Sache que je ne te considère aucunement comme tel vu ta propension d'aller à l'encontre même de l'éthique, rétorqua froidement Shintarou en s'accroupissant devant lui, par contre, tu vas me dévoiler ce que prépare ton roi, continua-t-il en posant la main sur la tête de Furuhashi, inutile de te dire que ce procédé te sera très douloureux."

Koujirou se mit à hurler en sentant des milliers d'aiguilles vriller dans son crâne. Plus il résistait, plus cette douleur atroce l'enserrait. "Je te déconseille de résister, Furuhashi, déclara Shintarou avec indifférence, si tu es passé maitre dans l'art de la torture physique, moi je privilégie la torture mentale."

Le bras droit de Hanamiya le savait à juste titre. Les membres de la famille royale de Shûtoku, la lignée des Midorima, possédaient des pouvoirs psychiques redoutables. Cependant, l'omega ne put que capituler en révélant malgré lui les souvenirs de ses conversations avec Hanamiya suivies de leurs moments plus intimes teintées de douleur et de... "Je ferai l'impasse sur ce que je viens de voir, murmura Shintarou en fronçant son nez avec dégoût tout en se levant, mais j'ai les informations dont j'ai besoin."

Koujirou sentit les cheveux de Riko-sama se relâcher pendant que Shintarou s'apprêta à partir sans se retourner. "Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu m'attaques, ajouta le prince de Shûtoku en sentant le noiraud dont l'odeur se fit plus rance, j'ai très envie de te supprimer pour le virus que tu as inoculé sur les terriens, poursuivit-il d'un ton dangereusement atone, mais ce serait contre-productif. Je laisse Hanamiya se charger de ton cas. Tu es un omega, après tout."

Furuhashi tréssaillit suite aux mots de Midorima. Oui, il était un omega et même s'il avait un traitement de faveur envers Makoto-sama, cela n'empêcherait pas son roi de... Celui-ci apparut devant lui, le corps en sueur et bien mal en point. "Ce Kiyoshi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable tellement elle était hargneuse, je vais le marquer. Je vais le marquer. Je vais le marquer."

Il toisa ensuite Furuhashi qui le contemplait d'un regard soumis sans mot dire, un filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres. L'odeur de Makoto-sama lui avait toujours paru étrange, mais en ce moment, elle lui faisait penser à la fois à une odeur de domination propre à un alpha et à celle de soumission d'un omega en chaleurs. Toutefois, celle-ci le mit assez vite en condition. Heureusement qu'il prenait un traitement hormonal qui l'empêchait d'avoir un enfant. "Tiens, vu que tu es devenu adulte, fit le roi de Kirisaki avec un sourire mauvais, tu vas t'occuper de moi."

Koujirou baissa son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements devenus trop courts avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour se laisser ensuite pénétrer brutalement, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Hyûga buvait une grande rasade de café chez lui en tentant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Riko ou plutôt la princesse Riko. Cette histoire d'extraterrestres venus d'une autre planète lui semblait totalement invraisembable mais après ce qu'il avait vu, il ne put que la croire. "Euh, dois-je t'appeler Riko-sama ou Medusa?, demanda-t-il alors pendant que la jeune omega réfléchissait assise sur son canapé.

L'odeur de Hyûga lui avait permise de rester lucide et de ne pas être en chaleurs mais elle fut soulagée pour Teppei, Nebuya l'ayant prévenue par le biais de sa montre multifonctions. Ceci dit, Hanamiya n'abandonnerait pas si facilement et elle devait prévenir Akashi-sama le plus vite possible. La question de Hyûga-san la tira de ses pensées cependant : "Ah! Euh, non ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant, même si je suis une princesse, je n'en ai pas l'air d'une et c'est tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, et je déteste ce surnom de Medusa depuis que j'ai appris que c'était un monstre issu de vos mythes terriens, elle reprit un ton plus sérieux, je suis désolée pour ce désagrément. A la base, j'ai choisi d'aller sur Terre pour dissuader le fils de l'empereur rakuzien d'envahir votre planète et voilà qu'un de nos ennemis en profite pour semer la discorde. Ceci dit avec Hanamiya, ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire, déclara Junpei en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, mais je trouve que ça te donne un petit coté exotique. C'est charmant.

\- C'est gentil de me flatter, Junpei, fit Riko en rougissant légèrement, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. Hanamiya et sa bande sont très dangereux donc à partir de maintenant, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus déterminé, considère-toi sous ma protection. J'ai beau être une omegz, je suis aussi une guerrière.

\- Ça, je m'en suis vite rendu compte, déclara Junpei en riant, mais je trouve ça sexy, murmura-t-il en fuyant son regard de peur qu'elle ne prenne mouche.

Riko lui donna à la place un baiser sur la joue avant d'entendre une sonnerie retentir de sa montre. Tiens, c'est papa, pensa-t-elle en appuyant sur la montre pour faire apparaitre une image holographique de son père qui lui parla depuis son palais sous le regard mortifié de Junpei. " _Ma puce, ça se passe bien sur Terre?,_ demanda-t-il avec inquiétude avant de la questionner d'un ton sec en regardant Junpei d'un oeil torve, _et c'est qui, ce binoclard?_

\- Un ami terrien, papa, rétorqua sèchement Riko avant de reprendre après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré, oui, ça va. Akashi-sama n'a rien fait pour le moment et... Papa?" Il avait l'air bien préoccupé.

\- _Kuroko est avec toi?_

\- Non mais je sais où le trouver, son père fronça les sourcils, que se passe-t-il à Seirin, Papa? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- _Reste sur Terre, Riko,_ répondit Kagetora à la place, _et ordonne à Kuroko de le retrouver. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour éviter que tu t'inquiètes mais si le gardien des secrets mène à bien sa mission, tout s'arrangera."_

Riko hocha la tête pendant que la projection disparut. Si son père lui demandait ça, c'était que la situation devait être grave au royaume. "Tout va bien, Riko?, tenta de questionner Junpei tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de la brune pour l'attirer ensuite doucement à lui. La princesse de Seirin huma son odeur apaisante en se laissant aller. Elle devait se rendre là où se trouvait Kuroko mais là, elle avait besoin de soutien afin de dissiper ses inquiétudes. "Merci Junpei, murmura Riko en fermant les yeux.

L'alpha embrassa le front de la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la réconforter.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après deux chapitres de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


	26. Réunion avant la contre-offensive

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite de la fic. Merci ellie27 pour la review sur la fic de Noël et sur celle du dernier chapitre publié. Concernant les moments AkaFuri dans la fic ben, comme Convoitise éphémère est centrée sur plusieurs couples, je vais privilégier ceux que je n'ai pas encore développé pour la suite du fait qu'ils contribuent aussi à la trame de la fic. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 25 : Réunion avant la contre-offensive :

Teppei émergea tant bien que mal quand il se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, dans un lit qui n'était le sien et enveloppé par une odeur enivrante tel un doux cocon protecteur. L'omega savait que cette fatigue fut un contrecoup de ses chaleurs où Eikichi l'avait étreint en soulageant sa fièvre toute une nuit durant. Son ami alpha l'avait aidé à se réhydrater une fois qu'il avait pu se retirer, le noeud s'étant rétracté quelques heures après qu'ils l'eurent fait et ce simple souvenir le fit rougir un peu.

Le soldat le plus puissant du royaume de Seirin savait que ce qui était arrivé n'avait été qu'un simple coucours de circonstances, l'odeur de Hanamiya provoquant les chaleurs de tout omega s'approchant de lui mais le brun ignorait comment il allait faire face au soldat de l'empire de Rakuzan. Ce dernier semblait être parti à son réveil et au mot qu'il lut à coté de lui, il fut soulagé de voir qur son ami alpha avait prévenu Riko-sama et qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Son coeur se réchauffa à la pensée de cet homme qui avait toujours fait preuve de gentilesse à son égard même du temps où ils étaient rivaux avant de s'assombrir à l'idée que Hanamiya puisse l'attaquer de nouveau car le faire souffrir était une idée fixe pour le roi de Kirisaki. Teppei s'était toujours demandé d'où venait la raison de cette animosité mais son cerveau fut encore un peu embrumé quand il se mit doucement en position assise sur le lit.

L'omega ne niait pas qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit où Eikichi l'avait aidé et il ferait tout pour veiller à son tour sur l'alpha de Rakuzan. Non parce qu'il avait une dette envers lui mais parce qu'il le souhaitait vraiment. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit le tira de sa rêverie. "Tu es réveillé, Kiyoshi?, s'enquit Nebuya en regardant l'omega assis, une bouteille d'eau à la main, tiens, poursuivit-il en la tendant gentiment, voici de quoi boire.

\- Je te remercie, Eikichi, répondit Teppei en buvant une gorgée, ah! Ça fait du bien.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te réhydrates beacoup avec les chaleurs que tu as eu, déclara le noiraud en s'asseyant au pied de son lit, tu te sens mieux de ce coté-là?

\- Oui, affirma Teppei en opinant de la tête, et encore merci de m'avoir sauvé, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, ses lèvres esquissant un doux sourire, je te rendrai la pareille et appelle-moi Teppei aussi."

Eikichi sentit son coeur battre à cent à l'heure zu moment où il croisa les prunelles marrons qui le couvèrent d'un regard tendre. "T-tu n'es pas obligé, t-tu sais?, bafouilla Eikichi en se grattant la tête avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, j'ai reçu un message de Riko-sama mais aussi un d'Akashi-sama. J'ignorais qu'il était ici, sur Terre.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répliqua Teppei avant de lui demander, que voulait-il?

\- Apparemment, il nous envoie des renforts, expliqua Eikichi pour ensuite détailler ce qu'il voulut dire par là...

Orphelinat d'Alexandra Garcia, quelques instants plus tôt :

Kentarou se mira devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Le bras droit du roi de Kirisaki avait recouvré sa taille adulte et au vu des dernières nouvelles au sujet de ce qu'il se passait actuellement à Démétria, le plan se déroulait comme prévu. De toute manière, les terriens présents dans le secteur subissaient encore son influence et cela suffisait amplement pour éviter les émeutes de leur part.

L'alpha plaqua ses cheveux sombres dont les franges lui barraient le visage avant de froncer les sourcils devant le grain de beauté présent sur son front. Il le trouvait gênant et inesthétique mais bon, il y avait plus important. Le noiraud sortit de la salle d'eau tout en pensant à la propriétaire de cet endroit, la gentille et très maternelle Alexandra. Kentarou ne niait pas qu'il avait été séduit par la spontanéité et la vivacité d'esprit de cette omega qui semblait plus agée que lui.

De même que les jeunes femmes à la chevelure aussi claires que le soleil et aux yeux aussi limpides que le ciel se faisaient rares à la cité rocheuse de Kirisaki, donnant ainsi à mademoiselle Garcia un charme exotique qu'il trouva enchanteur. Il avait même remarqué que la blonde résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux symptomes de la grippe démétrienne tout en rassurant les enfants dont elle s'occupait quand ils venaient en garderie.

Alex essayait même de le protéger en le couvrant chaudement, en vérifiant s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et il ne se mentit pas, ces attentions à son égard l'avaient ému plus que de raison. Néanmoins, Seto savait qu'il n'était pas là pour conter fleurette. Non, son devoir envers son roi passait avant toute chose. L'alpha usa alors de son don de suggestion en pensant à elle. "Tout se passe bien à l'orphelinat, vous n'avez recueilli personne de nouveau."

Kentarou se téléporta ensuite en se concentrant sur sa destination.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandra accueillit Taiga et Tatsuya qui furent à sa grande surprise avec des amis qui ressemblaient énormément à des enfants qu'elle avait connu mais... Non ce ne devait être qu'une coincidence. "Nous avons besoin d'un coin pour discuter, demanda implicitement Taiga en serrant la main de Tetsuya tandis que Shintarou amena la petite soeur de Takao qu'il portait sur son dos jusqu'à la salle qui fut jadis sa chambre en compagnie de Kazunari.

"J'ai des médicaments pour la fièvre, proposa alors la blonde en rejoignant Takao, inquiète pour la petite fille. Elle savait qu'il y avait une épidémie en ce moment et ce fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire face à cette maladie inconnue de tous. D'ailleurs, où était Kentarou? C'était bizarre, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle de bain... Tout se passe bien à l'orphelinat, vous n'avez recueilli personne de nouveau... Non... Ma tête..."Mademoiselle Garcia, tout va bien?, s'enquit Shintarou en la voyant porter ses mains sur son front pendant que Takao bordait sa petite soeur.

\- Je... Je vais bien, le rassura Alex avant de se rendre compte de la façon dont l'avait appelée Midorima. Pourquoi cela lui rappelait quelque chose? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait la migraine. "Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, répondit-elle d'une voix épuisée, je vous laisse le salon pour votre discussion et les cachets pour la fièvre sont dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle d'eau. Désolée de vous laisser en plan comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Shintarou en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes, nous ferons en sorte de faire le moins de bruits possible."

Alex lui offrit un petit sourire avant de partir dans sa chambre. Shintarou avait l'impression que le brouilleur de mémoire de Kise allait perdre de son effet et voir mademoiselle Garcia ainsi par leur faute le désolait. De même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler de Seto. L'odeur de du bras droit de Hanamiya flottait encore dans l'air, recouvrant même la terrienne sans pour autant la séduire ou la dominer mais elle s'éparpillait de plus en plus. Il a dû utiliser son pouvoir de suggestion avant de partir. Deux bras entourant sa taille le coupèrent de ses réflexions. "Ça va, Shin-chan?, demanda contre lui un Takao bien épuisé, sa senteur toute légère devenant plus éparse.

\- Va te reposer un peu, Takao, ordonna le démétrien en retirant doucement les mains afin de se retourner pour lui faire face. L'omega avait des cernes sous ses beaux yeux gris.

\- Je préfère rester avec toi, répliqua Kazunari en lui adressant un sourire mutin mais exténué, sinon je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir, poursuivit-il en se blotissant contre lui en humant les effluves émanant de l'alpha tout en soupirant d'aise, et puis, tu sembles plus crevé que moi. Ton odeur se disperse."

Shintarou réprima avec force son envie de lui rendre son étreinte, la situation étant beaucoup trop propice à partager des moments de tendresse auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Il y avait plus urgent. "Allons rejoindre les autres, fit-il en repoussant doucement le noiraud qui fit la moue.

\- J'ai besoin d'un calin, Shin-chan, bougonna-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus mutin, baisse-toi un peu. Tu as un cil sur la joue."

Shintarou obéit sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un doigt qui enlevait le cil, il reçut un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. "Voilà!, s'extasia Kazunari en le voyant si gêné, tes réactions sont toujours aussi mimis, Shin-chan, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, allons rejoindre tes amis maintenant."

Le prince de Shûtoku le suivit tout en remontant ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance. Une partie de lui fut heureux de voir Takao faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'angoisser au sujet de la santé de la petite Kazuha, une autre fut désarçonnée et énervée par son attitude impulsive. Il aurait dû prévoir ce genre de situation.

Au même moment, Junpei préparait de quoi boire tandis que Riko et ses amis s'étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il connaissait déjà Kagami, le commis de Kiyoshi ainsi que Himuro par le biais de sa réputation (il était sur presque toutes les affiches de la ville) mais il pouvait dire que les démétriens dégageaent une grande prestance bien qu'il ne fut pas trop intimidé sauf par cet Akashi dont l'aura et l'odeur paraissaient plus sur glaçantes.

Un des leurs, Midorima, les rejoignit peu après en compagnie d'un omega qu'il reconnait comme le fils du prêtre qui tenait le temple du quartier, Takao-san s'il se souvenait bien. "M'asseoir ici me rend bien nostalgique, déclara Seijûrou en regardant ses amis assis autour de lui tout en souriant amèrement, je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça avant mais j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mon plan puéril d'invasion afin de réparer les erreurs du passé, il baissa les yeux brièvement avant de continuer, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous confier à tous, une chose dont je ne suis pas fier : sur ordre de mon père du temps où il n'était que roi de Rakuzan, j'ai tué le roi de Teikou de mes propres mains."

Tout le monde, Kuroko et Riko mis à part, accusèrent le choc. Seijûrou n'osait imaginer leurs réactions tout en pensant à Kouki. Son omega se reposait chez lui en ce moment-même et pour lui, il était prêt à essuyer le rejet de ses amis. Toutefois, le prince de Rakuzan ne s'attendit pas à ce que Ryouta lui apprenne une nouvelle bien désagréable : "Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon royaume est en pleine révolution, déclara le blond avant de le tranquiliser, connaissant ton père, je doute que tu avais ton mot à dire.

\- Ouais, je dois bien cacher ma vraie classe auprès de mon peuple pour faire plaisir au mien, renchérit Daiki en prenant l'alpha blond par la taille, c'est pour dire. Par contre, désolé de te le dire mais ça me donne une raison de plus de ne pas supporter ton paternel mégalo. Il a fait du mal à notre pote Nijimura.

\- Je sais que la vie à Rakuzan était particulièrement rude avant que vous n'envahissez Teikou, ajouta ensuite Midorima le plus calmement du monde, mais la décision de ton père est beaucoup trop excessive à mon goût. Bien que je connaisse les principes de ta lignée, il ne devait pas te mêler à ses conflits en tachant tes mains de sang et en vous faisant souffrir, Nijimura et toi, par la même occasion.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Aka-chin, répliqua ensuite Atsushi en lui tendant un gâteau qu'il prit, des fois, les parents sont des idiots à nous faire faire des choses que nous ne voulons pas.

\- Alors ne t'en veut pas, le rassura Riko avec un grand sourire, et puis, sache que tu n'es pas seul. On est là pour toi aussi.

\- Nous t'aiderons à sauver Rakuzan du déshonneur, termina enfin Tetsuya en prenant la main de Taiga sous la table, et à rétablir l'ordre dans Démétria." Riko-sama lui avait parlé de la courte discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père, le roi de Seirin et qui coroborait tout ce qu'il avait appris oar le biais des messages d'Imayoshi-san et de Mayuzumi-kun. L'ancien-maitre espion ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Seijûrou fut extrêmement touché par ce que venaient de dire ses camarades. Ses deux psychés n'en furent plus que satisfaites maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. "Je vous remercie infiniment, déclara-t-il en mangeant une bouchée du gâteau d'Atsushi, maintenant, nous devons réfléchir à comment arranger la situation.

\- Je retourne à Démétria préparer un remède pour la grippe démétrienne qui sévit sur Terre, déclara Shintarou, Furuhashi n'a heureusement utilisé qu'une souche déjà existante donc je pourrai facilement le créer.

\- Dans ce cas, Kazuha et moi viendrons avec toi, Shin-chan, fit Kazunari d'un ton déterminé, et je ne prends pas non comme une réponse.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira le prince de Shûtoku bien qu'il fut extrêmement content au fond de lui de profiter encore de la compagnie de Takao.

\- Aominecchi et moi irons avec vous, répliqua joyeusement Ryouta avec un grand sourire, Imayoshi a besoin de nous pour mater la révolte dans nos deux royaumes.

\- Moi, je reste ici pour écrabouiller Hanamiya et ses sbires, dit placidement Atsushi en croquant dans un biscuit, comme ça, je serai encore avec toi Muro-chin, continua-t-il en regardant l'omega qui hocha silencieusement la tête. Cette histoire le dépassait mais il fut satisfait de la présence de l'alpha à ses cotés. "Dans ce cas, nous restons à l'orphelinat, annonça-t-il en regardant le couloir, vu que tu m'as dit qu'un de vos ennemis était resté ici près d'Alex, ça ne me rassure pas.

\- Je me joins au combat, renchérit alors Riko, et je demanderai à Teppei et Nebuya de venir en guise de renforts.

\- Bonne idée, Riko-sama, déclara Seijûrou, de mon coté, je ferai tout pour convaincre mon père de se rendre, quitte à retourner dans la cité désertique." Et il emmènerai Kouki avec lui pour le protéger. Haizaki pouvait très bien changer d'avis et le pourchasser. Toutefois, Tetsuya lui demanda une faveur : "Akashi-kun, je te demande de patienter un peu avant de le faire, lui suggéra-t-il non sans regarder brièvement Riko, j'ai encore une mission à accomplir en tant que maitre-espion de Rakuzan ici sur Terre et je compte la mener à bien."

Ce que venait de lui dire Tetsuya lui fit l'effet d'un déclic.

Les mots de Haizaki lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Tu as de la chance que j'arrive encore à sentir son odeur sinon je t'aurais réduit en charpie depuis des lustres_.

"Bien, Tetsuya, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude, je le ferai."

Il ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir veillé sur Shûzo et lui, et ce depuis l'enfance.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête UshiHina qui sera axée fantastique. A bientôt. :)**


	27. Aomine et Kise, pt 1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_.

 **Hellou, voici la suite de la fic. Par contre, je m'excuse aussi du retard vu que j'ai écrit les fics du Nouvel An en plus de la requête que j'avais à faire entretemps. Maintenant, place à la suite axée KiseAo. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 26 : Daiki Aomine et Ryouta Kise : Libération du carcan de la lignée archaïque, premoère partie:

 _Démétria, centre médical de Shûtoku, aile des laboratoires d'analyses médicales :_

" Nooon, ne t'approche pas de moi, cria un petit Ryouta qui courait dans toute la salle afin d'éviter un petit Shintarou qui tentait de lui administrer un sérum favorisant le développement des cellules. Comme convenu, Kise, Aomine et lui furent revenus à Démétria accompagnés de Takao et de sa petite soeur, tous deux en train de se reposer dans le box qui lui servait de lieu de repos en attendant qu'il les emmène au chateau de Shûtoku.

Akashi leur avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard avec son compagnon une fois que Kuroko aurait accompli sa mission mais toujours était-il qu'il avait découvert à sa grande surprise que le téléporteur n'avait pas eu d'effets rajeunissants sur Kazunari et Kazuha.

Les terriens supportaient mieux les voyages instantanés, on dirait mais là, Shintarou se bataillait avec un autre souci. "Kise, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, maugréa le prince de Shûtoku, Imayoshi veut vous voir adultes, Aomine et toi.

\- Mais je n'aime pas les piqures, pleurnicha Ryouta en voyant l'horrible seringue que Midorimacchi tenait, ça fait trop mal."

Shintarou soupira. Ils avaient beau tous trois être redevenus des enfants dû à leur voyage via le téléporteur, Kise se comportait vraiment comme tel. "Aomine..., murmura-t-il en soupirant.

Le petit Daiki hocha la tête en se déplaçant furtivement derrière le blond pour le prendre sous les aisselles et le bloquer. "Non, Daiki, gigota Ryouta en tentant de se libérer, lâche-moi.

\- Reste tranquille, maugréa Daiki pendant que Shintarou s'approcha pour lui planter la seringue dans le bras.

\- Noooon!, cria l'enfant blond au contact de la piqure avant de se calmer, ah! Ça ne m'a pas fait mal.

\- Je ne suis pas un barbare, déclara Shintarou en poussant un soupir, bon, Aomine, tu en seras exempt vu que ton corps va rapidement s'adapter par contre...

-... Oui, on sait, maugréa Ryouta après que Daiki eut relaché son étreinte, les poussées de croissance vont nous faire très mal.

\- Je suis dans le même cas que vous, fit le prince de Shûtoku en posant la seringue dans un bac prévu pour la stérilisation, je suppose que vous allez retourner dans vos royaumes respectifs.

\- Yukiocchi m'a conseillé d'aller à Touou avec Daiki, expliqua Ryouta non sans se rembrunir un peu, c'est la débandade à Kaijou en ce moment et même si mes soeurs arrivent à contenir la foule et à protéger nos parents, j'ai peur que cela empire." Sa garde personnelle l'avait plus ou moins bien accueilli lorsqu'ils étaient passés voir Kasamatsu et les autres au hangar de maintenance de l'empire rakuzien.

Hayakawa avait été hyper stressé et Moriyama lui avait semblé beaucoup moins jovial que d'habitude. Yukiocchi lui avait expliqué que Nakamura et Kobori furent tous deux occupés à Kaijou en veillant sur la sécurité de la famille royale. " _Pour le moment, le peuple ne fait que manifester dans les rues_ , lui avait raconté son bras droit, _mais on ne sait jamais, ça peut déboucher sur des émeutes. Nakamura et Kobori guettent la moindre tentative d'assassinat envers tes parents et tes soeurs donc il vaut mieux que tu restes avec le prince Aomine pour le moment, le royaume de Touou étant plus sûr vu qu'il n'y a là-bas que des petits soulèvements... De toute manière, tu y trouves ton compte."_ , avait-il terminé en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Pour Ryouta, Yukiocchi avait toujours été comme un grand frère trop sévère et trop grognon. Il fut chagriné de le voir ainsi, à tout supporter pour le protéger lui, le prince, qui n'était même pas le candidat à la succession bien que cela l'arrangeait égoistement parlant. Il sentit la main de Daiki se poser doucement sur son épaule. "Allons chez moi, dit-il d'un ton décidé. Retourner à Touou ne l'enchantait guère mais la sécurité de Ryouta lui importait plus.

Le blond hocha tristement la tête en regardant les yeux outremers certes durs mais inquiets de Daiki. Ryouta fut heureux qu'il fut à ses cotés pour le soutenir, sa présence lui avait tant manqué quand le prince de Touou était parti sur Terre et maintenant, il avait grand besoin de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve. La voix de Midorima les coupa de leur contemplation. "Vous pouvez prendre le téléporteur du centre pour aller à Touou. Comme il sert de transport pour les grandes urgences, il vous mènera au centre hospitalier de la cité volcanique. Il suffira juste de configurer la destination.

\- Merci, Midorima, le gratifia Daiki avant de se servir de la montre multifonctions, je vais envoyer un message à Satsuki pour qu'elle se téléporte jusqu'à Touou et nous accueillir là-bas. Comme mon paternel la considère encore comme ma fiancée, il ne dira rien sur le fait que j'amène un alpha avec moi.

\- Il va falloir qu'on lui explique aussi pourquoi on est redevenus enfants, s'inquiéta Ryouta. Il savait que le père de Daiki, le souverain du royaume de Touou, était quelqu'un de très strict avec une vision très étriquée des choses. La mentalité passéiste sur l'infériorité des omegas avait encore la dent dure là-bas donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y eut une tension grandissante qui menaçait d'éclater à tous moments. Tout le contraire de la cité montagneuse de Yousen, où reignait le père de Murasakibaracchi, et qui avait une vision plus progressiste alors que la population qui y vivait était majoritairement composée d'alphas.

Daiki le rassura cependant : "Satsuki peut être très persuasive avec mon père. Après tout, il s'agit de sa future machine à héritiers." Il fallait dire que ses qualités de stratège l'avaient convaincu de faire d'elle la future reine du pays... Sauf que le prince et elle furent tous deux contre. Shintarou les accompagna ensuite jusqu'à la salle des téléporteurs d'urgence avant de se rendre dans la chambre où dormaient Takao et Kazuha. Il les amènerait d'abord au château afin qu'ils furent en sécurité puis il s'occuperait du remède ensuite, le sérum qu'il avait administré à la petite fille ayant un effet limité. Les forêts avoisinant son royaume abritaient des plantes très dangereuses mais avec le matériel adéquat, il parviendrait à ses fins.

Shintarou espérait juste que Takao n'aurait pas la bétise de lui demander de venir avec lui.

 _Démétria, cité volcanique de Touou, entrée du centre hospitalier_ :

"Dai-chaaaaan, tu m'as tellement manquééée!, s'écria une Momoi visiblement très contente qui serra le petit prince de Touou à l'en étouffer. "Sat...suki, tu m'étouffes avec tes loches, grommela-t-il après qu'elle rompit l'étreinte. Et dire qu'avant, il avait l'habitude de flasher sur les omegas à gros seins... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il en était un lui-même et que ses désirs eurent en conséquence quelque peu changé. "Mais tu es si mimi, s'extasia la jeune fille en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de saluer Ryouta, salut, Ryo-chan. Sho-chan nous a parlé de ce qui se passe à Kaijou mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a un plan pour tout arranger.

\- Ouais, il m'a envoyé un message, déclara le prince de Touou d'un ton las, mais il faut retourner au royaume, termina-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ryouta et lui étaient sortis du centre hospitalier afin de rejoindre Satsuki et il pouvait dire avec amertume que son royaume n'avait pas changé depuis le temps où il était parti : le même ciel couvert de nuages vaporeux et cendrés, les mêmes batiments taillés dans la roche rouge du ruffe qui montaient à perte de vue, les mêmes néons colorés qui décoraient l'entrée des boutiques et des bars, les mêmes voitures volantes en platine raffinée qui planaient sur des routes transparentes où coulaient en dessous des rivières phosphorescentes de lave en fusion et surtout, surtout, ce même chateau de granit qui surplombait la cité de par son gigantisme à la fois effrayant et solennel.

Sa prison qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter depuis qu'Akashi lui avait offert une belle opportunité d'évasion en l'embauchant dans la division des renseignements.

Pour coronner le tout, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la ville et il vit combien le pauvre Ryouta n'avait pas l'air bien, les hautes températures n'étant pas son fort. Ils attendirent dans le parking reservé aux taxis pendant que Satsuki héla une voiture volante qui s'arrêta devant eux. La jeune omega indiqua alors au conducteur la direction du chãteau une fois que les deux princes et elle furent rentrés à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Chateau de Touou, domaine de la lignée des Aomine :

Ryouta fut soulagé que le père de Daiki avait décidé qu'un domestique l'amène dans une des nombreuses chambres d'invités afin qu'il se repose même si la remarque acide que celui-ci lui avait sorti lui était resté au travers de la gorge (" Eh ben, pour un prince alpha, tu es plutôt faible... Pire qu'un omega."). Il plaignait encore plus Daiki en se demandant comment il avait pu supporter tout ça depuis tout ce temps. _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est parti sur Terre._

Le petit blond but le verre d'eau que lui avait servi le domestique dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre avant de s'allonger sur le grand lit à baldaquin dont les draps gris sombre s'accordaient avec le noir des murs de granit. Ryouta trouvait l'atmosphère qui dégageait de la pièce plutôt lugubre.

A Kaijou, comme la cité ne faisait presqu'une avec l'océan, le chateau était décoré sur le thème de la mer avec des pilliers décorés de magnifiques mosaïques en quartz et en lapis-lazuli qui étincelaient sous le doux reflet de l'eau aux teintes cyanes présente dans les aquariums muraux où nageaient librement des poissons multicolores. _Et voilà que j'ai envie d'y retourner_ , pensa tristement Ryouta en se recroquevillant quand une douleur lancinante le prit aux jambes, aux bras et aux cotés. Il avait la désagréable sensation de sentir son corps s'étirer. _Mince_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement en serrant les dents, _le sérum de Midorimacchi commence à faire effet._

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Daiki entra discrètement dans la chambre. "Ah, on dirait que les poussées de croissance, constata-t-il s'allongeant à coté du blond, tu tiens le coup?" Lui-même avait mal mais c'était supportable.

Ryouta s'efforça de sourire quand Daiki le prit dans ses bras. Cette situation lui évoquait des souvenirs. "Ça...me rappelle...quand on était petits, murmura-t-il, le souffle hachuré tout en se pelotonnant contre le noiraud.

\- Ah oui, déclara Daiki en rigolant, mon paternel était parti en voyage diplomatique à Kaijou et le soir, tu avais tellement peur de dormir tout seul que tu as dormi avec moi."

C'était vrai qu'il était tout le temps fourré sous les jupes de ses grandes soeurs à l'époque et Daiki avait été son premier ami avant se rencontrer Kurokocchi et les autres. Leurs parents pensaient même que l'assurance du prince de Touou et son tempérament un peu craintif feraient d'eux un alpha et un omega lors qu'ils auraient leurs treize ans mais ce fut le contraire qui s'était produit. "Ça a été... avec...ton père?

\- Satsuki s'est débrouillée pour le convaincre, raconta Daiki en ébouriffant les cheveux, elle est repartie à Rakuzan après m'avoir harcelée au sujet de Tetsu. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue.

\- Elle le saura... assez... vite, haleta Ryouta avant de geignir de douleur, ouille, ça fait mal."

Daiki émit son odeur pour l'apaiser un peu avant de le bercer doucement. Comme il fit assez chaud dans la chambre, l'omega ne les recouvrit pas. Ils dormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tentant de faire fi de l'inconfort qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux à cause de la poussée de croissance continue. Heureusement que les vêtements crées par ma télécommande de déplacement de molécules vestimentaires se désintègrent quand on grandit, pensa distraitement Ryouta avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, quand une langue taquine se mit à lécher son torse suivi d'une chaleur chaude et un tantinet humide se frottant contre... Ryouta ouvrit subitement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était redevenu adulte... Avec un Daiki à califourchon sur lui dans toute sa nudité, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Ils avaient certes grandi mais l'omega fut bien entreprenant. "Mmmm, Ryouta, sussura-t-il en frontant ses fesses contre le membre du blond, j'en ai envie."

L'alpha fut littéralement envoûté par la férocité qu'il lut dans les prunelles outremer, avant de l'admirer dans son entièreté, sa peau mate où les muscles se dessinaient joliment avec la sueur qui s'écoulait sensuellement dessus. _Bon sang, il est toujours aussi beau_. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le faire sur Terre mais, en remarquant la rougeur présente sur les pommettes saillantes du noiraud, il sut rapidement ce qu'il avait. "Tu as tes chaleurs?

\- A ton avis?, s'enquit le prince de Touou avec un sourire moqueur en bougeant de nouveau son bassin pour faire gémir Ryouta, voilà l'occasion parfaite d'officialiser notre couple, tu ne penses pas?

\- Tu veux que je te marque?, s'étonna Ryouta en tentant tant bien que mal de réfréner ses instincts, mais ton père?"

Daiki s'arrêta et se mit sur le blond en soupirant de plaisir. L'odeur citronnée de Ryouta, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, tout ça lui monta à la tête. Oui, ce blondinet qui avait des fois le don de l'énerver, ce génie dont le coté adorable le faisait fondre, c'était son alpha à lui et personne d'autre. "On s'en fout, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lui donner un petit baiser, maintenant faisons en sorte que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Les mois sans toi ont été très, très pénibles."

Surtout au moment des chaleurs où il n'avait cessé de le réclamer. "A la base, se confia-t-il ensuite, je voulais t'amener sur Terre avec moi mais Imayoshi me l'a déconseillé pour éviter une guerre entre Kaijou et Touou..., il sentit Ryouta bouger ses hanches contre les siennes, mmmmm, je commence à mouiller encore plus, je ne vais pas tenir, Ryouta.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te soulager, fit le blond en inversant leurs places, voilà, dans cette position, ça te sera plus agréable." Ryouta se mit alors à couvrir le torse offert de baisers mouillés en se délectant des gémissements rauques que poussaient Daiki. "Ta peau est si belle, murmura-t-il en caressant un téton du pouce, on dirait du chocolat.

\- Nnnn, Ryouta, grogna Daiki en écartant les jambes quand Ryouta s'amusait à pincer ses tétons qui durcirent au contact de ses doigts habiles, je n'en peux plus, vas-y." Entre la fraicheur des lèvres de l'alpha sur sa peau et ça, il était excité plus que de raison et il allait certainement perdre celle-ci si jamais il ne sentait pas le blond tout au fond de lui.

Ryouta se plaça donc entre les jambes de l'omega et accéda à sa requête en le pénétrant doucement."Ooooh, ce que c'est bon d'être en toi, Daikiiii." Son noeud enfla rapidement au contact de ce fourreau humide et étroit. L'omega, quant à lui, soupira d'aise en sentant le blond l'emplir. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'unissaient pendant ses chaleurs et bon sang, c'était le pied. "Bouge, ordonna-t-il à son amant tout en mouvant ses hanches, je veux te sentir encore plus."

Ryouta se perdit alors dans leur étreinte en faisant des va-et-vients puissants et profonds, satisfaits des cris de l'omega sous lui avant de l'encourager à aller plus vite d'une façon plutôt crue. Daiki appréciait de recevoir cette virilité dure et chaude qui glissait de plus en plus en lui avant d'atteindre son point sensible. "Oh! C'est ça, Ryouta. Continue."

Le blond lui obéit en accélérant la cadence. C'était vraiment l'extase, ses hanches bougeaient même presque toutes seules. Les yeux ors se perdirent un moment dans les iris d'un bleu aussi profond que la mer terrienne dans un regard plein d'amour et de confiance mélés avant que l'alpha baissa la tête pour mordre le cou de son omega en sentant la jouissance venir.

Daiki sentit son corps se tendre à l'extrême tandis que leurs deux odeurs mélangées emplirent la pièce. Une douce chaleur se répandit ensuite en lui quand Ryouta s'ancra davantage par le biais du noeud. Ils reprirent tous deux un moment leurs souffles avant de s'enlacer tendrement, chacun ressentant la plénitude de l'autre par le biais de leur lien nouvellement formé. "Bah, soupira Daiki, mon paternel nous laissera certainement tranquille vu que je viens de concevoir un héritier avec un prince, fit-il en percevant l'anxiété présente dans le coeur de Ryouta.

\- Tu en es sûr, Daiki?, demanda le blond avec inquiétude tout en se blotissant contre lui.

\- Satsuki m'a dit quelque chose de très interessant, répondit le prince de Touou en caressant les cheveux blonds, je viens de m'en rappeler. Apparemment, Imayoshi a un plan pour arrêter les révoltes de nos deux royaumes et nous en sommes la pièce maitresse, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire sous le regard confus de son compagnon, je vais tout t'expliquer, termina-t-il non sans bailler un peu.

Ryouta l'écouta alors tout en sentant ses soucis s'envoler par la même occasion. Il sourit en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son omega.

Ce plan était en effet très ingénieux et gratifiant sur bien des points.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après le chapitre de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza (centré YamaKage) et la requête multipairings Omegaverse KuroKen and co. A bientôt et...euuuh, est-ce que je peux avoir une petite review? J'ai besoin d'un petit boost pour me carburer.**


	28. Midorima et Takao

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue mais avant quelques précisions : comme je l'ai énoncé sur mes profils ffnet et Wattpad, j'aimerai avoir une review ou un commentaire suite à ce chapitre. Si je n'en reçois pas, je considérerai que cette fic est moins suivie que Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et j'en ralentirai sa publication pour me focaliser sur cette dernière et les requêtes à écrire. De toute manière, j'ai la trame et la fin en tête donc voilà. Ensuite, j'ai aussi écrit sur mes bios ffnet et Wattpad une liste de mes OTPs ( mes couples favoris mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail) et surtout des couples sur lesquels je n'écrirai pas pour les requêtes concernant divers fandoms, Kuroko's Basket y compris. L'inventaire des requêtes y est aussi présent. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 27 : Shintarou Midorima et Kazunari Takao : Instant détente à Shûtoku :

Kazunari se réveilla, la tête extrêmement vaseuse, pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu, assis au chevet de sa petite soeur en train de dormir dans un grand futon légèrement surélevé et récouverte d'un édredon vert émeraude. Le noiraud fut soulagé que Kazuha eut repris des couleurs mais... Purée, cette chambre est si grande, elle a la taille du temple, s'émerveilla-t-il en regardant les grandes baies aux formes arrondies qui semblaient données sur une immense... L'omega s'approcha d'une des fenêtres pour découvrir une multitutes de maisons en bois situées sur des arbres, un peu comme les fameuses cabanes d'enfant sauf qu'elles étaient plus élaborées.

 _Des pavillons dans des arbres..._ Kazunari sursauta ensuite en écoutant le bruit de l'eau en train de s'écouler. L'omega se retourna pour découvrir au fond de la pièce en guise de cheminée une cascade donnant sur un petit bassin décoré de pierres rondes où flottaient des petits nénuphars, le tout éclairé d'une douce lumière apaisante.

Les murs n'étaient pas sans reste : décorés d'images holographiques représentant une forêt de bambous, Takao se laissa inconsciemment bercé par le son de leurs frémissements. C'était comme si Kazuha et lui se retrouvèrent en pleine nature sans réellement y être. Tout lui revint en mémoire : Shin-chan avait amené Kazuha et lui sur sa planète, plus précisément au centre hospitalier où l'alpha travaillait. Il avait donné à sa petite soeur un médicament pour la fièvre avant de les laisser se reposer dans une des chambres présentes dans l'hopital.

Kazunari avait été surpris de voir combien la technologie de Démétria était plus avancée que celle présente sur Terre, néanmoins son inquiétude avait primé sur sa curiosité. En tous cas, Kazuha avait l'air d'aller mieux à en juger par sa respiration qui fut redevenue normale et elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir de fièvre lorsqu'il toucha le front de la petite fille endormie. Ceci dit, cela ne disait pas où il se trouvait même s'il aimait l'atmosphère sereine qui régnait dans cette pièce et qui n'avait rien à envier à celle du temple. Ça y est, ça me revient. Shin-chan les avait amenés dans son palais mais il avait été tellement épuisé par le voyage qu'il s'était endormi au chevet de sa soeur.

L'omega eut un petit sursaut quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit automatiquement sur un homme de haute stature et au faciès sévère qui le salua cependant gentiment lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. "Bien le bonjour, Takao-sama, le salua-t-il en faisant une courbette, je suis Taisuke Ootsubo, membre de la garde rapprochée du prince Shintarou. Il m'a demandé de venir pour vérifier l'état de votre soeur, fit-il en se mettant à coté de lui pour scanner les données de Kazuha à l'aide d'une tablette en verre bleutée, c'est bon, conclua-t-il en souriant, elle est guérie. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter."

Kazunari poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux que sa soeur fut de nouveau en bonne santé. Il sentit son coeur gonfler de joie et de tendresse en pensant à Shin-chan. C'était surement grâce à lui, d'ailleurs..."Où se trouve Shin-ch... Je veux dire, le prince Shintarou?, demanda-t-il à Ootsubo. Son prince adoré qui avait rapetissé malgré lui.

\- Il doit être dans sa chambre en train de se reposer, lui répondit Taisuke en rangeant sa tablette, les poussées de croissance nocturnes l'ont grandement épuisées tout comme la synthétisation du remède pour votre jeune soeur, continua-t-il d'expliquer en se levant, Shintarou-sama a passé la nuit à élaborer un traitement efficace pour les Terriens atteints de notre grippe en cueillant divers échantillons dans son jardin botanique privé. J'ai du lui donner des anti-douleurs afin qu'il supporte en même temps ses crampes.

\- Je peux rester au moins à son chevet?, le questionna-t-il en l'implorant presque du regard. Shin-chan avait fait tellement pour eux, il aimerait rester un peu auprès de lui.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Taisuke qui attendit que le noiraud se lève à son tour, nous veillerons sur votre soeur en attendant et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions la présenter à la princesse Nobara qui a à peu près son âge. La pauvre n'a que peu d'amies à cause de son statut.

\- Je suis certain que Kazuha sera contente d'avoir une nouvelle amie, fit Kazunari pendant qu'ils quittèrent la chambre. Shin-chan lui avait en effet parlé qu'il avait une petite soeur de l'âge de Kazuha. C'était certainement pour ça que le démétrien s'était attaché à la sienne. "Autant vous prévenir, l'avertit Taisuke à voix basse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du prince, la chambre de Shintarou-sama est un vrai capharnaüm. Notre prince a la mauvaise manie de collectionner diverses antiquités provenant de toute Démétria et susceptibles de lui porter chance, il soupira, un vrai maniaque superstitieux."

Kazunari eut un petit rire affectueux. Le garde Ootsubo semblait critiquer son prince comme ça mais cela se voyait qu'il était attaché à lui comme un grand frère. L'omega lui poserait des questions au sujet de Shin-chan plus tard, là, il souhaitait le revoir. "Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui montrer les horoscopes, plaisanta-t-il à voix basse avant de remercier le garde, merci Ootsubo-san.

\- Il est rare que le prince reçoive des gens, fit Taisuke avec un grand sourire, donc merci à toi de l'avoir rendu plus social."

Il laissa ensuite Takao pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de Shintarou-sama. Kazunari ne put qu'être admiratif devant les différents artefacts accrochés aux murs tels des masques étranges en bois d'ébène poli ou bien des petites sphères en cristal accrochées à la fenêtre. Des petites statues en obsidienne représentant des phénix trônaient près d'une sorte de jardin japonais au fond de la pièce avec un petit bassin d'eau éclairé par une petite lampe nichée dans un dragon de bronze situé derrière. Sur le coté droit se trouvait une petite bibliothèque creusée dans un mur en bois sculpté avec un petit bureau en verre transparent qui cassait un peu avec le coté ancien.

Kazunari coupa court à sa contemplation pour retirer ses chaussures et se diriger vers le futon en face de lui où il y remarqua la figure paisiblement endormie de Shin-chan. Ceci dit, s'approcher de lui était un vèritable parcours du combattant vu les petits vases en porcelaine et autres statues en terre cuite qu'il dut enjamber entre temps. Le noiraud devait aussi se baisser pour ne pas percuter les petits carillons accrochés au plafond. Le moindre de leurs tintillements pouvait réveiller l'alpha et à en juger son odeur dispersée, le pauvre Shin-chan semblait bien fatigué.

Cependant, Kazunari fut tellement absorbé à éviter de faire du bruit qu'il se prit le pied dans une statue et qu'il trébucha en plein sur le prince de Shûtoku qui ouvrit subitement les yeux. "Takao!?".

Kazunari eut un petit sourire attendri en regardant le visage ensommeillé de Shin-chan. Le noiraud savait qu'il avait l'habitude de dormir avec un bonnet de nuit et là, il le trouvait vraiment trognon avec ça et ses yeux verts entrouverts. "Salut, Shin-chan, le salua-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, désolé de te réveiller.

\- J'ai le sommeil léger de toute façon, déclara Shintarou en prenant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet pour les mettre.

\- Ton garde Ootsubo-san est passé nous voir, raconta Kazunari en s'asseyant en tailleur pendant que Shintarou s'assit sur son lit, Kazuha est guérie, il lui prit tendrement la main, je te remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir sauvée, Shin-chan.

\- Je suis en partie fautif de ce qui s'est passé sur Terre, fit le prince de Shûtoku en retirant son bonnet d'un geste rageur, et je ferai tout pour arranger le problème.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu te reposes un peu plus, lui suggéra Kazunari en le poussant à s'allonger, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais je tenais à te revoir." Shintarou n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que l'omega s'était déjà immiscé dans son lit pour se nicher dans ses bras. "Ootsubo-san va prèsenter Kazuha à ta petite soeur dès qu'elle sera remise sur pied.

\- Tu devrais rester avec elle, rétorqua Shintarou en tentant de le repousser tout en s'efforçant de ne pas sentir l'odeur enivrante qui parvint à ses narines.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, Shin-chan, murmura Kazunari en se blottissant contre lui, j'ignore ce que tu comptes faire après mais je suis certain que tu auras besoin d'être en forme, il lui caressa tendrement la joue, tu as des cernes."

Shintarou regarda les prunelles grises qui le fixèrent avec inquiètude. Takao avait raison. Il ne pourait sauver les Terriens avec sa fatigue actuelle et ce ne serait que pour quelques heures, le temps de rattraper son sommeil. Après, il irait dans la Forêt Escarpée pour récolter les échantillons qui lui manquaient. De plus, il ne niait pas que la présence de l'omega à ses cotés lui procurait beaucoup de biens. Bon, ça éveillait aussi ses instincts d'alpha mais il fut trop fatigué pour y céder. "Bien mais tu as intérêt à être sorti de ma chambre à mon réveil." Si jamais, Takao se rendit compte de ce qu'il envisageait pour la suite, nul doute qu'il le suivrait dans son escapade et qu'il se mettrait en danger.

Kazunari hocha la tête avant de donner un alpha chéri un petit baiser surprise sur ses lèvres. "Tes désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il d'un ton taquin avant de planter un autre baiser tout tendre.

Shintarou y répondit malgré lui en appréciant la texture des lèvres de l'omega. Tout en lui le troublait et pourtant, il commençait à ne plus être gêné par ce changement. Comme si Takao s'immisçait de plus en plus dans sa vie... Et dans son coeur. Mais qu'allait-il faire quand tout serait réglé? L'alpha rompit le baiser à regret en détournant le regard : "Je dois me reposer maintenant."

Kazunari ne dit mot et le contempla pendant qu'il ferma les yeux. Le noiraud retira ensuite doucement ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet avant de se réfugier dans les bras du plus grand, pensif. Il avait l'intuition que Shin-chan allait se mettre en danger pour sauver les siens et il ne le souhaitait en aucun cas. Il attendit que l'alpha dorme et se dégagea lentement de son étreinte pour quitter la chambre après s'être chaussé.

L'omega avait besoin de renseignements et il connaissait exactement la personne qui pourrait l'aiguiller.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré sur ce couple. A bientôt. :)**


	29. Midorima et Takao p2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère avec encore un chapitre centré MidoTaka. Merci à la review anonyme et Nanouluce pour vos reviews sur ffnet, (d'ailleurs pour le KageKen de la requête Omegaverse TsukiHina, je me souviens que tu m'avais jadis demandée une fic BoKuro avec en plus ce couple et qui est devenue la fic Correspondances entre amis) et aussi à toi Mystrale sur Ao3.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, je vais continuer à publier avec la fréquence habituelle à savoir un chapitre de Convoitise éphémère, un autre sur la fic Omegaverse Haikyuu! que j'écris en parallèle, une requête et ainsi de suite. Ah oui et petite note du jour : Kiyoshi est non seulement le nom du pivot de Seirin mais aussi le prénom de Miyaji (oui, ça porte à confusion). Dans ce chapitre, je parle du joueur de Shûtoku. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 28 : Shintarou Midorima et Kazunari Takao : Aventure en catimini dans la Forêt Escarpée :

Kazunari avait donc décidé de laisser Shin-chan dormir afin de discuter un peu avec la garde personnelle du prince. Le terrien ne voulait plus que l'alpha se détruise la santé et se culpabilise par la même occasion. En temps normal, le noiraud n'aurait jamais cru à cette histoire d'extraterrestres. Oui, c'était un comble pour quelqu'un qui avait pour rôle de faire le pont entre les hommes et les esprits, sauf qu'à preuve du contraire, il pouvait les percevoir par le biais de ses émotions. En tous cas, l'omega avait pris sa décision : il aiderait Shin-chan coute que coute.

 _Reste à savoir où se trouve la salle des gardes dans ce chateau._

Le jeune prêtre arpentait les couloirs tout en admirant les murs-écrans qui projetaient une forêt avec pour fond sonore le doux frémissement des feuilles et le chant cristallin des oiseaux. Tout au palais de Shûtoku amenait les personnes qui s'y trouvaient à se détendre. Lui-même commençait à avoir envie de se reposer dans ce cadre enchanteur sauf que ce n'était pas le moment. Il croisa par chance Ootsubo-san dans le couloir qu'il héla doucement.

Le garde hocha la tête et l'amena ensuite à la salle des gardes suite à sa demande. Kazunari entra alors dans une pièce bien proprête avec un petit bonsaï parfaitement présent sur la table où se réunissaient les soldats du prince ainsi qu'une petite table et deux chaises en verre située au fond de la salle où y était posé un plateau de dames chinoises. Kazunari aperçut aussi une petite cuisine avec une drôle de centrifugeuse ainsi qu'un percolateur dernier cri. Vu la force odeur de thé qui trônait dans la pièce, le terrien pouvait dire que les gardes de Shin-chan n'étaient pas des adeptes du café.

"Bien, déclara alors Taisuke en l'invitant à s'asseoir, il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez savoir?, demanda-t-il tandis que son collègue Miyaji s'assit à coté de lui. Takao déglutit un peu face au regard sévère de cet omega à la chevelure oscillant aux nuances qui oscillait entre le blond et le brun. Toutefois, son odeur un peu terreuse lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, il protégeait juste son prince.

 _Bon autant y aller franco. "_ Je sais que Shin-ch... Je veux dire, Shintarou-sama veut synthétiser un remède contre la grippe démétrienne qui a envahi ma planète et je voulais vous demander si nous ne pouvions pas chercher les échantillons manquants maintenant?

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'obéir?, rétorqua Miyaji avant de se faire interrompre par Ootsubo.

\- Je ne pense pas que le prince veuille que vous sortiez hors de ces murs, répondit calmement Taisuke, la situation est tendue sur Démétria en ce moment avec des petites révoltes qui commencent à éclore dans les royaumes voisins. Le notre est heureusement épargné grace à notre système de soins gratuits pour tous que nous avons décidé d'étendre sur l'ensemble de la planète sans demander l'avis de l'empereur de Rakuzan mais on ne sait jamais.

\- De plus, les plantes qu'on a besoin sont dans la Forêt Escarpée, expliqua Kiyoshi en passant la main dans ses cheveux, un endroit particulièrement dangereux. On va dire que c'est comme votre Forêt Noire mais avec la végétation de votre forêt amazonienne.

\- Shintarou-sama ne voudrait certainement pas vous voir courir un grave danger, conclut Taisuke pour annoncer son refus, donc je me dois de refuser. C'est à nous en tant que soldats de la garde personnelle d'y aller.

\- Alors laissez-moi y aller avec vous, insista Takao en les implorant du regard, le prince a sauvé ma soeur. Je lui dois bien ça."

Ootsubo et Miyaji se consultèrent du regard. Ils savaient que s'ils acceptaient la requête de ce terrien, Shintarou-sama serait très faché mais ce dernier semblait vouloir payer sa dette. De toute manière, ils n'avaient besoin que de peu d'ingrédients d'après la liste que leur avait passé le prince avant de partir se reposer. "Soit, vous venez avec nous, accepta Taisuke sous l'oeil plus que surpris de Miyaji, nous le protégerons, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son collègue, et nous n'avons besoin que de peu d'échantillons.

\- Merci infiniment, fit Kazunari en se levant, je vais voir ma soeur et après, je vous rejoins.

\- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, Taisuke, marmonna l'omega en fronçant les sourcils, avec Kimura qui est parti aider les habitants de la cité de Fukuda Sougou, nous sommes en manque d'effectifs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiyoshi, le rassura l'alpha en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, nous serons vite revenus et puis... Ce serait triste si les idols terriennes disparaissaient à cause d'une épidémie, non?, s'enquit-il avec un ton malicieux.

\- Non, s'épouvanta Miyaji, tout mais pas ces divines chanteuses à la voix d'ange... Et puis je dois finir ma plantation d'ananas, je n'ai pas assez de plants dans mon jardin privé."

Taisuke eut un petit rire amusé. Ils leur étaient arrivés à Kiyoshi et lui d'aller sur Terre pour les vacances et tout ce qu'ils avaient retenu de cette petite escapade fut une fascination sans bornes pour les groupes d'idols (vu que la cité alluviale de Shûtoku était plutôt à fond chants et danses folkloriques) et la découverte de Miyaji de ce fruit piquant et sucré qu'est l'ananas. Il s'en servait aussi bien pour élaborer des salades de fruits pour changer de la gelée gustative que pour outils de punitions pour les soldats sous ses ordres et le prince quand il avait la fièvre acheteuse lors de ses tournées de brocante dans la cité.

Le noiraud embrassa l'omega sur la tempe avant de lui suggèrer de trouver une combinaison à la taille de Takao-sama pendant que lui-même s'occupa de sortir des lances à piques, idéales pour éloigner les lianes qui riquaient de s'approcher un peu trop d'eux.

 _Démétria, Forêt Escarpée :_

Kazunari ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant le cadre enchanteur des bois. Des fleurs multicolores bourgeonnaient au pied des arbres, des lucioles émirent une douce lueur verte, la forêt exhalait même un parfum sucré et capiteux..." Il faut se méfier des apparences, le rappela Ootsubo à l'ordre pour le tirer de sa rêverie, regardez, poursuivit-il en éloignant de sa lance une liane au sol qui menaçait de s'accrocher à son pied.

Takao découvrit avec stupeur que celle était couverte de ronces. "La Forêt se nourrit du sang de ses victimes, expliqua Miyaji, la plupart des arbres que tu voies sont carnivores." Ça expliquait pourquoi les fines fleurs qui émergeaient de leurs branches avaient une teinte légèrement rougeâtre. "Et les fleurs situées à leurs pieds servent à appâter leurs prochaines proies, poursuivit-il en enjambant une liane pour mieux l'écraser de sa botte caoutchouteuse, leur parfum peut soit empoisonner, soit simpmement endormir donc ne les respire pas trop."

Kazunari hocha la tête en serrant davantage sa lance. Après avoir rassuré Kazuha qui se remettait petit à petit de la grippe, l'omega avait rejoint Ootsubo qui lui avait passé une combinaison qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des soudeurs si ce n'était qu'elle était moins ample. Le matériau empêchait les lianes de s'accrocher à leur peau et d'après ce que venait de lui raconter Miyaji-san, celles-ci avaient l'air de sucer le sang de ses victimes pour en nourrir les racines des arbres.

La chaleur humide et étouffante l'empêcha d'y penser davantage. Non, il devait se concentrer à chercher les plantes dont Shin-chan avait besoin. Bon, j'ai de bons yeux, autant m'en servir. Kazunari se remémora donc chaque plante qu'il avait vu sur la tablette où le prince de Shûtoku avait consigné la liste et scruta attentivement la moindre plante, la moindre fleur tout en évitant de trop sentir les alentours. Je vais me focaliser sur ma propre odeur pour palier à ça.

Il en trouva une très petite, d'un bleu mauve, au beau milieu d'un petit monticule de mousse. "Ça y est, j'en ai trouvé une, fit-il au garde en montrant la fleur du doigt.

\- Et bien, tu as de bons yeux, le félicita Ootsubo en la cueillant avec précaution, celle-ci est difficilement décelable à cause de sa taille."

Ils trouvèrent ensuite la deuxième au pied d'un arbre veillissant quand à la troisième..."Ça y est, je l'ai, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement sans se rendre compte qu'une liane s'approcha dangereusement de lui..." Takao-sama."

 _Démétria, château de Shûtoku, domaine de la lignée des Midorima :_

Shintarou accourut dans la salle des soins suite à la nouvelle. Il avait appris pour l'escapade de Takao et de ses gardes par la bouche du frère de Miyaji, un jeune alpha chargé de veiller sur sa soeur cadette Nobara. Il était donc évident qu'il fut de forte mauvaise humeur à peine qu'il fut sorti de sa chambre et qu'il avait découvert que ses gardes avaient déserté.

Le prince attendit que la porte coulissante donnant sur l'infirmerie s'ouvrit automatiquement pour dire deux mots à ses gardes qu'il avait l'habitude de considérer comme ses plus dévoués et donc comme les plus dignes de confiance... Jusqu'à maintenant. _Si jamais Takao est..._ A son grand soulagement, l'omega avait l'air en parfaite santé avec juste une égratinure au niveau du cou.

Ce dernier fut tout sourire en le voyant tandis qu'Ootsubo et Miyaji devinrent très anxieux sous son regard meurtrier. "Ne leur en veux pas, Shin-chan. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de partir avec eux pour la Forêt Escarpée, les défendit Kazunari en se frottant la légère irritation qu'il eut au cou. Heureusement que Miyaji avait été assez rapide pour transpercer la liane avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à lui.

Shintarou ne mit mot. Il serrait les poings à la place avant de s'approcher doucement de ce terrien qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour le porter comme une mariée et de sortir de la salle sous l'oeil médusé de ses gardes. Shintarou-sama qui perdait son self-control... On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours.

Kazunari fut tout aussi abasourdi de ce revirement et content aussi. Enfin Shin-chan laissait libre cours à ses émotions. Son sourire s'élargit en le voyant se diriger dans la chambre que l'alpha occupait... Par contre, il aurait pu faire preuve de davantage de délicatesse quand il le posait sur le lit. Ceci dit, le noiraud ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que Shin-chan était en réalité fou d'inquiétude. "Ecoute, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer en ne faillissant pas devant les yeux verts qui se firent plus acérés qu'à l'accoutumée , je sais que ce que j'ai fait était risqué mais je ne voulais pas que tu..." Il fut coupé par un baiser brutal qui se fit plus doux au fur et à mesure que l'omega y répondit.

L'odeur mentholée de Shintarou se mit à embaumer alors la chambre, se mêlant même à la sienne. Kazunari en profita alors pour attirer l'alpha contre lui. Le prince de Shûtoku se pressa alors contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir avant de rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. "Ne prends plus de décisions aussi inconsidérées, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, as-tu au moins pensé à Kazuha? As-tu réfléchi à ce que j'aurai...?" Shintarou fuit son regard en tiquant de la langue.

Kazunari s'en voulut de l'avoir tant inquiété. Il avait raison sur le fait qu'il avait décidé ça d'un coup de tête mais..." Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, Shin-chan?, murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue, tu es épuisé et si tu aurais été dans la Forêt Escarpée dans ton état actuel, tu te serais fait vider de ton sang avant d'être jeté en pâture aux racines des arbres."

Shintarou ne niait pas qu'il avait raison là-dessus. "Oui mais je suis natif de cette région et je m'aventurais déjà dans cette forêt enfant pour me familiariser avec la flore locale, il poussa un soupir, est-ce que tous les omegas terriens sont aussi impulsifs?" Il ne connaissait que Mademoiselle Garcia à titre de comparaison et la jeune femme aussi avait des fois tendance à agir sans réfléchir.

Kazunari eut un sourire amusé. "Pas tous, non, répondit-il en plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'alpha, mais j'adore te faire tourner en bourrique, je le conçois.

\- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de te décider à mettre ta vie en danger, rétorqua Shintarou en se redressant légèrement.

\- Je le ferai, promit Kazunari en le serrant encore plus contre lui pour ensuite ajouter avec un sourire mutin, mais comme j'ai réussi de récolter les plantes qu'il te fallait, j'ai bien droit à une petite récompense, non?

\- Qu'as-tu en tête?, demanda Shintarou bien que la réponse fut bien évidente en se noyant dans les prunelles grises qui le regardèrent d'une manière plus qu'aguicheuse.

Le murmure de Kazunari lui fit l'effet d'un doux frisson : "Fais-moi l'amour. Ici et maintenant.

\- Tu veux donc que je cède à mes plus bas instincts, murmura Shintarou en parsement le cou du noiraud de baisers.

\- Si on le fait avec la personne que l'on aime, ce ne sont plus des bas instincts, non?, haleta Kazunari tout en faisant sa déclaration de manière détournée. Les pommettes du prince de Shûtoku rosirent légèrement suite à ces mots. "Oui, tu as raison, répondit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

L'omega lui offrit un sourire rayonnant "Moi aussi, je t'aime Shin-chan, chuchota-t-il en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de l'alpha pour l'embrasser de nouveau d'une manière plus passionnée, plus profonde. Shintarou y répondit avec plus de ferveur cette fois-ci en mêlant sa langue avec celle de l'omega tout en passant les mains sous la chemise de celui-ci.

Kazunari gémit contre ses lèvres quand les doigts de Shin-chan taquinèrent ses tétons en les pinçant doucement avant d'errer un peu partout sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait. Les mains de l'alpha le caressèrent méthodiquement, avec une douceur qui surprit l'omega. Son corps frissonnait de plaisir à chaque effleurement, il s'enfièvrait à chaque baiser, l'omega ne put que gémir quand Shin-chan avait fini de le devêtir pour mieux lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. "Mmm, tu es... doué en la...matière, remarqua Kazunari en poussant un nouveau gémissement lorsque Shintarou s'était redressé pour suçoter un de ses bourgeons de chair.

\- J'ai étudié l'anatomie humaine pendant des années, murmura Shintarou en écartant les jambes du noiraud à l'aide de son genou, y compris celle des omegas, continua-t-il en introduisant doucement deux doigts en lui, je vois que tu as bien réagi à mes caresses. Mes doigts glissent tout seuls.

Kazunari ne retint pas ses cris en sentant les doigts se mouvoir doucement en lui, allant et venant de plus en plus profondément. Il bougea ses hanches en conséquence tellement les sensations étaient bonnes et le regard de braise que lui lançait Shin-chan... _Oooh, je suis au paradis_. "Euh... Dis, Shin-chan... Je veux autre chose que tes doigts...

\- Je comprends, fit Shintarou en les retirant doucement, mais d'abord, continua-t-il en retirant ses vêtements, ja vais me mettre à l'aise si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Au contraire, je vais en profiter pour te mater sur toutes les coutures, sussura Kazunari en écartant davantage ses jambes.

\- Comme si tu ne le faisais pas assez d'habitude quand je me change, rétorqua Shintarou bien qu'il n'y eu aucune trace de reproche dans ses mots. Lui aussi se plut à contempler Takao en train de l'inviter de ses iris gris qui lui évoquaient l' argent le plus précieux. Avec sa peau laiteuse dont le vermillon contrastait avec le rouge de ses joues et son sourire à la fois mutin et provocateur, Shintarou le trouvait encore plus beau que la moindre oeuvre d'art ou antiquité qu'il possédait dans sa collection.

Kazunari respirait la vie, son odeur attisait encore plus son désir et quand il se fondit enfin en lui, Shintarou ressentit un plaisir inouï, noyé dans une chaleur douce et humide. "C'est si bon, Shin-chan, murmura l'omega en l'enlaçant, mmmm, et ton odeur est encore plus agréable."

Sa senteur mentholée se faisait plus prononcée. Shintarou répondit à ce compliment par un léger coup de rein avant d'en donner des plus profonds." Aaaanh, encore...

\- Kazunari, chuchota Shintarou dont les mouvements de bassin se firent plus puissants, tu voulais te confronter à l'alpha en moi, c'est ça?, demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le cou, sache que ton désir va être exaucé."

L'alpha entrelaça ensuite ses doigts à ceux de son amant avant d'accéler le rythme tout en prenant un téton entre ses lèvres. "Shin...chan..." Kazunari commença à perdre pied face à la déferlante de plaisir qui monta en lui. Shin-chan l'emplissait, le touchait, le léchait, le dominait avec tendresse en l'emmenant petit à petit à la jouissance.

Le noiraud leva son visage pour l'attirer contre le sien avant d'happer ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux où se mêlèrent leurs gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la présence de l'alpha enfler en lui suivi d'une tiédeur excitante qui se répandit à l'intérieur de lui. Lui-même succomba en maculant son ventre ainsi que celui de son amant. Bon sang, c'était le pied. "Désolé, Shin-chan, s'excusa-t-il quand même en regardant les petites taches blanchâtres présentes sur les abominaux de l'alpha pendant que celui-ci se retira de lui à son plus grand regret.

Il n'était pas en chaleurs d'où l'absence de noeud qui aurait dû ancrer Shin-chan à lui. "Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Shintarou en se mettant à coté de l'omega, de toute façon, j'aurais été inquiet si tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette manière.

\- Hé! Je suis un omega en parfaite santé, moi, feignit de s'indigner Kazunari en faisant la moue.

\- Ça reste à vérifier, murmura Shintarou en l'attirant à lui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, et si nous prenions le bain pour que je t'examine un peu?

\- Mmmm, avec plaisir, docteur, sussura Kazunari en butinant ensuite ses lèvres.

Shintarou lui rendit son baiser en réfléchissant aux événements à venir. Il pourrait enfin préparer un antidote pour les terriens et régler cette histoire d'épidémie une bonne fois pour toutes. Il faudrait aussi régler le cas de Hanamiya et ses complices mais il avait confiance en Riko-sama et Murasakibara pour régler cette affaire.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite se passera sur Terre. On se revoit donc après la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête Omegaverse ItaNaru. A bientôt. :)**


	30. Murasakibara et Himuro, p1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut la compagnie, c'est partie pour la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 29 : Atsushi Murasakibara et Tatsuya Himuro : Pour l'omega que je veux protéger :

 _Terre, Usine désaffectée, planque de Makoto Hanamiya :_

Makoto mâcha un morceau de chocolat en regardant le ciel filtrer au travers de la fenêtre sans vitre de l'immeuble délabré où ses comparses et lui avaient élu domicile. Une odeur de renfermée flottait dans l'air, la forte humidité rendit l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante.

Pourtant le roi de Kirisaki aimait bien cette ambiance triste à souhait, la pénombre l'apaisait et il se trouvait assis là, à gemir pendant que Furuhashi flattait sa virilité en le prenant en bouche. Seto semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, Yamazaki jouait avec des flammes qu'il avait fait apparaitre dans ses bras et Haizaki détournait le regard de ce spectacle indécent. D'habitude, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Hanamiya qui le dégoûtait.

Ce dernier tira quelques mèches brunes de l'omega qui s'occupait de lui en souriant. Plus que Seto, Furuhashi avait été là pour assouvir de ses envies même s'il aurait préféré que de voir Kiyoshi à quatre pattes devant lui plutôt que ce serviteur aux yeux de poisson mort.

Kiyoshi.

Ce connard de Nebuya avait du s'occuper de ses chaleurs et rien que cette pensée l'enrageait.

Pourquoi j'ai eu ce moment de faiblesse la dernière fois?, fulmina-t-il intérieurement alors qu'il fut en train de venir dans la bouche de Furuhashi, heureusement que Furuhashi était là.

"Bon, comme nous avons repris notre forme adulte, déclara-t-il en retirant la tête de Koujirou en le tirant par les cheveux, je pense qu'il est temps de nous amuser. Après tout, les terriens sont trop malades pour nous attaquer et l'influence de Seto les ont rendus on ne peut plus inoffensif.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Hara, fit Kentarou en regardant sa montre téléphonique multifonctions, la révolution prend de l'ampleur à Kaijou et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Seirin ne tombe.

\- Et pour Touou, Shûtoku et Yousen?, s'enquit Yamazaki en faisant bouger des petits feux follets autour de lui.

\- Disons que Shûtoku a trouvé la parade, répondit le noiraud en soupirant, ça commence un peu à Touou et Yousen a une armée puissante et surtout une mentalité trop tolérante pour que nous puissons l'attaquer pour cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, les tranquilisa Makoto en fermant la braguette de son pantalon, et puis, Haizaki s'occupera du plus gros morceau, n'est-pas? En ramenant la tête de ce cher Akashi a son très cher père."

Shougo ne répondit rien si ce n'était en léchant son pouce. Une odeur le distrayait trop pour avoir écouté les babillages de ce gamin qui se disait roi. Il savait que le seul but d'Hanamiya n'était pas l'invasion de la Terre, ni même de Démétria. Non, tout ce que voulait cet alpha manqué, c'était simplement assouvir ses pulsions sadiques et voir les gens autour de lui souffrir à cause du malheur qu'il provoquait avec ses sbires, comme une araignée qui jouait avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Des effluves douces emplirent ses narines, un léger parfum évoquant une brise printanière.

 _Je te retrouverai mon amour._

L'annonce de Hanamiya le tira de sa rêverie : "On va faire une petite sortie, histoire de saluer nos compatriotes comme il se doit."

Autrement dit, les tuer.

 _Orphelinat d'Alexandra Garcia :_

"Je viens de recevoir un message de Shintarou, déclara Seijûrou en éteignant sa montre, il est en train de synthétiser le remède en ce moment même." Atsushi et lui avaient décidé de rester à l'orphelinat comme convenu avec Riko-sama tandis qu'il avait appelé de nouveau Eikichi entre temps pour lui dire de venir ici, à l'orphelinat.

\- Bien, confirma Riko avant de se rembrunir, j'espère que nous l'aurons bientôt, mademoiselle Alex a aussi choppé la grippe démétrienne."

Sei opina de la tête, le visage se faisant plus amer. Kouki était dans la chambre de celle qui avait été leur hotesse involontaire en train de surveiller son état. Il s'en voulait de la voir dans cet état au fond, tout était de sa faute à lui et à son caprice mégalomane. De toute façon, je vais me repentir de cette décision. Le prince de Rakuzan avait pris sa décision depuis qu'il avait marqué son omega. Peut-être pourrait-il parlementer avec Haizaki même s'il savait que le roi de Fukuda Sougou était malheureusement plus enclin à la violence.

En tous cas, le roux se devait d'attendre suite à la demande de Tetsuya qui était parti avec Kagami-san pour accomplir sa mission. Il userait de son pouvoir d'intimidation en attendant afin de donner un avantage certain à Riko-sama et leur groupe avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé où Riko exposa sa tactique à Murasakibara sous l'oeil confus de Junpei et Tatsuya. "Murasakibara, comme tu es le plus fort de nous tous, tu t'occuperas de Haizaki. Tu es le seul à avoir privilégié tes aptitudes physiques.

\- Ouais mais je vais manger des bonbons pour carburer, déclara Atsushi en se levant pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre les confiseries, suivi par un Muro-chin inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que tout se passera bien?, lui demanda Tatsuya tandis que le prince de Yousen sortit un paquet de bonbons du placard.

\- Bah, je n'aurais qu'à les écrabouiller, comme d'hab', répondit Atsushi avec lassitude pendant qu'il ouvrit son sachet de friandises, après tout je suis bon que pour ça." Oui, zigouiller les ennemis de sa famille, ça il savait faire même si c'était en contradiction avec la politique pacifiste de son père.

Même si Yousen était un royaume coincé au beau milieu des montagnes (mais le climat était moins rude que la cité natale d'Aka-chin), le roi prônait la paix, les alphas traitaient les omegas avec respect parce que ceux-ci se faisaient rares dans leur cité et Atsushi savait que, malgré les quolibets de paresseux et molasson lancés par son paternel, celui-ci avait accepté la demande forcée de l'empire concernant son enrollement dans l'armée pour qu'il trouve malgré tout un sens à sa vie, quitte àfaire une entorse à ses principes.

De toute façon, le prince de Yousen avait une motivation supplémentaire : "Je ne veux pas que Hanamiya et les autres te fassent du mal, Muro-chin, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'une main, je dois protèger mon compagnon à moi, un point, c'est tout."

Tatsuya ne put que sourire tendrement à cette déclaration. Atsushi possédait une innocence que n'avaient pas les autres démétriens qu'il avait rencontré avec lui et encore moins les alphas qui lui couraient après. Toutefois, le noiraud ne souhaitait pas le voir tuer pour lui. "Tu es capable de bien plus Atsushi, déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur celle du plus grand, c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte."

Plus Tatsuya passait le temps à ses cotés, plus il eut envie de dorloter ce géant au coeur aussi doux que les guimauves qu'il avait pris l'habitude de manger. L'omega ignorait si son tempérament maternel était dû à sa nature mais là, il décida de ne plus la dissimuler au contact d'Atsushi, au contraire.

Le prince de Yousen, de son coté, prit une poignée de bonbons pour les engouffrer dans sa bouche avant d'étreintre Muro-chin pour humer son odeur sucrée. Il voulait tellement que ce terrien puisse rester à ses cotés. Celui-ci avait toujours été gentil avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais jugé et s'était toujours adapté à lui en dépit de son caractère enfantin. "Je veux toujours être avec toi, Muro-chin. C'est pour ça que je vais faire tout ça. Après, ça te dit qu'on aille chez moi?

\- Oui, quand tout sera réglé pour tes amis et toi, répondit Tatsuya en le serrant encore plus contre lui. L'alpha démétrien exhalait un parfum de miel qui lui correspondait très bien, il trouvait. Le noiraud leva ensuite la tête afin de contempler des prunelles d'un violet magnifiques à peine cachées par des paupières légèrement tombantes. Atsushi le regardait avec un amour franc avant de se décider à s'emparer de ses lèvres en y posant des petits baisers avant que Tatsuya y répondit en immisçant la langue entre les lèvres offertes en entourant le cou de l'alpha de ses deux bras.

Le baiser fut plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait pensé, au goût agréablement sucré et aussi addictive que la plus succulente des friandises. Tatsuya gémit lorsqu'Atsushi le rompit afin de nicher sa tête au freux de son cou pour mieux le savourer en donnant des petits coups de langue quand une odeur à peine perceptible se mit à le rendre plus fiévreux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi ai-je si chaud d'un coup?_

"Muro-chin!, s'écria Atsushi en voyant le visage de l'omega s'empourprer avant qu'il ne s'écroule contre lui. Riko-sama ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cuisine à ce moment-là pour l'avertir en se bouchant le nez : "Murasakibara, Hanamiya se rapproche. Neutralise-le.

\- Alors amène Muro-chin dans une des chambres, ordonna-t-il à la princesse de Seirin, je m'occupe de faire diversion en attendant que Kiyoshi et Nebuya arrive.

\- Je sens l'odeur de Teppei non loin d'ici, déclara-t-elle en mettant un des bras de Tatsuya sur ses épaules, je te rejoins après."

Atsushi hocha la tête avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine. Riko amena alors le terrien jusque dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat en essayant de se calmer. Normalement, si elle se souvenait bien, les suppresseurs d'Alex étaient dans la salle d'eau. La brune sortit alors de la pièce après avoir allongé Himuro-san pour se rendre dans la salle de bain sauf que Junpei s'interposa dans le couloir. "Que se passe-t-il, Riko?, s'insurgea-t-il avec inquiétude, c'est encore le psychopathe?

\- Oui mais nous sommes parés, le rassura Riko en le poussant légèrement pour aller dans la salle d'eau prendre des cachets dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je vais donner des suppresseurs à Himuro-san et je vais en prendre quelques uns en même temps pour résister à son odeu...

-... Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, la coupa Junpei en la prenant doucement par les épaules, mais ne mets pas ta vie en danger, je t'en prie."

Riko lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur la joue. _Tiens? Son odeur m'apaise._ "Junpei, tout d'abord, je suis habituée à ce genre de situations, j'ai été générale de l'armée impériale avant de démissionner et..., elle rougit un peu, si tu veux m'aider, j'aimerais un petit calin d'encouragement avant de combattre ces fous furieux.

\- Euh... Je-Je le ferai après que tu te sois occupée de ton ami, bafouilla Junpei en se grattant la tête, pris de court face à cette proposition, et je ne comprends pas en quoi te..., ses joues s'enflammèrent,... caliner t'aidera.

\- Disons que ton odeur sera ma protection, répondit Riko avec un sourire mutin, ah, je sens celle de Teppei. Il faut que je me dépêche de donner les suppresseurs à Himuro-san, fit-elle en faisant pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à la taille.

Junpei la regarda quitter la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre, des effluves de lotus flottant dans l'air. Cette femme venue d'ailleurs chamboulait sa vie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de succomber à son charme.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre qui s'est fait dans la douleur, je l'avoue avec un cocktail de maux de tête et de soucis de concentration. La suite sera encore sur ce couple. Je vais me reposer encore un peu. On se revoit pour la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête UshiOi. A bientôt.**


	31. La toile qui se déchire, partie 2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère. Pour éviter que ça soit trop long, je fais la partie MuraHimu dans le chapitre suivant. Le rythme de parution risque aussi d'être ralenti à cause de mes soucis de santé. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 30 : La toile qui se déchire, partie 2 :

Tatsuya ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux pour malheueeusement rencontrer une vision très floue de la chambre où il se trouvait. Ses chaleurs s'étaient déclarées sans aucune raison apparente si ce n'était qu'une odeur qu'il avait trouvé malgré lui très déplaisante, ce qui était assez paradoxal en y réfléchissant. Toutefois, l'omega avait trop chaud pour penser à quoique ce soit sauf à Atsushi. Le noiraud se souvint que le démétrien lui avait murmuré qu'il le protègerait avant de demander à une omega de l'amener jusque dans la pièce.

Son corps le réclamait, son coeur se languissait de lui et une inquiètude grandissante murissait dans son esprit, cependant, Tatsuya avait bien appris quelque chose d'Atsushi : il était capable de tout dans ses rares moments de motivation. _J'espère que tout se passera bien,_ pensa-t-il en réprimant tant bien que mal le désir qui monta en lui. Le noiraud se retint de se lever pour le rejoindre, l'odeur de miel propre au prince de Yousen envahissant des narines et montant à sa tête.

La jeune femme omega qui l'avait amené ici ouvrit alors la porte : "Je t'ai ramené des suppresseurs, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant des cachets, prends-en deux par mesure de sureté."

Tatsuya avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait mais fit ce qu'elle dit en hochant la tête. Si ça pouvait l'apaiser un tant soit peu, autant suivre son conseil. "Merci, lui dit-il en avalant les deux pilules avant de boire le verre d'eau qu'elle lui donna ensuite, quel est votre nom?

\- Je suis Riko Aida, se présenta l'omega avec un petit sourire, une connaissance de Murasakibara, son visage s'assombrit, nos ennemis se rendent à l'orphelinat dn ce moment-même et tes chaleurs sont survenues à cause de l'odeur de leur chef, un alpha qui adore torturer les omegas avec cette faculté terriblement perverse mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Murasakibara, moi ainsi que deux amis vous protégerons, Alex et toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

Aida-san sortit ensuite avant même qu'il ne put répliquer quelque chose. Tatsuya s'allongea donc en soupirant. De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette querelle mais une chose était sure là-dessus. "Atsushi, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire, je compte sur toi pour ne pas les écrabouiller totalement."

Au même moment, Riko arpentait le couloir en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Junpei était dans le salon et Akashi-sama restait avec Furihata-san au chevet de mademoiselle Alex. Comme le prince de Rakuzan était marqué, elle ne se faisait aucun souci. Par contre, le pauvre Hyûga avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la senteur qu'exhalait Himuro-san depuis la chambre où ce dernier se trouvait.

La brune décida d'emettre sa propre odeur tout en ouvrant la porte aux renforts. "Hanamiya n'est toujours pas arrivé?, s'enquit Kiyoshi tandis que Riko lui tendit deux gélules.

\- Non mais il se rapproche de plus en plus, Murasakibara est dehors en train de le traquer. Nous, on s'occupera des autres, poursuivit-elle avant de lui ordonner, prends ces suppresseurs.

\- D'accord."

Eikichi regarda Teppei prendre les cachets avant de sentir l'odeur d'Akashi-sama qui sortit rapidement de la pièce pour le saluer avec un petit sourire : " Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Eikichi. Tout se passe bien sur Terre?

\- Seijûrou-sama, salua ensuite Nebuya en faisant une légère courbette, oui, je me suis bien adapté à la vie terrienne mais vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous alliez venir. Je vous aurais protégés contre Hanamiya et ses sbires." Eikichi remarqua d'ailleurs que l'héritier avait changé : il n'avait plus ce regard froid et tourmenté, ni ce sourire poli plein de suffisance. Le fils de l'empereur Akashi lui semblait beaucoup plus humain.

"Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'ailleurs, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, mais j'ai agi de manière trop impulsive sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela entrainerait... On peut même dire que je m'en moquais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, et s'il n'y avait que la Terre, Démétria est aussi en plein trouble en ce moment mais je ferai tout pour m'acquitter de mes fautes et mes erreurs mais avant, termina-t-il en levant son doigt, ses iris écarlates brillant d'une lueur dorée, éloignons les gêneurs."

Eikichi déglutit en sentant l'aura oppressante émaner de l'héritier. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs, Hyûga tremblait comme une feuille sur le canapé avant d'être rassuré par Riko-sama qui l'étreignit doucement. Les yeux de l'empereur pouvaient intimider voire dominer n'importe quel alpha dans un grand périmètre.

"Merci, Akashi-sama, fit Riko une fois Junpei calmé, on va pouvoir passer à l'offensive même si je pense que Murasakibara a fait le plus gros du travail, elle murmura ensuite plus tendrement à Hyûga, tout va bien Junpei et merci de m'avoir imprégnée de ton odeur. Ça va nous faciliter la tache.

\- Euh, d-de rien, Riko, bafouilla Junpei en fuyant son regard avant de se reprendre, fais gaffe à toi."

Riko lui posa un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se lever pour rejoindre un Teppei étreint à sa grande surprise par Nebuya-san qui eut la même idée. "Voilà, déclara l'alpha en la rompant ensuite, ainsi cela t'incommodera moins." Bon, il ne se cachait pas non plus qu'il joignait ainsi l'utile à l'agréable. "J'aurai quelque chose à te dire quand tout sera terminé, murmura-t-il ensuite contre l'oreille de l'omega brun.

Teppei sonda les yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec sérieux. D'habitude, Eikichi avait un tempérament assez désinvolte mais s'il lui disait ça de cette manière, cela signifiait que ce devait être très important. Le brun lui prit tendrement la main en lui déclarant avec un doux sourire : "Je t'écouterai, Eikichi."

Nebuya déglutit en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir quand Riko les rappela à l'ordre : "On y va, les tourteraux. Vous finirez votre tête-à-tête plus tard.

\- Riko, voyons, fit Teppei d'un ton faussement offusqué avant de dire à Hyûga : "Tu es en sécurité ici, Hyûga donc ne sors sur aucun prétexte.

\- Vu le ramassis de tarés qui vous poursuivit, rétorqua Junpei en s'éventant de la main, je n'y pense pas. Veille bien sur la princesse."

Teppei eut un grand sourire à l'idée que Riko avait enfin trouvé un prétendant qui lui convenait sur Terre et apparemment, elle l'avait mis au courant sans qu'il y eut de scandale au sujet de leurs origines. "Riko reviendra en un seul morceau, le rassura-t-il quand il fut sur le point de quitter le salon, et elle peut très bien se passer de mon aide."

Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que la terrible Medusa fut crainte de bon nombre de soldats. Junpei hocha la tête puis s'affala sur le canapé une fois Riko. Kiyoshi et Nebuya partis. L'odeur de l'omega en chaleurs l'incommodait moins depuis que la démétrienne l'avait enlacé contre elle, en l'enveloppant de sa senteur délicate... Il s'empourpra à cette pensée tout comme sa curiosité au sujet de Démétria fut plus grande en se demandant dans quel type d'endroit Riko avait vécu. L'omega brune lui avait répondu d'une manière à la fois évasive et rageuse que son royaume était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bucolique.

Le noiraud décida d'en parler à l'alpha roux intimidant qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrée quand celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, le regard empli d'une inquiétude et d'une colère sourde. "Que se passe-t-il, Kouki?, demanda Seijûrou en voyant son omega sortir de la chambre de mademoiselle Alex à reculons, le corps tremblant.

\- Il...Il y a un alpha qui..." Celui-ci s'était téléporté d'un coup pendant qu'il était en train d'éponger le front fiévreux de sa collègue. Son odeur d'intimidation était douce mais très effrayante. "Va dans le salon rejoindre Hyûga-san, fit doucement le prince de Rakuzan en le serrant contre lui afin de le calmer, je m'occupe de lui."

Kouki rompit l'étreinte en hochant la tête. _Faites attention à vous, Sei._

 _ **Nul besoin de t'inquiéter, Kouki,**_ lui dit le roux en pensée tout en lui caressant les cheveux, " _ **nous" sommes unis maintenant et c'est grace à toi, mon amour.**_

Kouki lui sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un baiser. Il partit après rejoindre Hyûga-san tandis que son compagnon fit face à un Seto étrangement soucieux au chevet de mademoiselle Alex. "Es-tu venu nous mettre des batons dans les roues?, questionna alors Seijûrou d'une voix on ne peut plus froide en réprimant de trop émettre son odeur d'intimidation. Il ne voulait pas incommoder la blonde endormie.

\- En toute franchise, non, répondit Kentarou en s'efforçant de ne pas faillir face à la frayeur qu'il ressentait en ce moment devant l'héritier de l'empire rakuzien. Le pouvoir de ce dernier fut tel qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal la peur que celui-ci suscitait. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la terrienne qui l'avait tant fasciné du temps qu'il était resté avec elle.

"Je suis venu voir si mademoiselle Alex allait bien. Je sais que c'est mon collègue Furuhashi qui est responsable de ça mais la voir ainsi me crève le coeur. Les femmes de caractère sont rares à Kirisaki et je ne nie pas que je suis tombé sous le charme de cette terrienne à la chevelure de soleil, il eut un petit sourire, je suis même prêt à renoncer à mon poste de bras-droit de Hanamiya pour être auprès d'elle."

Seijûrou ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation. Après tout, lui aussi avait été sous l'emprise de la douceur de son Kouki. En tous cas, comme les yeux de l'empereur décelaient aussi la vérité du mensonge, il sut que Seto ne mentit pas. "Bien, je te la confie le temps qu'Atsushi s'occupe de ton roi. Autant te dire que Hanamiya risque de souffrir."

Ce que lui déclara ensuite Seto le surprit plus que de raison. "Il le faut bien, fit Kentarou d'unr voix résignée, Makoto-sama va devoir accepter sa situation tôt ou tard et ce n'est pas en détruisant Kiyoshi qu'il sera soulagé de son fardeau."

Que voulait-il dire par là?

 **Voili voilou, la suite après celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza qui sera centrée KiyoYui et la requête Kuroko's Basket MuraMido. A bientôt. :)**


	32. La toile qui se déchire, dernière partie

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite de la fic. Alors, pour les lecteurs de ffnet : il y a des bugs depuis quelques jours. Hier, je n'ai pas reçu d'alerte pour la publication de la dernière partie de la requête MuraMido et je n'ai reçu l'alerte que d'une seule review sur les deux qu'on m'a envoyée (merci CamilleDTornwood, contente que la requête t'ait plue). Aussi celles-ci n'apparaissent pas sur le site et il se peut que cela en soit de même pour les MP donc si je ne vous remercie pas, c'est que je n'ai pas pu lire ou recevoir la review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 31 : La toile qui se déchire, dernière partie/ Tatsuya Himuro et Atsushi Murasakibara : Pour l'omega que j'aime :

Makoto Hanamiya et ses sbires s'étaient réfugiés dans un grand parc situé non loin de l'orphelinat. Les terriens subissaient encore l'influence de Seto et beaucoup de ces êtres pathétiquement faibles restaient chez eux à cause de l'épidémie de la grippe démétrienne qu'ils avaient propagé près d'un réservoir hydraulique.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper d'Akashi et des autres puis le roi de Kirisaki considérarait son jeu comme terminé. De toute manière, un autre plus amusant l'attendait sur Démétria, une guerre qui se passait en ce moment-même près de la cité fleurie de Seirin, la ville natale de ce cher Kiyoshi.

 _Ah, Kiyoshi._.. Quel dommage que cet héritier de mes deux eut usé de son pouvoir d'intimidation à grande échelle. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à se terrer dans les bois qui longeaient cet espace vert. Furuhashi et Yamazaki restaient aux aguets non loin de lui, Seto n'était toujours pas revenu et Haizaki... "Ça me saoule, je me casse.

\- Quoi?, maugréa Makoto, tu n'aurais pas oublié qu'Akashi est avec eux? C'est lui qui a rendu malheureux ton omega chéri, non?"

Shougo haussa les épaules en sortant de sa cachette. "Au lieu d'essayer de me convaincre, pense à toi, alpha manq...

-... Continue et je te réduis en miette, l'interrompit Makoto d'un ton à la fois sadique et atone. Haizaki l'ignora et quitta les lieux.

Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire et pour ça, il devait pister le gardien des secrets. Yamazaki et Furuhashi sentirent l'odeur d'intimidation de leur roi se faire plus faible, par contre. Ça leur causa de l'inquiétude. "Makoto-sama, demanda le roux en regardant Haizaki partir, vous voulez que je le crame un bon coup?, termina-t-il en faisant apparaitre une gerbe de flammes dans sa main.

\- Laisse, lui ordonna Makoto, notre cible, c'est Kiyoshi."

Il sentit d'ailleurs l'odeur de celui-ci se rapprocher d'eux. Son corps fut pris d'une fièvre lancinante. "Ooooh, comme je suis excité, sussura-t-il en effleurant son entrejambe, ahn! J'ai tellement envie de le tuer quand je vais jouir maintenant."

Koujirou regarda son roi d'un oeil plus que soucieux. Makoto-sama n'était pas dans son état normal. Son odeur avait drastiquement changé depuis la dernière fois et puis... Il se remémora du jour où cette fixation malsaine envers le soldat de Seirin avait commencé, cela s'était passé après que son roi s'était évanoui lors d'un combat pendant le tournoi martial qui avait eu lieu entre les différentes cités. C'était Kiyoshi qui l'avait amené à l'infirmerie et quand Koujirou était passé le voir...

" Furuhashi, tu vas me servir de défouloir... Je suis en rut à cause de cette saleté d'omega."

C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Makoto-sama autant en colère. Furuhashi avait même vu de la haine dans ses yeux verts, un sentiment qui contrastait avec l'émoi qui transparaissait au travers de son visage rougissant. Qu'avait fait Kiyoshi pour qu'il devienne comme ça?

Koujirou n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'il vit Yamazaki se faire emprisonner par des mèches brunes bien familières. Medusa était là et il arrivait à sentir plusieurs odeurs avec elle dont une d'intimidation qui l'effraya au plus haut point. Non, ce n'est pas possible! "Makoto-sama, s'écria-t-il en sentant les effluves se rapprocher d'eux, il faut que vous..."

Trop tard, son roi s'était rué en direction de la senteur qu'émettait Kiyoshi. Furuhashi regarda Yamazaki à terre en train de se débattre et tenter de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. "Je te conseille de ne rien faire sinon tu risques de brûler avec tes flammes, déclara Riko en se coupant les mèches tout en posant un pied sur le corps entravé afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

Furuhashi tenta alors de corrompre l'esprit de la princesse mais il fut empêché par Nebuya qui l'assoma par derrière. "Vous êtes sure que votre plan va marcher, Riko-sama?, demanda Eikichi en attachant Furuhashi à l'aide de quelques mèches que la princesse lui avait donné. Envoyer Teppei au casse-pipe l'inquiétait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Nebuya, le rassurra Riko, comme l'a bien laissé supposer Kuroko, Haizaki doit être à sa recherche en ce moment-même et je n'aurais pas demandé à Teppei de faire l'appât s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un susceptible de le protéger. Le marteau de Yousen va s'abattre sur le pauvre Hanamiya. Après, on se rendra tous à Seirin aider mon père. Notre bon roi de Kirisaki "

Eikichi ne put que lui donner raison là-dessus. Personne ne pouvait parer les coups de Murasakibara. Ce n'était pas une force de la nature pour rien.

Au même moment, Hanamiya courut en direction de Kiyoshi, l'odeur de cet omega servant de piste, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres pendant qu'un filet de salive s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il avait de la fièvre, son corps réagissait encore bizarrement mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était... _Attends que je te marque, Kiyoshiiiii._ Jamais il ne lui avait pardonné ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là.

Makoto parvint à destination où Kiyoshi se tenait là, devant lui, un regard empli de tristesse et de compassion à son égard. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Kiyoshi?, hurla le roi de Kirisaki d'une voix hystérique, je te fais pitié, c'est ça? Comme ce jour-là..."

Teppei ne put lui répondre tant cette situation le désolait. L'odeur de Hanamiya ne lui fit plus aucun effet, ce n'était même plus une odeur d'intimidation et encore moins de domination. Alors, il avait vu juste. Makoto grogna face au manque de réaction de la part de cet oméga. Pourquoi il n'ètait pas en chaleurs, bon sang? Le noiraud s'apprêta à l'attaquer quand un corps massif s'interposa entre eux, accompagné d'une simple gifle du revers de la main qui le cloua au sol. "Poauh, ça venait de toi, cette odeur d'omega en chaleurs?, rétorqua alors Murasakibara en secouant sa main avec désinvolture, tu pues."

Makoto porta les mains à ses oreilles. La claque du prince de Yousen l'avait sonné mais ce qu'il avait dit ensuite lui fit l'effet d'un funeste écho qui fit s'effriter le déni qu'il s'ètait fabriqué.

 _Non, non, non, non, noooon... fermez la, fermez la, FERMEZ LA._..

... La question innocente de Kiyoshi lui revint en mémoire...

..."Tiens, Hanamiya. Tu as tes chaleurs? Tu es pourtant un alpha, non?...

..."JE SUIS UN ALPHA, PAS UN OMEGA. SALE GEANT DE MES DEUX, hurla-t-il en se levant tant bien que mal, MAINTENANT ECARTE-TOI ET LAISSE-MOI MARQ..." Il fut assommé avec une simple pichenette sur la tête. "Tu me fais mal à la tête à crier comme ça, soupira Atsushi avant de s'adresser à Kiyoshi, bon, on retourne chez Alex? Je veux revoir Muro-chin."

Teppei hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Murasakibara ne faisait pas cas des soucis des autres à part quand c'était important pour lui. Au moins, Hanamiya était hors d'état de nuire et vu que Riko et Eikichi les rejoignirent en portant leurs sbires qui furent aussi inconscients, la mission était accomplie.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'orphelinat, Seto leur expliqua tout au sujet de son souverain : Hanamiya souffrait d'une anomalie génétique qui rendait confuse sa classe. Tantôt il était un alpha, tantôt un omega et c'était pour cette raison qu'il méprisait ses derniers de manière haineuse. Akashi avait écouté attentivement toute l'histoire en pensant à Shintarou. Le prince de Shûtoku lui avait confié un jour que l'éthique médicale lui interdisait de modifier les gênes d'autrui mais peut-être qu'ainsi, cela améliorerait certainement les choses.

En tous cas, Riko-sama était repartie pour Seirin avec Eikichi, Kiyoshi et leurs prisonniers afin d'aider le roi de la cité. Seto fut le seul à rester ici pour veiller sur Alex donc Kouki et lui purent repartir chez l'omega tranquille, Shintarou arrivant bientôt avec le remède. Ainsi, ils ne seraient pas incommodés par l'odeur de rut d'Atsushi et celle des chaleurs de son futur compagnon.

Tatsuya se réveilla en sentant des mains le déshabiller délicatement avant de le mettre doucement sur le ventre. Il sourit en sentant les effluves de miel qui parvinrent à ses narines. "Tu n'as écrabouiller personne, Atsushi?, demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête sur le coté afin d'admirer le corps de l'alpha pendant que celui-ci enlevait ses vêtements.

\- Non parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas aimé ça, répondit Atsushi en le rejoignant sur le lit, je peux te marquer, dis?"

Tatsuya eut un petit rire quand il sentit son dos être recouvert de baisers. Les chaleurs alourdissaient son corps, il frémissait de désir rien qu'au toucher de l'alpha au-dessus de lui au point qu'il se mit à gémir à la moindre caresse et la moindre léchouille jusqu'à ce qu'Atsushi décida de l'envelopper tendrement de son corps massif en tentant de ne pas mettre tout son poids.

Le noiraud appréciait cette sensation, cette chaleur brute contre lui. "Je le veux, Atsushi, répondit Tatsuya en écartant ses jambes au-dessous de lui, vas-y."

Atsushi embrassa la tempe de Muro-chin et leva ensuite un peu les hanches de l'omega avant de le pénétrer doucement. "Mmmm, tu es vraiment chaud, Muro-chin, murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant lentement dans ce fourreau de chair étroit. Tatsuya émit un soupir d'aise en sentant Atsushi l'emplir. Sa présence en lui le réconfortait et son étreinte lui donnait une impression de force et de douceur mêlées. "Ça va, Muro-chin?, le questionna Atsushi une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui.

Tatsuya opina doucement de la tête en entrelaçant les doigts aux siens. Les chaleurs le lubrifiaient encore plus que d'habitude, surtout quand il sentit l'alpha bouger. "Nnnn." C'en était terriblemdnt grisant. Les mouvements d'Atsushi furent lents, lents et profonds. L'alpha prenait son temps pour lui procurer du plaisir, il ne le brusquait pas. Ses halètements rauques lui provoquèrent de doux frissons contre son oreille avant que de coups de langue taquins ne prirent le relais, son corps ferme se pressait contre le sien avec précaution, ils avaient tous deux la sensation de se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Puis vint le moment où Atsushi sentit son noeud enfler pour l'ancrer encore plus en Muro-chin. La jouissance fut proche pour lui donc il mordit doucement la nuque de Tatsuya qui vint, complètement submergé par le plaisir. L'omega sentit ensuite une agréable vague de chaleur se répandre en lui. Atsushi en profita alors pour le caliner affectueusement tout en embrassant la marque qu'il lui avait faite.

Maintenant, Muro-chin était tout à lui.

 _Je t'aime._

Tatsuya se laissa faire avec un sourire serein.

 ** _Moi aussi, Atsushi._**

Le noiraud savait que le cours de sa vie allait changer mais il n'eut pas peur. Avec ce prince gourmand et la famille que tous deux formeraient, nul doute qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos... Dans le bon sens.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de Cutie Pie et les fics de Saint Valentin. A bientôt. :)**


	33. Kuroko et Kagami, p1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Coucou, je m'excuse du retard mais j'avais d'autres projets (qu'il faut que je finisse de publier sur AO3) en plus des fics et des requêtes à faire. Je reprends donc la publication de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue au rythme habituel. D'ailleurs, on se rapproche de la fin. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 32 : Tetsuya Kuroko et Taiga Kagami : A la recherche du prince fugitif :

"Aaaargh, cet Ahomine, grommela Taiga pendant que Kuroko et lui marchèrent dans la rue à la recherche d'un ami du démétrien, pourquoi faut-il qu'il se comporte comme s'il était le roi du monde?"

Tetsuya eut un petit rire en l'entendant se lamenter. Aomine-kun lui avait ordonné de bien veiller sur lui. " _Ou sinon, je t'arrache à vif ce qui fait de toi un alpha",_ l'avait-il averti ensuite avant de se rendre au téléporteur avec Kise-kun. "Même si cela ne se voit pas au premier abord, déclara Tetsuya en regardant sa montre téléphonique, Aomine-kun a toujours eu un tempérament fraternel à mon égard."

L'ancien maitre-espion se remémora d'ailleurs avec nostalgie son enfance où Kise-kun et le prince de Touou le couvaient un peu trop avec en plus un Akashi-kun qui ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure non plus. Sans parler de Riko-sama et de Midorima-kun bien que ce dernier veillait sur lui à sa manière, sous couvert de remarques acerbes le plus souvent. Seul Murasakibara-kun l'avait laissé tranquille et encore... " _C'est toi, Kuroko? Tu es si petit mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'écrabouiller_ , avait déclaré alors le jeune prince de Yousen en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux lors de leur première rencontre.

"J'ai toujours été considéré comme le bébé de la bande, poursuivit-il ensuite placidement, comme je suis fils unique, ça me touchait d'avoir des grands frères et une grande soeur mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu ennuyé de la façon dont ils me traitaient."

Taiga l'observa un moment pendant que l'omega lisait un message sur le petit écran bleuté présent sur sa montre. Il était content d'en apprendre plus sur Tetsuya au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient ensemble et si le démétrien n'avait pas quelque chose d'important à faire, il lui aurait bien proposé un petit rendez-vous. "Tatsuya me couvait aussi quand on était petits, lui expliqua-t-il, mais comme je venais d'un autre pays et que tout était nouveau pour moi, ça m'a rassuré d'avoir un nouvel ami. Grâce à lui, je me suis bien intégré."

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers lui après avoir lu le message de Mayuzumi-kun. Son ancien élève avait décidé d'affaiblir les forces de Seihou en court-circuitant leurs stocks réfrigérés de ravitaillement et aux dernières nouvelles, la princesse Riko était arrivée à Seirin, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il lui avait donc donné le feu vert pour mettre son plan à exécution. _Cela nous fait un souci de moins à gérer_ , pensa-t-il avant de continuer sa discussion avec Taiga.

"Je suis désolé de t'écouter aussi distraitement, Taiga, s'excusa-t-il en lui prenant la main, mais je viens de recevoir un message important.

\- Rien de grave au moins?, s'enquit le roux en se grattant la tête. Tetsuya lui avait confié que sa cité natale subissait les attaques de deux royaumes simultanément en ce moment.

\- Tout est sous controle maintenant, le rassura Tetsuya en lui offrant un petit sourire, celui que j'ai jadis formé pour me remplacer est en train d'agir dans l'ombre pour affaiblir l'adversaire et Riko-sama vient de rentrer dans la cité, il changea ensuite de sujet, alors toi aussi tu as du voyager loin de ton pays natal? Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es montré si compréhensif à mon égard.

\- Oui mais il m'a fallu quand même une petite période d'adaptation, plaisanta Taiga en riant légèrement, tu apparais toujours au moment où je ne me rends compte de rien.

\- J'avoue que les moments où tu prends ta douche sont mes favoris, se confia Kuroko en serrant tendrement la main de l'alpha, ton corps nu est magnifique ruisselant sous l'eau, tes muscles bien dessinés sont davantage mis en valeur.

\- T-Tetsuya, bafouilla Taiga en rougissant sous le compliment du démétrien. L'omega avait beau jouer les timides, il était hyper entreprenant en fait. "Je ne te savais pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il en fuyant les yeux bleus ciel en train de le sonder plus que de raison. Il avait toujours la sensation que Tetsuya pouvait voir à travers lui.

\- Moi non plus, dit Tetsuya en regardant le ciel d'un air absent, je me découvre de nouvelles facettes à ton contact, ce qui n'est pas un mal. Bien au contraire, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire, peut-être que ce que les gens disent au sujet de l'amour est véridique. Le coeur s'ouvre davantage aux cotés de la personne dont nous sommes amoureux."

Taiga mit un moment avant de se remettre de cette déclaration. _Bon sang, Tetsuya sait vraiment y faire pour me faire perdre les moyens. "_ Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya, se confessa-t-il en fuyant le regard du démétrien. Celui-ci eut un tendre sourire.

\- J'ai quand même hate que cette histoire soit finie, déclara l'ancien maitre-espion, ainsi, je te montrerai ma maison à Seirin et je te présenterai Nigou. C'est mon chien." _Tiens, la main de Taiga est bien crispée._ Tetsuya regarda de nouveau l'alpha qui commençait à avoir la tremblote. "Tu-tu as un chien, tu dis?, bégaya le roux d'une voix chevrotante, je-j'ai peur des chiens."

 _Il n'a pas eu peur de la pyrokinésie de Yamazaki mais les chiens l'effraient?_ Tetsuya eut un petit rire amusé. Tu _es vraiment mignon, Taiga, sous tes airs un peu ronchons._ "Nigou n'est pas méchant, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main pour l'apaiser, tu verras, il ne te mordra pas."

L'omega émit ensuite son odeur de violette pour le calmer encore plus. Taiga se sentit mieux en la humant. "Je ne te promets rien mais je ferai des efforts, bougonna-t-il timidement.

Tetsuya lacha la main du roux afin de l'attirer à lui et lui planter un petit bisou sur la joue. "Je te trouve de plus en plus adorable, chuchota-t-il ensuite contre l'oreille du plus grand.

Taiga s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il le trouvait aussi mignon quand une odeur d'intimidation plana dans l'air en même temps que le son d'une voix railleuse : "Vous me dégoutez à jouer aux couples de jeunes mariés."

Le couple s'arrêta en voyant l'alpha aux cheveux gris et au regard moqueur devant eux.

Shougo Haizaki, roi de la cité désertique de Fukuda Sougou.

Tout comme Akashi-kun, son royaume subissait un climat rude à l'exception près que si l'ancienne cité de Rakuzan sombrait dans le froid, celui de Fukuda était située dans une contrée aride où l'eau se faisait presque rare. Pourtant, le père de Haizaki avait trouvé un stratagème plus lucratif pour assurer la survie de son peuple. "Je suppose que tu n'es le complice de Hanamiya si tu m'as suivi, déclara Tetsuya d'une voix neutre en prenant de nouveau la main de Taiga qui restait aux aguets.

Ce démétrien avait beau dégagé une force certaine, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer des poings si jamais il s'en prenait à Tetsuya. Toutefois, ce dernier lui adressa un regard rassurant. Shougo, de son coté, ricana un bon coup. Il se doutait bien que ce fouineur de Kuroko avait prévu sa filature. "Hanamiya n'a été pour moi qu'un alibi, rétorqua-t-il en se léchant machinalement le pouce, dès que j'ai appris qu'Akashi partait sur Terre, j'ai décidé de partir avec lui pour tuer le fils de cet empereur de pacotille mais..., il le regarda droit dans les yeux, le fait que tu faisais partie de l'escorte a changé la donne. Le gardien des secrets n'aurait jamais suivi Akashi s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose derrière et puis tu étais là la nuit où le roi de Teikou a été assassiné, non? Le plus bizarre, c'est que personne n'a retrouvé le corps de son fils."

Taiga observa Tetsuya du coin de l'oeil pour voir sa réaction. Le démétrien de Seirin avait une expression indéchiffrable lorsqu'il se mit à acquiescer silencieusement. "Tu as vu juste, répondit simplement l'omega, Shûzou-sama est toujours vivant mais j'ai une question à te poser : est-ce pour la survie de ton royaume que tu le cherches ou pour autre chose?

\- J'admire ta loyauté, Kuroko, répliqua Shougo en s'étirant nonchalemment, je sais que mon père nous a fiancés, Shûzou et moi, dans le but d'accéder aux richesses de Teikou mais je l'aime profondément et ce depuis notre enfance. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais pardonné aux Akashi ce qu'ils ont fait... Et que je remercierai toujours les Aida d'avoir veillé sur lui.

\- Après la mort du roi Nijimura, expliqua Tetsuya à Kagami qui était perdu dans cette histoire, j'ai fait en sorte de faire évader le prince Shûzou et de le cacher au royaume de Seirin. C'est Shûzou-sama qui a décidé de se rendre sur Terre dès qu'il était en âge de voyager en dehors du système démétrien afin de protéger Kagetora-sama et sa fille. Comme l'empereur Akashi commençait à avoir des soupçons, mon roi a été obligé d'établir un partenariat avec Rakuzan. De toute façon, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Haizaki.

\- Ok."

Le terrien ressentit alors une bouffée d'admiration pour cet être qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord. Tetsuya avait beau n'avoir aucune présence, ses actes de bravoure montraient combien il imposait et ce plus que n'importe quel alpha. C'est décidé, pensa-t-il en souriant pendant qu'ils avancèrent en direction du lieu où vivait le prince fugitif, dès que tout sera fini, je lui ferai ma demande.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera celle de ce chapitre là avec des retrouvailles et la défense de Seirin. On se revoit après la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête Omegaverse IwaKage. A bientôt. :)**


	34. Kuroko et Kagami, p2

**Hellou hellou, désolée du retard mais j'ai décidé de voir quelle fic écrire en priorité finir Convoitise éphémère avant de me concentrer sur mes autres fics et les requêtes. Il y aura aussi une autre fic Kuroko's Basket à paraitre le 20 Mars (ou un peu plus tard si je ne suis pas fatiguée) pour le Hanami avec du KuroKaga. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par jour comme je le faisais avant. Merci beaucoup EnjoyStories pour ta review. Voici la suite et désolée du retard, il y a eu un byg sur ffnet qui m'empêchait de me connecter. Bonne lecture. :)**

"Voilà, votre moto est réparée, déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en rangeant sa clé à molettes dans la boite à outils, c'était juste un problème de bougies.

\- Merci infiniment, fit son client, un motard quadragénaire, je suis toujours satisfait de vos prestations, Nijimura-san. Vous arrivez à réparer nos vieux bolides avec une telle aisance...

-... Bah, j'aime bien la bricole, répliqua évasivement Nijimura en se grattant la tête, allez, il y a plus qu'à démarrer."

Le motard enjamba sa moto, la démarrer et roula avec en quittant par la même occasion le garage en saluant le jeune homme par la même occasion. Shûzou poussa un soupir en regardant les divers pièces de carrosserie trônant dans ce qu'il considérait comme son atelier avec tristesse et nostalgie. Du temps où il était encore le prince de Teikou, le noiraud avait considéré le bricolage comme sa grande passion en particulier les moyens de transport et les voitures démétriennes furent plus élaborées que celles venant de terre.

D'ailleurs, Shûzou partageait ce goût avec le prince Ryouta. Il se rembrunit à la pensée de ses amis. Toute sa vie s'était retrouvée chamboulée depuis la mort de son père et même si le roi Kagetora l'avait beaucoup soutenu, le prince de Teikou n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir Seijûrou, ni même Shougo. Ce séjour sur Terre lui permettait de causer le moins de problèmes possibles et il arrivait à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le maitre-espion Kuroko, de lui donner des nouvelles de Démétria.

Sa vie sur Terre lui avait permis de surmonter le deuil de son unique famille. Shûzou en voulait terriblement au roi Akashi d'avoir non seulement tué son père mais aussi d'avoir littéralement brisé Seijûrou par la même occasion. S'il pouvait faire en sorte de revenir sur Demetria, le prince de Teikou ferait tout pour perpétrer la volonté de son père tout en essayant d'améliorer les relations entre les différents royaumes du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Malheureusement, ce projet relevait de l'utopie.

Une odeur familière le tira de sa rêverie. "Ce n'est pas possible." Comment...? Shûzou sortit du garage pour découvrir non seulement Kuroko mais aussi son ancien fiancé Shougo. Bien que leur union avait été convenue avec leurs pères respectifs, le prince de Teikou et celui de Fukuda Sougou étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leur jeune âge à l'époque.

Il fallait dire que le roi de la cité désertique avait déjà du respect à son égard vu la manière qu'il l'avait corrigé à l'époque où il jouait les petites brutes sanguinaires. "Que fais-tu ici, Shougo?, demanda-t-il avant de se faire enlacer par l'interessé. Shougo pouvait enfin humer l'odeur de l'omega si cher à son coeur. Shûzou l'avait tellement manqué mais il devait mettre leurs retrouvailles à plus tard. "J'ai suivi Hanamiya sur Terre, lui expliqua Haizaki en desserrant son étreinte, il est au courant de l'assassinat de ton père.

\- Il a réussi à provoquer des révolutions dans plusieurs royaumes à Démétria en dénonçant l'empereur Akashi, poursuivit Tetsuya en allant à l'essentiel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Akashi-kun va bien. Il est ici sur Terre.

\- Je suis rassuré alors, déclara Shûzou en poussant un soupir de soulagement, il faut que je lui dise que...

Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Shougo?, demanda-t-il en s'apercevant du visage tout penaud de l'alpha aux cheveux gris, il y a un problème?

\- Je... euh, au fait j'étais venu sur Terre pour te venger à la base, avoua Shougo avec franchise, je pensais que tu étais mort, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux, c'est une bonne chose que Kuroko soit ici. Au moins, ça m'a poussé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment." Il avait su pour sa cachette à Seirin mais lorsqu'il avait appris sa disparition, il avait cru qu'Akashi l'avait eu, lui aussi.

Shûzou le tranquilisa en lui caressant doucement la joue. Il ne pouvait pas se fâcher contre Shougo d'avoir eu cette idée. L'alpha avait toujours eu un tempérament sanguin que lui seul parvenait à canaliser. "L'important, c'est que tu t'es refusé à accomplir ta vengeance et je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit aussi, lui murmura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, maintenant, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kuroko, présente-moi ce pauvre terrien qui a l'air perdu, le pauvre, termina-t-il en souriant avec amusement.

Taiga se sentait en effet plongé dans la plus grande confusion. S'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait raconté Tetsuya, cet omega serait le prince que son futur compagnon avait sauvé suite au crime qu'avait commis le père de Sei. Il ressemble un peu à Tatsuya, d'ailleurs. "Voici Taiga Kagami, déclara Tetsuya en prenant tendrement la main du roux, l'alpha avec qui je me marierai et un terrien extraordinaire quoiqu'un peu bourru mais ça lui donne un coté mignon.

\- T-Tetsuya, s'indigna le roux en rougissant, tu aurais pu attendre que je te fasse ma demande. Je suis hyper gêné maintenant.

\- Au moins, ça me rassure sur le fait que tu veuilles m'épouser, fit le maitre-espion avec un petit sourire, tu me combles de joie.

\- Décidemment, tu n'as pas changé Kuroko, répliqua Shûzou avec un rire amusé, toujours aussi direct, il reprit plus sérieusement, vu ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne à la maison, il soupira, je vais devoir fermer mon garage mais bon... Je ne me cache pas que ma planète natale me manque. Par contre, tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer, Kuroko. Vu le caractère de Hanamiya, il a du foutre un sacré bordel. Je me disais bien que cette épidémie étrange n'était pas normale.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, affirma Tetsuya en hochant la tête, de toute manière, je pense que Midorima-kun sera de retour sous peu pour l'éradiquer.

\- Je dois avoir loupé énormément d'épisodes, déclara Shûzou en se retournant pour baisser et vérouiller le rideau de fer avec un petit système de sécurité maison, tu me diras tout sur le chemin."

Tetsuya hocha la tête puis tous trois prirent le chemin de l'orphelinat où Akashi-kun les attendait.

Bientôt, tout reprendrait sa place.

 **Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)**


	35. Avant la libération de Seirin

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut, voici la suite. Merci pour la review anonyme et euuuh par contre, comment dire, tu pourrais mettre un pseudo ou si tu as un profil ffnet et que tu as la flemme de te connecter (ce qui arrive, hein? Je critique pas), mets celui de ton profil. Je dis ça car si je reçois une autre review anonyme de quelqu'un d'autre, ça va me faire bizarre poir les remerciements. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 34 : Avant la libération de Seirin :

Alex se sentit mieux à son éveil. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais quelque chose la gênait au niveau de son avant-bras. On dirait qu'on me pique. La blonde ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir en effet un petit Shintarou en train de lui administrer quelque chose dans son corps à l'aide d'une seringue. _Attends, pourquoi je me rappelle de lui juste maintenant?_ "Mais... Que fais-tu ici, Shin?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Shintarou posa alors les yeux sur Seto qui haussa simplement les épaules. _Je vois, l'altère-mémoire de Kise ne doit plus faire effet sur Mademoiselle Garcia_. "Je vous ai administré un vaccin, lui expliqua le prince de Shûtoku le plus calmement du monde en retirant l'aiguille et en mettant un petit pansement, Seto ici présent, vous expliquera le reste."

Attends, je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre..."Seto, tu dis?, s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant brusquement, comme le petit Kentarou?" La blonde se retourna et vit un homme lui tendre ses lunettes. En les mettant, elle reconnut bien le visage de Kentarou avec son grain de beauté sur le front... Mis à part qu'il avait une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus. "Je... suis perdue, je le crains. Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de toi, Shintarou? Et où sont tes copains?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, Mademoiselle Garcia, la rassura Shintarou en se levant, ils vont bien. Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, j'espère juste que vous croirez tout ce que Seto vous dira."

Alex hocha la tête encore plongée dans la confusion la plus totale avant de remarquer que Seto venait de lui prendre délicatement la main. "Je suis soulagé que vous alliez mieux, Mademoiselle Alex, fit le démétrien en baissant les yeux, et je m'excuse profondément des agissements de mon roi. C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes tombée malade.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose d'aspirine, soupira Alex en plongeant la main dans ses chebeux blonds, je commence à ne plus rien comprendre. C'est quoi cette histoire de roi et pourquoi tu as grandi d'un coup? Je t'écoute." Kentarou prit une grande inspiration avant de tout expliquer à cette terrienne qui faisait chavirer son coeur malgré tout avec le secret espoir qu'elle ne paniquerait pas à l'annonce du lieu où ils venaient.

Pendant ce temps, Shintarou rejoignit Kazunari au salon. Les faibles effluves qui parvenaient à ses narines attestait qu'un omega avait eu ses chaleurs ici il y a peu et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas sentir davantage cette odeur... Tiens, elle se superpose avec celle de Murasakibara. Aurait-il marqué quelqu'un? Toutefois, la priorité était maintenant à l'eradication de l'épidémie. La soeur de Takao allait mieux mais le prince de Shûtoku avait proposé à celui-ci qu'elle reste sur Démétria pour le moment.

Après tout, sa petite soeur Nobara et elle avaient bien sympathisé. "Takao, appela-t-il en voyant le noiraud se reposer sur le canapé, il faut qu'on y aille." Kazunari bailla légèrement avant de s'étirer. Shin-chan et lui devaient se rendre à la station de traitement des eaux afin d'y mettre le remède et même s'il voulait piquer un petit roupillon maintenant, il valait mieux guérir tout le monde d'abord. "Alors allons-y, Shin-chan, déclara-t-il en se levant pour le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, poursuivit-il en prenant la main du petit démétrien, et dire que je te prenais pour un petit garçon mature, intelligent mais un peu bizarre.

\- Quelque chose me dit que le "un peu bizarre" n'a pas changé, rétorqua Shintarou en laissant le noiraud ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Non mais maintenant, je pense que tu es un alpha mature, intelligent, un peu bizarre et super mignon quand tu es embarassé et hyper canon. Ça te va?, s'enquit-il d'un ton amusé.

Shintarou se renfrogna en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher sa gêne. Qu'est-ce que sa franchise pouvait être agaçante... N'empêche, c'est une des qualités que j'apprécie chez lui.

Au même moment, Seijûrou reçut sur sa montre téléphonique un message de Tetsuya pour le prévenir qu'il avait réussi dans ses recherches. "Parfait, murmura-t-il pendant que Kouki et lui mangeaient leur déjeûner. Ils avaient préféré attendre chez le brun plutôt que de supporter l'odeur des chaleurs de Himuro-san."Nous allons être obligés de retourner à l'orphelinat après le déjeûner Kouki, annonça-t-il à son compagnon d'un ton désolé, je suis désolé de te faire faire des allers-retours.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sei, le tranquilisa Kouki en lui prenant la main, ainsi je pourrai vérifier l'état d'Alex. J'avoue que ce Seto ne m'inspire pas confiance, se confia-t-il avant de lui demander, tu as bien mangé?

\- La soupe miso était délicieuse, répondit Seijûrou avec un petit sourire, et tu n'as pas à te soucier de Seto. Tout comme moi, il est tombé sous le charme d'un être de la Terre, continua-t-il en lui embrassant le dos de la main, ce voyage m'a vraiment été bénéfique en y repensant mais..., il se rembrunit, j'espère que je parviendrai à convaincre mon père.

\- Je serai là pour te soutenir, fit son compagnon d'un ton déterminé.

Seijûrou ressentit à ce moment-là son amour et son assurance, sa volonté de le protéger. Rien que pour avoir la chance d'éprouver ça le poussa à aller de l'avant et à envisager un autre avenir plus radieux. Pour son peuple, pour ses amis et surtout pour l'omega avec lequel il partagerait sa vie. "Merci infiniment Kouki, murmura-t-il en se levant afin de poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, et si nous débarassions la table pour faire la vaisselle?"

C'était une chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire sur cette planète lorsqu'il était encore sous son apparence enfantine à l'orphelinat de Mademoiselle Alex. Kouki et lui avaient fait des tâches ménagères ensemble quand ce n'était pas la blonde qui s'en était occupée en compagnie de Shintarou et Riko. Ces petits instants partagés avec le brun lui avaient réchauffé le coeur et depuis, Seijûrou se plut à continuer de le faire. Kouki opina de la tête avec un petit sourire. "Je nettoie et rince puis tu essuies et tu ranges?

\- J'accepte cette proposition, déclara Seijûrou en prenant les couverts.

Ils firent donc la vaisselle à deux avant de mettre leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux pour retourner à l'orphelinat. Entre temps, l'héritier de Rakuzan reçut un message de Shintarou pour lui annoncer que Mademoiselle Alex était maintenant guérie et qu'il avait réussi à mettre discrètement le remède en usant un peu de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se faire prendre. C'est un grand soulagement, pensa-t-il tandis que Kouki et lui arrivèrent dans la petite bâtisse.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils croisèrent un Atsushi sortant de son bain, ce qui provoqua un cri de la part d'Alex qui lui ordonnait de s'habiller. La blonde était d'ailleurs dans le salon en grande discussion avec Taiga qui lui expliquait probablement la situation dans laquelle les démétriens se trouvaient puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir un jour pendant que ce dernier bavardait avec Tetsuya, Haizaki à ses cotés.

"Grand frère Shûzou, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en voyant ce dernier s'avancer vers lui.

C'était bien lui, avec des années de plus mais il avait le même sourire bienveillant que par le passé. Seijûrou était tellement heureux de le revoir, heurrux mais triste aussi. "Pardonne-moi pour...

\- C'est ton père le fautif, pas toi, le coupa gentiment Shûzou en le prenant dans ses bras, tu as bien grandi, dis donc, ajouta-t-il en desserrant légèrement son étreinte pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et tu as l'air d'avoir fait la paix avec toi-même aussi.

\- C'est grâce à Kouki, murmura Seijûrou en couvant son compagnon d'un regard tendre.

\- Je vois, fit le prince de Teikou en relachant l'héritier de Rakuzan qui s'excusa ensuite auprès d'Alex, et je m'excuse au nom de mes amis pour la supercherie que nous vous avons faite subir, Mademoiselle Alex.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, avoua Alex en s'évantant de la main, mais vous m'avez toujours dite que vous veniez d'une lointaine planète donc ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez menti. Promettez-moi juste de ne pas faire de bêtises quand vous y retournerez.

\- Je compte réparer mes erreurs, déclara Seijûrou en regardant tour à tour Shûzou et Tetsuya, mais avant, allons sauver la cité de Seirin.

\- Merci Akashi-kun, fit Tetsuya quand Atsushi entra dans le salon après s'être habillé. "Moi, je vais rester ici, déclara le prince de Yousen d'un ton penaud, je ne veux pas laisser Muro-chin seul.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Atsushi, le tranquilisa Seijûrou avec un petit sourire, je vais faire en sorte que les armées de Seihou et Jousei repartent dans leurs cités sans la moindre effusion de sang."

Après tout, Riko-sama était aussi une amie chère au même titre que Shûzou-sama et leurs amis d'enfance.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. :)**


	36. La libération de la cité de Seirin, p1

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Chalut voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère. Merci Yu-chan pour ta review (attends, serait-ce toi Yuhonorine?) et maintenant place à la suite qui se passe dans la cité de Seirin. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 35 : La libération de la cité de Seirin, part 1 : Junpei Hyûga et Riko Aida : Déclaration sous l'autorité paternelle :

 _Cite fleurie de Seirin, camp de ravitaillement de l'armée de Seihou :_

La nuit était tombée quand Chihiro sortit discrètement du campement sans se faire remarquer. Son pouvoir d'invisibilité lui aidait grandement utile et il avait pu transmettre un message à Kuroko-sensei. Son mentor lui avait donné son autorisation donc il s'était donné à coeur joie. Ainsi, tous leurs mélangeurs gustatifs avaient été sabotés et les nutriments étaient attaqués par la moisissure grace à un peu d'humidité.

L'armée de Seihou restait à l'extérieur pour bloquer l'accès et attaquer l'armée de Seirin si celle-ci parvenait à vaincre l'armée de Jousei qui avait réussi à envahir la cité fleurie. Comme c'était une zone majoritairement rurale, les soldats de Jousei s'étaient incrustés dans les fermes en se servant des habitants comme otages. Malheureusement, le roi Kagetora n'avait pu prévoir cette tactique. Il fallait dire que ce dernier avait passé son temps à se faire du mourron pour sa fille partie sur Terre.

"En tous cas, mission accomplie, déclara le maitre-espion en se rendant chez Ogiwara. Il souhaitait dire la vérité à son sauveur avant de repartir au bureau des renseignements pour faire son rapport à Imayoshi. Shigehiro lui ouvrit la porte rapidement. "Mais où étais-tu passé?, s'inquiéta l'alpha brun, je m'inquiétais avec ces soldats de Jousei autour.

\- J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, réplique Chihiro en rentrant dans le dôme, et il est temps pour moi de tout te raconter."

Shigehiro hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir dans la salle à manger. Les soldats de Jousei évitaient sa maison à cause de Nigou. Le chien pouvait être très effrayant lorsqu'il montait la garde. Il écouta ensuite ce qu'avait à dire l'omega dès qu'ils furent assis. "La vérité est que je suis un maitre-espion au service du fils de l'empereur de Rakuzan, se confia Chihiro d'un ton désolé, et Kuroko a été mon mentor, c'est pour cette raison que je le connais. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, Ogiwara mais je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis.

\- Tu as fait ça pour me protéger, déclara Shigehiro en lui prenant les mains, et puis je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Tetsu et aussi pourquoi il avait l'air si distant quand il est retourné à Seirin, il marqua une pause avant de demander, que vas-tu faire maintenant?"

Chihiro se rembrunit en baissant les yeux. Il voulait rester auprès de cet alpha généreux, sa compagnie lui plaisait grandement. Toutefois, l'omega avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. "Je dois retourner à Rakuzan, déclara-t-il en entrelaçant les doigts avec ceux de Shigehiro, mais après... J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir, finit-il en un murmure.

Chihiro prit le courage de lever les yeux pour découvrir un visage souriant. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré qu'Ogiwara ne lui en veuille pas. "J'attendrai ton retour, lui dit ce dernier en se levant pour lui embrasser tendrement le front.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Chihiro eut un autre but que celui de servir son futur empereur.

Le lendemain matin, dans le palais du roi Kagetora, Riko se réveilla en éternuant. "Et voilà, maugréa-t-elle en se mouchant le nez, non seulement je suis redevenue une gamine mais en plus mes allergies sont de retour. Génial."

La princesse sortit rageusement du lit pour se vêtir d'un petit kimono bleu marine grâce qu dispositif de Kise. Au vu de l'heure affiche sur l'horloge digitale qui s'afficha lorsqu'elle frola le mur aux teintes lilas de sa chambre, la matinée était assez avancée. Le voyage de la Terre jusqu'à Démétria les avait tous vidés de leur énergie au point qu'il leur fallait encore quelques jours pour récupérer. Un de ses gardes, Izuki, lui avait d'ailleurs annoncée qu'Akashi était de retour en compagnie du prince Shûzou, du roi Haizaki et de deux terriens. _Probablement Furihata-san et Kagami-san._

De toute manière, les soldats de Jousei n'avaient fait de mal à aucun habitant d'après Kawahara et Tsuchida, deux soldats qu'elle avait envoyé patrouiller dans la cité. De même que Hanamiya et ses sbires se trouvaient dans les geoles du palais gardés par Koganei qui était doué de télépathie et son compagnon Mitobe, un garde très taciturne capable de créer des barrières de protection très efficaces. "Si tu n'es pas content, je t'envoie à mes soldats alphas, avait grondé la princesse à l'adresse du roi de Kirisaki, vu ton état, ils ne feront de toi qu'une bouchée."

Elle le libérerait dès que les révolutions seraient matées et une fois que Seto serait sur Démétria. Le bras droit du roi de Kirisaki lui avait dit qu'il retournerait là-bas une fois Mademoiselle Alex guérie et qu'il parlementerait avec la mère de son roi afin qu'elle puisse raisonner celui-ci. Quant à Teppei et Nebuya, eux aussi se reposaient le temps que leurs corps s'acclimatent à l'atmosphère démétrienne.

Avec tous ces soucis, Riko n'avait pas eu le temps d'être auprès de Junpei. Son apparence d'enfant la gênait vraiment mais il fallait attendre. Néanmoins, il y en avait un qui était content de la voir ainsi dès qu'elle sortit de sa chambre. "Ah, tu es réveillée, ma choupineeeette, cria son père en souriant béatement avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans les jambes dès qu'il s'approchait trop d'elle pour lui faire un calin.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, papa, grommela Riko en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Mais je suis tellement content de te revoir, pleura Kagetora à chaudes larmes, j'avais peur que tu te fasses dévorer par des loups sur Terre.

\- Je sais me défendre et puis..., non il ne vaut mieux pas lui annoncer que j'ai quelqu'un en vue maintenant, laisse tomber. Je vais voir comment vont nos invités."

Kagetora regarda sa fille traverser le couloir d'un air dubitatif. Il avait bien vu la façon dont elle s'était inquiétée pour le terrien à lunettes en lui demandant tout le temps si tout allait bien ou s'il se sentait pas incommodé _. En plus, c'est un alpha... Mmmm, tu ne vas pas faire long feu le binoclard._ Quelques instants plus tard, Junpei s'éveillait lentement dans une des grandes chambres des invités du palais. Le noiraud avait pu découvrir un peu le palais où avait vécu Riko et qui lui avait fait penser à ces fameux domaines seigneuriaux à l'époque du Japon médiéval.

Les différents jardins intérieurs furent d'ailleurs magnifiques par contre, même s'il avait sympathisé avec un garde démétrien du nom de Izuki et que Kiyoshi avait été à ses cotés pour le guider en dépit de son apparence enfantine, Junpei aurait aimé le découvrir davantage en compagnie de la princesse. Toutefois, le terrien savait que la cité de Seirin se trouvait en ce moment dans une impasse et que Riko se devait d'être sur tous les fronts. Je voudrai tellement la souten... Ses pensées furent coupées par la lame d'un katana en train d'effleurer son cou.

Le noiraud reconnut le père de son omega bien-aimée, prêt à le tuer. "Je te provoque en duel, le binoclard." Au même moment, Riko fut témoin d'une scène fort émouvante en entrouvant la porte de la chambre où se reposaient Teppei et Nebuya-san. Les deux gardes avaient repris leur taille adulte et furent en grande discussion.

"Vas-y, je t'écoute Eikichi, déclara doucement Teppei qui fut assis sur le rebord du lit qu'ils avaient partagé. Le soldat de Rakuzan et lui avaient passé leur temps à se détendre, les poussées de croissance ayant été particulièrement douloureuses. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, Eikichi allait enfin se déclarer à l'omega de son coeur. "Voilà, euh ça fait depuis des années que je t'admire beaucoup Teppei, se confessa l'alpha en s'agenouillant devant le brun pour lui prendre délicatement les mains, avant je ne jurais que par la force brute et la violence mais en te rencontrant j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus important, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, je t'aime Teppei Kiyoshi. Veux-tu m'épouser? Tu ne manqueras de rien à mes cotés."

Teppei lui répondit par un doux sourire en contemplant les yeux bleus d'Eikichi. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup attaché à cette armoire à glace au grand coeur au point qu'il aimerait avancer à ses cotés maintenant. "Oui, Eikichi." Riko se retint de crier de joie en les voyant ensuite s'étreindre dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais son euphorie fut de courte durée. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle commença à ressentir une douleur atroce au niveau des muscles mais ensuite parce que Tsuchida l'interpela pour la prévenir que son père était sur le point de tuer un des terriens.

Teppei se dégagea à contrecoeur des bras d'Eikichi quand il entendit le nom de la princesse. "Que se passe-t-il, Riko-sama?, demanda-t-il en voyant Riko se recroqueviller face à la douleur.

\- Porte... moi... jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement."

Teppei s'exécuta en faisant fi du fait que la brune les eut espionnés, Nebuya et lui. Ils se rendirent donc dans la cour d'entrainement où, en effet, son père était à deux doigts d'étriper le pauvre Junpei qui parait tant bien que mal les coups d'épée. Izuki tentait vainement de l'arrêter. "Teppei, dépose-moi, ordonna la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'elle avait recouvré son apparence d'adulte. La brune détacha alors ses cheveux pour emprisonner le roi avec :"Maintenant, ça suffit papa, cria-t-elle en usant de ses yeux pour le paralyser, tu nous fais honte."

Kagetora se calma aussi sec face à la colère de sa petite puce... Qui était redevenue une femme. Ça ne change rien. Pour moi, elle sera toujours ma petite choupinette. "Je ne veux pas que cet alpha venu d'on ne sait où fasse du mal à ma petite puce.

\- Junpei est celui pour qui je me vais me couper les cheveux, déclara Riko le plus calmement du monde, et plus vite tu l'accepteras, mieux c'est."

Junpei se demanda pourquoi tout le monde fut stupéfait suite à cette déclaration. "Riko-sama a fait le serment de garder les cheveux courts que lorsqu'elle trouvera celui qu'elle aura choisi comme compagnon, déclara Izuki avec un grand sourire, on dirait qu'elle a décidé de se couper les cheveux en quatre pour toi.

\- Izuki, coupe-moi les extensions de cheveux au lieu de faire des blagues vaseuses qui ne font rire que toi, soupira Riko non sans fuir les yeux verts surpris de Junpei en s'empourprant légèrement.

La princesse fut ensuite soulagée de voir que le terrien se mit à lui sourire avec un petit air gêné. Junpei souhaitait aussi être le compagnon de cette omega pas comme les autres. Certes, il savait de la bouche d'Izuki qu'elle était une piètre cuisinière mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Après lui aussi l'était et ils apprendraient tous les deux. Le noiraud se leva et fit face au père de Riko qui fut toujours entravé par les cheveux de sa fille. "Votre majesté, déclara-t-il solennellement en s'agenouillant, je suis sincèrement amoureux de votre fille et je me porte garant de son bonheur. Riko est très importante à mes yeux et je souhaite me marier avec elle si elle le souhaite, bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu, Junpei, accepta Riko en tentant de ne pas pleurer tellement elle était émue. Son kimono devait être trop court pour elle en ce moment mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle était plus qu'heureuse. Son père le remarqua d'ailleurs. "Si Riko est malheureuse, je t'émasculerai à vif, répliqua-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

Riko fit alors en sorte que les cheveux libèrent son père quand la voix du petit Kuroko les fit tous sursauter : "Je suis heureux pour vous, Riko-sama mais il faut que vous vous rendiez à la salle d'audience. Akashi-kun a fait en sorte que le roi de Seihou et le porte-parole du roi de Jousei viennent pour parlementer avec Kagetora-sama et vous. Shûzou-sama sera présent."

Riko hocha la tête. Les yeux de l'empereur pouvaient être particulièrement efficace pour ordonner aux gens que son détenteur avait choisi de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Pourtant, le fils d'Akashi-sama ne l'avait jamais utilisé pour asseoir sa domination, considérant ce pouvoir comme une solution de facilité.

 _Et là, il l'a utilisé pour nous protéger. Merci Akashi-sama._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Je vais écrire la fic Kuroko's Basket spéciale Hanami avec du KuroKaga puis on se revoit pour la suite qui sera faite de discussions avec une touche d'AoKise. A bientôt. :)**


	37. La libération de la cité de Seirin, p2

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, voici la suite de Convoitise éphémère, il reste encore trois chapitres avant la fin en incluant celui-ci. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 36 : La libération de Seirin, dernière partie/ Daiki Aomine et Ryouta Kise : Libération du carcan de la lignée archaïque, dernière partie :

 _Cité fleurie de Seirin, palais de la lignée des Aida, salle d'audience :_

Tsutomu Iwamura grommela face à l'échec de sa tentative d'invasion. Ils avaient réussi à encercler la cité de Seirin et les renforts de Josei avaient pénétré les murs mais voilà, comme leurs ravitaillements avaient été sabotés hier soir, les soldats avaient vite faits d'avoir la dalle et de manquer d'énergie. De même que le porte-parole du roi de la cité Josei, ce beta pervers de Narumi et lui s'étaient sentis obligés d'aller au palais du roi Aida comme si on leur avait imprimé cet ordre dans leurs cerveaux.

En voyant la version enfantine du fils de l'empereur assis juste devant lui, le roi alpha de Seihou comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de riposter. Celui-ci avait certainement tout prévu. Iwamura fut par contre étonné de voir le prince de Teikou présent à coté de l'empereur. Hara, le porte-parole de Hanamiya, lui avait bien dit que l'empereur de Rakuzan l'avait assassiné, non? Et puis... "Ouahahaha!, rigola le soldat à coté de lui, regarde ça, majesté. Akashi est devenu tout riquiqui! Déjà que c'était un minus." Le roi de Seihou le corrigea en lui assenant un coup dans les cotes : "Aieuh!

\- Tu as intéret de la boucler Tsugawa, maugréa Tsutomu quand Narumi en rajouta une couche :"Je vois que la princesse de Seirin est toujours plate comme une limande, se plaignit-il à la vue du corps de Riko qui s'était vêtue d'un kimono à sa taille, ça me donne envie de retourner à Touou voir Momo..., il fut interrompu par la lame de la lance que tenait le roi Kagetora à deux doigts de lui trancher le cou. Riko ne l'interrompit pas cette fois-ci, ce crétin de Narumi le méritait. Et dire qu'il n'arrête pas de chouiner à chaque duel que je remporte contre lui, se remémora-t-elle en secouant la tête quand elle vit Narumi à deux doigts de pleurnicher sous le regard meurtrier de son père, une vraie lavette.

"Insulte encore ma fille et je te coupe la tête, sale gamin, menaça Kagetora avant de s'adresser ensuite ensuite à Akashi, Iwamura et Nijimura, vous pouvez commencer. Je ferai office de médiateur si jamais ça tourne mal.

\- D'accord, Kagetora-sama, fit Iwamura en hochant la tête, tout d'abord, poursuivit-il ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de la conduite de Tsugawa. Il ne sait pas quand la fermer.

\- Son insolence a toujours été de notoriété publique, avoua placidement Seijûrou, donc je ne m'en formalise pas. Point d'inquiétude.

\- D'accord. Par contre, je souhaite savoir ce que fait le prince de Teikou ici et pourquoi vous êtes redevenus des enfants? Hara m'a bien certifié que le roi Nijimura et son fils ont été assassinés par l'empereur.

\- Le père de Seijûrou a bien tué le mien, se confia Shûzou en adressant un regard confiant à Sei qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais grâce au roi Kagetora ici présent, j'ai pu trouver refuge à Seirin. Je suis ensuite parti sur Terre et Seijûrou est venu me chercher afin de rétablir la vérité et régler cette affaire. Nos apparences enfantines sont un effet secondaire du voyage.

\- Je ferai en sorte que l'empire soit démantelé, continua Seijûrou en regardant le roi de Seihou dans les yeux, et je connais aussi vos soucis concernant le manque de ressources sur vos terres.

\- Oui, la terre est sèche dans la cité de Seihou, avoua Iwamura en baissant les yeux, nous avons beau vivre dans des steppes, cela n'en est pas moins un désert.

\- Ouais, je connais ça, renchérit Haizaki pour ajouter ensuite, et je suppose que vous avez le même problème dans la cité tropicale de Josei.

\- Ouais, la chaleur et l'humidité ne font pas bon ménage là-bas, répondit Narumi en soupirant de soulagement lorsque le roi de Seirin retira sa lame, mais nous sommes trop modestes comparés aux grandes cités qui se trouvent à coté de nous.

\- Mais avec le partenariat établi entre celles-ci et Rakuzan, continua Iwamura, aucune ne veut nous aider sauf Shûtoku.

\- Je vois, fit Shûzou en réfléchissant, au lieu de poursuivre le conflit avec Seirin, nous allons plutôt nous réunir pour savoir comment nous pouvons vous aider afin d'améliorer les conditions de vie des habitants de vos royaumes. L'entraide est beaucoup plus favorable que la guerre.

\- Mais tout d'abord, je règlerai le souci que cause mon royaume avec mon père, dit Seijûrou en regardant sa montre téléphonique vibrer, ah, le roi de Touou va faire une annonce importante diffusée dans toute Démétria. Le mieux serait de l'écouter.

\- Oui, vas-y, l'encouragea Kagetora, j'ai entendu dire que la révolution était sur le point de gronder là-bas."

Seijûrou appuya sur la montre qui fit apparaitre une projection holographique de Daiki.

" _Chers citoyens de Touou,_ annonça Aomine, _je vous annonce l'abdication du roi mon père en ma faveur. Je tenais aussi à vous confier une information importante : contrairement à ce que mon père vous a dit, moi, Daiki Aomine, nouveau roi de Touou, suis un omega. Je suis profondément désolé de ce mensonge et de ce fait, je ne tolérerai donc aucune discrimination à l'égard de cette classe. Nous sommes tous égaux et tout le monde a les mêmes droits que l'on soit alpha, beta ou omega. Je laisse maintenant la parole à mon compagnon, le prince Ryouta Kise de la cité maritime de Kaijou."_

Ryouta prit alors la place de Daiki après lui avoir donné un petit bisou sur la joue. " _Je m'adresse aussi bien au peuple de Touou qu'aux citoyens de Kaijou : Aomine-sama ici présent, en plus de mon compagnon, sera mon époux. Cela permettra ainsi d'entretenir le lien entre nos deux cités. Nous comptons aussi couper nos liens avec l'empire de Rakuzan et essayer d'échanger davantage avec les cités voisines. Démétria a plus que jamais besoin d'être unie mais pas sous la bannière d'un seul et même empire_."

Seijûrou eut un petit sourire en écoutant l'acclamation de la foule tandis que Daiki et Ryouta se donnèrent la main en regardant leurs auditeurs d'un sourire bienveillant. "Daiki m'a impressionné mais je dois dire que Ryouta a fait fort, énonça-t-il en éteignant sa montre, je vais vous laisser poursuivre la réunion, continua-t-il en se levant, je vais me rendre dans ce qui redeviendra ton royaume, Grand frère Shûzou.

\- Bien Seijûrou, fit Shûzou en hochant la tête.

Le prince de Rakuzan salua ensuite Riko-sama et son père puis il quitta la salle d'audience pour se rendre dans la chambre où se reposait Kouki.

Le discours de Ryouta l'avait motivé de se confronter à son père.

 _Il est temps de détruire pour reconstruire._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)**


	38. L'effondrement de l'empire de Rakuzan

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 37 : Seijûrou Akashi : L'effondrement de l'empire de Rakuzan :

 _Cite volcanique de Touou, palais de la lignée des Aomine :_

"Aaaaah! Tu as entendu mon discours, Daikicchi?, s'extasia Ryouta en câlinant son compagnon, j'ai assuré, hein? Je me demande si Kurokocchi l'a entendu?

\- Calme-toi, maugréa Daiki en le repoussant, tu m'étouffes.

\- Ah pardon."

Le prince de Touou ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi joyeux. Lui aussi était content de la tournure que ça prenait. Grace au plan d'Imayoshi, Ryouta et lui allaient enfin être ensemble sans que cela ne cause des soucis entre leurs deux royaumes respectifs. "Il faut que je prévienne ma famille, déclara Ryouta en regardant sa montre téléphonique. Cependant, il fut interrompu par le père de son compagnon qui avança vers eux avec colère. "Daiki, grommela ce dernier d'un ton menaçant, je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir dit de faire ce genre d'annonce au peuple. Comment as-tu pu?

\- Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps père, répondit son fils avec insolence, la discrimination des omegas est passée de mode et autant te prévenir que j'ai de nombreux partisans qui me soutiennent, ajouta-t-il en pensant à Imayoshi et ses collègues du bureau des renseignements, il est temps de prendre ta retraite.

\- Daiki aura aussi l'appui de la famille royale de Kaijou, renchérit Ryouta avec un grand sourire, et si le roi de Yousen a entendu le discours de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il nous soutiendra aussi. Après tout, même si la cité montagneuse compte énormément d'alphas, les omegas sont traités avec respect contrairement à Touou."

L'ancien roi de Touou s'offusqua et partit du couloir sans mot dire. "Bah, ça va lui passer, soupira Daiki en baillant, mais j'avoue que je suis crevé.

\- Reposons-nous un peu dans ta chambre, proposa le blond en le prenant par la taille, j'enverrai un message à Yukkiocchi tactilement." Il avait aussi une autre idée en tête d'ailleurs, une idée dont il avait fait part à Akashicchi via un message. J'espère qu'il sera d'acccord.

 _Empire de Rakuzan, ancienne cité paradisiaque de Teikou :_

Kouki contempla la cité d'un oeil abasourdi en compagnie de Sei qui avait repris son apparence adulte. Tous ces batiments faits d'acier trempé lui semblaient gigantesques et c'était sans compter sur le palais, tellement grand que c'en était effrayant. Un silence pesant régnait autour d'eux dans une atmosphère plus qu'oppressante.

"Quand la cité fut gouvernée par le père de Shûzou, expliqua Akashi en détaillant les immeubles d'un oeil morne, sa splendeur n'avait rien à envier à celles de Seirin et Shûtoku. La nature y était souveraine et les habitations faisaient presque corps avec elle, il soupira, avant de te rencontrer, j'ai toujours pensé que ce changement symbolisait la suprématie de ma lignée et qu'il était tout naturel que cette cité soit à son image mais maintenant..., il baissa les yeux, je ne vois que fadeur et tristesse. Je m'excuserai auprès de Shûzou après."

Kouki ne dit mot mais lui prit la main à la place pour lui dire qu'il serait là. Le prince de Rakuzan ressentit ses douces émotions qui le réconfortèrent tout comme il le rassura intérieurement de son coté. Seijûrou pouvait éprouver son angoisse. "Tout ira bien, Kouki, le tranquilisa-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le palais, je te confierai à une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ces lieux pendant que je m'entretiendrai avec mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un alpha très gentil bien qu'un peu excentrique. Il est un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi."

Kouki se demandait ce que Sei voulut dire par là quand ils grimpèrent les longues marches pour ensuite franchir les portes du palais, salués par deux soldats qui se tenaient à l'entrée. Le brun se sentit encore plus intimité par la grande salle aux murs sombres et chamoirés décorés par des poutres apparentes en or massif.

Alors, c'est là où a vécu Sei une grande partie de sa vie? Pas étonnant que son compagnon eut été aussi..."Te revoilà mon petit Seeeeeii!, s'écria une voix feutrée avant que Kouki fut obligé de lacher la main de l'alpha roux qui se fit étreintre par un grand homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs dont l'allure fut très apprètée avec la robe longue noire en velours que ce dernier portait. _Attends, c'est un alpha?,_ s'étonna-t-il en humant légèrement l'odeur de cet inconnu. "J'étais mort d'inquiétude, déclara ensuite le noiraud avec tristesse, j'ai du passer mon temps à empêcher mon Kouta cheri de te rejoindre. Bon, j'en ai profité pour le bichonner un peu, ceci dit.

\- Je vais bien Reo, le rassura Seijûrou en se dégageant de cette étreinte un tantinet étouffante, et je te présente Kouki Furihata, poursuivit-il en désignant le brun, mon compagnon. Il vient de la Terre."

Reo détailla le terrien un moment avec de lui sourire béatement. "Qu'est-ce que tu es choooou! Sei a bien choisi, s'extasia-t-il en lui pinçant légèrement les joues, je suis Reo Mibuchi, le conseiller de Sei et un alpha pour mon plus grand malheur, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, j'aurais tant voulu être un omega mais on ne choisit pas sa classe, son visage se fit plus sérieux, je suppose que tu vas voir ton père pour lui faire un rapport.

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça, déclara calmement Seijûrou, je te confie Kouki pendant ce temps.

\- Fais attention à toi Sei, fit le brun qui n'était quand même pas très rassuré mais l'amour fleurissant dans son coeur l'encouragea à ne pas se faire de mourron. Il soutiendrait son alpha à la place, en partageant avec lui les sentiments qui les liaient et qui furent d'autant plus forts maintenant.

Kouki suivit donc Reo qui lui fit visiter le palais pendant que Seijûrou se rendit dans le lieu où s'était réfugié son père : le grand observatoire où il adorait admirer les planètes qu'il désirait conquérir. En le voyant regarder dans le télescope, le prince de Rakuzan se dit que ce sentiment d'avidité n'avait plus de sens.

Sa convoitise n'avait plus lieu d'être.

"Te voilà de retour, déclara son père d'un ton atone en cessant sa contemplation, qu'as-tu à me dire de ton voyage?"

Seijûrou prit une longue inspiration avant de confier ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Tu n'es pas seul, entendit-il résonner dans sa tête. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire. Oui, il n'était pas seul, Kouki avait raison.

Son compagnon et ses amis étaient là.

"Je pense qu'il est grand temps de réparer votre faute père, affirma-t-il avant de continuer sans laisser l'empereur prendre la parole, je pense que vous êtes au courant des révolutions qui ont eu lieu à Touou et à Kaijou ainsi que du discours du roi Daiki et du prince Ryouta.

\- Il suffit que j'use de mon armée pour les mater une bonne fois pour toutes, fit son père avec indifférence, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de faire entorse à nos principes, Seijûrou, poursuivit-il d'un ton tranchant, et cela ne me plait guère.

\- Vos sentiments m'importent peu maintenant, rétorqua Seijûrou en ne se laissant pas faire, j'ai mêmebfait preuve de faiblesse en vous suivant aveuglément. Retournons dans la vraie cité de Rakuzan, si vous continuez de camper dans vos positions cela ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez assassiné. Le prince Shûzou est vivant et tout le monde connait la véritable raison de la mort du roi Nijimura. Les révoltes viennent de là."

Seijûrou se rembrunit en voyant son père se murer dans le silence. Ce n'était plus l'empereur effrayant qui se trouvait devant lui mais un homme amer qui avait voulu fuir les terres qui lui avaient pris ce qui lui était le plus cher. "Je sais que la mort de mère vous a énormément peiné mais ce fut aussi mon cas, il se dirigea vers la sortie, envahir Teikou a été un très mauvais choix de votre part. Je vais retourner dans la vraie Rakuzan avec mon compagnon et les soldats qui me sont loyaux. J'annoncerai aussi publiquement ce qui changera au peuple rakuzien.

\- Tes décisions sont ridicules, Seijûrou, répliqua son père avec dédain, tu penses que le peuple va t'écouter et retourner dans cet enfer de glace?

\- Le plus grand génie de Démétria m'a proposé son aide pour améliorer nos conditions de vie, répondit le roux en regardant sa montre téléphonique, et je pense que le peuple de Rakuzan a assez souffert de votre oppression. Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus."

Seijûrou ferma ensuite la porte en se sentant soulagé d'un énorme poids. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi libre. Le prince de Rakuzan savait que ces changements se feraient progressivement mais avec son entourage, il était sûr que tout se passerait bien.

 _Maintenant, je vais prendre un repos bien mérité avec mon compagnon._

Kouki l'attendait et il se ferait une joie de lui confier la bonne nouvelle.

 **Voilà, bon le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Je comptais le faire en deux parties mais je ferai le chapitre plus long à la place. Au programme, des mariages et des familles. A bientôt. :)**


	39. Epilogue

_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou voici l'épilogue de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de votre patience avec les petites interruptions entre mes autres fics, les requêtes et les crises de fatigue intempestives. Merci à toi Yu-chan de ta review, par contre l'épilogue est basé sur ce que je souhaite écrire et non sur ce que tu aimerais voir dedans. Bonne lecture :)**

Epilogue : Union démétrienne née d'une excursion terrienne :

 _Nouvelle cité paradisiaque de Teikou, palais de la lignée des Nijimura._

Un an plus tard :

"Atchoum!, éternua Riko en grognant à la vue du bouquet de fleurs rosées qu'elle tenait entre les mains, est-ce que je suis obligée de prendre ce bouquet?

\- Il le faut bien en tant que mariée, répondit Momoi en ajustant sa traine, la robe te va bien, la complimenta-t-elle ensuite, même si j'ai du faire quelques réajustements au niveau du bustier... Quoiqu'ils ont un peu grossi vu que tu es encein...

-... Raaaah! Arrête de faire allusion à mes seins, s'emporta la brune en lissant les pans de sa robe blanche dont la jupe ample dissimulait son ventre rond, et occupe-toi d'Aomine plus tôt.

\- Mibuchin s'occupe très bien de lui et des autres mariés, fit Satsuki avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, même Tetsu se marie mais Kagamin est un alpha bien donc je suis heureuse pour lui."

Riko lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Cela devait être dur pour Momoi mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement. Kuroko avait choisi. "Araki va bientôt nous rejoindre, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet, et si nous faisons en sorte de la rendre plus féminine pour la cérémonie?" Après tout, si Momoi était la demoiselle d'honneur d'Aomine, Masako-san fut celle qu'avait choisi Murasakibara tandis que Mademoiselle Alex fut celle de Kagami et Himuro. La blonde était d'ailleurs restée avec ce dernier et les autres omegas masculins qui se changeaient dans la salle voisine.

"Wouah, Tatsuya! Tu es très classe avec ton costume, s'émerveilla Alex à la vue de son filleul qui avait enfilé le costume blanc traditionnel. Une bonne chose que Démétria s'inspirait de la Terre pour les tenues.

\- Merci Alex mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de l'allure, ajouta-t-il en regardant les autres omegas présents à ses cotés, les autres aussi."

Reo s'était chargé de préparer les habiller tous en misant tout sur le raffinement. Le noiraud s'occupait maintenant du petit Kuroko dont la présence fut bien moindre comparé aux autres omegas présents dans la pièce. "Et voilà une petite touche de blush pour te rosir un peu les joues, déclara Reo en arborant un sourire triomphant, je suis étonné que tu aies choisi de te vêtir avec une robe de mariée, Kuroko.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, renchérit Aomine en détaillant son ami, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour avoir cette idée, Tetsu?

\- Je souhaite passer inaperçu pour une fois, déclara Tetsuya avec un petit sourire en regardant son bouquet de fleurs, et puis je ne suis pas le seul. Furihata-kun aussi a décidé de se mettre en robe.

\- Euh moi, c'est parce que Reo-san me l'a conseillé, répliqua timidement Kouki en rougissant, et j'espère que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Sei va tomber en pamoison dès qu'il te verra mon petit Kouki, le rassura Reo avant de faire le tour des autres mariés, bon, Aomine, c'est bon, Himuro aussi, Nijimura, je n'ai rien à ajouter et toi mon petit Takao, tu te sens à l'aise?

\- Au poil, répondit Kazunari en levant son pouce, j'ai hate de rejoindre Shin-chan à l'autel." Il vivait auprès du prince, ou plutôt du roi, de Shûtoku maintenant. Il leur arrivait de venir sur Terre voir Kazuha et sa famille mais des fois, c'était sa petite soeur qui passait faire un petit coucou et passer du temps avec la petite soeur de Shin-chan, Nobara. Elles étaient devenues très amies. Toutefois, Kazunari réservait une petite surprise pour son compagnon.

" Alors, c'est parfait. Que la cérémonie commence, annonça Reo en ouvrant la porte, une petite larmichette à l'oeil, désolé, je suis tout ému. Kouki, tu seras le dernier à sortir afin que je te tienne la traine.

\- Je ferai de même avec Kuroko, ajouta Alex en souriant à l'interessé. Cette étrange aventure lui avait non seulement de découvrir un autre monde, enfin plutôt une autre planète forte accueillante au demeurant. Si jamais les siens apprenaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cet univers infini... Non, je pense que nous ne sommes encore pas prêts. Ce fut la réflexion que lui avait dit Kentarou peu avant leur voyage sur Démétria.

La blonde s'était attachée à ce jeune alpha un peu renfermé durant les mois qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Sei et ses amis à l'orphelinat. Maintenant, le démétrien de Kirisaki alternait entre son rôle de conseiller de la reine et son travail d'assistant à la garderie. Alex s'était quand même inquiétée au sujet de ces voyages à répétitions mais Kentarou l'avait toujours rassurée là-dessus. Le sérum mis au point par Shintarou permettait de supporter les changements d'atmosphère sans qu'il y eut une regression des cellules.

D'ailleurs, le prince de Shûtoku avait décidé de faire entorse à son éthique pour soigner Hanamiya et faire en sorte que sa classe fut stabilisée... mis à part qu'il avait choisi de faire en sorte qu'il reste un omega selon la volonté de la reine de Kirisaki. "Cela sera pour mon fils une punition exemplaire, avait déclaré cette dernière, et je me chargerai de ceux qui l'ont suivi dans cette quête puérile même si elle a involontairement contribué au bien de tous."

Ainsi, Furuhashi fut rétrogradé et envoyé au centre médical de Shûtoku où il était chargé de chercher des échantillons dans la Forêt Escarpée sous la surveillance de Miyaji qui se donnait à coeur joie de l'envoyer dans les recoins les plus dangereux, Yamazaki restait un des gardes royaux mais la mère de Makoto avait usé d'un collier le privant de ses pouvoirs afin qu'il ne cause d'ennuis à personne et Hara veillait sur son roi bien que celui-ci eut le ressenti amer.

Il le protégeait aussi des tentatives d'assassinat en sachant que celles-ci devinrent fréquentes dans leur royaume. De toute façon, la majorité des omegas étaient déjà partis pour la cité montagneuse de Yousen où ils avaient été grandement accueillis par les habitants. Kirisaki était devenue un royaume modeste mais c'était mieux ainsi.

En tous cas, la terrienne blonde était plus que comblée de voir ses filleuls se marier. Taiga et Tatsuya avaient décidé de mettre au courant leurs parents respectifs que plus tard, préférant ainsi taire la véritable origine de leurs compagnons respectifs. De toute manière, le noiraud avait eu une jolie petite fille avec ce grand gaillard d'Atsushi, de même que Ryouta et Daiki et Furi avait donné naissance au fils de Sei.

Le mariage qui avait lieu en ce moment était donc plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, devant l'autel, Seijûrou et les autres alphas attendirent leurs futurs époux. Bien des choses s'étaient passées en une année : Ryouta avait réussi à rendre la cité désertique de Rakuzan vivable grâce à un dôme transparent qui permettait de convertir l'atmosphère et rendre le climat plus tempéré mais avant de revenir dans leur royaume, son peuple et lui avaient aidé à la reconstruction de Teikou dont la splendeur d'antan était presque revenue.

Shûzou avait aussi organisé plusieurs réunions avec les autres cités démétriennes afin de discuter au sujet des solutions à apporter pour les cités les moins avantagés comme la sienne, celle de Fukuda Sougou ou celles de Seihou et de Josei. Ainsi, la cité maritime de Kaijou et la cité alluviale de Shûtoku avaient apporté leur aide en partageant leur technologie, celles de Touou et de Yousen travaillaient sur des lois concernant les droits des omegas. Enfin celles de Seirin et de Teikou faisaient office de médiatrices en cas de conflit comme jadis à l'époque où le père de Shûzou était encore au pouvoir.

Tout est redevenu comme avant, pensa Seijûrou avec un sourire serein aux lèvres, j'espère que tu nous regardes mère. Son père avait décidé d'abdiquer en sa faveur et s'était davantage renfermé suite à cette histoire mais la naissance de son fils Kaede l'avait un peu changé. Pour Seijûrou, le jour où Kouki avait mis au monde leur enfant resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce fut un des plus beaux de sa vie, tout comme ce moment où son compagnon et lui allaient officialiser leur union.

Avec toutes les affaires à régler, ni lui, ni ses amis n'avaient pu se marier. Shûzou avait donc proposé qu'ils le fassent tous ensemble. "Ça sera aussi un moyen de symboliser l'union de nos royaumes, avait-il décrété. Seijûrou jeta brièvement un regard à aux autres futurs mariés et eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant combien Taiga, Junpei et Ryouta furent nerveux. Seuls Shintarou, Shougo et Atsushi restèrent impassibles bien qu'il sentait que le prince de Yousen trépignait d'impatience au fond de lui. Il doit probablement penser à la pièce montée qu'a préparé le jeune Ryo, pensa-t-il avec riant légèrement, ou bien il aimerait revoir Sumire.

Même si ça ne se voyait pas au premier abord, Atsushi considérait sa fille comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Tout comme Ryouta et la petite Natsuki.

Le roi de Rakuzan regarda ensuite un moment la foule pour apercevoir Nebuya en compagnie de son mari Kiyoshi dont le pull sombre dissimulait son ventre légèrement arrondi, puis il vit Chihiro non loin d'eux qui tenait la main à son compagnon Ogiwara, celui-ci tenant la laisse du chien de Tetsuya, Nigou.

Ce dernier lui avait confié qu'Ogiwara était son ami d'enfance et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était un alpha bien sur tous les rapports. Seijûrou lui souhaitait donc tout le bonheur du monde. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les subalternes de Daiki et Ryouta, Imayoshi tentant de discipliner un Wakamatsu grognon tandis que Kasamtsu en faisant de même avec un Hayakawa survolté. Moriyama semblait s'être calmé d'ailleurs, il ne semblait draguer personne.

Du coté de Shûtoku et de Yousen, ce fut plus calme, les protecteurs de Shintarou et d'Atsushi attendant la venue des omegas à l'autel. Tout le monde se tut lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent et les alphas retinrent leurs souffles.

Il y eut d'abord Riko dont le père chagriné tenait fermement le bras, ce qui l'agaça encore plus que de tenir ce satané bouquet de fleurs qui la faisait éternuer durant tout le trajet. "Maintenant lâche-moi papa, marmonna l'omega une fois arrivée devant Junpei en retirant avec force le bras de son père qui s'accrochait.

\- Mais tu vas partir loin de moi avec ce terrien, pleurnicha Kagetora avant de prendre une rouste de la part de sa fille.

\- Je vais seulement me marier mais je reste au palais de Seirin puisque je suis maintenant la reine au cas où tu l'aies oublié. Et tu vas être bientôt grand-père, ajouta-t-elle pour l'amadouer.

Kagetora se calma et partit sur le banc en s'essuyant les yeux. "Je suis désolée, s'excusa ensuite Riko auprès de Junpei, c'est dur pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la tranquilisa Junpei en lui tendant un mouchoir, tiens.

\- Merci, fit Riko en se mouchant avec. Junpei la contempla en se disant combien elle était adorable avec ses cheveux courts et malgré son nez rougi par l'irritation. Il avait laissé le salon aux mains de son frère cadet peu après qu'il eut marqué Riko. Celui-ci l'avait soutenu en n'hésitant pas à reprendre l'affaire familiale et son père avait été heureux de le voir se décider enfin à fonder une famille. Certes le fait qu'il parte à l'étranger (seul prétexte qu'il pouvait donner) le désolait un peu mais sa compagne et lui iraient sur Terre de temps en temps pour les voir.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ryouta de sourire à Daiki... Pour l'étreindre à l'étouffer. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à eux depuis que l'omega était devenu roi. Il fallait dire qu'entre la mise en place de ses inventions pour Rakuzan, les réunions avec Nijimuracchi et surtout s'occuper de Natsuki, ça faisait beaucoup.

Le blond et son compagnon avaient quand même hâte de ralentir la cadence, histoire de profiter de leur vie de famille. Ryouta était quand même soulagé que cela fut sa grande soeur qui était devenue reine de Kaijou. Il n'aurait pas tenu. "Qu'est-ce que tu es beau avec tout ce blanc, Daiki!, s'exclama-t-il en admirant son époux, ça fait ressortir ta peau.

\- Ouais mais lâche-moi, grommela Daiki en se dégageant de son étreinte, on va pas se donner en spectacle non plus.

\- Et tu rougis comme Midorimacchi. C'est trognon à voir...

-... Boucle-la, cria le roi de Touou en rougissant encore plus. Il remarqua aussi que Midorima avait en effet l'air plus que gêné en voyant son compagnon devant lui. Shintarou se raidit au moment où Kazunari se rapprochait de lui avec un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. "Le blanc te va bien, déclara-t-il simplement en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Allons Shin-chan, le taquina Kazunari, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nu devant toi, continua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque Shintarou fuit son regard, d'ailleurs, chuchota-t-il ensuite contre son oreille en l'attirant contre lui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, futur papa."

Shintarou écarquilla légèrement les yeux suite à cette nouvelle. Kazunari l'avait pris de court et il ne savait comment réagir face à ce qu'avait sous-entendu son omega. Il était heureux évidemment mais il ne savait pas comment bien l'exprimer. On verra ça après la cérémonie, pensa-t-il pendant que Murasakibara donna la main à Himuro qui venait d'arriver. "Sumire doit être en train de pleurer en ce moment, bougonna le prince de Yousen en faisant la moue, je veux rentrer à Yousen.

\- Patiente un peu, Atsushi, le tempéra un peu Tatsuya, et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas manquer la pièce montée préparée par Sakurai." Le noiraud aimerait aussi retourner dans la cité montagneuse mais ce mariage était très important pour toutes les communautés démétriennes. Tatsuya avait été chaleureusement accueilli par les habitants de Yousen. Les omegas se faisant rares là-bas, il avait été traité avec le plus grand respect. La famille d'Atsushi s'était aussi montrée très gentille à son égard, heureuse de voir leur fils Atsushi avec un compagnon aussi prévenant.

D'ailleurs son alpha avait décidé de se reconvertir dans la patisserie et officiait maintenant dans les cuisines du palais même s'ils vivaient maintenant dans une maison non loin du domaine royal. Après tout, c'était le grand frère d'Atsushi qui gouvernait maintenant.

Shougo offrit un sourire à Shûzou quand celui-ci se mit à coté de lui. Leurs retrouvailles les avaient tous deux remplis de joie et le roi de Fukuda Sougou avait passé l'année à l'assister pour les réunions. A sa grande surprise, Kise s'était proposé pour rendre l'eau accessible à Fukuda Sougou et grace à un système d'irrigation évolué, la cité désertique avait rené de ses cendres. Il avait aussi passé les rennes à son conseiller Ishida pour la gouverner. C'était quelqu'un de diligent qui avait aussi été capable de supporter ses accès de colère pendant des années donc il lui faisait confiance.

Maintenant, sa priorité était de veiller au bonheur de Shûzou.

Enfin, vinrent Tetsuya et Kouki qui avancèrent solennellement et qui surprirent tout le monde avec leurs tenues. Autant Ryouta se plaignit de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, autant Shintarou fuit son regard en remontant les lunettes en se retenant de dire combien ces accoutrements étaient ridicules. Toutefois, le regard glacial d'Akashi les calma aussitôt. "Tu es magnifique, Kouki, le rassura Seijûrou devant la gêne de son compagnon.

\- C'est Reo qui a eu l'idée, murmura timidement le brun pendant que le roi de Rakuzan lui prit délicatement la main.

\- Merci infiniment Reo, le félicita Seijûrou avec un sourire de gratitude, tu as parfaitement magnifier la beauté de mon compagnon.

\- C'est tout naturel, Sei, fit Reo avec un doux sourire, aujourd'hui est un jour important pour vous deux. Bon, je vais rejoindre mon petit Kota. Il doit se sentir seul sans sa Reo-nee chérie."

Seijûrou le regarder rejoindre l'omega blond qui le salua d'un geste de la main auquel il répondit. Kotaro Hayama faisait parti de sa garde personnelle et sous son air jovial se cachait un soldat redoutable. Il eut ensuite un sourire amusé lorsqu'il observa la réaction de Taiga quand Tetsuya le rejoignit. "Tu... tu es... euh, très beau, bafouilla le roux à la vue de la robe albatre qu'arborait l'ancien maitre-espion, ouah... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en plus, poursuivit-il en rougissant.

\- Tes réactions me suffisent amplement Taiga, déclara Tetsuya avec un petit sourire, je devrai remercier Momoi de l'avoir choisi."

Taiga prit ensuite fébrilement le bras de Tetsuya. Avec cette tenue arachnéenne et le maquillage léger qu'il arborait, l'alpha hésitait entre l'observer avec dévotion et lui arracher cette belle robe pour entamer rapidement la nuit de noces avant même que celle-ci commence.

Durant cette année, tous deux n'avaient pas chomé : Tetsuya avait un peu participé aux réunions de Shûzou-sama puis Taiga l'avait emmené aux Etats Unis pour le présenter à ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient d'abord été étonné de voir un autre omega que Tatsuya aux cotés de leur fils mais ils s'étaient vite attachés à lui.

Puis ce fut au tour du démétrien d'en faire de même à Seirin où Taiga remarqua en effet l'hérédité que son cher et tendre partageait avec sa mère et il avait pu faire la connaissance d'Ogiwara, l'ami d'enfance de Tetsuya et de Nigou. Bien qu'il en eut encore peur, Taiga faisait de gros efforts pour au moins caresser la tête de ce chien aux airs de loups. Surtout que Nigou l'avait d'office adopté. En tous cas, l'alpha projetait de monter un petit restaurant dans la cité fleurie afin de familiariser les habitants avec une autre nourriture que les gelées provenant du mélangeur gustatif.

Il avait même quitté son travail de pompier sur Terre en disant au revoir à Fukuda mais il voulait être auprès de Tetsuya maintenant et les récoltes démétriennes stimulaient sa créativité culinaire. Taiga avait d'ailleurs entendu de la bouche de Kiyoshi que son compagnon Nebuya le remplacerait en tant que commis sur Terre, le couple ayant décidé de rester vivre là-bas bien qu'ils furent présents pour les mariages.

Toutefois, un petit souci restait entre Tetsuya et lui. Avec tous ces changements, Taiga ne l'avait pas encore marqué mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse. Son omega lui avait demandé de le faire durant les prochaines chaleurs et lui avait accepté. Ils voulaient tous deux fonder une famille et c'était le moment opportun pour que ce souhait se réalise.

La voix du roi Nijimura le tira de ses pensées :"Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, annonça le noiraud, il est temps de sceller nos unions avec les rubans."

Daiki et Ryouta sortirent de leurs poches un ruban bleu marine et un ruban jaune, Atsushi en sortit un violet, Shintarou un vert et Seijûrou un blanc. Enfin, Shûzou sortit le sien de coulpeur noir et tous l'accrochèrent autour du ruban rouge présent autour du bouquet que tenait Riko. La brune gardait bonne figure en dépit de l'éternuement qui menaçait de sortir quand Shûzou continua :"Ce bouquet symbolise l'union de Démétria. Bien entendu, toutes les autres cités en font partie et ensemble, nous avancerons pour un monde meilleur. C'était la volonté de feu mon père et je compte poursuivre dans cette voie."

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir quand Riko se mit à brandir le bouquet et à le jeter haut dans le ciel. "Puisse la paix régner dans Démétria, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que cette cérémonie était retransmise dans toute la planète et nul doute que tout le monde avait entendu Shûzou. _Nous ferons tout pour que votre volonté soit respectée, Nijimura-sama._

La suite des festivités se poursuivirent dans une ambiance joyeuse et cordiale autour d'un banquet organisé en l'honneur des mariages. Ryo avait mis les bouchées triples pour satisfaire tout le monde et fut même complimenté par Murasakibara pour sa cuisine, ce qui était un honneur pour lui.

Puis vint le soir où tous les couples regagnèrent leurs suites nuptiales. Beaucoup d'entre eux en profitaient pour simplement se reposer comme ce fut le cas de Kazunari et Shintarou qui, après avoir découvert qu'il serait père commençait déjà à couver le noiraud. Par contre, pour Taiga et Tetsuya, ce fut une autre histoire.

Le roux portait délicatement son époux comme une mariée jusqu'à leur suite et découvrit avec stupeur que leur lit fut recouvert de délicats pétales rosés. "La tradition à Seirin veut que le marié enlace la personne qu'il épouse dans un lit de roses, expliqua Tetsuya pendant que l'alpha le faisant s'asseoir délicatement sur le lit, je la trouve assez desuète.

\- Mais c'est poétique, déclara Taiga en s'agenouillant pour lui retirer ses chaussures, tu n'as pas trop mal aux pieds?

\- Un peu, avoua Tetsuya avant de pousser un léger soupir quand Taiga se mit à lui masser la plante des pieds, mais ce que tu me fais soulage la douleur.

\- Tant mieux, murmura Taiga en posant un baiser sur la cheville de l'omega, tu sais? Je suis heureux de te connaitre, Tetsuya.

\- Moi... aussi, haleta Tetsuya en se mordant les lèvres quand Taiga souleva lentement la robe en parsement son mollet de petits baisers avant d'explorer sa cuisse en faisant une découverte bien coquine qui le fit sourire. "Eh bien, tu t'es aussi mis des porte-jarretelles à ce que je vois?, le taquina-t-il en passant la main sous l'élastique.

\- Une initiative de Momoi, avoua Tetsuya en rougissant lorsque Taiga le fit basculer sur le lit.

\- Je devrai la remercier, sussura le roux en passant les mains derrière le dos du plus petit, maintenant, il est temps que je retire ta robe. Elle est jolie mais elle me gêne.

\- Je t'en prie, fit Tetsuya en se redressant légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Taiga arriva à dégraffer le bustier facilement et parvint à le déshabiller avec aisance. Il s'émerveilla à la vue du petit slip blanc en soie qui dissimulait à peine l'excitation de son omega. "Ouah, tu es déjà dans cet état?, s'enquit l'alpha avant de lui enlever la culotte à l'aide ses dents tout en la faisant glisser le long des jambes de l'omega.

\- C'est à cause de ton odeur, murmura Tetsuya en regardant ensuite Taiga se dévêtir sous ses yeux, elle est plus forte que d'habitude." Ces effluves épicés l'enveloppaient maintenant en une senteur enivrante. Son corps semblait être pris d'une fièvre sans précédent. "Touche-moi Taiga, le supplia-t-il en ouvrant les bras, je veux te sentir contre moi."

Taiga fondit sur lui et l'enlaça tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. La fragrance délicate de Tetsuya envahissait ses narines au point de le rendre fou de desir. Il rompit alors le baiser laisser courir sa langue sur la peau douce et crémeuse, en s'attardant un peu sur les tétons qu'il lappa avec gourmandise tout en observant les réactions de Tetsuya.

Ce dernier se cambrait sous ses caresses buccales en gémissant, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies, il le trouvait splendide dans son plaisir. Mais je n'en peux plus. Il poursuivit son exploration, léchant les méplats de son ventre en descendant de plus en plus bas avant d'écarter les jambes gainées de ce mignon porte-jaretelles tout blanc.

Tetsuya crut en un instant de répit face à cette sensuelle torture sauf que Taiga profita de ce moment pour le prendre délicatement en bouche tout en le préparant en immiscant un doigt en lui. "Aaahn, Taiga!" L'omega plongea ses mains dans les mèches rouges en se regorgeant de la chaleur moite qui allait et venait autour de lui tandis un second doigt rejoignit le premier dans son intimité.

L'alpha sentit d'ailleurs Tetsuya se contracter encore plus. Il décida alors de retirer ses doigts. "Tu es plus que prêt, déclara-t-il en regardant les doigts humides. Taiga se demandait même si... Je verrai ça après. "Je t'aime, murmura-t-il ensuite en se positionnant, je sais que je te le dis tout le temps mais...

\- ...Je t'aime aussi, Taiga, chuchota Tetsuya en souriant lorsque l'alpha le pénétra doucement, et je ne me lasserai jamais... de te l'entendre dire, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant une chaleur l'envahir, mmm, c'est toujours aussi... bon.

\- Oui, c'est bon d'être en toi, soupira Taiga en le serrant contre lui une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, tu es toujours aussi doux et chaud." L'intimité de Tetsuya fut d'ailleurs plus humide que d'habitude et sa senteur fut telle qu'il se mit à se mouvoir rapidement en oscillant du bassin. "Taiga, gémit son omega en ondulant des hanches pour pouvoir ressentir davantage cette délicieuse présence.

Les coups de rein furent puissants et profonds, leurs corps en sueur firent que leurs peaux glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, les mains de son amant prirent ses hanches pour atteindre un autre angle. "Aahn!" Tetsuya se sentit alors sa fièvre monter de plus en plus, il en voulait encore. Plus rapidement, plus profondément. Taiga satisfaisait son désir tout en l'admirant à la fois innocent et passionné dans son desir et le porte-jaretelles donnait un petit plus non négligeable à ce tableau enchanteur. Sa virilité se mit à enfler quand ils furent proches de la jouissance et une envie primale de le mordre au cou le prit alors.

L'alpha céda à son impulsion et marqua son omega qui semblait perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ce qui les entraina tous les deux dans cette extase qui arriva plus vite que prévu. Ils reprirent tous deux leurs souffles, Taiga toujours ancré en Tetsuya avec un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. _Quelque chose me dit que tu as eu tes chaleurs,_ fit-il télépathiquement en sentant le lien qui l'unissait maintenant à son époux.

 _ **On dirait bien. Au moins, notre souhait se réalisera plus tôt que prévu, ajouta-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du plus grand.**_

 _Oui. Il va falloir prévenir nos parents qu'ils vont être grand-parents._

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus si ce n'était un sourire amusé puis tous deux s'enlacèrent en ressentant l'amour et la plénitude de chacun. Tetsuya ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir suivi Akashi-kun sur Terre.

 _Sept ans plus tard dans une des cours du palais du roi Seijûrou Akashi, souverain de la cité glaciaire de Rakuzan :_

"Ouiiiiin! Je veux voir mamaaaan, pleurnicha un petit garçon blond avant de se faire rabrouer par sa grande soeur, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, à la peau mate et aux yeux mordorés du nom de Natsuki Kise.

\- Maman est occupée avec nos tontons, Haru, lui déclara-t-elle pendant qu'il s'accrocha à son pantalon, tu le verras plus tard."

Le petit Haruka pleura encore plus. "C'est vraiment pas possible, soupira-t-elle pendant que son amie, une fillette aux courts cheveux bruns dont les yeux verts furent cachés derrière des lunettes la rejoignit en déclarant d'un air maussade :"Si tu veux, je peux l'amener voir Tonton Daiki, Natsuki.

\- Non, ça ira Kotoha, la rassura Natsuki avant de se rembrunir en trouvant sa copine bien blasée, ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait Sumire bis, là. Ne me dis pas que tu es en manques du sucre, toi aussi.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, grommela Kotoha Hyûga, c'est juste que je vais aller sur Terre voir Tonton Teppei et que je vais encore me coltiner ce benêt de Mamoru. Il m'agace avec son air tout gentil. Un vrai imbécile heureux.

\- Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu l'aimes bien en réalité, la taquina Natsuki en la voyant rougir un peu avant de prendre la main de son petit frère, allez, on va jouer avec les autres, Haru. Après, je te promets qu'on va voir maman."

Haruka hocha la tête en regardant sa grande soeur de ses grands yeux bleus marine. Même si leur mère lui manquait, il ne voulait pas que Natsuki soit pas contente contre lui. Les trois enfants rejoignirent leurs amis qui jouaient dans la neige. Ils repérèrent la grande Sumire Murasakibara en train de façonner un gâteau de neige sous l'oeil attéré de Hideki Midorima. "Ce n'est pas un bonhomme de neige, Sumire, maugréa le noiraud en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Et alors? Je m'en fous, Mido-chin, rétorqua placidement la fillette aux longs cheveux violets et aux yeux gris, un gâteau, c'est plus beau."

Hideki fulmina intérieurement mais l'aida quand même à faire son chez-d'oeuvre. C'était ça ou elle allait se réfugier dans les cuisines pour s'empiffrer. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit derrière elle ceci dit, Sumire s'était un peu calmée en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère. Et puis, ça l'entrainait aussi pour l'arrivée de sa petite soeur.

Natsuki décida de les laisser tranquille quand Hikaru Kagami les appela, Kotoha et elle. "Hé, Natsu, s'écria le petit garçon roux, ça te dit une bataille de boule de neige?

\- J'aimerais bien mais Chika n'est pas avec toi?, s'enquit Natsuki en regardant aux alentours, tiens, je ne vois pas Kaede non plus. Elle a du le faire disparaitre."

Chikage était la soeur jumelle de Hikaru et elle avait tendance à passer très inaperçue aux yeux de tous. "Elle doit être à la bibliothèque, déclara Hikaru en lâchant la boule de neige, allons-y.

\- Sumire, Hideki, appela ensuite Kotone, on va chercher Chikage et Kaede.

\- Dans ce cas, nous irons avec vous, proposa Hideki en se levant, et non, on n'ira pas dans les cuisines, Sumire."

Sumire grommela mais suivit ses amis sans mot dire en baillant. Elle pourrait très bien y fureter plus tard. Les enfants se rendirent donc dans la grande bibliothèque où ils ne virent personne à part tonton Kouki qui rangeait les livres. "On cherche Kaede et Chikage, déclara Natsuki en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son petit frère pour le rassurer.

\- Ils doivent être à l'observatoire, leur dit Kouki avec un petit sourire, venez, je vais vous y amener. Il y a plein d'étoiles à voir.

\- Ça m'interresse, fit Hideki en remontant ses lunettes avant de prendre la main de Sumire pour qu'elle ne leur fasse pas faux bond, et toi tu viens avec nous."

Kouki les guida jusqu'à une salle sombre seulement illuminée par des milliers de pailettes lumineuses au plafond et des petites lampes tamisées. L'omega brun sourit face à l'émerveillement des enfants. Sei avait restauré cette pièce afin d'observer les étoiles et il avait pris l'habitude d'amener leur fils Kaede pour lui montrer l'immensité de l'espace. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs là, en train de montrer le téléscope à la petite Chikage, ses courts cheveux roux complémentant la longue chevelure azure de la fillette.

Kaede avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimé et c'était aussi un enfant très responsable qui s'occupait de veiller sur les autres comme Sei le faisait avec leurs amis. Il avait aussi cette attitude envers son petit frère, leur second fils qu'ils avaient nommé Kaoru et qui n'était encore qu'un bébé ainsi qu'envers Iori Haizaki qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu venir vu qu'il était tombé malade.

Son père Shougo était à son chevet pendant que Shûzou était venu à Rakuzan pour une petite réunion avec ses amis et leurs compagnons. Cela permettait aussi à leurs enfants de se voir par la même occasion. Il regarda avec amusement Sumire regarder la Terre depuis le téléscope. "Alors çq ressemble à ça la planète natale de Maman? On dirait une perle bleue.

\- En effet, fit une voix grave derrière Kouki, elle ressemble à un joyau que j'ai longtemps convoité. Elle est si belle que j'ai voulu l'avoir pour moi." Kouki se retourna pour sourire à Sei tandis que les enfants rejoignirent leurs parents respectifs. "Maman!, s'écria le petit Haruka en courant dans les bras de Daiki qui le porta avec un petit sourire.

\- Désolée, s'excusa ensuite Natsuki auprès de ses parents, Haru n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant que vous êtes partis.

\- Ton petit frère tient ça de papa, fit Ryouta d'un air rêveur avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Natsuki, en tous cas, merci de veiller sur ton petit frère pendant que nous sommes pas là, Natchi.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grommela la petite fille.

\- Où est ta soeur?, demanda ensuite Taiga à Hikaru avant de sursauter en voyant sa fille apparaitre d'un coup sous ses yeux, aaaah! Depuis quand es-tu là, Chikage?

\- Depuis le début, papa, répondit la petite fille d'une voix neutre tandis que Tetsuya eut un petit rire. Hikaru et Chikage leur ressemblaient beaucoup aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

\- Tu t'amuses bien avec tes amis, Kaede?, demanda ensuite Seijûrou à son fils.

\- Oui, père, affirma le petit garçon roux avant de prendre la main de Kouki, j'ai montré la Terre à Chikage. Cela lui a énormément plu.

\- En tous cas, c'est l'heure de goûter les enfants, déclara Atsushi en portant Sumire, et j'ai fait un gâteau.

\- J'espère que tu vas au moins m'en laisser une part Sumire, l'avertit Hideki en recevant en réponse un regard indifférent de la part de la petite fille, cette fille aura ma peau, maugréa-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Tu manques de subtilité, mon fils, déclara Shintarou bien qu'il n'y eut aucun reproche derrière, il va falloir que je t'explique deux ou trois choses pour s'occuper de ce genre de cas."

Kazunari et Himuro n'avaient pu se déplacer à cause de leurs grossesses avancées donc Shintarou essayait de tempérer du mieux qu'il le pouvait Murasakibara afin qu'il ne vide pas la cuisine. Il se demandait comment le compagnon de ce dernier arrivait à tenir.

Seijûrou regarda une dernière fois l'observatoire avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette Terre qu'il avait convoité lui avait offert des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu penser avoir.

Un amour. Des amis. Une famille.

Une nouvelle chance d'être heureux.

 **Voili voilou, c'est la fin. Merci infiniment à tous les lectrices et lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou un petit comm' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. :)**


End file.
